Power of Ancestral Magics
by Lillian2019
Summary: Harry learns of his family as he gears up for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Will this change things at Hogwarts, the ministry? Will this change the plans of those whose wish to control or use Harry? What will Voldemort and his Death Eaters think now that Harry has new allies? Au Slash Mpreg
1. POAM: Ch 1 - Magic Awakening

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: Merry Christmas Everyone, so this is the new Rewritten chapter 1. It encompasses the former Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 I believe. So, I hope you enjoy the Chapters I have uploaded today, I think that is it. As always Read and Review.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Chapter 1- Magic Awakening

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Number 4 Privet Dr, Dursley Residence

People looked at one Harry James Potter and saw many things. Many saw him as his father's exact replica but with his mother's eyes, few looked farther and realized that this was not true. For in Harry James Potter lived an amalgamation of features. For the few that looked closer, and who knew the legacy they that while Harry had his mother's bright emerald eyes and his father's unruly raven hair, he had his paternal Grandmother's high aristocratic cheekbones, and his maternal Grandmother's build. If one were to look carefully, they would almost see other features that did not to come from either Lily or James, for the originators of those features, you would have to look much farther back into his family tree.

For you see the fourteen-year-old wizard that lay fast asleep in the spare bedroom of Number 4 was not normal. Even among wizards he wasn't normal, the many adventures that took place each school year were testament of that. The boy who slept in this mundane home had over the past four years, met many new people and learned a bit about his place in the Magical world. Tonight, though that would change. Tonight Harry turned fifteen, and unknown to him this birthday was a signal of change. For tonight something would change, something that had nothing to do with his parents' death, nor the scar that had spawned the title boy-who-lived. For unknown to Harry, as the magic of his mother's sacrifice that night had wrought a change, magic of a sort connected to his father would mark this change.

James Potter had been the scion of house Potter and with his father's death he became said houses Lord. The house of Potter was Most Ancient and Most Noble, and as with all families that lived long enough to gain said titles, they were different. As a house aged special magics began to gather, this magic eventually formed into Family and even longer still to house magics. While most houses could claim to have family magic, the strength of said magic mattered. For after a time this magic gained sentience, House Potter's magic had long ago gained sentience and had guarded and protected the house for over a millennium. This was the magic that lingered over Harry this night. The magic pushed and prodded over the boy's magic, finding first the bound, then mingling with the free portions of his core, and into his mind sought out answers.

As family magic grew stronger certain rites and rituals were developed and shared among the houses, to ensure an heir could properly connect to a house's magic. This was necessary for many reasons chief of which was that without these rites being done, the houses magic could be too strong for the heir to control without them. If an heir lost control, they could lose both name, life, and magic, for not just themselves but all those in the vicinity.

As the magic sorted through Harry's magic and his memories its fury and rage grew. It found an heir strong enough to wield it without the rites being performed. But that said child was unable to as he knew nothing of said magic. He knew nothing of the history of his house, knew nothing of his houses' power, nor its position or duty. As this heir stood now the house of Potter would fall, its responsibilities would be lost, its political and social power would be taken by others, and its history would be lost.

The magic recoiled at this; its heir had been harmed but what could it do. The only access the magic had to the world was through the heir, it could communicate no other way. But how to communicate with the heir? It stopped its rage calming, its power focusing. As Harry had been born a Potter the Potter family magic knew that it was inherent and activated automatically, reaching into the boys' core into parts that were naturally bound it found what it was looking for. Here was the magic of houses that the boy was connected to but the family magic slumbered, or was not the primary magic. The Black family magic slumbered here, it would need to be activated, but that would be simple as the family still had a head. The others were houses whose magic had gained sentience but slept without heads. But here amongst them he could activate one of the two family safeguards that could be activated solely by the family magic.

But the magic hesitated, some of those that surrounded it would wake with this, others he was sure his boy would waken if only to aid in the current situation. Responsibilities came with these lines, would his boy be strong enough to carry all of them? It hesitated a moment longer before remembering the memories he had searched through earlier, his boy had faced both a basilisk and a Dragon, he had faced down lords that refused to see the power of his house in his eyes. He would fulfill his responsibilities and surpass them, of this the magic was sure. With that decision made the magic of house Potter activated the one safeguard all Olde houses had. At that moment the clock struck midnight, and it became July 31, 1995.

Inside Harry's mind the nightmare that had occurred every night since the third task faded. The nightmare memory of Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, with different endings vanished, Voldemort faded, the graveyard disappeared, and he was suddenly in a stone room. He turned to look around and saw many things, but certain things caught his eyes.

The first thing, was the room as it seemingly had no doorway. Second, the walls of the room were completely covered in vines. Vines of different shapes, colors, and varieties. Some were so tiny that they reminded him of the Ivy that grew in his Aunt's garden. Others were the width of his arm, and they all came in a variety of colors, not just in the vines themselves but in the glow of their flowers as well. One was a pale green with pink flowers another was a deep green with blue flowers, one set of vines looked almost black but had silver looking flowers coming from them. The last thing Harry noticed in the room was in the very center was an elegant marble looking table with many different lines, and grooves cut into it, sitting about waist height.

Harry was startled as he heard a voice from behind him say, "Hello, Harry." Turning around, Harry sees an oddly dressed man who could have stepped from a bygone era of knights and kings, with extravagant clothing and a sword at his waist. The man has messy black hair, high cheekbones, hazel eyes, and a lean but tall build. His eyes shine with thinly veiled laughter, but a touch of something else quite possible anger in its depths.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and where are we?" Harry asks nervously. The man raises his eyebrows and responds.

"You ask many questions young one, but have patience, I will answer all of them and any others you may ask, but first will you answer my questions young heir?" The man looks at Harry, who finds his eyes, and his face unreadable. Harry wants the answers to his questions so much that he almost demands his answers not in the mood to be questioned but as he looks at the man, he feels that such behavior will get him nothing. There is a feel to this man, an aura of power that makes Harry first pause to think before he answers.

"Yes, at least to the best of my ability, I will." Harry answers.

The man just nods. "What do you know of your legacy?"

Harry blinks, "I don't understand, what legacy are you talking about?"

"What do you know of the legacy of your family, of the family magic, of the history of your lineage, of your power in our world? What do you know of our traditions of our victories of our defeats? Do you know of anything of the family, of your legacy of your responsibilities in our world?"

Harry just blinks, "Nothing."

The man just nods "You are Haldris Potter Last heir and noble scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Now I assume you do not understand what that means so I will explain. Please wait until I have explained."

"In the wizarding world a house or the family that you are born to, is critical. As a culture the wizarding world, treasures our past, as we treasure the actions and responsibilities of our forefathers. In wizarding society, we show this by giving respect to those that paved the way for us to be what we are today, we give them honor in many ways. The titles a house holds, can be reflected in how old they are, and how strong monetarily."

"I see in your eyes scoffing, at wealth being so valued, but wealth gives a family standing for many reasons, some of this is in historical significance and some not. However wealth without age is folly in our world. The titles of Noble, Most Noble, and Utmost Noble, are all monetary titles. However one cannot be Most Noble, before becoming Ancient, nor can one become Utmost Noble without being Most Ancient."

"Of the titles given among the wizards only two positions stand at the highest points, the royal houses, and the Ancestral houses. They are both unique and connected, the 18 Royal houses rule the 10 magical Empires and the remaining 8 rule the African Nations and Oceanic Nations as councils, 4 for each Council. The Ancestral Houses are different. There are 36 houses, who have gained the title of ancestral houses. They were the guardians before the kingdoms rose and they chose in many ways the Royal houses. For the 12 Magical Nations, each has in a way 3 houses, some such as Peverell left their homelands and immigrated to other lands before the kingdoms were established. The Ancestral houses bow to no Royal house, and few of the royal houses would dare to challenge them for in times past the Ancestral houses have disposed of the Royal houses. To become an Ancestral house is more than just age; it too requires house magics that few can achieve. For the Peverell's of Egypt, they in many ways founded the branch of magic known as Necromancy or the magic of the dead. As they founded and built the magic, they became masters of that branch of magic. Masters to the point that even if the family gift was blood magic one of the dark magic, and a child was born with a light core (meaning the dark arts would be difficult to perform and impossible to master) the child would still find Blood magic easy to perform and only slightly harder than usual to master."

"Wow," said Harry, "I didn't know any of that. But you still haven't really explained how this helps me or who you are, or where we are."

"Well, it goes back to Family Magics."

"I don't want more useless information; I want answers to my questions." Interrupts Harry losing his patience with the stranger.

"If you would learn Patience young heir, I was about to explain what I meant if you would but listen." Harry steps back from the man as his eyes go cold and the walls of the room pulse.

"Some would ask if it is worth it to go through all that trouble of tracking the generations, I asked my own father if it would not be better if the nobility gained such titles by deeds and works than age. He answered me that it was not so much about the generations that past, but the family magic that they honored. But since you are so impatient to let me answer the questions you asked me earlier. Where are we? The answer is simple in your magical core, not the part you generally use in casting magic but what, for those with family magic is called the family vault. Look at the walls you see those vines, those are the houses of which you carry their magic. Most you will never be able to access, and right now, you cannot access any of them. The smaller the vine, the younger it was when it was absorbed into the family magic, of either your mother and/or your father."

"I can see in your eyes you wonder how this ties in to what I spoke of before. At the family level, the initial magic is weak, just forming, but easily controlled. By the time a house achieves Noble status, the Family magic has gone through its first maturity and gained limited sentience. It can do a few things on its own enable the Rite, locating heirs, and of course, chooses those that should be gifted with it. But it is still young and has limited control."

"From there it grows faster and becomes surer of itself and can retain more for itself as well as replenish the magic of its family faster. Stories say the family Magic of the Ancestral Houses were so strong that the family could do feats thought impossible, or that usually took circles or covens to perform they could perform alone. As they age, the sentience of the family magic grows to, but they can be silenced as well, for example, in a situation like yours. You remember how I said that in the beginning, the magic was easy to control, but as it aged, as it was used by the family, it becomes harder to control. That is why one is usually trained in the family arts from a young age that by the time they are grown, they can use them without repercussions. You have not had that, if you were to attempt to channel the magic, it would not answer as it could not answer for to do so would kill you. The family rituals to connect you to the magic even partially have not happened, as it stands, you know nothing of what it means to be a Potter."

"Then what is the point of me learning all this if I can never use it?" Harry shouts indignantly.

"The point is your legacy, as you don't know the family Rites and traditions, as such you cannot pass them on. The Family magic knows that as it stands, it will fade as the smallest vines in this room will in time. As with any sentient being, they have a desire to continue to live, if you do not learn, it will die; therefore, it has enacted the Rite."

"The Rite, the Rite, what?" Says Harry confused.

"The Rite of Ancestry is an odd rite, and a safety measure as a magical on their own cannot enact it but can only be activated by magic itself. It is Rite that is the sole, absolute power of the Family magics. When a child comes much like you who has been betrayed by those who should have taught them, they are left with no one to guide them. The family Magic enacts the Rite of Ancestry to call forth the family vault within the child, and calls forth the ancestors of the house a minimum of three of the line are so chosen and called forth to guide the young heir in the history and power of the family power."

"To answer your final question, I am James Eridian Potter your many time's great grandfathers, and I have been called forth by the family magic to teach you of the house and legacy that you carry within you."

Harry looks uncertainly at the figure standing before him "Are you a ghost or something?"

"Not exactly but close, I am called a guardian, and I will not be the only one you have. I will teach you, as will others, in your dreams but we will also watch you in your waking life and expect you to honor your family's legacy by putting our teachings to good use. We can give advice, as we can also guide you in other things." James responds.

"Ok, what will all of you be teaching me?" Harry asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Our family history, spells hidden in the family Grimoire, traditions, culture, things you will need to bring the family magic from the brink of extinction and of course how to use the family magic, among other things." James answers, his mouth curled up in a smile.

"But I thought you said that I couldn't use the family magic." Harry's head is swimming in confusion but James rests his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I said as it stands you could not use the family magic; you don't know-how. I did not however say that you never would. First things first, tonight is the night before your 15th birthday, tomorrow you need to go to Gringotts and ask for the Potter Account Manager. Tell him that you wish to invoke the last of line clause and take up the Potter Lordship. As you're under the age of 17, you won't be able to vote in the traditional Wizengamot, but you will be able to place a proxy there to vote for you. This will give you access to the family accounts, of which you can then request the family grimoire, ritual items and the rental of a ritual room for an hour to set up for the ritual of awakening. The ritual of Awakening will allow you to have partial access to your family magic so that I may begin teaching you. Time and other things will make it stronger. After you have performed the ritual, you will return to your account manager and ask first for a full inheritance test, a legacy test, and an abilities test. After this, and only after, are you to put the Potter headship ring on and any other heirship rings you may gain. But before any of that I need to instruct you in the proper ways to address and deal with the Goblins."

All this information did nothing to help Harry's confusion and with so much to remember, Harry had to take some time off from his learning. Little did he know of the trouble threatening to stir, caused by a simple decision made by the family magic of a dying line. Inside Hogwarts numerous devices began to flash and make high pitch whistle, and shrieks before falling silent and still. Inside the Department of Mysteries, in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, an orb, long forgotten in the oldest section of the Hall of Prophecies, glowed again and spoke.

A throne, long-vacant, once more filled

An enemy, long defeated, once more freed

Allies, long-held, now betrayed

Darkness, once banished, shall be released

Ancestral Blood, long bound, shall be released

But Rite of Blood he must pass

Lest the seals forever be broken


	2. POAM: Ch 2 Discovery Tests and Rituals

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: Chapter 2 of the Rewrite. As always Read and Review.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Chapter 2 - Discovery, Tests, and Rituals

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Number 4 Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey

"Boy, get up. Breakfast had better be on the table in 30 minutes. Vernon has an early meeting this morning, and it wouldn't do for him to leave without it." Aunt Petunia's usual shriek comes from outside the door.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," Harry replies as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, quickly gets dressed and rushes downstairs to make breakfast. As he cooks, he thinks over the many things he had learned while he slept and thought about how to get to Diagon Alley. It wasn't like he could just ask Uncle Vernon for a ride to Charing Cross Rd. Not that it would matter anyway he thinks as he looks at the list of chores aunt Petunia hands him and sighs. He would never finish these chores in time for him to go to Diagon Alley.

His Aunt glares at him as she says, "I have Book club this morning, and I want those chores done before it's time to cook dinner. Vernon's having guests over, and I need help cooking it."

Argh, he was never going to make it to Diagon alley unless he skipped out on his chores and made his escape while Petunia was at book club. It would mean a beating once he got home, but it was worth it if he could gain something that once belonged to his parents. He might even learn that he has a gift he could use against the dark lord next time they face off. But on the other hand, what if it really was all just a dream. Was he willing to take that chance?

As Vernon left for work, Harry ran outside to work on his gardening, not wanting to be caught, not looking busy. He carefully watched as first Dudley then Aunt Petunia left Number 4 Privet Drive then carefully snuck back into the house to grab his wand from the loose floorboards and the weightless, limitless moleskin pouch that had been a Christmas present from his godfather, Sirius, the year before. Shoving both into his pockets he ran back outside and summoned the Night Bus. Never seeing his watchers apparate away to inform Dumbledore of this newest development.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Grimmauld Place, London, Morning July 31st

Hestia Jones apparated back to Grimmauld Place as soon as she saw the Night Bus leave. Didn't that boy know it was dangerous to leave his relatives' house? Was he thinking at all? She had to inform Dumbledore.

Molly looked up from the stove as did many other members of the Order from their breakfasts, as Hestia walked muttering incoherently under her breath. "Hestia aren't you on Harry watch this morning, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore immediately Molly, Harry left Privet Drive via the Night Bus" Hestia responded, her voice trembling anxiously.

"Honestly, did the boy think at all? He was told to stay there until we could get him, now he's gone and placed himself in danger, that boy. Dumbledore's at Hogwarts but is to be here in a few minutes." Molly says, shocked at how careless her son's best friend was being. Right on cue the floo erupts and Dumbledore steps out.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" He says, "Hestia aren't you supposed to be watching Harry?"

Hestia barely attempts to conceal her irritation.

"Well, yes, but the boy up and left Privet Drive via the night bus about ten minutes ago."

"Well," says Dumbledore, "that is troublesome. Could I get a few of you to watch in the Alley for him and a few in Hogsmeade while Hestia returns to Privet Dr. to keep watch in case he returns?"

"Tonks and I are on duty in the Alley today, but he doesn't know us. We could message either Remus or Molly if we see him, I guess." Kingsley offers. A few grunts of agreement emerge from the silence.

Minerva finally speaks, "Hagrid and I can look out for him in Hogsmeade, it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Wonderful, Wonderful well let me know when we find him, and I'll send him a letter reminding him to stay at the Dursley's for now." Dumbledore says cordially, in the meantime I do have some business to take care of" and returns to his office. A quiet frenzy takes over the rest of the Order as everyone begins the search, no one noticing that one of Dumbledore's instruments tied to Harry is softly and slowly blinking.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Diagon Alley Morning July 31st

As Harry walks through the alley, he can't help but notice the glares he receives and the daily prophet headline once again questioning his sanity.

As he approaches the doors of Gringotts, he takes care to first bow to the goblins guarding the gates before entering the bank. If he were looking, he'd see the surprise on their faces but he was too preoccupied with his task. Approaching the first open teller, he waits for the teller to first acknowledge him. After several moments the Goblin sneers, showing off a set of yellow crooked teeth, "What may Gringotts do for you today Wizard?"

To which Harry answers, reading the Goblins Name tag, "May your gold grow and your weapons remain sharp, Teller Knarlfang I wish to meet with the Account Manager for the House of Potter sir."

The Goblin answers more pleasantly this time, "And what would your business be with Sharptooth today young wizard?"

Harry merely flashes his scar in response.

"Key, please." The Goblin's hand is reached out expectantly.

"I don't exactly have my key," Harry stammers, having learned the night before just how bad that was.

"Hmph, well, follow me Sharptooth will have to perform an Identity Ritual before any information or money is provided." Replies the teller.

Harry follows the goblin through a doorway to the right, and through a few twists and turns afterward. He doesn't bother trying to memorize it, knowing that a Goblin will have to guide him every time he wishes to meet with his Account Manager. As they come to the office, he sees a gold sign hanging on the door. Sharptooth – Account Manager – Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The floor spins beneath him as he steps inside and makes an attempt to steel himself, knowing his next steps can either honor his line or dishonor it.

As Harry sits, the teller and Sharptooth talk quickly in Gobblygook to each other assumedly to bring the other up to speed. Eventually, the Teller leaves and Sharptooth finally addresses Harry. "It seems an Identity Ritual is to be first. Now let it be known that if you are not Harry Potter, you will be sentenced under Goblin Law as a thief."

To which Harry winces. Everyone knows the sentence for thievery was death, but he composes himself. He has nothing to hide and so confidently replies.

"May your gold grow and your weapons remain sharp, Account Manager Sharptooth, I understand and accept these terms as I am Harry Potter."

"Very well then," said the Goblin taking out a sheet of parchment and a knife. "Take the knife and prick your finger, allow three drops of blood to fall onto the paper and it shall tell us your name."

Tentatively, Harry presses the tip of the knife to his finger and draws blood, allowing three drops to drip onto the old parchment. Then, knowing Gringotts will not reuse it and that it is a gift for questioning his identity, he pockets the knife and waits. The tension rises as a name starts to appear on the page and for a few dreadful moments Harry worries it's not his. It's only when the words turn into 'Haldris "Harry" James Xavier Potter Black' does he realize he'd been holding his breath.

"Well it seems everything is in order Mr. Potter how may Gringotts help you today?"

Harry steadies his heartbeat and goes through what James told him to the night before ignoring the names for now.

"Well, firstly I wish to claim the Potter Lordship by the Last of Line Clause as I am the last heir of House Potter. As such I wish for the Potter family grimoire to be brought to me, along with the ritual items of House Potter. I also wish to rent a ritual room for an hour prepared for the Rite of Awakening. After that we will discuss further."

As Sharptooth reaches for and opens a large book, he speaks. "Very well, Mr. Potter, the ritual items will be brought up from the family vault. However, the family grimoire was taken from the vault by your magical guardian on November 5th, 1981. Various other Family Items have been taken from the vaults or were leased out by your father and never returned over the years. After you take up the ring, I can perform the Rite of Return under which all items covered by active family magic about House Potter will return to the Vaults. From there we can more accurately account for all lost items of House Potter. This will also tell us who had the item and from whom or where they got it from. For the Potter House, this has not been done since Charlus Potter, your grandfather, took up the headship. As for the ritual room, it will be 500 galleons an hour and 50 galleons every 5 minutes you go over your allotted time slot. You have not yet taken up The Heirs Ring so this will have to come from the trust vault, is this acceptable?"

Harry, slightly angry, replies. "Yes, that is an acceptable fee for the ritual room. But perhaps you can answer me why you allowed a mere magical guardian to take, from the family vaults, a book that can only be removed by order of an acting head. For that matter, without an acting head, the family vaults should have been locked down completely."

"He delivered to us a paper with the previous head's magical signature, upon it with full open access one-time entrance to the vaults, signed in both blood and name by your father." Answers Sharptooth uncertainly.

Harry grunts, thinking over this news. As silence fell over the office, a knock at the door had both wizard and goblin jarring at the harsh sound.

"Enter" Shouts Sharptooth as a young Goblin enters carrying a silver-colored ornate looking box with different vines and symbols decorating it. "Place it on the table. You are dismissed." He says taking the box and handing it to Harry as the Goblin leaves. "Well here you are Lord Potter, follow me, and I will escort you the Ritual Room."

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Gringotts Ritual Room, Diagonal Alley, London

As Harry walked into the Ritual Room, he was almost overcome by nervousness. Traditionally, he would have been eleven, walking in here with his father by his side, a parent who was familiar with the family magic and could aid him in this ritual. Of course, it would also be done in one of the family seats as well. But here he had to do it alone by himself. It was infuriating Harry as he slowly realized what it was that Tom had tried to take away. While he stood in the doorway the significance of it all finally dawned on him. He was the last of the Potters. It was both his job and his duty to return the family name to its former prestige and honor through deeds and work to leave a legacy behind for the children he would someday have. His heart clenched, overwhelmed that by doing this ritual he would earn a further connection to his parents but also gain responsibility as well. Pulling himself from his morose thoughts he took in the appearance of the room he found himself in.

It was a stone room with a grey, almost black appearance with no windows and a wrought iron door. Torches lined the walls and there, in the middle of the room, was a humongous silver circle inlaid into the stone floor. Inside it was a 5 pointed star with each point merging into the circle. At each of these intersecting points were the materials needed to perform the ritual. In between the lines of the ring and the star were different runes to guide the magic with a big enough space for Harry to kneel down in. Taking the ritual knife from within the box given to him by Gringotts he then stripped and moved to complete the ritual.

Almost an hour later, the room was deathly quiet as Harry blinked his eyes awake and slowly sat up. He stretched and, as he did, surveyed the room once more. The floor jolted the warmth from his feet as he tentatively made his way to a bowl of water propped on a table in the corner. He hissed as he came into contact with the cold water and worked the cloth up and down his arms. Then he made quick work of cleansing the blade, after which he carefully tucked it back into the ritual box and got dressed. Harry was somewhat confused; everything had gone as it was supposed to until the end, and then he passed out. Had he done it wrong? If so, then what had he done wrong? Thinking back, he couldn't think of anything that could explain what had happened. Nothing made sense. With a shrug he settled on asking his guardian later. After he was dressed and all traces of blood were gone, he stepped out of the ritual room and addressed the goblin that had been standing outside the door. "Greetings goblin. May your gold grow and your weapons be ever sharp. Would you be able to escort me back to Sharptooth's office?"

"Of course, human, follow me." The Goblin responded as he turned to leave. Harry followed him back to Sharptooth's office. Once they arrived, he sat in the familiar chair opposite of Sharptooth. "Greetings, Sharptooth, may your gold grow and your blade be ever sharp."

"Indeed, Lord Potter, I see your ritual has gone well; it appears to have even given you a boon. I would even go as far as to say it went exceptionally well. Beside your lordship ring which I have here, is there anything else Gringotts may aid you with on this fine day?"

"Very well, Sharptooth, I wish to claim my Lordship ring today along with performing the inheritance, legacy, and abilities tests today, along with the Rite of retrieval as spoken of earlier."

"I see. Each test will, of course, cost 50 galleons, but I believe your vault can more than cover the cost. If I might be so bold, I also suggest you take an influence test as well. It shows all influencing magic a person is under currently or has been under previously." Sharptooth replied.

"I think that would be smart. I'll take that test too." Harry decided.

"Very well, for all four tests, I need you to once more prick a finger and 3 drops of blood, placed on each parchment." Harry did so, hissing slightly as he reopened an only just healing cut on his right index finger. "We shall start with the inheritance ritual, I feel I must remind you it will only reveal vaults that personally belong to you, through inheritance or gift."

"Understood Sharptooth," Harry nodded his head in understanding before almost falling off his seat.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Inheritance Test

Name: Haldris James Xavier Potter Black

Mother: Lilly Amelia Potter nee Evans

Father: James Charlus Arthur Potter

Godfather: Sirius Alexander Orion Black

*Blood adopted 12/21/1980

Godmother: Alice Maria Rose Longbottom nee Croaker

Blood status: Pureblood

Inheritances:

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter _

_Vault 3169 – Family Money Vault_

319,614,768 Galleons

71,849,616 Sickles

698,564,892 Knut's

Various Other Family Artifacts/Relics

(See full Ledger)

Various Gems/Monetary pieces

_Vault – 8963 – Harry Potter Trust Fund_

150,659 Galleons

12,569 Sickles

3,596 Knut's

_Properties:_

Dragons Keep - Wales (Lockdown-Unplottable)

Moonacre – Scotland (Lockdown-Unplottable)

Potter Manor – Nottingham (Lockdown)

Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow

Potter Chateau – Paris, France

Potter Villa – Rome, Italy

Potter Ranch – Georgia, Macusa

Potter Chalet – Alps, Switzerland

Heirs Manor – Wales – Destroyed

Potter Docks – Wales

Various Magical and Mundane Rental Properties

_Businesses:_

WWW – 33% (silent partner)

Potter Dock – 100% (running at 33% needs repairs)

Potter Industries – 100%

Scribbulus Writing Instruments– 15%

Nimbus Brooms – 10%

Firebolt company – 45% (Muggleborn Startup)

Amanuensis Quills – 10%

Potter Greenhouses – 85%

Magical Menagerie – 25%

Obscurus Books – 45%

Terror Tours – 15%

Caladiums Robes – 65% (Muggleborn Startup)

Daily Profit - 5%

*Muggle-born startups are majority Potter owned until they repay startup money, they then have the option to buy shares from house Potter as long as the house keeps no less than 25%.

_Heirship House Black_

_Vault 6589 – Heirs Vault_

319,614 Galleons

871,849 Sickles

698,564 Knut's

All other information is the responsibility of Head of House*

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

"Wow, that is quite a bit, Sharptooth if at all possible, purchase as much of the Daily Prophet as possible." Said Harry after he has calmed down from reading the paper.

"Of course, as you wish Lord Potter, here is your abilities test." Complies Sharptooth.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Abilities Test

Abilities:

Blood Magic – Blood Locked

Necromancy – Blood Locked

Ritual Magic – Blood Locked

Quicksilver – Blood Locked

Atmos kinesis – Blood Locked

Illusions – Blood Locked

Shadow Magic – Blood Locked

Beast Mage – Blood Locked

Potions Affinity – Blood Locked

Earth Magic – Blood Locked

Black Magic Protections – Blood Locked

Battle Magic – Blood Locked -Unlocked 7/31/95

Metamorphmagus – Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95

Empathy - Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95

Elemental - Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95

Natural Animagus – Horcrux Blocked – Unblocked 7/31/95

Bearer – Blocked 75%

Parseltongue – Blocked 75%

Magical Core – 270 - 66% Blocked

Magical Core – 270 - 66% Blocked

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Legacy Test

_Legacy_

_Father:_

Potter ~ heir

Black ~ non-heir

Darkstrom ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Gryffindor ~ non-heir ~ Blood locked

Peverell ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Saurian ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Croatian ~ heir ~ Blood Locked

_Mother:_

Evanshade ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Ishtar ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Ravenclaw ~ non-heir ~ Blood locked

Pendragon ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Chlorosis ~ heir ~ Blood locked

Gratias ~ heir ~ Blood Locked

_Godfather_

Black ~ heir

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

_Influence Test_

_Spells_

July 31, 1980, ~ Semi-Permanent Glamour ~ James & Lilly Potter

July 31, 1980, ~ Ability Block ~ James & Lilly Potter

March 19, 1981 ~ 50% Core block ~ James Potter

July 16, 1981, ~ Magical inoculations ~ St. Mungo's

November 1, 1981, ~ 50% Core block ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 1, 1981, ~ Ability Block ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 1, 1981, ~ Muggle Aggression Spell ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 1, 1981, ~ Tracking Spell ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 1, 1981, ~ Health Monitor ~ Albus Dumbledore

March 3, 1988, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

April 5, 1989, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 13, 1989, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

June 4, 1990, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

October 4, 1991, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

December 27, 1991, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

May 26, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

June 4, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

August 19, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

December 18, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

December 25, 1992, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

March 5, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

May 29, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

August 6, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

September 1, 1993, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

June 6, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

September 1, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

October 30, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 6, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 24, 1994, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

June 24, 1995, ~ Obliviate ~ Albus Dumbledore

_Potions_

September 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Albus Dumbledore ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

September 1, 1991, ~ Obedience Potion – Keyed Albus Dumbledore ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

September 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Ron Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

September 1, 1991, ~ Inimicitiae Potion – Keyed Severus Snape ~ Brewed by Albus Dumbledore *

September 1, 1991, ~ Inimicitiae Potion – Keyed All Slytherins ~ Brewed by Albus Dumbledore *

November 1, 1991, ~ Loyalty Potion – Keyed Hermione Granger ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

August 1, 1992, ~ Obedience Potion – Keyed Molly Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

September 1, 1994, ~ Diligo Amorous Potion – Keyed Ginevra Weasley ~ Brewed by Severus Snape *

*Dosed Monthly

_Other/Unknown_

December 21, 1980, ~ Blood Adoption ~ Sirius Black

October 31, 1981, ~ Blood Protection Ward ~ Lilly Potter

October 31, 1981, ~ Horcrux ~ Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) ~ Destroyed July 31, 1995

November 1, 1981, ~ Obscurity Ward ~ Albus Dumbledore

November 1, 1981, ~ Mail Redirection Ward

May 29, 1993, ~ Basilisk Venom

May 29, 1993, ~ Phoenix Tears

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry had to pause and collect himself before asking his questions. After all, the goblin in front of him had nothing to do with the multiple obliviates, spells, and potions on his personage. He pushed his growing anger and fury down to focus on the more pleasant aspects the results of the test had shown. With this Harry stopped and took a deep settling breath before asking his first question. "Firstly what does it mean by blocked, blood locked, and Horcrux locked?"

Sharptooth looked slightly off-kilter for a moment before sneering at Harry as he took the sheet back from him. "Blocked means someone placed an ability block on it, such as what your parents did at your birth. I assume that the semi-permanent glamour went with that one. A blood locked gift correlates with a blood locked line as seen on the Legacy Test. If you would like I could explain the correlation between each house and abilities."

"That might be helpful." Harry agreed his anger of what Dumbledore had done simmering beneath the surface.

"Blood locked gifts go hand in hand with Family Magics, for example, it says that Battle Magic the Potter family gift was unblocked today. Today you performed the Ritual of Awakening you awakened the Potter Blood and Magics within you as it has been accessed within the past 3 generations it has not become a blood locked Legacy. A blood Locked legacy requires for the ritual of Blood Rites to be performed, and at that time if you pass the test, you will have access to both those houses' power, in the political arena and to their magic."

"Ok, I assume by the word test it is far more than a simple ritual?" Harry asked, starting to understand it now, thinking back to a few things his guardian had said the night before.

"Indeed, Blood Rites are both much simpler and much more complex. In theory, it is straightforward. A circle is raised, with the same rules and formatting as the ritual of awakening; without the offerings to magic in its place, you are the sacrifice. In the beginning, you would still place the three drops of blood in each point of the star and then lay down on the altar placed at the center at which time a goblin or family member would approach and tie both your arms and legs down with your wrists and ankles showing. The wrists would then be cut along with the muscles in your ankles. At which time the complicated portion of the ritual begins. Your mind and magic will be tested. When asked to describe what they experienced many have said several different things. It, in essence, comes down to both the magic of your birth house and the magic of the house testing you. The stronger and older the family the more convoluted it is. To fail is also complex some have failed and had no visible consequences; other have lost everything up to and including their lives. The reason, however, it is not often done is not the threat of death, or other punishments but the fact that in claiming that line you also agree to give that line an heir, and are required to have a spouse for each line. With the rising muggle sentiments it began to be frowned upon in the magical world. For example, as you carry both the Potter and Black Titles, even if one is the heirship, then you accept and guarantee that you will have a second son to take up the title, along with a second spouse to either sire or bear that son. If you were to undergo blood Rites for all your blood locked houses and past, you would then be required to have no less than a minimum of 14 children, more than any modern witch or wizard of any status has had in a single generation within Albion in a century." Sharptooth said with a smile.

"Thank you for such information," Harry answered gratefully.

Now to your last question, a Horcrux is one of the vilest pieces of magic known to man. It is the only piece of Black Magic a human can cast without a bloodline gift. It is magic that through murder, rips the soul apart and anchors a person to the mortal plane. The day he came after you, the Dark Lord must have accidentally made you a soul container for his Horcrux which the Rite of Awakening purged as the family magic would not allow a thing like that to touch them. While in you it was draining your magic and as such, blocked specific gifts of yours." Sharptooth questioned.

Harry blinked, trying to process what had been said before Sharptooth continued.

"The Potter lordship ring has been brought up, as has the Black Heirship ring as you have requested. The Potter ring goes on the ring finger of your right hand and the Heir on the middle finger next to it."

Harry placed the rings on said fingers, and Sharptooth then continued not allowing Harry to speak. "Now that that is finished the call can be assembled. As it is, just for the House of Potter's artifacts, it will take about 2 days. If you return on the 2nd, we should be able to go over that, and we can speak of shares for the daily profit as well."

"It seems everything is in order, I guess I will return on the second. Before I go, I wish to have a coin bag with 25,000 galleons brought up to me from the Potter trust vault," Harry said as he left, receiving the bag from a teller.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Gringotts, Goblin City

Evening had fallen since the Potter boys visit and Sharptooth hurried through the streets of the Goblin city underneath the bank. After his meeting with the new Lord Potter, he must speak with Grinholt the King of the Goblins.

As he was ushered into the King's receiving room. He thought of all that he had learned, when speaking to Harry Potter. It was apparent that the boy was trying but was vastly undertrained for the status he now found himself in. It was also evident that he was being trained but by whom? Dumbledore had obviously not done so as his goal was to keep the wizard malleable and subservient to him. These actions taken today would ruin years of his planning. His thoughts were interrupted by the King gruffly asking. "Well, Sharptooth I assume you have information considering the bank is still open."

"Yes, my Lord King. Today Harry Potter came to the bank and in accordance to the Last of Line Clause took up the mantle as Head of House Potter, but before he did so, he went through the Rite of Awakening." Sharptooth hesitantly answered.

"How odd, who accompanied him?"

"No one my Lord, he entered and left alone."

"Do you think he has slipped Dumbledore's leash?"

"I do not know my King."

"Very well, watch him but this caveat changes nothing we will watch and wait and continue moving our people away from Britain."

"But my Lord that is not all, the boy also asked for Abilities and a Legacy test not given by the British branch since the Wizengamot passed the law over such things. The boy is an heir of both Ancestral lines and the line of Pendragon. Yes, the Titles are Blood Locked but he could someday…"

"He could someday what? Defeat Voldemort? Silence Dumbledore? The man is a chess master, he's three steps ahead of the boy and has contingencies for his contingency plans. The boy may have slipped his leash today but come September first he will be bound to Dumbledore again. As I said, it changes nothing, we continue as planned."

"But my Lord is it not our duty as vassals of house Pendragon to aid him, even if the boy never becomes King? He carries the Blood."

"He does not carry the title of house Pendragon and as such it is not necessary. Half of Britannia carries the blood what matters to us is the title."

"As you have spoken my King let it be done." Answered Sharptooth.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Grimmauld Place, London

As the Order gathered that night, it was with concerned glances, half-hidden glares, and worried eyes. Dumbledore settled down, looking around the table he started, "Now to the first order of business today Severus anything new to report?"

"No headmaster, the Dark Lord has not changed his plans. He still intends to go after the item hidden in the department of mysteries before doing much else. There have been discussions made that he may break out of Azkaban." Answered Severus Snape.

"Very well, did we find out what Harry did in the Alley today?"

"Yes Headmaster, it seems he entered the alley about 9 o'clock and left about 11 o'clock. He visited the 3 bookshops for Owl Order Catalogs and Gringotts assumedly for money. However, most of his time today was spent within Gringotts." Answered Kingsley.

"Bill, can you shed any light on what Harry might have done while in the bank today?" Inquired Albus.

"You know very well Headmaster that I cannot reveal any information about any services or acts done within the bank. To do so would invalidate my oaths of service and see me dismissed from my post." Answered Bill.

"Very well. Molly, please have the children write to Harry and remind him how dangerous it was for him to leave the Dursley's home." Albus cordially asked. "If that is all let us rest."

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Unknown Location, England, late evening

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat imperiously upon a throne in the ancestral home of House Slytherin. Over the years as the house had been without a head or heir to maintain and keep the family magic active, the house-elves had slowly died off until too few remained to keep up with the manor, at which point it had begun to fall into disrepair. Though the estate had fallen into a semi-state of disrepair, the return of an heir, who had found Salazar's loophole in claiming the family magics so was also connected to said family magics, meant it had slowly begun to return to its former glory. With his fall (as he had not claimed the magic by blood rite) it was not a full claiming but a partial one, slowly growing in power. He silently contemplated for a moment on possibly performing the bloodline Rite, as, despite its chance of death, it could also give him full rights and access to the Slytherin line, which would, in turn, allow him to formally claim the Slytherin house Lordship and resume the generation count for house Slytherin's ascension. He did not see where this could go wrong. It would be something to consider and to research. However in the meantime, he had other things to deal with. His spy stationed at Potter house had said that he left the sanctuary of the wards today. But no one had been able to inform him of what the boy had done in Diagon Alley because the foolish spy had arrived after the boy vanished and had left before he reappeared. He needed to get his hands on that prophecy and the best way to do that was to get the boy to do it for him, but access was an issue.

"Wormtail, get in here." He shouted.

"Yes, my Lord" Pettigrew meekly answered.

"Give me your arm." As Peter lifted his sleeve Voldemort carelessly pressed his wand tip into it, focusing on one Severus Snape. Addressing Pettigrew, he removed his wand. "Now get out of my sight, you need not be available to me before dawn, I have no need of useless servants."

As Peter left, Severus walked in and up to the dais on which the throne sat. "My Lord, you summoned me."

"Yes, Severus my spy informed me that Potter left the safety of the wards surrounding his home. I was also informed that he went to Diagon Alley. What more can you tell me my slippery little friend?"

"Only the barest more, he arrived in Diagon Alley about 8:30ish this morning and promptly entered Gringotts. The brat had probably run out of hold already, though why it took two hours to merely run to his trust vault I have no idea. I can only assume he was more of a dunderhead than usual. After Gringotts, he collected a few Owl Order Catalogs and returned to his residence." Sneered Snape slowly.

"Indeed, whatever could that boy be doing? Thank you, Severus, you are dismissed. Tell the fool I needed strengthening Potions or some nonsense that he would not suspect." Ordered Voldemort, and Severus left. With that Voldemort retired for the night.


	3. POAM: Ch 3 - Dursleys, and Goblins

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: As always Read and Review

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Chapter 3 – Dursleys, Goblins and Dementors

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Number 4 Privet Dr, Dursley Residence

Harry returned to Privet Dr. 15 minutes before Petunia Dursley returned from Book Club at eleven o'clock, He walked through the door to grab his chore list.

Inside

Laundry

Clean Dudley's Room

Dust the China Cabinets

Dust the Guest Bedroom

Vacuum the floors

Clean the Bathroom

Mop the Kitchen Floor

Outside

Mow the Yard

Weed the Garden

Paint the Garage

He tucked the list into his pocket and went upstairs to set the items he had gotten from Gringotts down along with all the Owl Order Catalogs from the Bookstores and the Directory of Owl Order Catalogs from the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way to Dudley's Room to start on the laundry however, when he walked in the room was spotless. As if he had not just organized the room but painted and put new carpet down too. It was immaculate. All the laundry was done and sitting on Dudley's bed folded and waiting to be put into the correct drawer. He walked to Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunias' room and found the same laundry pile and clean room though this one did not look wholly like it had been just redone. Making his way through his list of inside chores he found them all done, but how was that possible he hadn't been here to do them, and he knew they hadn't been done before he left. What or who could have done them before he got here. Suddenly Harry heard a pop behind him as he stood in the Kitchen in wonder. He turned quickly around to see a house elf.

"Good Morning, Master Harry. Its be almost lunchtime, what's be master Harry wanting to eats." Said the House Elf.

"I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Harry concerned.

"No needs to be sorry, I bes Mimsy, and I bes a Potter family elf assigned to Harry Potter by Master James and Mistress Lilly." Answered Mimsy.

"Well, then I suppose I would love some lunch."

"Mimsy be rights back." Mimsy assured him as she popped away to return a minute later with Shepherd's Pie and chips. "Anything's else Masters be needing?"

"Well, a few questions if you don't mind?" Mimsy just nodded expectantly. "Where have you been, and what are you doing here?"

"I's be searching for Master Harry, I's not be finding him till he's put on the Lordsy ring today. Ise be knowing this were Master Harry be staying, and Mimsy bes finding Master chorsey list but Mimsy bes seeing they bes elves work not wizards work so Mimsy bes doing them. But Mimsy not able to do outsidsey work she not be outdoorsey elf." Mimsy responds.

"That's ok Mimsy, I can do that. Are there other Potter elves?"

"Yes, there'd be quite a few, there's bes 112 for Manor, 69 for Chateau, 51 for Villa, 68 for Ranch, 19 for Chalet, and 72 for Docks. Theys be doing the cooking, the cleaning, the growing, the repairses, and everythings that need done. Then there's bes the 500 for Dragons Keep and 300 for MoonAcre, but theys be locked down for a long time. Theys be fortresses, those elves don't talkses much with thes rest of uses. There's was 3 for Godrics Hollow beside's me they all die defending Master and Mistress."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wow, that is a lot of elves, are they all ok, do any of you need anything?"

"Mimsy not be head elf, Mimsy not bes knowing, Mimsy ask Carter Head Elf, if that bes what Master Harry wants?"

"Not at the moment but perhaps tonight after my relatives go to sleep I need to work on my outside chores." Harry answered, and Mimsy popped away. After she had done so, Harry went outside to start his outside chores which is what he was doing when his Aunt returned home.

After a back-breaking afternoon doing chores Harry was escorted inside and ordered to cook a fantastic meal. As if that wasn't difficult enough, he had to change into a waiter's uniform and wait on his aunt, uncle and their guests all evening. It was much later that night after everyone had gone to sleep that Harry once more entered his core room for more lessons on the past, and the culture, rules and etiquette of the magical world.

For Harry the next two days passed much quicker. With Mimsy there all his inside chores were done by her, and she made sure he ate and was fed as well. As Aunt Petunia was out most mornings, he was able to pretend that he was working on inside chores all morning, while actually being in his room going over all that he had learned the night before, or completing his homework, of which at this point he had more than half done. He had learned a lot in the past two nights including that for advance study of the Potter family defense magics he was going to have to find a place to practice away from everyone else.

Harry had also with James's guidance come to realize that his actions on the train, before his first year had not been proper for his house or for his station. His wardrobe had and was an issue as well, one that much easier to correct than the social faux pau that he had committed in refusing Malfoy's hand. At James's prompting he had contacted the Potter house guard who had directed him to the Potter family hit wizards for a protection detail as he went through the alley today. He had quite a few things to pick and more to fetch, along with his trip to Gringotts. Most exciting of all though for the day was the fact that Harry was leaving the Dursleys today, forever. As he had talked over with James the night before as a lord he had the right to choose where he wanted to live, as putting on the headship ring had legally emancipated him.

Harry had just finished putting the last of the breakfast plates in the sink as the doorbell rang. Knowing the comings and goings of the neighborhood Harry knew that the doorbell could only be one set of people his guard.

Harry turned from the kitchen towards the entryway even as Petunia set to answer the door. "I'll get it, Aunt Petunia," Harry offered.

"I've got it, boy, you go work on your chore list don't think I haven't noticed you slacking off on your chores." She sneered as she opened the door. Harry held his breath as he heard his aunt say. "Hello, how may I help you this fine morning. Yes, that is this address. I don't know a person with that name, please leave." He could hear the door shutting and his Aunt Petunia stalking back into the Kitchen. "How dare you give out our address to your kind you little freak."

little freak."

"What," shouted Vernon "You see here boy if your Aunt and I have to put up with any of your freakishness it'll come out of your hide. You hear me boy." Another knock at the door sounded. Petunia looked out the window.

"It's still those freaks dear, just because they're dressed normally for once they are thinking they can go around associating with us normal folk. You boy go tell them to leave, then we will discuss what your punishment will be." She said glaring at him.

Harry having enough answered in a calm voice. "No, they are here to pick me up and be my escort throughout the alley today, and if all goes well it will be the last time, I ever step foot into this house. Now I'm going to go open the door and invite them in, then we are going upstairs and fetching my trunk, and we are leaving, if luck is on my side, then I will never have to see you again."

"Now you see here boy you can't just go running off whenever you like the old man said…" Vernon spluttered.

"The old man said what?" said an eerily quiet voice from behind him.

"Wh wh who are you and how did you get in here, get out I say, get out." Shouted Vernon turning to face the man, his face taking on a purple tint.

"Not without our charge and a few answers I'd say." Turning to address Harry. "My lord my name is Alrick, and I am head of your guard team for the day. If you would follow my companions Edward, and Corsair they will escort you upstairs, to fetch your belongings, I think I will stay down here and get a few answers so we can be on our way."

"Ok," answered Harry, walking up the stairs to grab his trunk and other belongings. He looked forlornly around the room and stated, "Honestly for all that this has been my room for four years I do not think I will miss it nor this house, I never really considered it home."

"With the grandeur of the other Potter properties, I would think not." Says Consair sneering at the room in front of him. "With all that they were paid you would think they would have been able to give you better accommodations than this."

"Paid, are you saying they were given money to take care of me," Harry replied indignantly.

"Not in monetary currency per se but in other things. Your father aided Vernon in receiving his Job. Grunnings is a subsidiary of Potter Industries, and this house has been rented to them free of charge since Vernon and Petunia married. James wanted to make sure that Lilly's family was highly taken care of." Said Edward at the door as another guard lifts Harry's trunk and enters the hall. They turn and start heading back downstairs.

"How do you know all this." Asks Harry

"Another Potter Industries startup is the company Potter Securities. It trains and works as a hiring firm for both magical and muggle security forces. All hit wizards employed by the company as part of their training are required to live a year in the muggle world, in case we are at any point in time, assigned to a muggle client we don't stick out like a sore thumb and give away our purpose. In that year we are assigned a house to stay in and work in another pure muggle startup owned by Potter Industries, I was assigned here before it was given to your Aunt and worked at Grunnings for a time." Edward answers.

"Wow, it doesn't sound easy."

"It's not, but it also allows all hit wizards hired by Potter Securities to also be licensed by the ICW and not the Ministry. Therefore we can work in any of the Potter holdings worldwide. As Potter securities have also worked with many foreign dignitaries, this has also given the house of Potter some goodwill and favors that may be collected upon later." He states.

"Interesting, but how do you know all this?"

"Working at Potter industries many of the companies require a fealty oath to the House of Potter, to strict for many a pureblood but the small cost for a half-blood or muggleborn to get ahead. Personally, my many time's great grandparents met James Alrick Potter the next while in Hogwarts and swore the fealty oath, and we've sworn it every generation since. Eventually, my Grandfather just swore the vassal oath and my parents and sibling were fine with that. Corsairs family was much the same, now Alrick is a bit different they've been Potter vassal for forever, but that's a different matter entirely. I'm not saying that Potter hasn't had a few bad apples, but they protect a person not for the magic they can perform but for what they are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Corsairs great grandfather was born with an unlocked gift of necromancy. It's the gift of the dead, now you say and most automatically assume inferi and such, but not Gregory he became a world-class Hit wizard and Auror because he used the spirits of those who had recently been murdered to solve how they got murdered. There was even some speculation that he discovered some old necromancy rituals that are light, that were used to like protect people but who knows. What I'm saying is when others wanted him to pay for his ability the Potters intervened and helped protect him. They saw past the gift to the man who just wanted to help inside." At this point, they were all downstairs waiting on Alrick to finish in the kitchen with the Dursleys.

"You all ready? He asks stepping from the kitchen doorway. They all nodded. "Ok to the alley's over got it. Corsair your good to apparate. Edward grabs his trunk please I've got Lord Potter. Ready go. Harry suddenly feels as if he is being sucked through a too-small straw.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Dingy Alley, Charing Cross Road, London

As his dizziness clears, he sees a grimy, dirty alley around him. "Settle down, we're in an alley about two blocks down from the Leaky."

"Ok, why here? Asks Harry as he gets his bearings without throwing up. "Why not the apparition points in the alley?"

"Because this allows us to shrink your trunk and get you a disguise among other things. Apparition points aren't always the safest places, they were heavily watched and attacked in the last war, and a disguise is necessary, so we don't get mobbed. It allows us to protect you better." Answers Alrick.

"Ok, I can understand now what kind of disguise," he asks.

"Well I was thinking Red hair dye and colored eye contacts" He answered.

"Ok," says Harry "will this work he says as he closes his eyes and focusses a moment on changing his hair and eye color."

"Yes, it does, I had not read that you were a metamorphmagus."

"Recently unlocked ability, a side product of the Rite of Awakening."

"Ahh, I see you are full of surprises. Where to first?"

"Gringotts," answered Harry, and with that, the 4 wizards cut through the Leaky Cauldron and opened the gate into Diagon Alley.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Diagon Alley, The Great Square, London

As they walk through Diagon Alley instead of the glares or stares Harry received, the people looked almost surprised, as they saw them. "Is it that odd to see a guard like this?" asked Harry.

"Not usually, at least here in normal Diagon Alley. We are used quite a bit in the business alley, or on High street that is located at the other end of the great square." Answered Edward.

"The great square?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the great square Alrick do you still have the map of the Great Square?" He asks.

"Yes," He says pulling it out. "Here you go."

Edward takes the Map from Alrick and hands it to Harry.

"The Great Square is one of the Largest not family-owned magic centers. Now it does have a few different entrances from muggle London, the biggest two being the telephone booth at the ministry of magic and of course Diagon Alley. The others aren't used much with most muggleborn not going past the northern side of Diagon alley once they hit the factory district past Gringotts they seem to stop, and they also never seem to pass the Leaky Cauldron heading the other direction and so never reach Horizont Alley, let alone get into High Street."

"Why aren't we told this at school though," asked Harry.

"It was simply is one of those things that students are supposed to get naturally curious about or some such nonsense."

"Oh, so what all can you find in the great square and what did you mean not family-owned."

"Ok, so let me address the second one first. The great square was built on royal land, so it isn't controlled or owned by anyone of the great families. For example, Longbottom Hall is one of the biggest open markets in the wizarding world with traveling shops that often switch out throughout the year. However, it is covered and protected by Longbottom wards, as long as you are not an enemy or have a quarrel with the Longbottom house you may come and go freely. The Potter docks are one such business area, at one end lies the Potter dockyard all along the southernmost section, with about four squares the size of the great square attached to the docks. Though instead of residential districts they have more warehouse and business districts, and you can find just about whatever you could legally want to buy for sale in the great square and in Knockturn alley a few not so legal items."

"Wow," Said Harry as they entered the bank and where quickly ushered through the arching doorways and winding Passages to Sharptooth's office.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London

Harry turned from his guards and sat down across from Sharptooth. "Good day master Goblin, may your gold ever increase, and your weapons remain sharp."

"Merry met and may your gold ever increase Lord Potter, there is much to do today, so please be seated will your guards remain in the room for our meeting or do you wish for them to wait outside?" Sharptooth asked.

"They will remain, this, after all, will be covered by their vassal oaths, I do believe." Answered Harry.

"Very well, let us begin after all time is money. We at Gringotts have finished both the traditional accounting is done after the transfer of headship, and the items returned by the call have been sorted and accounted for, which would you like to cover first?"

"Traditional accounting first I think, and please have an additional 25,000 galleons brought up." Answered Harry.

"Very well then Lord Potter then I assume you wish to start with all withdrawals made after the death of your Parents?" at Harry's nod he continued. "Very well there was an account withdrawal from your trust vault of 1000 Galleons in 1981, November 5th and December 1st respectively and they were deposited into 3 separate accounts 600 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault and 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, and 200 into the personal Vault of Molly Weasley."

"This was continued on the 1st of every month in the years 1982 through 1990. This only happened the first of the month in 1991 for January through July. In August 1991 there were 100 galleons withdrawn by you and a further 1400 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 800 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, and 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley. In September 1991 there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 900 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, and 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley."

"In October 1991 there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 700 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, and 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger. This continued until August of 1992 when you withdrew 150 galleons, and there was a 1,350 galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 300 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 250 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, and 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger. In September of 1992, there were 1500 galleons withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore. They were also deposited into separate accounts 500 Galleons were deposited in Albus Dumbledore's personal vault, 200 into the personal vault of Severus Snape, 200 into the personal vault of Molly Weasley, 200 into the personal vault of Ronald Weasley, 200 galleons into the personal vault of Hermione Granger and 200 into the vault of Ginevra Weasley. The last has been repeated monthly until now. Every Month but August in 1993 you withdrew 250, Dumbledore withdrew 1250 and deposited 200 into his own account and 250 into Molly Weasley's. In 1994 you withdrew 150, Dumbledore withdrew 1350 and deposited 250 into his own account and 300 into Molly Weasley's

"So, what you are saying is that Dumbledore has been stealing from me and giving my money to other people," stated Harry both surprised and fighting with himself to control his anger at the news.

"Not stealing as he was your Magical Guardian by order of the Wizengamot, he had every right to take money from your trust vault. He also had the right to make a betrothal contract to one Miss Ginevra Weasley, which he did and it was stipulated must be fulfilled no later than your 21st birthday. Along with that here is the list of outstanding contracts with house Potter; Loans, Rental Agreements, and other contacts made by your predecessors." He says as he hands Harry both the betrothal and a stack of contracts. "You may read them and discuss them with me later. As for your request to buy more shares of the Daily Prophet we have managed to acquire an additional 10% bringing your total shares up to 15%.

"The Marriage Contract can of course be invalidated?" Harry said thinking critically and forcing his rage at Dumbledore and the Weasley's down.

"Yes, if you were to perform a ritual to unlock your bearer ability it will automatically be declared null and void, as bearers traditionally have a very hard time siring children. However, in doing so you will forfeit the money already paid to Ginerva Weasley to be the next Lady Potter."

"I will take that under advisement," Harry succeeded in reigning in his magic and his emotions as he forced himself to focus on other things. "Now let us turn our heads back to the investments if any more shares come on the market you are to buy them immediately."

"Very well Potter investments are making 20 million a year but that is down from the 50 at the time of your parents' death, due to market changes and we have not been allowed to access the family vault to properly manage your investments." Sharptooth stated.

"Well, now I am authorizing you to invest 10% of the family vaults worth in various companies as you see fit. I've been made aware that you traditionally make 1% of all dividends on investments. However, if you double the income of house Potter of my parents' time, you will receive 6% instead. If you triple the income, you will receive 10%." He told Sharptooth.

"Now, let us go through the list of returned items. I assume the family Grimoire was among them." Harry Potter said as a Goblin walked through the door and handed him the bag of galleons he had requested earlier.

"Yes, here it is as are the papers about other such items."

Harry took the items and began looking through the various heirlooms "borrowed" by others or outright stolen from his house. "All items have been returned" asked Harry.

"Yes, they have, and have been stored in the appropriate rooms within the Potter family vaults." Answered Sharptooth. "Excluding, of course, goblin-made items."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And why might I ask have those been excluded?"

"They are goblin property, and as such were returned to the family of the goblins that crafted them." Answered Sharptooth toothily.

"By order of the crown of which you are vassals, all Goblin made artifacts created in the name of a formal house do not apply to this law. So why might ask to have artifacts commissioned by house Potter returned when by goblin and wizarding law they belong to house Potter?" He asked as he leveled a cold glare at Sharptooth.

"King Grinholt has declared that law no longer valid as such they were claimed by the families of those who crafted them." Answered Sharptooth.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and his eyes got colder. "And I'm sure he will continue to say such when he is informed that as such action has been made the House of Potter will no longer do business with Goblins. That all permission for Gringotts buildings on Potter land is at this moment rescinded and that all such locations are at this moment placed on lockdown as such the Potter estates and monetary assets are no longer the responsibility of Gringotts, and Potter family house-elves are removing the Potter items from your bank. I'm sure the dwarves of Switzerland will love to manage the fortunes of my house while also managing the rendering and sale of the Basilisk that I killed in my second year. Of course, no meat of said basilisk will be sold to any Goblin, and when the clans of other Goblin tribes ask, I will inform them that the reason why is that the Goblins of the Gringotts clan have proven themselves Oathbreakers and less than honorable. If Gringotts touches the vaults of my vassals or those under my house's protections I will file a suit with ICW and speak with the High King of the Goblins."

"You can't do that Gringotts has all banking rights within Britain." Sneered Sharptooth.

"And the house of Potter has many homes and investments overseas, we don't have to bank with Gringotts and nowhere in the treaty does it state that a British born wizard must bank with Gringotts, just that Gringotts is the only bank allowed in Magical Britain."

With that said he got up and left the bank.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Diagon Alley, The Great Square, London

As they left Gringotts Edward asked, "Are you sure that was wise my lord?"

"Yes, the fact of what he said to me was proof enough of that. The Goblins need to remember that they one against the ministry of magic not Albion, and the Potter house kneel only to the Crown of Albion." Harry states, taking a few deep breathes to reign in his fury.

"It is why house Potter holds Moonacre and Dragons Keep and are allowed to both train and employ the numbers of hit wizards they do, Edward. A traditional noble family can only have 5, an Ancient 10, a Most Noble has 20, and a Most Ancient has 35, with Most Ancient and Most Noble permitted 50. House Potter is allowed 250 stationed outside its lands and a further 250 inside their lands and a further 250 at both Dragons Keep and Moon Acre. It is said that why Voldemort went after house Potter so strongly. It sounds like a lot but it also comes with the fact that the Potters Land was never subdivided out to other lords to often, as such house Potter, has the most lands, however it also doesn't have as strong of a house guard outside the Hitwizards it hasn't ever really been needed. " Inserted Alrick.

"Ok, my grandfather Fleamont died early in the war, why was the garrison's not used against the dark lord? Harry asked angrily.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why initially but your father didn't take up the lordship ring until after he married your mother. For all the respect I have for your father as he was a Potter, he was also Dumbledore's man through and through. As far as I was ever told by my father to whom the order was made. Albus Dumbledore did and does not approve of lethal force, as such he told James not to use us for the simple reason that against dark wizards we are taught to shoot to kill. A dead wizard can't return fire and Dumbledore did not approve of that method. It was a turning point in the war." Explained Alrick.

"You have to understand that when Dumbledore returned in 1945 after "defeating" Grindelwald, he was treated like a king. But he did nothing to stop the rise of Voldemort over the next 30 years, in 1975, the current Minister of magic was forced to step down, but the blood war had officially started 3 years before that. From the beginning of the blood war in 1972 until 1978, the hit wizards and witches sworn to house Potter held over 75% of its contracts within the country, mainly defending against the rising tide of death eaters. In late 1978 Fleamont died four days after his own father Charlus Potter, as such the title of lord Potter fell to your father who sent most of all the family's non-monetary assets overseas. A year later you were born, and the war was very obviously being lost. Even after a threat was made against the family, James trusted Dumbledore far more than he trusted the family wards and us his family vassals to protect him. And then in 1981, when it was roughly estimated that He-who-must-not-be-named was months from victory he was defeated by you." Stated Corsiar rather passionately.

"I thought the war didn't start till 77, my parents' final year of Hogwarts? Harry asked confused.

"No, it was then however that he took his bolder stance of starting to actually attack some of the family manors and squares. After the attack at Godric's Hollow, we tried tracking you down, and succeeded. You were in the care of Alrick's parents for two whole weeks while they tried to get Sirius Black a trial. Then Dumbledore came with Auror's and took you back to your aunt's and uncles. We were forbidden from contracting you as all vassals and cadets were by Albus Dumbledore and the Wizengamot, Dumbledore said the reason you had all been in hiding was a threat from within the family, so the Wizengamot unanimously voted for it with no proof. As such we couldn't even offer our aid last year during the tournament. But you have made contact now and it changed things. On that depressing note let us continue with our shopping, where to first Harry?" asked Edward.

Harry thought about it, "Well the magical Menagerie I need to get Hedwig some new owl treats, and perhaps you all can offer a few ideas on where I can get a few things?"

"And what all are you looking for my lord?" Asked Corsair as they started walking, they arrived at the Menagerie.

"Well, a good book shop that may sell some older spells and laws and such those that the purebloods keep Flourish and Blot from selling as to keep muggleborn in the dark would be a good place to start. I also need some ritual ingredients, specifically the unbinding ritual for bound abilities, and the de-inhibitor ritual that lets you remove all magic previously cast on you. After that, we can head for Potter Manor the main points of the rest of my shopping can wait a few days until I've had a chance to do both those rituals."

"Very well let's start here and then we'll head over to Horizant Alley to get the rest of the things you're looking for."

Overall it was a very uneventful trip for Harry he got everything he needed, and they stopped at the trunk shop and got Harry a multi-compartment trunk with the first and only regularly accessible compartment being storage space for regular items like his quidditch supplies and things like that. The remaining chambers where all blood locked. The 2nd chamber was a portion storage cupboard on one side that had an automatically updated book that told you how much of everything you had, on the other was a ritual ingredient cupboard also with an automatically updating inventory book. The third compartment was a full walk-in closet, the size of the 3rd & 4th years boys' dormitories at Hogwarts put together. The fourth compartment was an entire Library that after his visit to the Bookstore's he had to return for the second and third expansion packs so that all his new books didn't take up half his library. It also had an Inventory book, though this one sorted by genre, category, topic, etcetera as you wrote in it search terms it would also summon those books to the front visible shelf. It now held up to 100,000 books rather than the 1,000 or 10,000 the first and secondary expansions had. But then again, he had gotten quite a deal on books, one of the bookstores he had entered had just bought an old family library of an Ancient and Most Noble house that had recently gone extinct. Harry had bought the entire library for half its worth because the store didn't have room as it was the fourth one that month, he had then browsed the shelves and found more he wanted. By the time Harry left the Great Square for Potter Manor, he had spent almost 5,000 galleons, and it was nearing evening as they walked to the nearest apparition point. Alrick takes Harry's arm, and together they apparate away to Potter Manor.


	4. POAM: Ch 4 - Dementors, High Street

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: As always Read and Review

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Chapter 4 – Dementors, and High Street

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, Nottingham, England

They arrived in front of two wrought iron gates with two roaring lions on either side of a shield with a sword and wand crossed formed the emblem carved into the entrance. Harry stepped forward, taking out the knife he received from the goblins and quickly cut his palm, smearing the blood on the seal at which time the gates swung open and a house-elf in a carriage appeared on the road leading up to a large house could now be seen.

"Dexby bes taking Master Harry sirs and Guest's up to the manor sirs." The house elf says as the air grows suddenly colder. All look around for the source of the chill when Edward suddenly shouts.

"Dementors! Harry get down, let us handle this" At which point Alrick and Corsair both cast patroni into the sky, after the dementors are driven away Harry and company are driven up the drive where they they were greeted at the door by Jossey the Head House Elf. "Master bes back. Master bes ready for a tour of the family home. Wes works all night and all mornings to get housey clean."

"Yes, Jossey we are ready for a tour of the manor."

"Potter Manor bes 8 floors, with five wings, 3 kitchens, two ballrooms, 5 formal dining rooms, 2 casual dining rooms, and many salons and parlors," Jossey said as she moves them down the main hall. "We's be in the main entry hall now. This door" she points to a door on the right "is the entry room for magical travelers, not coming in through fronts door. It has 8 bedrooms attached to a dining room and a kitchen. It is not formally considered part of Potter Manor."

"The hall in front of them opened up into a humongous room with a grand staircase sweeping up both sides, with many hallways be leading from it. This be the Grand staircase leads to second-floor grand ballroom through those doors." She said pointing to the 4 sets of ornate double doors at the top of the stairs. "It is 5000 sq ft and is the smaller ballroom, it has been the only one used since Albion has been without a king. The Kings royal ball once held here annually was done in the 15000 square ft Ballroom in the back to accommodate the almost 10000 people who attended. It has since been placed in storage."

"Storage what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Potter manor rooms move. In Lordy private office there be a model of the manor with all rooms currently out next to it is all the rooms currently in storage, in wizzy space. It keeps rooms clean and keeps people out when not needed. Potter Manor has over 150 rooms in storage." Harry quietly nods think that over. She points to the hallways on the right side. "Through those doors be the 1st and 2nd Wings of the Manor containing the 150 guest suites. We have 50 – single-bedroom suites, 50 three-bedroom suites, and 50 ten-bedroom suites. Theys can bes divided or separated as wes need by the model in Lordy private office."

She points to the Hallways leading of the left side. "That's lead to 3rd and 4th wings. 3rd wing bes containing family guest room, for cadet and vassal houses. Guardsy families have suites assigned to them down there. 4th wings be offices and workspaces, that bes where the public lord's study be." She walks through the doors underneath the grand staircase. "This be the public Potter family library." Guiding the group back up she shows a hidden on the side of the grand staircase which she has them enter. "This be the portal room you press buttons there." She points next to the door to go to a specific floor or to go to a particular place, Master Harry sees more buttons than guardsy's because he be lord of the manor." She keeps showing them around from where they walk through two of the three Kitchen's see the family and formal dining rooms. She shows them the secret entrance to the actual family Library that spans all eight floors of the manor and two stories below into the manor's sublevels. However, most of those were more of vaults holding older relics and artifacts of the family. The unique thing that made Harry excited was that every book published magical or muggle was automatically added to the library, the downside of that was that these copies could not be removed from the manor. They were taken through the sublevels even to see the Potter family vaults here, and the Potter wine cellar.

Finally, she took them up into the family wing of the house. "The family wing is for those with Potter name only it has 32 guards suites on either side of the entry to the wing. Four suites on each floor. The first through fourth floors be school rooms for children, training rooms, playrooms and studies for different members of the family. The 5th and 6th floors be having the children's bedrooms beyond the nurseries. The seventh floor be the bedrooms of the Lady of the house, her maids, and any other consorts the lord may take. The topmost floor bes the lord's floor it bes having the lords bedroom, his bathroom, main family ritual room, the four guardsy suites, the lordsy private office, and the Master Library with summoning the ability to the family library. Its also bes having the hallway of portraits. Theys all bes slumbering but theys wake up soon in a couple weeks." With this news all four men decided they were hungry and tired. They returned to the closest family dining room for dinner.

They are all in the middle of dining when a series of owl's swoop in first followed then by two more. The first was a letter stating that he was expelled from Hogwarts for the use of Underage Magic and that the Aurors would be along shortly to snap his wand. The second was from Dumbledore telling him to stay put, and not hand over his wand. The third was a letter stating he was no longer expelled pending trial set for August 10th at 10 am in Madam Bone Office.

"Well, I say that when you go to the Ministry on the 10th, I will have to charge people with attempted line theft and the murder of a scion of an old family." Said, Harry. "Would you three be willing to accompany me." All three nod. "Very well I suggest we leave early I suddenly don't feel like it will be with Madam Bones or that it will be at 10am. I also believe I will need a Solicitor."

"Agreed," said Edward "there are more than a few good ones on High street along with some high-end shopping we can go tomorrow if you would like?" Harry nods, and they are then escorted to private bedrooms in the master's wing of the manor. Harry calls Mimsy and asks her to draw him a purifying bath as he has a few rituals to do.

After a relaxing purifying bath, which harry greatly needed after discovering all that Dumbledore had done to him, he pushed his anger and fury at Dumbledore away it couldn't help him now and would only make him irrational he didn't need the white-hot fury by cold calculating anger if he was to be Dumbledore at his own game. After simmering down and steeling his fury Harry walked to the Family Ritual room with ingredients he would need to both unbind his magic and abilities as well as remove all the spells on his personage. He had while they were out found a book on how to combine the two rituals together, that not only worked but was twice as well, with half the chance of failing. He had given one of the house-elves the book showing both the runes and their placement diagrammed out and was pleased to see as he entered that the runes were already in place. Walking to the five points, he placed each item before walking to the northern wall.

"Winds of the North we call to you lend us your strength." Walking to the eastern wall. "Earth of the east we call to you lend us your might." Walking to the southern wall. "Fire of the South we call to you lend us your authority." Walking to the western wall "Water of the west lend us your power." Walking to the first point of the star he opens the bottle there and setting it down cuts his palm open again. "Let the authority of the basilisk cleanse me," walking to the next point, "let the fire of the Phoenix, burn away my bindings" and to the next, "let the unicorn's blood freely given remove all taint from my body." To the next "let the strength of the Holly provide power to my body that my gifts not harm me," and to the last point, "let this Lily be a symbol of those that would protect me. He walked to the center and laid down as it went into effect. The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was a flash of gold light surrounding him.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

As Harry slept his magic within him grew and stretched, it pulsed and pulled at the pathways it pulsed through in Harry's body. Strong enough was it that it broadened those walls, as it came into touch with a long-held battle between Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom it absorbed the magic they possessed and shredded what remained. This it did with all the bindings on Harry. The glamour it snapped and ate its magic revealing a slightly more androgynous appearance, not feminine but softer, while also revealing the 8 symbols he possessed in a diamond-shaped pattern surrounding a 3 stemmed flowering Lilly on his back. Anything without Harry's magical signature would have been eaten. When Harry woke the next morning, this would prove to only be the beginning of the changes he had undergone.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, Whales

As Harry' body slept, his mind woke in his mindscape. To Harry it looked like a landscape of untouched wildland surrounded him with no end in sight.

"Merry met, young heir." Said a voice next to him. Harry turned and saw a man that was clearly a Potter but was not his guardian James. "My name is Michalis, I will be your mentor in the mind arts, as James is your mentor in Etiquette, magic, laws, and history of house Potter. As he teaches you to be a Potter, I will teach you how to master your mind, your magic, and your power. How to use that power in and out of the political arena as well. But first your mindscape must be handled, just look around it is beautiful, untamed, untouched, but also defenseless, and that young heir is the problem."

"I'm not sure I understand." said Harry, "You've come to teach me to defend my mind. Defend it against what?"

Michalis smiled at Harry. "There is a skill known as Legilimency. In laymen's terms, it is the art of mind-reading, but a true master Legilimens can do so much more than just read your surface thoughts. They can enter your mind and see your memories, manipulate your emotions, suppress gifts, and memories, and change your perceptions of the world. You see how the trees are more brown color, the sun is not quite right but slowly becoming brighter. The land is your mind; the sun is your magic. At this point, your magic should be able to protect itself, but your mind cannot it has already been touched and changed by outsider's."

"Oh," mutters Harry.

"Come sit you have the power here. The power to shape and change this world is yours. Think of the place you feel happiest, bring it forward in your mind, do you have?" at Harry's nod he continues "Now focus on it, and think about bringing it to life before you. Very Good keep going" she says, as an exact replica of Hogwarts appears in Harry's mindscape before it flickers and begins to change, into something different.

Still a castle but not one that Harry recognizes from seeing it in real life, in his dreams he sees it he had trained here in battle and the art of war long before even first year. It had been a dream though not a real place he had assumed. "Well knowing we have no current king I was not expecting Dragon's Moor to be your safe place Hogwarts possibly but not here."

"What is so special about Dragon's Moor?" asked Harry.

"Dragon's Moor was the Potter seat of power and influence, it was where I was born, and where the knights of Albion trained. It was the headquarters of the Pendragon war machine, well outside Camelot. As Camelot was our capital and our kings preferred to keep the soldiers from there less they be wooed from his service into the services of his lords. That one fact should reveal how trusted our house was to the kings of Albion."

"It is in part why the Potters have refused to kneel before all others, for we truly were the right hands of the King. As heir of house Potter, you also command the Black Knights, they were our spies outside Albion as well as our hands and feet. They were the kings first and final defense. They are also headquartered and trained here. Though Dragon's Moor is locked down to those who are not sworn to the Potter house, the house maintains it. For someday our king will return and we wish to hand him the tools to properly run his kingdom. I see by the look on your face that Dragon's Moor has worked it's magic on you before even we woke and taught and trained you here?"

"Yes, I thought they were just me dreaming, of an overactive imagination. I never thought they might be real, even after I started Hogwarts." He stated. "I guess me using what I learned here against the Basilisk was rather smart after all. Was it all real, the power, the spells, all of it?"

"Yes, young Harry it was. Michalis said, "as Dragon's Moor's magic awaken before we did, I can only suspect a time of war is at hand. As such I have much to teach you, both for the Potter house and of your status of bearer."

"So, what's next for me to learn?" Harry asked.

Michalis smiled at Harry's excitement to continue. He had been warned by James that Harry may not know it all now, but he was eager to learn as much as he could. He would be a strong family head, he had to be as bearer, many would not take him seriously in his position. "Well, now we work on defense and on placing your memories into secret places, and on places traps that will trick and fool any who may trespass here."

"Ok," Harry's eyes sparkled as Michalis walked him through setting up his defenses. Instead of the vast forests now stood open land. Battlements rose attached to the castle with massive gun turrets on top, that tracked the movements of all who trespassed. Harry booby-trapped the main doors to send anyone not of Potter blood straight to the dungeons. He hid many runes in the floors of the castle that would trigger nasty traps and spells to wound or harm his attacker spells he didn't realize he knew until he realized they came from Voldemort's leftover memories taken from the Horcrux.

"That's enough Harry, "said Michalis after a while. "You don't wish to tire yourself out too much, your core is still adjusting from that ritual, and you don't wish to damage it. Now I want you to set aside an hour a day and go through your memories and sort through them and hide them in different places, ok." Harry nodded "Now let us sit we have some other things to talk about.

"As I said before my name is Michalis, Michalis Malfoy nee Potter, I was the fifth bearer to be born to the Potter name. Bearer's such as you and I have complicated societal placements and multiple title's we can assume."

"For a daughter of any house, the highest point they can aspire to in house hierarchy unless they are a matriarchal line is Lady of the House. The reason for this is that they carry the children and it is believed that they should not do things like wage war, manage the political and family responsibilities, for the King and other such responsibilities. They needed to focus on the health of the household and on their children. Though that has changed over the years, many houses still are patriarchal and as such their position has not changed much, though they have been given many more freedoms to do as they please after marriage."

"A Lord's duty is vast and is full of strenuous responsibilities. As a bearer, you are male and qualify for the lordship, and are expected take up those responsibilities. However, in this day in age, you will also be looked down upon as weak and needing to be cared for. Most don't remember that we have to be strong enough to both wage war and mother children and in doing so bearer's historically when they have headed family or even ruled Albion itself those houses and Albion were blessed and prospered under their guidance."

"Some will challenge your right to govern your house as you see fit. Some will see you as nothing more than a freak of magic. You must however stand strong, ignore them and in time prove them wrong. Listen and hold fast to what we teach you and reach for the cunning you have that Dragon's Moor fostered, and that you have rejected in the past. You must be strong, or the other houses will destroy yours with you as its head. Whether or not you claim the headships through blood Rites of the other houses, you must stand strong and not be swayed by false words."

"As a bearer depending on the locations and identities of your runes and the number of your Lily's you may require more than one Consort Lord, or in terms you may better understand, you may be required to take multiple husbands, to stabilize your magic. I'm not saying you must, just that you might be forced to consider it. A bearer's magic is just as strong as any other witch or wizard but their core's magic is denser. We hold more magic because we pack more into a smaller space. Bearer's also carry multiple children far easier and have them more often. We also store the magical essence of those we share ourselves with inside us. This allows our magic to give us heirs to our husbands lines, even if the father has long passed, or after he has left us, this ability enable's us in many ways call them back to us."

Harry looked at her askance and said "You're not pulling my bluff with that, are you? Besides who said I wanted boyfriends or husbands for that matter?"

"A bearer rarely can impregnate a witch, which is why all betrothal contracts under imperial law, have what is called the bearer's escape clause, as if a child ends up a bearer than it would be nigh impossible for him to sire a child with a witch. A bearer's contract also has airtight fidelity contracts within them. So that outside those attached to the bearer, and the bearer they must be faithful to the bonding."

"Wow," said Harry as the sun shone on the horizon.

"I must be going now Harry, but don't worry I will be around and I'm sure I will be called again if you need me."

Harry nodded and woke. He slowly got up from where he had been laying in the center of the ritual Room. He quickly picked back up his wand, from the holster at the door, and his bedclothes from where they lay just outside the door. He promptly returned to his bedroom.

The evening before the house-elves had directed the 3 guards and Harry into guest suites as the master bedroom and guard suite's were not yet prepared. Now a surprise to Harry was that his current guards weren't temporary guards but more like permanently stationed to him. They were even going to be living in Hogsmeade during the school year, to see to his wellbeing while he was in the village or while he was in the castle. Harry was surprised to hear that numerous guards were stationed at Hogsmeade during the school year as many families hired them to keep an eye on their heirs at school.

Pulling himself from his musings, Harry quickly walked through his bedroom and straight into the bathroom identifying that he needed a shower. Passing a mirror, he abruptly stopped. Focusing on his image, he was surprised by what he saw. His once messy black hair so like his dad's now had his mother's curls and a natural tint of red that he could easily change with his new metamorphmagus ability. His cheekbones and facial features had also slightly altered to the point that he no longer was the spitting image of his dad. It was then as he looked into his emerald eyes, that he realized, that he wasn't wearing his glasses but could see perfectly well. He smiled happy to be rid of the accursed objects.

Again, he had to pull himself from his inner ramblings back to the task at hand. He once again stripped down and showered, exiting to find that a house-elf had sat out a slightly outdated but rather form-fitting robe set. Which Harry to the best of his ability put on until Mimsy popped in and aided him.

As he finished dressing, he added proper bearers' attire onto his list of things to do today, but he suspected that that job would require a trip to High street as Madam Malkin's would hardly carry such materials. Nor would she be able to craft robes fitting his station her shop just didn't have the proper materials. Thinking of his now longer hair as well, a trip to High street would be necessary for more than one thing.

With his morning absolutions finished he walked downstairs to the dining room. "Calia bes serving breakfast this morning. What be master Harry wish to eats." Asked a House Elf pooping in and pulling out his seat.

"Surprise me,' he answered. 'I would love to try anything you would make me." Answered Harry as Calia quickly popped out and then back in he addressed his three guards already sitting at the table. "I know we were just there yesterday; however, I require another visit to the great square if you don't mind. Not until after breakfast of course. The trip will also give the house-elves time to move our items from our current rooms to our planned rooms."

"Sounds well my lord; however, I believe only High street carries robes done in the proper bearers cut that you will require my lord." Responded Alrick for the three men.

"I assumed as much." Said, Harry.

The next few minutes the four ate with the friendly conversation happening throughout the meal until all were finished and the dishes were cleared, and the house-elves thanked.

"Grab hold of me, Harry," said Alrick as the four apparated to High street and into another grand adventure.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

High Street, Great Square, London

High street this early was not as busy as Diagon Alley usually was and many stores were just opening. With the early hour, they would perhaps be able to avoid some of the darker pureblood families that frequented the street such as the Malfoys, the Notts, those that would gladly send Harry straight towards the Dark Lord if found. Corsair quickly escorted Harry down the walkway to a small tailor's shop, proudly named Tradition's Tailors. The gentlemen behind the counter looked up as they entered. "How might I help you gentlemen this fine day? I don't recall having any orders for Potter Security waiting for pick up."

"You don't, we came with a client." Answered Edward standing aside so that Harry might be seen.

"I find myself in need of a new wardrobe after the past few days," Harry stated.

"Well come over here and stand on the stool, so I can get some measurements. What all charms or enchantments would you like added to your clothes depending on the fabric of course?"

"I'm not sure but growing charms, anti-stain, anti-tripping, warming charms and I'm not sure what else, what would you suggest?" asked Harry.

"Hogwarts, I assume," at Harry's slight nod he continued. "Then I suggest all the ones you mentioned, an anti-wrinkle, an instant fold, and of course several warming charms. House?"

"Gryffindor," Harry answered.

"Well I can make the Hogwarts robes too, don't like to but I do have better material than Madame Malkin. Now how many Hogwarts robes?"

"8," said Harry.

"Now for Material, we have Acromantula, Kelpie, Dryad and Nymph silk, as well as woven Nieman, Gryphon and Hypogryph fur, along with several others. We also have some very high-grade cotton if that is what you wish."

"I think that Acromantula silk will work fine for my Hogwarts robes along with my shirts. Dragonhide for my Pants if you have any."

"Of course, and how many under dress shirts and pants?" The tailor asked.

"About 15 should be enough, solid colors, please. This will also all be in bearers cut." Harry slipped in the man blinked and nodded. "As for socks and underclothes, cotton will be fine." Stated Harry.

"Very well, sir and for your other robes, bearers cut of course. Now you said full wardrobe. What station is your house, and yours in it?" The tailor inquires.

"Would you be willing to swear an oath of secrecy to me?" at the man's nod Harry continues. "I am Haldris James Potter, the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." He said as he flashes his rings.

"Very well 'I Calix Aries Teris do solemnly swear to keep the secrets and at this moment renew my oath of vassalage to Lord Haldris James Potter." The tailor does so solemnly. "Your grandfather sponsored our shop many years ago we are listed under the Potter Industries headship. Now as a lord you are going to need a large wardrobe far more than the simple school robes. I'm going to triple the order of Dress shirts and pants to 45 leaving them at the fabric you chose, but do each set in a different cut, I may throw in some different cuts as well." He steps to the back as Harry steps down from the stool. When he returns he is carrying about 10 different shirts, "I want you to put these on one at a time so that I can see which of the bearers cuts look best on you. As for the pants I'm going to go with more slim but respectable, I will also send you multiple colors of robes in many different styles based of the style palette I get from the shirts and the color palette I got earlier. Now I assume this will be your base form." At Harry's nod, he continues. "Let me know if you decide to make any drastic changes. I understand as you were raised in the muggle world, you may be against the idea of practically wearing what many would call a dress, but it is what is more expected for your robes to be a little more feminine."

"I may not like it, but no doubt will have to get used to them, I trust your judgment, and if you do well I may make you my exclusive tailor, I do however have one request, make my robes maneuverable in I don't want robes that restrict how I move. I would also like some battle robes if you don't mind made from Dragonhide at least the first set, if I brought you Basilisk hide could you fore that into battle robes?"

"Of course, my lord, if you provide the hide. Now for your cloaks I just got in some black unicorn fur, it is highly expensive, but takes enchantments very well and is overall after we are done almost completely magic resistant. I could make you cloaks for you out of it, with heating or cooling charms that immediately heat or cool you according to the weather wherever you are. I wouldn't usually do that, but this material will actually carry those enchantments long term without degrading the material, the spells will actually degrade before the materials."

"I like your choices. How soon can you have them done?" Harry asked.

"I can have the Hogwarts uniforms done along with the dress shirts and pants by the end of the day and start working on the about 100 sets of dress and casual robes after that for all of it about a month, and I'll set the price at 11,000 galleons."

"I understand. However, I require a set of dress robes for the 10th, I have an appointment that day that will require formal robes. The price is fine; you are keeping my secrets as well, so I do not mind. Here is a 5,000 galleon down-payment you will receive the rest after delivery, are we done here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my lord I will owl order the clothes as they finish. I will do several of the formal robes first as you will need a selection to choose from on the 10th. Thank you for your business and have a great day."

As Harry and his guards left the alley, Harry quickly changed his looks as the Street was far busier now than it had been earlier, but still less so than Diagon as it was only eleven. "Perhaps a trip to an attorney office is in order as well, they could be a great help with the ministry," Edward interjected before they could apparate home.

"That is an amazing idea." Said, Harry. "But where would I find one willing to take my case."

"Well the Tonks Law offices would do it," said Alrick, "and they could help you compile your case against the ministry and Dumbledore as well."

"Sounds good lead the way." Replied Harry.

Alrick led the way down the street passing all manner of stores as they went until they got to an area that wasn't exactly shopping for goods, but for services. They kept going until they came to a building that had a sign proudly proclaiming "Tonks Law offices." Entering the office, they found themselves in a modern-day waiting room with chairs and a secretary sitting behind a desk. She looked up as they came in. "How may we help you today?" She asked.

Alrick answered. "Yes, well we would like to speak with Madame Andromeda Tonks, with a matter of her picking up a case and possibly becoming the head law wizard for a family."

"I was not aware your father had passed or that your family had grown weary of using the Michalis's Office, Heir Calmir." Said a woman from the open doorway behind the secretary's desk.

"Not for me but for my current client." Said Alrick in response.

"Well come on back, and we'll discuss things." The lady ordered.

Corsair and Edward sat in the seats in the waiting room as Alrick and Harry walked on back. As the woman closed the doors to her office behind them, Harry switched back to his base form. Eliciting a raised eyebrow from the woman. "I was unaware that any held that gift here in Britain beyond my daughter, I can tell bt the way the shift happened that that was not a glamour." She said.

"Can I have a secrecy oath first?"

"Of course, if that is necessary?" She asks.

"It is." Answered Harry. She gave her oath. Harry moved his new bangs away from his scar.

"Oh, well isn't that interesting. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I'm not quite sure how much help I can give you until you have at least your heirship ring, I can't take your case you have to go through the Potter family Law Wizards." She said apologetically.

"Well, then we are both in luck as I have indeed taken not just the heirship ring but the Lordship ring as well. By rights of the last of line clause and am at this moment also emancipated."

"Well now that does change things, what seems to be the issue, besides the Daily Prophet, as their smear campaign is sanctioned by the minister I cannot do anything about it." She asked.

"Well to start with this," Harry says handing over the letters he received the day before. "Yesterday as I unlocked Potter Manor, my guards and I were set upon by Dementors, I don't understand how they even found me, it's not as if they can be sent after a specific person, or they would have been sent after Sirius when he escaped instead of haunting Hogwarts for a year."

"Well, dementors can track a person's magical signature, but the ministry has to have that signature on file. When a student crosses over the ward lines at the train station there signature is recorded by the ministry and that s going both ways, it is part of the way they keep track of underage magic. It would be very easy for anyone with access to the minister's office to get access to it. Impacting events that happen to you can affect that signature. When Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, he did not have an accurate signature for him and could not then key the dementors to a specific signature. Answered Andy.

"I personally don't trust the Minister not to hijack the court's system and me to somehow have a full trial in front of the Wizengamot. Which would more than debunk their underage magic charge as it would be the second time the ministry declared me emancipated the first time being the Triwizard Tournament last year. Even if I wasn't already emancipated, I had claimed my Lordship ring 3 days prior and as such was exempt from the underage magic law if I had even cast the spell in the first place."

"You did not cast the spell?" She asked.

"No, I didn't my guards did," Harry answered.

"Well, I that case I could also see the Minister disavowing me as I could technically be classified as a family. But here is what we'll plan for." For the next two hours, the 3 wizards went through many plans of defense against the charges against Harry. Until they finally had two that should work and a possible third that was last resort.

It was after things were wrapped up that Harry asked. "What did you mean by being family?"

"Well, you are aware that Sirius blood adopted you right? She asked. At Harry's nod, she continued. "Sirius and I were cousins before I was cast out of the Black family. I even have a daughter Nymphadora Tonks that is also a Metamorphmagus. Which reminds me how did you get it?"

"It was blocked by some of the magic Voldemort did that night when the magic was undone recently it was one of the gifts unlocked."

"Wonderful, well I will see you all on the 10th." She said as she escorted them back into the waiting room. With that, they exited the Alley and apparated back to the manor.


	5. POAM: Ch 5 - Law and Legacy

Chapter 5 – Law and Legacy

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Last night he had spent quite a bit of time speaking with Alrick, Edward and Corsair about putting plans and several ideas into action. Chief among them the plans for the Potter wealth. He might have been flying half blind into his first meeting with Sharptooth, but he had been more prepared for his second meeting. It had been how he had known that he could pull the Potter fortune for attempting to forcefully take the goblin made Potter family heirlooms, some of which had been in the family before they had moved to Britian.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts he had a lot to do today. But if he didn't eat Breakfast and get started on his day, he would never achieve his goals. As Harry got in the shower, he couldn't help but think with a small amount of melancholy that that was one thing his Aunt had taken pains to teach him. Quickly showering he then got dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before asking Mimsy to escort him to the master's study.

Once arriving in the master's study, he quickly removed several memories from second year placing them in glass jars to be stored in, he than quickly wrote a letter to the dwarves, regarding rendering and selling the basilisk. After sending the letter and memories with Hedwig, he wrote a letter to Sirius informing him of what had recently happened and that he had not been removed from the wards, he ended with an invite to visit and to bring those he thought trustworthy.

After his letter writing was done, he picked up the how-to book on how to work the shelves behind his desk. After reading he quickly summoned the Albion law books from the Head of House Library. Last night James had spoken of the levels of laws in Albion, and Harry felt like he needed to know more. Picking up an older book on the levels of laws written about 350 years before he began to read.

_In technical traditional terms Albion has only three levels of laws. The common law, laws put in place by the lords to govern their own lands and not applicable everywhere in the kingdom; traditional Albion law, applicable everywhere in the kingdom; and high law also applicable to everyone and everywhere, these laws even bound the king's actions. _

_High Law was difficult at times but where the absolute laws of Albion. These laws included fair trails for all those of Noble birth to take place before their peers and king if necessary. Other laws in the High law, was the succession ordinance, throne laws, and several other things. To change one of these laws or add a law to this category took a full council vote passing of ten of the thirteen votes, for both the Kings Council and the Crown's Council. The Kings Council advised the King as the Crown's Council advised the Crown Prince. The unchanging makeup of these laws made them rather absolute._

_The traditional Law was the regular law that was uniform throughout the land. These laws could be changed much more easily and were often referred to as the Kings law or the laws of Albion. These laws were varied but kept an empire as large as Albion running smoothly._

_The last category of Common law was more depending on the lands you lived. Albion was separated into several different fiefs. With a lord to rule each fief. Different lords placed laws in place in their own lands to keep the peace, and moderate order. Depending on the area you lived in the laws may be different. Common law was very fluid._

_However as straight forward as these laws were in times past, with the fall of the Royal family and the rise of the ministries and the ICW this has significantly changed. High law is still in place though rarely mentioned, and even more rarely enacted. As it was enforced by the King and the two council's today it is more relegated as reference material with no true relevance to the common era. _

_Though the traditional laws of the past kings are still obeyed. This set of laws have been divided into several sections. There are the olde laws which are the original laws set down by the kings and the new laws set down by the ICW. The statute of Secrecy is one of these new laws. _

_Of the common laws, what once was the responsibility of the lands lord is now the responsibility of the individual ministries of that country. These laws have become known as Ministerial laws and are different depending on the Ministry of that area. Ministerial laws cannot stand contradictory to traditional or high laws. _

_Outside the realm of the traditional laws that are Albion wide was the fourth set of laws disregarded today by the common people – the Noble laws. Many view them as simple rules of etiquette not realizing that there are punitive punishments set up, for those that disobey. These are not laws that govern just Albion but many of these laws govern the wizarding world in its entirety. These are the laws of honor duels, boons, debts, and such things as these. These are the laws that govern the entitled nobility of our world and the relationship these houses have amongst one another. They rarely change and though they were once kept by the Ancestral houses are now kept by the Utmost houses. _

Harry stopped reading and thought about what he had read. Turning to several other books that pertained to the High, and the Noble laws he spent the morning forcing himself to read them, hoping to find a kernel of knowledge in them to aid in the future. The pad of paper asked of Mimsy and quickly fetched for notes was quickly filled with more summoned as Harry focused on his task rather than the recently discovered betrayals.

At noon Harry stopped and stretched, setting his papers full of notes aside. Mimsy quickly popped in with lunch which he quickly ate. After which Mimsy brought him his most recent mail, the letter from the dwarfs was the first to catch his attention.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_This is your notice that the dwarf clan of Switzerland, have finished our preparations for rendering the basilisk. When you are ready please send the beast with several elves and we will begin the rendering process. From the memories you sent us, we have assumed that this Basilisk is approximately 40 to 50 feet in length and approximately 10 feet in diameter. Taking this into consideration we recommend that once the serpent has been rendered. That we separate the auctioning of this beast into several different auctions. A minimum of at least 10 auctions, by our estimations, as to not oversaturate the market. _

_If the Basilisk is larger than expectations these numbers may need to be reevaluated. However, we would like to confirm the first auction to be on Wednesday, August 9th._

_Thank you for your business._

_ Barrowscroft Banking Management_

Harry nodded and wrote a quick reply confirming the first auction before pulling out the marauders map. Harry knew that there was an ICW meeting today but he wanted to make sure that Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts. Noting that the only two people seemingly in residence at the moment were Filch, and Flitwick, he closed up the map and quickly fetched the Potter Invisibility cloak. Returning to the office he quickly located the Hogwarts Portkey he vanished.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Harry arrived outside the Hogwarts words without fanfare. He quickly made his way through the castle before arriving at Myrtle's Bathroom. Opening the sink Harry paused and called for stairs, descending the stairs he quickly found himself at the cave-in, casting a strong reparo he continued, and passed through the second gate with little fanfare. Summoning several house elves he had them pop the Basilisk to the dwarf bank with ease. Wondering around feeling as if he was missing something, he eventually levitated himself up into the mouth of Slytherin that had not been closed after he had killed Tom.

After travelling down the pipe, a ways he found himself in an open room with a nest. Surprising Harry was the three eggs lying in the nest along with the two dead basilisks on the far side of the room. Summoning his elves, he had them take the two dead basilisks to the Dwarfs as well, and the eggs back to his study at Potter Manor.

Done with his exploration of the Chamber he activated the Portkey, assuming as Dumbledore wasn't able to sense the threat in second year that the Chamber was beyond the reach of the Hogwarts wards. Returning to his study at Potter Manor he placed stasis charms on all three eggs before setting them aside, he would decide what to do with them later. Now he was going to explore.

Pulling up the map of the house and the list of rooms in storage he located a room that made him curious. Stepping into the Hall of Portraits both lived up to his expectations and was a disappointment. Harry stood forlornly in front of his in front of his parents' frozen portrait.

"It was a violent death, front what I've heard child, it may be a decade or two before they awaken. Especially with the manor on lockdown until now." Harry jumped as one of the portraits further down in the room spoke. Turning to look at the portrait Harry was rather stunned by the people he saw. Glancing towards the bottom of the two groups of portraits his eyes widened.

"Now perhaps you can tell us who you are, young man?" One of the gentlemen asked.

"I'm, I'm" Harry started stuttering.

"Yes, boy get on with it." Snapped portrait farther down the room. "Good gracious, let us hope your not the next heir Potter. You would fail before you even began." Shocked then angered by the man's words Harry focused, straightened his back and called the family magic around him.

"I am the current Lord Potter, Haldris James Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter." Harry answered. "I had hoped to at least be met with common courtesy, perhaps to even gain some words of wisdom from those who have gone before me. It is a pity that as far as I can tell you are a prideful lot and…"

"Now see here boy," The cacophony of voices from several of the older portraits was silenced by one of the eldest one's.

"Merry Met, Lord Potter, I had wondered after you told me of your relocation when you would find the Hall of Portraits."

"Merry met, Guardian." Harry responded as silence fell throughout the room. Sobs from one of the first portraits to catch his eye. "Grandmother what's wrong, please stop crying what's wrong?" Harry almost begged not wanting to see her crying. The man from the portrait beside hers entered her picture and began comforting the woman as the Portrait labelled Charlus Potter spoke.

"She is merely weeping over your pain, young one. Admiraldis, spoke out of turn though he is merely married into the family so do not mind him. You addressed James in a manner befitting your station. Your grandmother weeps for what it means that you call him Guardian. Now sit and tell us of the world and how we may help you." Harry calling an elf, having it bring a chair, before thanking it and relaxing into the chair. Telling his predecessors all they needed to know to better aid him in the coming months. The news of an Aunt and cousins that weren't Petunia and Dudley warmed his heart, causing him to quickly write summoning invitations for the family, with the guidance of Charlus and Fleamont Potter. The excitement was tampered by learning the reason why his aunt was almost two decades older than his father and that her grandchildren were his age.

Mimsy fetching him for supper was the only thing to call him away. After dinner he returned to the hall and spent much of the night listening to tales of the history of the house of Potter, its victories, and defeats. As Harry climbed into bed his mind swam with the stories.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, Whales

Harry woke the next day and excitedly got up and showered excited to once again visit the hall of portraits. So, it was a very surprising sight to walk into the dining room to spell fire. Quickly taking in the situation and understanding what had happened took a moment. On one side of the room next to the other receiving door was Sirius, the twins, Bill and Charlie, on the other was his three guards and two of the house guards. The groups were rapidly exchanging spell fire. Remembering a comment made by one of the previous Lord Potter's Harry focused on his Lordship ring and using the ring shut off the ability to use magic in the room. Seeing the spell fire abate Harry rushed past his guards and into Sirius's arms.

"Siri, I have missed you." Harry exclaimed, tears running down his face.

"I've missed you to pup." Looking up Sirius focused onto Alrick. "I wasn't secret keeper, didn't even have a trail, take veritiserum if that would settle your nerves for you Alrick."

"No, need," Harry interjected. "Sirius Orion Black is both my Godfather and my Blood adopted father. The Black family magic would have executed you if you had attempted to have me killed in such a way."

Alrick looked surprised. "Well, I guess that is true, I'm sorry I think we all overreacted a bit." Alrick said a bit sheepish.

Harry merely nodded and greeted his guests, before asking if the meal could be served. Throughout the meal Harry felt warm inside despite the teasing from the four Weasley brothers. Looking at Sirius he realized what it was and smiled, so this was what it liked to have a family.

Later after the Weasley brother's had left as to not call attention to the fact that Sirius was not at Grimmauld Place. Harry spoke with Sirius over both the Potter Lord Heirship status and the Blood adoption.

Showing Sirius, the ring Harry replies. "I'm not heir Potter. I'm Lord Potter."

"How?" Sirius questions.

"Umm well," he fiddles with the collar of his shirt before pulling it down so that Sirius could now see the mark just below his collar bone. The mark looked like a tree but with gold markers all passing through the branches into the trunk of the tree. All in all, it was an icon mark, the lines ran like water down from the branches of the tree to its base. Ancestry runs down his Grandmother, Melody had said while descendants run up, even if both Rites mainly did the same. For all its faults the house of black could honestly say that the calling of either Rite in its descendants could be counted on one hand though he suspected between Harry and Neville that that little fact may have changed.

"Oh, pup the Rite of Ancestry, I'm sorry I should have been there."

"It's ok Dad, it's ok, I got to meet the first James Potter he was a Roman Centurion. I also met Michalis Malfoy nee Potter; he was a bearer like me. They all have cool things to teach me." Harry said brightly his emotions changing quickly. "I was more interested in the fact that you blood adopted me, making you sort of my dad to."

"Oh, pup I wasn't there for so much and then never expected you to want me to be your dad." Seeing Harry's hesitance and his surprise, he continued. "It doesn't have to change anything, you don't have to call me dad."

"I would love for you to be my dad Sirius, but James is dad and I feel like you should have your own name, not Dad, I don't feel comfortable with that yet, but maybe something like Paddy. A mixture of both Daddy and Padfoot." Harry tentatively answered.

Sirius gripped Harry in a hug as he answered. "Of course, pup." As he held Harry the to spoke of recent Betrayals, and many other things. Sirius watching Harry as he walked him through his emotions, loving the fact that his son needed his dad, at the same time hating why it was happening, he had never intended to ever be the sole father to Harry, let alone the sole parent period, but he was and expressed his willingness to help Harry with anything he needed. He wished he could be a bigger help, but with his fugitive status it was rather impossible. Alrick promised to bring up his case with some of his ICW contacts if all did not go well and they failed to get Sirius a trail on the 10th.

After Sirius arrived the day and the next passed quickly. With Sirius not leaving until Monday morning with a promise to return on Wednesday. There was to be an Order meeting that night and Sirius would be expected to be seen throughout the day, and the next to throw off any suspicion of anything being amiss.

Harry spent most of Monday reading, going over the Potter finances and dealing with the basilisk eggs.

Receiving the letter from the dwarves of the about the basilisk and being notified as to the amounts rendered from the carcass, Harry accepted the offer for the Swiss Dwarves to in a joint operation with the Nomes hold 20 different auctions selling of 50% of the Basilisk. With one auction every 3 months for the next five years, and approximately a million to 5 million galleons being added to the Potter vaults after every auction he new that the Potter house had no monetary issues to concern itself with. However, looking at the numbers a regular 20 ft Basilisk yielded after being rendered Harry had decided concerning the Basilisk eggs.

Now a Basilisk like any snake grows initially very fast and after a decade is considered full grown at 20 ft. In the first two years of its life it will have gained approximately 15 ft of its 20ft length with its more magical aspects developing as it grew the last 5 ft in those remaining 3 years. All together a basilisk took approximately about half a decade to raise and was worth at that time easily a million to five million gallons. Studying the map of the manor and its land. Harry allowed the eggs to Hatch and seeing as he had a single male and two females, allowed them to be placed in a remote are of the property, that he then warded off. It may take two decades but he would have a nice basilisk farm going on that would net the house of Potter income for centuries.

The invites to the first auction went out on Saturday afternoon. One Wednesday Harry woke to a letter from Ragnok, the manager of the Rome branch and High King of the Goblins. Traditionally each goblin branch in each country was under the authority of a specific Goblin clan who's head was called king. With almost over 200 branches worldwide the over 100 clans had one or two branches apiece. Ragnok as High King headed the Rome branch as the Camelot branch was locked down. From the Rome branch all the fees and costs were set for all Gringotts. Though the British Gringotts itself did not have to worry about the Dwarf or Nome banks the other Gringotts branches and Rome as the head branch did as most countries did not have the treaties the British Goblins did. Many of the European Branches only relied on the Albion treaty of 1018 to hold the Goblins, to their word. In that treaty the Goblin's where given the right to bank in Albion but not exclusively and part of the Bank would be owned by the Pendragon line, along with the Goblins being forced to swear fealty to the Crown.

As the Goblins considered Basilisk meat a delicacy, it had been mentioned to Ragnok, whether he would be attending. Discovering he had not been invited to such an auction had angered the Goblin and he had written the dwarves who had informed them it was the seller who had cut the goblins out refusing to sell to them. Discovering said clients name had seen the Goblin High King writing Harry.

The kings letter was illuminating when the meat was enquired about, was informed of the stipulations behind the sale and informed of the reasons why it could not be sold to him. He had immediately launched an investigation and discovered that the British Goblins had been colluding with several wizards and had ultimately committed treason to the crown, the treasonous Goblins where being hunted down. However this left gaps in Gringotts Britian's upper management therefore, Ragnok's son Griphook and several other Goblins wishing to join a new clan and have a greater opportunity for more wealth, where given permission to do so, with Griphook as the new king of the British Goblin Clan. As the gravest of these errors had been done to the House of Potter, the house was offered in recompense a few free services and the gift of an increase of a further 5% ownership of Gringotts which surprised Harry as house Potter owning any shares of Gringotts's at all had not been on the reports he had received.

It was revealed that the Gringotts shares being hidden from Harry, was one of the various treasonous acts committed by the former Goblins of Gringotts. For that and other things they would be given the traitor's death, however rather than face their face some of them had escaped and were now being hunted down to be executed. As such Harry transferred some of the family's wealth back to Gringotts, in exchange for all the vaults convenience fee's being free for the next two centuries, or his death whichever happened last. However, feeling distrustful of the Goblins Harry only returned half of what had previously been in the Potter vaults and had placed the rest into both the Nome and Dwarven banks.

On Wednesday Sirius returned and he and Harry spent the day together learning about each other and putting everything in place for the following day. As Harry went to bed that night curled up in his Paddy's arms he was all smiles well prepared for the coming day.


	6. POAM: Ch 6 - Trials and Returns

Chapter 6 – Trials and Returns

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

For the first time in 20 long years, Abraxas Malfoy had returned to England. Though most of the ICW seats belonged to individual countries, within the larger Magical Empires, as few monarchs still ruled, of the 300 seats on the ICW council 215 belonged to individual nations. A further 15 belonged to different guilds and such within magical society. That left the 32 ancestral seats, and the 10 royal seats. That left about 28 seats on the ICW that belonged to individual houses. These houses had strong international presences that required these seats 3 belonged to British families of Longbottom, Potter, and Malfoy seats. At 25 Abraxas had dubbed Lucius well trained, and with the death of his beloved wife Melody, he left the Isles. He had gone to both focus on the International political scene, the ICW seat, but most of all to mourn his late wife without the constant memories entrapped in Malfoy Manor.

He had returned this morning, to see his grandson Draconis. Draco usually came and visited him in Rome each summer, but this summer he had not. It was not surprising for Draco had turned 16 at the beginning of June and with such age came specific responsibilities. Upon his birthday Draco was to be gifted with the traditional 1 Million Galleons startup, and that along with whatever he had in his trust vault was to be his fortune. With that, he was to be cut off from the family fortune until he had made enough to be able to give his head of house an additional 1 Million galleons to teach excellent business skills and to prove that he wouldn't waste the vast Malfoy fortune. It was a lesson his son hadn't learned and as such he did not have access to the full Malfoy fortune but merely the 15 Million Galleon allowance along with whatever Narcissa yearly allowance from the Black house was.

However, when he had looked at the family vaults, he had seen that that had not happened. It made him wonder what else his son had neglected in his grandson's training. Speaking to some of his allies, who had children or grandchildren in Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, had given him some insight as well the way he had treated Heir Potter, and Heir Longbottom had not endeared him to the children of his foreign allies. It had gone to the point where some had said that between his son and grandson that the Malfoy seat on the ICW in a few generations could be gone. This had angered and worried him, so here he had returned.

Upon arriving this morning to Malfoy Manor, and requesting to see both Lucius and Draco, he was quickly informed that they had already left for the Wizengamot trial this morning. He turned as he ate breakfast and spoke in pleasant tones to his old friend and classmate Marvolo. In this discussion, they talked about the trial that would be happening this.

"I understand that he is not an ally Marvolo I do, but this can not happen chief among it that it sets the precedence that we will not be able to ever overturn." Said Abraxas.

"Come Abraxas, he is but one boy." Replied Narcissa interjecting.

"So, to was Charlus Potter but one man. It is not his age my dear daughter in law but his status. If he is expelled this morning, the Wizengamot will have told every lesser noble and commoner that the power of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses is gone. That the family magic in our veins does not matter. In time Harry James Potter will grow up and if he is made aware of his station before Morvolo gets to him, even if he is expelled today he will return, and he will destroy the ministry for what they have done. Lucius and the others may have forgotten, but I have not, in time that boy will have the power to temporarily control the wards of Albion." Abraxas said stress evident in his eyes.

"Furthermore, the Potter lands are only part of the Ministry of Magic at the pleasure of house Potter. Expel him today, and the power of all the Potter lands will vanish from Britain. He would have been a far better ally to you than an enemy Marvolo, but you chose to ignore the words of your most trusted in fear of a prophecy." Abraxas passionately stated. "I am going to the Ministry; perhaps this mess can still be salvaged as it has yet to begin.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

The Ossuary, Devonshire

Susan Bones was angry. That blasted Potter boy had to go and break the underage magic law and land himself a trial in front of the Wizengamot, and now she had to get up at the crack of dawn in the middle of the summer because her auntie Amelia wanted her to attend as part of her heir's training. What did she care what happened to Potter it wasn't as if she intended to keep her house allied to that showboat of a Gryffindor even if he wasn't a dark wizard.

It didn't matter to Susan that the Alliance had held since before the fall of the Kings. Potter was nothing but a lying showboating Gryffindor to intent on keeping his fame to see those that got hurt along the way. Like Justin in the second year, and the entire school in third, now Cedric was gone, killed, no doubt by Potter in his mad desire for power. It would be nice to finally see justice done.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Longbottom Manor, Whales, England

"Neville, there is no reason for you to come this morning, it's just a Wizengamot meeting. Just because you now have the heirs ring, doesn't mean you are old enough to run the family. If I had my way you wouldn't have the ring yet, I have no idea how you got it. This behavior just proves you aren't ready."

"Well I do have it, and I am coming. I would like to see how you are voting the Longbottom seat." It will help me decide whether or not to keep you in the proxy seat or hand it off to cousin Devon as I'm thinking about doing. I know that he will both listen and do as I say, thought Neville. It's been a long few weeks.

~~~ Flashback July 30th Early Morning~~~

Neville's Magic shifted carefully inside his core, it wanted out, it wanted to be free of the bindings and blocks. There were problems with its wizard it needed to fix. Today its master celebrated its birthday, but it wasn't open to celebrate too. "Help" it cried. "Something help me."

Suddenly it felt warmth surround it. "I'm here little one, I'm here. What seems to be the matter?" The heat asked.

"I'm trapped. I just want to be free, my master needs me." It answered.

"Let me see, little one, show me what has been done to you."

So, Neville's magic let it be seen the blocking of him from his wizard and every push since to force him through the block. All the belittling and abuse his wizard suffered. All the pain his wizard has felt and had to deal with, but also the warmth. Especially by the one boy, his magic cried too, but he tried his best to help Neville.

"Ahh, yes I see him too, you have protected him, but you are bound and not able to do as much as you would like. I can help, but it comes at a price."

"What price?" The magic tentatively asked the warmth.

"Do you know what I am little one?" it asked.

"No, no I don't, your price won't hurt my wizard will it?" Neville's Magic asked.

"No, I won't harm your wizard. I am family, I am the family magic. My price simply is that he stands by that boy's side, that he helps that boy as I help him."

"Ok, we can do that his magic cries I want to help it. Will this hurt?"

"Yes, little one I can not stop that, but afterward you will no longer be trapped here you will be free." The Family magics answered.

Inside Neville's mind something drew to him as his dreams changed he found himself standing in a room, it was circular and covered in vines. Behind him, he heard a voice "Hello, young Neville."

Turning towards the voice, Neville said "Hello."

"Do you know who I am? Said the man standing before him.

"Yes sir, your Frederick Longbottom, my five times great grandfather, but I don't understand I don't qualify for the Rite of Ancestry."

"Your right, on both account of who I am and that you are not able to be pulled forward for the Rite of Ancestry. The Rite of Ancestry is decided by us the Ancestors, but the Rite descendant answers the call of your magic. It is decided by you in a way. Your magic called it is bound and hurting, It could not touch you, to aid in any way. It is free now but at a price," said, Frederick.

"What price?" Neville tentatively asked.

that as always you aid the house of Potter, it's heir needs aid, and you can aid him. For where a Potter goes."

"a Longbottom follows." Finished Neville "But how will I do that?"

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

And so throughout the early dawn hours of Neville's birthday and every night since Neville too had met with his guardian. He had listened, he had learned, he had asked questions. Now he had to put those lessons into practice and stand his ground.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, Whales, England

Harry rose at 5am the morning of his trial, he was showered, dressed and downstairs for breakfast by 6am. He was dressed in an elegant green robe set. His shirt was a sleek silver, with black dragonhide pants and boots to match. His over-robe was a green jacket piece with silver buttons proudly displaying the Potter Family crest on his left breast. His hair had been lengthened, and the back had been left down with the top being put up in braids pinned to his head in an almost circlet pattern. It had silver Lily's tucked into the braids to give him a more ethereal look.

By 6:45 Haldris, Alrick, Edward, and Corsair was ready to leave. They were leaving no chances for the Minister to mess up their plans.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Ministry of Magic, London, England

As the Ministry opened at 7 am Haldris stood before the welcome booth showing off both his letter and handing over his wand to be examined, as his guards flanked him on all sides. "Upstairs DMLE offices Amelia Bones hearing for underage Magic 10 A.M." Said the security clerk,

"Would you be willing to certify that?" asked Harry politely.

"Of course anything else?" he said duplicating the paper and signing it with both his name and the time before handing it to Harry.

"No, but thank you," Harry responded before allowing his guards to escort him up the stairs. They waited outside Amelia Bones's office for an hour before an Auror informed them that it had been moved to Courtroom 10.

Giving Alrick a look Harry stepped forward allowing Edward and Corsair to lead him down to Courtroom 10.

Entering through the double doors leading down to the pit of the courtroom his guards were stopped "The accused must enter alone." The auror on the right sneered.

"Very well we will wait here, my lord." Said, Edward.

"You might as well go you won't have a charge once the Wizengamot is done with him," said the Auror on the left. "He'll be lucky to leave with his memories let alone his magic." He laughed.

"I would watch what you say about a noble of the realm they live by a different set of laws than the rest of us. I dare say it will be the ministry paying for this farce, not my Lord," responded Corsair.

"We shall see won't we," said the first Auror haughtily.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic London

As Harry enters the courtroom, he remembers what Sirius had told him about the levels of the Wizengamot and its seating structure. The lowest two levels of seating will be the 40 or so non-hereditary or public voting seats divided into two rows of twenty. Next sat the almost 60 Noble seats divided into four rows of about 15 seats. All six of these rows are houses with a single vote. Next are the about 50 Ancient and Noble Houses with 2 votes apiece. They are divided into 4 rows of 12 or 13 seats. Those seats are all the lower court and are addressed as such. About half of these seats Harry noticed were filled. Next came those with the titles of most Ancient and Most Noble with three seats, they were the lowest tier of the high court. Next came the seats of the Most Ancient and Noble with four votes apiece. These where the middle and high courts respectively. Several of the seats throughout the courtroom were empty and some where filled by people even Harry could tell did not belong there. Harry focused on the center as the Minister spoke.

"You are late boy," snapped the Minister "take a seat we don't have all day." He said as he pointed at the prisoner's chair seated in the middle of the courtroom floor. Looking up and spotting Alrick he nodded towards him and sat. The chains rattled but stayed put.

"Since you did not see fit to attend on time, I see no reason to reread the charges and represent the evidence."

"Well, Minister, as when I arrived at 7 and was informed that the location was still as my letter prescribed in Madame Bones's office. Where I have been seated for the past hour waiting for her arrival as seen by no less than 6 ministry Aurors. I also have the welcome desk's security guards certificated document to prove the fact that I was told it was in Madame Bones's Office. Therefore, I was not late; you merely started early and are required to begin again Minister." Stated Harry emphatically.

The Minister blubbered incomprehensively for a moment. "Very well Harry James Potter you are hereby charged with the breaking of the underage use law, along with breaking the statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, Correct." Said Fudge.

"No, I am not, I am Haldris James Potter, however."

"Hem, Hem, this courtroom is no place for your lies Mr. Potter." Said a pink toad lady sitting next to the Minister.

"It is a matter of merely looking at my birth certificate Madame. My parents named me Haldris James Potter, I am therefore Haldris James Potter." Harry calmly explained.

"Be that it may or may not be" interjected Madame Bones "you are one Mr. Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, am I correct?

"As of my last birthday yes, I have since moved, but that is a recent address." He answered.

"Semantics boy," sneered Amos Diggory. "We care not, let us just get on with the case. He is very obviously the boy, we can all see the scar."

Suddenly from behind Harry towards the doors, he had entered in a voice said. "Albus Dumbledore, Witness for the defense."

"Denied," snapped Madame Bones "you are not a law Wizard Lord Dumbledore, you cannot represent Mr. Potter. Please take your place among this body." Dumbledore took his seat, and Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Now we can commence. I agree with Amos's proposition let us vote."

"Wait just a moment do I get any chance to defend myself? Questioned Harry.

"Very well Mr. Potter, name your defense, and it must be a certified law wizard." Stated the Minister.

"Madame Tonks, sir" answered Harry.

"Denied, family ties," stated Fudge. "Raise your wand if you find Mister Potter"… at that very moment, laughter could be heard echoing around the courtroom.

"Sir if you cannot contain yourself, I will have you escorted out Mr?

"Heir Calmir, Heir Alrick Calmir, my apologies I simply could not help myself," Alrick said.

"Why are you here heir Calmir?" Asked a voice from the back. "Last I heard you were in the Hittite Empire protecting the Royal Heir Kail Marsuli. What has brought you back to Britain, and what do you find so funny I know you have better control than that?"

"I have recently been reassigned here in the isles, and I found it hilarious that I would finally have proof for me to give the ICW of the British Ministry of magic breaking their own laws by not giving the accused a chance to defend themselves. That would be the third time in as many years. That combined with the case recently levied with the ICW for the false imprisonment of an Heir, and now Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house would see the British Ministry seeing sanctions at the very least." Alrick Answered.

"And who are you to give such evidence." Snapped a man in the front.

"I am a high-level Hit wizard who, has connections within all the Magical Kingdoms, carries an ICW license, and have been a witness in criminal trails done by the ICW that have had wizards and witches, land in Nurmengard in cells next to Grindelwald. All of which were cases I was personally called upon to help track down and catch the wizard. As I am sure, Madame Bones can attest to I would be much more highly looked upon than any of you." Alrick answers.

"He would," states Madame Bones.

"Very well, Mr. Potter your defense, if indeed you have any." Sneered minister Fudge.

"Firstly," states Harry, "it is Heir Potter, before any contest, I bear the ring of my house," he holds up his right-hand fingers spread. "Secondly I do indeed have a defense. But first I have a question, for the Ministry. Where was the Patronus cast?"

"It was cast about a block from Number 4 Privet drive as you very well know Mr. Potter." Glared the Minister.

"Well then there right there is your proof Minister. I left Number 4 Privet Drive, and all of Surrey entirely the morning of the 2nd at 9 A.M. as my two bodyguards standing outside can attest to if the Wizengamot so desires to question them. I left Privet Drive and was inside Gringotts going over financial and family matters as I am now fifteen and an heir of my house, I was there until 2 p.m. At which point my guards escorted me to Potter Manor where I opened the manor from lockdown, and I have not left without my guards since then. When the dementors attacked us soon after I had unlocked the grounds and set the wards to accept our entrance my guards cast Patronus charms one apiece to drive off the two dementors that suddenly attacked."

"Likely story, indeed Mr. Potter." Sneered Madame Bones "As has been said before we have no need for your lies Mr. Potter let us vote."

"Very well Madame Bones," said Harry slightly angry at her betrayal of the long-held family alliance. "I have no problem taking my case to the ICW."

"A case that would never be passed on as all such cases would have to be presented through the Ministry seat." Simpered the toad-like woman in pink.

"That may true in most cases," said Harry. "However, House Potter has a house seat on the ICW and need not be presented by the Ministry, as such I promise you that the ICW would indeed be informed that this August body has broken their oaths and railroaded, over the rights of a Most Ancient and Noble House, for not the first time but the second. It seems that Britain will have to put up with ICW sanctions for the foreseeable future. Especially considering my three bodyguards are all ICW licensed Hit-wizards often called upon by the ICW to take care of dark or worrying wizards and or witches." States Harry calmly.

"And where would you have gotten your hands-on bodyguards like that Mr. Potter? Sneered Fudge.

"The same place you got the ones that guard your home minister, and for the final time, it is Heir Potter if someone addresses without my titles again I will challenge them to an Honor duel. I have been nothing but respectful since I entered this room and I have been sneered at, degraded and called a liar since the moment I entered. I at this moment place this August body and the Ministry of Magic on notice. All previous alliance contracts are hereby under review. Any more comments made by the ministry or by this body on my sanity or on my honor, or the honor of my house, I will treat as tradition demands. You may not like what I have said or done, but that doesn't give those of you of lesser standing than me the right to belittle my place or my honor as not just the child but the final male heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house. If you don't like what I've said then prove me wrong, do not challenge the honor of my houses." It was a swift reminder that went through the courtroom as the Minister called it to vote with few if any voting against him.

"You are hereby cleared of all charged Heir Potter, you may vacate the premises." Stated the Minister a sour look on his face.

"A pleasure I'm sure however I have few more things to do as the Wizengamot is already gathered." States Harry.

"We are not here for your pleasure." Snapped Lucius Malfoy.

"But you are here at the call of all high ranking noble houses, and as mine was Ancient before yours was, I can say that I outrank you and most other nobles in this room and have the full ability to call forth this body if I have grievances to address with it. Do I not? Harry asked.

"You do, so please get on with it, we do not have all day." States Lord Prince.

"Very well, the first matter has already been said, and I do wish to enforce that every word I said I will abide by. In the spirit of obey the culture and etiquette of the older houses Heir Malfoy as you are in attendance, please stand forward." Draco steps forward, whispers surrounding him as he does so. Draco himself looks unsure but knows his rivalry with the Potter heir is known even in these halls. "To my shame and to the dishonor of my house, I have made insult upon your person Heir Malfoy. Do to the neglect of my previous Magical Guardian, I was not taught of the magical world or its customs, as such on the train ride in the first year, you offered your hand in friendship which I rejected, unknowing of the grave insult I placed on your personage. For that, I formally apologize and with your forgiveness offer House Malfoy a minor boon to ask for at another time and request your aid in correcting past mistakes."

A booming voice from the balcony above interrupts whatever Draco or Lucius was going to say, "House Malfoy formally accepts, this boon and the aid in correcting the mistakes you have made, if you too aid my grandson in correcting his mistakes from the past years."

"If that is what you wish Abraxas Malfoy as formal head of the house Malfoy if not its current lord, it is your right to do so. As to that request let us also address another mistake made in first year. You Draco Malfoy challenged me to an honor duel after curfew, instead of showing you sent Filch in your place, leaving a stain on your honor. As we were rivals, I am willing to forgive and allow this debt and the moderate boon it would require covering it, to be forgiven and canceled out by the debt I owe you from our previously discussed blunder." Harry states.

"As you have spoken so let it be the houses of Malfoy and Potter once more carry no debt between them." Answers Abraxas Malfoy. As the assembled echo "So you have spoken, so mote it be."

Draco and Harry bow to each other as Draco returns to his seat. "Now I must address my fellow members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. As heir of the House of Potter, magical godson of the heir of House Black, I demand that the trial transcripts for my Lord and Head of House be brought forward.

"Those transcripts are sealed" stammered Fudge.

"They cannot be sealed from heirs or heads of houses with the same rank, he has right to see them, to ensure just clause for the removal of the current head, so that the current heir might ascend, which could very well be he." Replies Neville Longbottom.

"You were not asked boy," sneered the toad-like woman.

"Firstly, you were already reminded about titles and as the current regent has been disavowed for dishonoring a family ally," he said nodding towards Harry, "I have every right to speak as heir and as my father is now disposed as head of house." With his words, a gong sounded throughout the room as the ring on Neville's finger changed from that of the heir ring to that of the Lords Ring.

"It seems the magic of the land agrees." An elder voice frim the back agrees and all Harry can see is a well-dressed fashionable man sitting among the higher ranking seats. "Let the transcripts for the trail of the current Lord Black be summoned." A scribe was sent to fetch them, and the assembled carefully waited until he returned.

"There is no trial record for one Sirius Orion Black. I have here an order of transfer for the accused to be placed in Azkaban, and the documents for a kiss on sight order. I have no trial transcript."

"Perhaps it was misplaced." Squeaked the minister. Only to receive glares in return.

"Trial Transcripts are immediately duplicated and filed by the royal magic inherent in the Magic of Albion, they cannot be misplaced. However, I need not tell you that minister as you were informed almost 18 months ago as to this fact and ignored it. Which is why house Black through House Potter has now levied a case with the ICW."

"You have no right to do so boy, snapped the pink toad-like lady. "Aurors seize him for consorting with criminals and not informing the ministry of said convicts location." Her words were met with cold stares from the heads of all thirteen of the other Most Ancient and Noble Houses.

"I assume as the godson of the current lord black you know how to contact the head of house Black?" asked Lord Percival.

"Is the Wizengamot ready for trial all my godfather asks for is a just and honorable trial with veritiserum. If they are I can have him here in the next 5 minutes," he said with a nod towards Alrick who quickly left the room.

A vote was quickly placed "We are ready heir Potter, fetch him."

"He is here," said Alrick escorting Sirius in, much to the shock of the Wizengamot who was surprised that Harry's words were not a bluff. They were also surprised by Lord black's attire, he was dressed in form-fitting formal robes, was clean shaven, and his hair was immaculately styled. This was not what they expected from the Azkaban escapee, that had been on the run for almost two years.

"Very well Lord Black please take a seat." Said Amelia Bones, as she was presiding over the case. Harry walked up into the Wizengamot seating and sat next to Neville carefully ignoring his Gran.

"You Sirius Orion Black is at this moment accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty" spoke Sirius. Snorts were heard all around. "I've heard enough, let just vote we all know he's guilty" was heard throughout the courtroom.

"Well as you are not of Ancient status lord Cranston, nor even close I suggest you keep your nose out of the business of the eldest houses, you are here to witness the decision of the 13 of us, as House Potter and house Black must abstain from voting. It has long been held that the Eldest keep watch over their own, it was obviously a mistake to allow you younger houses to speak in Heir Potter's trial as you all obviously need to return to finishing school. Once again you are of lesser rank, by the degree of King Arthur himself, the lessor does not judge the higher status man, for he knows not the responsibilities of that man. Even the King was only answerable to his advisor's in the Ancestral houses not to even our elder houses, for we are lesser to them and they are the equals to the Royals." Spoke lord Marshall.

"Let the veritiserum be given," Spoke Lord Carden "We have tarried here long enough."

"Very well," said Madame Bones, "Aurors, three drops on the tongue please." After this was done, she asked. "Please state your full legal name."

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I did not."

"How did he die?"

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead."

"Where you the Potters secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Aurors Antidote please."

Muttering could now be heard throughout the room.

"Please light your wand for innocence and leave it darkened for guilty." She said to the topmost row of seat reserved for the houses of Most Ancient and Most Noble status. All 13 wands lit up if a few were hesitant no one said anything.  
"Sirius Orion Black you are hereby declared innocent of all charges and are a free man once more." Amelia Bones stated to the open room. "Court hereby dismissed."

Sirius, Neville, and Harry walked towards the exit talking amiably about different things as the two young men spoke enthusiastically about their summer. While Sirius listened happily on. They were however stopped by to figures suddenly in their path. The two quick open palmed slaps that landed on Harry's faces quickly saw to all conversation stopping and focusing on the group as Harry's guards immediately had both girls to wand point.

"How dare you make a mockery of our houses and lie in open court you lying showboating bastard, you ought to be in Azkaban for what you've done," Shouted Susan Bones.

"First Justin and the others where petrified, all our lives were placed in danger in the third year, and then you hijacked the tournament last year, you have no honor." Followed Hannah Abbot. "You are nothing but a coward, who deserves everything that has happened to you. Your parents would be rolling in their graves at what the heir of there house has become."

"Enough!" Said Harry as the magic in the room grew oppressive and cold, he paused allowing a chance for others to speak. "Lord Abbot, Madame Bones all alliance's between our houses are at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. Your heirs have attacked the heir of another and you have spoken nothing of censure, I will not align myself with houses with no honor. As for your allegations, I suggest for once you take a good long look at the Hogwarts rumor mill Ladies. Your lives weren't in danger third year as Sirius was after a rat not you, and I did not enter the tournament last year. Bartimaeus Crouch Jr. did as he confessed to doing so before he was kissed by order of the minister. Odd considering I thought that order could only be given with the permission of the Wizengamot."

"As to second year, I think the Basilisk parts being sold by the dwarves of Switzerland are a testament to how I ended that fiasco in Second year."

Neville spoke next. "My house follows suit you have paid grave insult to my brother in all but blood. Therefore, I declare all alliances between our Houses at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. If house Potter finds grounds for Blood feud House Longbottom will follow."

Sirius Simply shakes his head. "If anyone's parents are ashamed at this moment miss Abbot I believe it is yours you may shake this off now, but you've almost made an enemy of 3 ancient and powerful houses. Yes the House of Black follows suit as you have insulted my godson and placed dishonor on the sacrifice made by that last Lord and Lady Potter, I declare all alliance's between our Houses at this moment broken, all contracts are null and void. If house Potter finds grounds for Blood feud House Black will follow."

Harry and Neville split up at the apparition point with Neville returning his home, while Harry invited Sirius to stay at Potter manor and to help introduce Harry to all of the family that was currently arriving at the manor.

Luna watched from her lace in the upper seating as in the aftermath of Harry, Sirius, and Neville's departure. Looking she saw through threads of fate that some would join Harry in standing for the return of the Noble laws, while others congratulated the girls on their words, failing to understand the ways of Albion. She realized that in the future some would look back at this moment and point it out to their heirs, that this was a tipping point, it was the point that marked those who would survive in the coming years and those who would not. Of those who sided with the Abbots, the Bones's, and the Diggory's many would fade. All that would be left of those houses would be a footnote in the history books that they existed at all. More remembered for the actions of their final members than the valiant men and women who had gone before. They would be forgotten where those who stood by the actions of the Potter House would see a new rebirth and have secure places in the birth of a new era.


	7. POAM: Ch 7 - Joys and Woes of Family

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: As always Read and Review.

Chapter 7 – The Joys and Woes of Family

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry had mixed feelings as he shed his formal robes for more casual dress robes. This morning had been easy, he didn't care if those people liked him or not. He just wanted them to respect his house. He wanted to send the message that he may be 15, but his house was in good hands. Now was the hard part his family.

The Potters had always been big on family. The once large house of Potter numbering over a thousand in all, had once had several cadet branches and numerous vassal houses. However, during the war with Grindelwald many had been cut down to the point that the house of Potter lost all but a couple vassal houses, a single cadet line and the main branch then headed by Charlus Potter, as he was the only one of his six siblings remaining, with only five of his over a dozen cousins remaining as well. Though he had only had Fleamont Potter as a son, what he could not add to the house in children he had added in vassals, along with starting Potter Industries after the war, to aid in rebuilding the family wealth.

Harry had never really had a family that loved him for being well him. To the Dursley's he had always been the freak, the burden, etcetera, etcetera Now downstairs, he had a chance to have that. His father's older sister was here, it had been a surprise to discover. It turned out that his grandparents had been young when they had had Alexandria, Euphemia had been only 22 at the time, a far cry from the 49 she'd been when having James. As such, when James was born, Alexandria had already wedded a Russian graduate of Durmstrang and had her first son soon after James was born. As such, his aunt's grandchildren were already all Harry's age, slightly older, or slightly younger.

Sitting in the house below, was his aunt Alexandria and his Uncle Vladimir Ivanov, their children Alexi, Sofia, and Adrian. Alexi was married to Selena and had 4 children Vladimir age 16, Artemis age 14, Elena age 10, and Audrey age 8. Sofia married Demyan Abelev, they had two children, Zivan, and Vlas who are 12 and are twins. Adrian was married to Zhanna Medvedev, and they had three children. Yuri age 16, Arsenio age 14, and Donat age 12. Harry couldn't wait to meet them.

Sirius watched Harry, worriedly he remembered well the meeting between Alexandria, Vladimir, and the children when they met James. Vladimir had married Alexandria in the hopes of someday gaining the Potter wealth after the elder parents and the Grandparents of James and Alexandria had passed. With James's birth, those hopes had been shattered. Family get togethers had not gone well with James usually leaving early to crash with the rest of the marauders, or Frank Longbottom just to escape his rude Russian cousins. Sirius somehow doubted they had gotten any better. He knew Harry was excited to find blood family that may care, however as much as he didn't want to pop Harry's happy bubble, he couldn't let him go downstairs without warning as to how it might go.

"Pup, come here, please?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it, Paddy." Harry looked questioningly up at him.

"Come sit next to me. We need to talk about Alexandria's family." Harry warily came and sat next to Sirius.

"I know you're excited to have blood family that may like you, but as much as I hate to break it to you, I doubt you're going to find it in your Aunt's family. You must understand that when Alexandria married Vladimir, he thought he was marrying the Potter heiress. So, when James came along, they weren't exactly pleased by it."

"They didn't treat dad very nicely, did they? Harry asked.

"No pup and I admit they could have changed, but I believe you would have better luck looking to the American, French or Germanic cousins, I know the family distance is a couple generations larger, but they are family. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Draco Malfoy will be far better friends than them, he at least offered a handshake, they would turn their nose up and treat you worse than he ever did for the simple fact that you are James's son. I know you don't want to hear it but masks up pup, just until we know for sure where everyone stands, who else of the cousins that you invited are here?

"My French cousins the Delacour's, the Mercier's, and the Granger's, and the American cousins the, Potters, Smiths, and Aaron's," replied Harry

"All of them, for the most part, from what I remember where better than Alexandria and her brood, you may have to enforce the fact that you are the Lord of House Potter a little bit, but once you've got that across it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Thanks for the heads up Sirius, I know that you are technically actually my dad, and that you don't actually expect me to call you dad and all that but maybe over the next few weeks we can sit and talk, I feel as if my entire world had been turned over onto its side. You're my godfather, but you blood adopted me to so you're also my dad. Perhaps you can help me in figuring out this whole bearer thing, being lord of house Potter and all the rest. Not now we have things to do now but later."

Looking at Harry and seeing his sweet innocence he had once feared destroyed by the Dursley's Surius found himself happy it had not been, He saw confusion, frustration and that Harry's nerves were starting to unravel but he also saw willpower a desire to fight and continue on. He felt more than saw that Harry was strong enough to deal with these problems, however witnessing the icy steel also set in Harry's eyes told him all he needed to know of what their fate would be if they were as bad as they once had been. "Later pup, I'll talk with you over it all you can rant and rave and get it all out but for now, let's head downstairs." He smiled, cordially at Harry. Seeing as it was past lunch time, Harry quickly asked a question on where everyone was.

"Many of masters guests be in the blue family sitting room shall Coby be taking you?"

"Yes, Coby, that would be appreciated." The house elf nodded and led the way. As they neared where Harry distinctly remembered the blue sitting room, he could hear raised voices coming through the open main doors. Quickly, asking Coby to show them to the back entrance, they promptly entered through the back door unnoticed by most in the room. In the center of the room, an older middle-aged woman had just open handed smacked the boy before her. As she moved, you could see the broken tea set on the floor between them.

"Ugh, I do not understand for one moment how either of these two are related to me. If I didn't know better, I would say your mothers lied about your paternal parent. You two are nothing more than a disgrace to the family. Clean this up heavens knows once I have control of this family again the first thing, I'm doing is casting the two of you out of it." Sneered the woman. She was dressed finely, and you could quickly tell who she was and who her children and grandchildren were. They all bore distinct similarities in the hair and in the eyes. Most were dressed in finery that did not exactly fit in with their surroundings, nor fit with their own bodies.

However, though the two in front of her bear the same markings, they were dressed in a more stylish but in far less lavish apparel. Curiosity got the better of Harry, so he stayed watching the room, those who figured out who he was nodded to him respectfully but gave no other outward evidence that they knew who he was or that he was their head of house. Watching Alexandria was angering for Harry. She was cruel and spiteful it seemed to everyone in the room except her immediate family, and even then, the two youths from earlier were exceptions to the rule. Quickly accessing the family magic, he was told that they were both strong bearers, but they though old enough to carry (A bearers carrying age was 13.) Health wise they were more akin to Harry. It told Harry that the dishonor paid went much farther than skin deep. But more than that it was how she spoke of him, her nephew she had never met calling him a shame and a disgrace to the family, consorting with mudbloods and half breeds. She spoke of many things but mostly disparaging of both his parents and grandparents' decisions, whether it be in business or the path of the House. She criticized that they had fought on the wrong side of both the war with Grindelwald and with Voldemort and how Grindelwald would have been such a better King, than the Ministries they had to deal with. This caused Harry's anger to spike thinking of his last lesson on family history.

~~~Flashback – 1 week before~~~

Michalis had taught Harry many things, but tonight was to be one of the services of the house to the King. "Cardac Potter was a strong man; at the time we defended our Welsh lands from Saxon invaders. Arthur was one such invader he brought the full might of his armies against our house. After a mere day of battle, he called off the attack, pulling his troops back. Arthur had realized as Cardac had that their armies where equals. Arthur knew, however, that he had an Ace. The Pendragons held the gift of speaking Parseltongue the language of both serpents and dragons. He called forth his Dragons but did not attack with them. This however forced Cardac to surrender and submit to Arthurs armies. However instead of stripping Cardac of both his lands, his titles, and his head as was the custom of the time. Arthur honored Cardac that even in the face of Dragons, he had shown more loyalty to his people than to his own desire's. Arthur did more than leave Cardac with his head, he left him with his pride intact, and with the honor of our house as well. Though our lands were added to Arthurs growing empire, he treated our lands and its people with respect whereas other conquerors did not. Arthur made a mistake's as all young kings do, but he owned up to them as well. He ruled honorably, to the point that the Potters knelt as we never had before any not even to Rome's Emperors. When the battle of Camhain came, and a young man sought to kill Arthur, Cardac stopped it, and though his other nobles ordered for the young man's death, the king honored Cardacs request and reprimanded the young man. Asmund Longbottom was very much a Viking and saw this as dishonourable, but after 3 years in our halls, he grew to care for and began to honor our ways along with his own. A day came when Asmund saved the Kings life at grave peril to his own. In this action Arthur offered them land and titles, Asmund at first refused stating he only wished for his family to be vassals of house Potter, Cardac however reprimanded him for this. "My young friend you have become like a brother to my son, but furthermore you have sat at the family as an equal it would dishonor you and the ways I have taught you to do as you have asked, take up our kings offer and let our families be forever allies." In many ways, it marked the change in the powers of the court. Arthurs grandchildren were raised with Cardac's Grandchildren and Asmund's children. They grew up as siblings there was no rank, no position between them when in private, they were family. Throughout the generations that status remains the house of Pendragon is family and family stay loyal together.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

The words Michalis had said that night rung in his ears they were family. It was why even to this day the House of Potter and Longbottom sought a Pendragon they were incomplete without one. All the Noble's felt the call but there's was stronger worse in many ways for they were born to be three, not two.

"Enough, I have heard enough." Stated Harry as the room lapsed to silence.

One of Alexandria's older grandchildren sneered, "And what right do you have a little boy to speak to us in such a way. Go join the help; it is all your miserable common blood is good for, leave the talking to your betters."

With his words, the room dropped an uncomfortable 10 degrees. "By your address, words and attire, I assume that you are my dear Cousin Vladimir. Allow me to introduce myself so that in the future, you do not stain your honor in assuming that you are better than another. I am Haldris James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I call this meeting of the House of Potter to Order, Mopsy, please bring in extra seats and enlarge the room as necessary and make sure that we are all assembled here." The room was quiet as the house elves worked, and the rest of the family gathered. Alexandria tried to speak but was cut off by a sharp glare from Harry, he quickly softened it accepting a hug from young Gabrielle in the next instant. Once everyone had gathered, he spoke. "Some of you I very much look forward to getting to know, others of you are on shaky ground with me. At the end of this meeting, I will give you all time to speak, to bring up any issues you may have or any new developments I need to handle. I will warn you now that though I have just turned 15, I will not allow you to run roughshod over me however nor will I ignore advise you may give to me as you are my elders. Some of you I will ask to temporarily relocate here to Britain until I am of age, others I may appoint to tasks you find yourself untrained for, it will be a learning experience for all of us. If you give your respect to me, and I will give you my respect as well. Honor our house and its current needs, and in the future, you may have a boon that you may ask of me."

"Now I wish for all of you without families of your own yet to go sit your stand next to your parents. It will enable me to put names with the faces of those I see before me. Next, I would like to go around the room at this time I will permit you to present yourselves to me. Present only do not fallow this rule, and you will find yourself silenced. Fleur, your family, may begin."  
"Thank you, my Lord, as you are aware, I am Fleur Delacour, I am 17 and have just graduated. This is my younger sister Gabrielle; she is 11 and about to start school. My parents are Jean and Amelle Delacour." Fleur said quickly, pointing each person out as she introduced them. After she was finished, Alexandria spoke.

"Well, I do not see why we must this, you can hand the meeting over to me, and I'll take it over from there." She said. To which Harry glared once more.

"Everyone else has now gone through proper protocol and presented themselves before there lord and head of house your line is not excluded from this. Please present yourselves." Harry stated strictly, the glare not leaving his eyes.

"Well I never, very well I will do the presenting for Mother. I am Alexi Ivanov and am the heir of the Ivanoff Family. These are my children; Vladimir he is 16 and about to start his 6th year, Elena, she is 10 and Audrey, who is 8. This is my sister Sophia, and her husband, Demyan Abelev, he is the heir of his line, and their children Zivan and Vlas who are both 12. Then my younger brother Adrian who is married to the lovely Zhanna Medvedev who is the only heiress of her house, and her children Yuri age 15, and Donat age 13, and of course this is my father Vladimir Ivanoff, and my mother your aunt, Alexandria Ivanoff nee Potter."

"Now that presentations are finished when will you be handing over the lordship to my dearest mother. We have made many plans on what to do to make the house great once more and pull it out of the squalor it has fallen into." Said, Vladimir.

"I will not be turning over my inheritance to anyone, especially not one who could fulfill the family's duty to our brothers the Pendragon house." he said, turning from Vladimir he asked the two children huddled together behind the rest of Alexandria's family. "What are your names?"

"They are just some common bloods we chose to bring along, an obvious mistake." Said Selena Ivanoff with a glare to the direction of the two of them. "I promise they will be appropriately punished for this, my lord."

"An interesting choice of words, considering it is a blatant lie, Artemis and Arsenio I assume, please come here. Sirius, will you do a health check, please?" As the two stepped forward, Harry motioned for Alrick to come to him as he also had Mimsy bring forward the book of family rules, along with the laws of Albion. After getting a grimace from Sirius, Harry took the offered papers scanning them over, quick touch to an arm a piece also informed him that they carried the Albion diamond and Lilies.

Turning to glare at both of their fathers. "You Vladamir speak of squalor, the only squalor I see is the dishonor you and your family have brought to this house. A bearer is to be treasured. For their magic is wild and connected to the land. They are at times capable of magic that not even the old magic cannot do. This marks two of the tenants of the house you have broken. First and foremost, we are protectors, we defend those who cannot help themselves. This has been the way of our house since it's founding."

"You consider the first generations and magical creatures that magic has blessed to be filth under your shoe, dear Aunt Alexandria, where you got this from I do not see for what you obviously did not know was that half the businesses gathered under the banner of Potter industries, are first gen startups. This has allowed House Potter to protect them from those that would use them but has also allowed House Potter to fill their coffers while aiding others. Ensuring as a family that we keep the first tenant of our House and can continue to do that for generations to come. The wealth may support us in maintaining our lifestyle, but even as we ensure that our wealth grows, so too does theirs. This has generated over the years almost 250 vassals worldwide that serve the house of Potter. These Vassals are in just about every industry, and we have at least one family in the courts of all the foreign magical empires and congresses. The second tenant of the house is twofold we are our king's servants we serve only the might of the crown of Albion. You Alexandria and your family have willingly bowed before others and looking into your eyes, and hearing your words you would gladly do so again. We grew and prospered as the Royal house of Pendragon grew and prospered. We were houses three, our children equal from birth. The Pendragon's our kings, we were their commanders as our brothers, the Longbottoms were head of their guard. Where one was, in times past, the others were not far off. When the Pendragon's return, the House of Potter will remain to stand and take our oaths and claim the side of the king once more."

"As such, head of house Potter, I at this moment remove from your care and reprimand into my care, your children Artemis and Arsenio Ivanoff from henceforth they shall be Potters as head of house, so I have spoken so mote it be. Furthermore, I find you Alexi, Sofia, and Adrian unfit parents and remove your remaining children from your care. As I do not see that they have been adequately trained in what it means to be a Potter, I do not take them into my house."

"As for you Alexandria and the remainders of your brood, I expel you from the Potter family. You have forgotten what it means to be a Potter and have no place within the family with your current views. If it had merely been child abuse, I would have simply summoned the Aurors and been done with it. However, you have also disavowed the very tenants of what it means to be a Potter and the sacrifices made by our ancestors in the past. As you have no love nor respect for the house of your birth, I cast you out, I take back the dowry this house once gave you, and remove the stipend we once provided you with, you have no place here. The guards will escort you out. The elves will see to your personal belongings." Harry said as the guards escorted them out, to their yells that he couldn't do this, Harry turned back to the rest of the children of Alexandria's Family.

"The seven of you are prideful, boastful and spoiled. All things that come with being entitled and you came from powerful families that was permittable, discouraged but permittable by our house. What was and is not permittable is the way in which you comport yourselves. You automatically assume that as one that is not dressed as finely as you or does not look like you is automatically beneath you. When I made myself known to you, you spoke in a manner that many lords in the Wizengamot today would have gone to blood feud with house Potter for. Because of this, I can no longer allow you to remain at Durmstrang as I cannot trust that the 7 of you to do the family proud in either word or action, as such you are to be moved to the care of a Romanian vassal of the Potter's. You will each be given a vault of half a million galleons, to care for both your schooling and other essential needs, that eill be kept I trust by your guardians until, you either petition me for revaluation, or your new guardians inform me that you have grown into a suitably behaved and respectable child of house Potter. To this end, the ages of Guardianship have hereby been extended until the age of 21 for all those over the age of 13. For those younger than 13, we will discuss both your vault and guardianship status, once you reach the age of 16. To this end, Vladimir, Yuri, and Donat will henceforth attend Salem in Macusa. The younger four have open invitations to attend Hogwarts as the twins start their second year shortly, and Elena will be 11 within the next week, they can, of course, to also go to Salem if that is there choice. Audrey may choose as well when the time comes. Now let us continue the introductions." Harry finally ended his firm lecture and explanation of his choices.

"Well it does seem that the Potter family has been blessed, my name is Aliya Mercier nee Sirencee, this is my husband Marc, my three children Lucas 16, Adrian 14, and Jean-Marc who is 12 and a bearer. Next, to me, we have my brother Alexei, and his wife Anabella, and his 5 children Catherine 13, Maria 12, Serenity 11, Marc 11, and Alexander 9. We then have my two cousins Marcus who married Andrea, and now has 1 boy Carlos 3, and Claude, who married Almería and have a little boy 2." Aliya pointed to each child and adult as she introduced them. Harry smiled and began to relax as the other to smile. He had proven himself capable, now it was time to honor him.

"I am Calix Granger, and my wife Aimee, we have 3 children Anais 16, Corentin 14, Delphine 12. My brother Etienne, his wife has recently passed, his eldest Gael, 22, and his wife Oceane, and their child Mael 1, Lucien 18, is not yet wed, and their brother Thibault 16." Calix introduced.

"My name is Raphael Aaron's, and this is my wife Lacey, and our children Cadmus 19, Ciara 17, and Antonio 15. My Brother Joseph and his wife, unfortunately, has also passed, their 3 children, Jovani 17, Silver 15, who is also a bearer, and Mason 13. My Sister Alicia, and her husband River, and their two children Sierra 19, and Joel 16."

"My name is Alexander Smith, this is my wife Alexia, our eldest Emerald 12, Grace 9, and Charles 7. My sister Alicia, and her husband Carlos, and her twins Nathan 8, and Dominic 8. My other sister Catherine and her husband Edgar, their son Jaden 6, and Aiden 3."

"We are the American Potters, my name is Charles, my wife Ashley, and our children Noah 4, and Charlotte 2. My brother Cameron and his wife Mikenzie, their children Tyler 15, Titus 13, and Audrey 11. Unfortunately, my other sibling could not attend due to a prior family obligation."

"That is understandable. I am considering having the full family of everyone over next year to have a full family reunion but understood that it could not happen yet. Any children of any of your lines I am opening the opportunity to attend Hogwarts and will stand before the board of governors if necessary, I will sponsor as I know is required for all foreign students to attend Hogwarts. I only wish to know before the end of our celebration so that I might speak to them of the rules as Albus Dumbledore has not proven himself a friend or ally to house Potter. As such, none of my house is to be alone with that man, those attending Hogwarts are to ask their head of house to summon me your their own parents. As I am now, making it a family order unless an of age member of house Potter is there, they are not to meet with the headmaster alone, and no the heads of houses do not count. As such all members of house Potter are to wear the protection amulets you will find on your beds tonight, they will protect from all influencing spells and will light up and flash if you are potioned in any way. I did an influence test this summer at Gringotts and was discovered to be under various potions and influencing spells placed by the headmaster, the amulets will also block obliviate spells." Harry stated in a no-nonsense sort of way.

"Now for business before we settle in. I am 15 as such I can not sit my seat on the Wizengamot, I would gladly have my godfather sit in the Potter seat as proxy, however, one cannot sit more than a single seat on the Wizengamot, and he must sit the Black seat. As such I would like it if Alexander would be the Potter family proxy working in tandem with Sirius. For Charles and Calix I wish for you to both jointly take up the Potter seats within Potter industries, with a 2.5% stake from the Potter shares each while you manage them over the next two years. For Raphael, I must ask that you take up managing the care and upkeep of our many estates that are rented and leased throughout the magical empires. Jean, I have been made aware of your status in the French ministry I wish for you to remain, for you Apolline, House Potter holds a seat on the ICW, please vote this seat until I am permitted to do so. Lastly, Mercier, my job for you, will be house wide, I need you to contact all the many Potter vassals within Albion and outside it, see what they need, give them help where needed, reprimand them if also needed."

Choruses of "Yes, my lord," and versions of such echoed around the room as Harry dismissed them for dinner.

Over the next two days, Alexander, and the other vassals, along with Neville and his proxy, Sirius, and Harry looked over things that would convene and be voted on in the August Wizengamot session meeting from the 14th – 18th. On their return on Monday evening, they spent about an hour discussing the educational reforms the minister desperately wanted, with a few additional ones. The other changes including exorcising Binns, and finding a real History of Magic Professor, along with the creation or return of several classes, Wizarding Culture and Society (Mandatory all years), Wizarding law, Healing, and Spell crafting for the 6th and 7th years. All new courses would have teachers chosen by the board rather than the current headmaster as he had made his opinions of the classes plain. On the 14th Harry also wrote Minerva McGonagall with the sponsorship of a total of 18 new students in the form of members of either his cadet houses or Vassals.

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall

It is my pleasure to inform you that how Potter wishes to sponsor the following students to attend Hogwarts this coming year.

Serenity Mercier Hogwarts Year 1

Marc Mercier Hogwarts Year 1

Elena Ivanoff Hogwarts Year 1

Audrey Potter Hogwarts Year 1

Maria Mercier Hogwarts Year 2

Zivan Abelev Hogwarts Year 2

Emerald Smith Hogwarts Year 2

Jean-Marc Mercier Hogwarts Year 2

Delphine Granger Hogwarts Year 2

Vlas Abelev Hogwarts Year 2

Mason Aarons Hogwarts Year 3

Titus Granger Hogwarts Year 3

Artemis Potter Hogwarts Year 4

Arsenio Potter Hogwarts Year 4

Corentin Granger Hogwarts Year 4

Antonio Aarons Hogwarts Year 5

Tyler Potter Hogwarts Year 5

Silver Aarons Hogwarts Year 5

It is my pleasure to inform you that how Potter wishes to sponsor the following students to attend Hogwarts this coming year. As each of these students belongs to cadet lines of house Potter, the head of house Potter finds it necessary to place specific restrictions on all said students.

1\. If any of these students are sorted into Slytherin, they have the right to request a resort at any time.

2\. If any of these students are sorted into Slytherin, they have the right to choose another head of house to act as their head of house.

3\. The headmaster of Hogwarts is to have no contact with these students at any time without either a direct parent, or the Potter proxy, or the Potter head of house present.

4\. These students are not to be seen by Madame Pomfrey for any reason. If a situation arises and they need healing, you are to call the Potter healer Ted Tonks to look after them if it is an emergency then you may call St. Mungos.

5\. At any point in time, these students are permitted to request tutors for any classes they are attending and summarily drop that class with the Hogwarts Professor.

6\. At any time these students are to serve detention those students may serve them with any teacher excluding any classes they have chosen to not take or are being tutored in, Professor Snape, or Headmaster Dumbledore, and the new Defense Professor.

I feel the need to inform you that if any of the rules above are broken in any way, I will challenge it in the Wizengamot and if necessary pull all students as listed above, and myself from Hogwarts.

Please be aware that Artemis, Arsenio, Silver and myself will require the bearer's tower to be open. As all of us are above a class 4 bearer I will not permit my lines honor to be besmirched by allowing them to sleep in an all-male dormitory with non-bearers.

Sincerely

The Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Overall when September 1st came Harry and company where nervous and excited to return. They were excited for new classes, curious about a new defense teacher, but also worried about the headmaster, now that the board had changed what was he planning?


	8. POAM: Ch 8 - September 11, 1995

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: Updated 1-25-20. As always Read and Review

Chapter 8 – September 11, 1995

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

Draco Malfoy checked that his trunk was packed and that he was ready to leave for Hogwarts before going to the formal dining room to eat breakfast with his parent, grandfather, and the dark lord.

The past two weeks since his grandfather's return to England had been a change of pace for Draco. Over the past two weeks, his grandfather had forced him to go over and share every memory of the past four years at Hogwarts. His grandfather had pointed out every mistake and had drilled into his head what he should have done instead. His grandfather had been rather upset with Lucius for not teaching Draco proper etiquette and wizarding traditions. So much so that he had shown his displeasure by cutting his access to the family fortune from 15 million yearly to 5 million yearly, among other things that Draco had not seen, as Abraxas had sent him away and locked and silenced the doors of the study they had been in. However, by his fathers chastised look it when he had left, it had not been kind.

His grandfather had, last night informed him that he would not escape his grandfather lectures by attending Hogwarts. It seemed that the parents of other students had expressed questions on whether or not Severus Snape's word could be trusted as he had told Lucius that Draco behaved like a perfect pureblood heir, and as proven by Potters words through the exchange of boons in the Wizengamot chambers, Draco had not acted as a proper pureblood heir ought. It seems they wanted a second opinion, and the board of governors had chosen two, in the form of his Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy being the Wizarding culture, and Traditions Professor and Heir Levine being the new History of Magic professor. The board had petitioned a stall on the other classes to have a chance to plan out requirements and such for those classes properly. The Wizengamot had voted and approved that they would have to be added within the next three school years. Draco wasn't sure what to think of it.

However, he wasn't sure of a lot of things he had been taught anymore. Draco was 16 and going into 5th year as of right before he was initially scheduled to begin Hogwarts, he had contracted dragon pocks, and at the time he had finally been well Hogwarts had been in session for two full months. Draco had to start his first year the following year. As he was 16, he had several family traditions to start or at least undergo this year. The Malfoy tradition of financial training had seen him cut off from the family vaults completely, he had been given a million galleons and what remained of his trust fund which until know had provided Draco with 25,000 galleons a year as spending money since his birth. Know he had the one mil. from his grandfather and the over 250,000 galleons in his trust vault and in 5 years he had to be able to show his grandfather how it had grown from that 1 million galleons to at least 2 million. He wasn't sure how, though and his grandfather couldn't help him. As his father hadn't passed this traditional test, he wasn't asking him.

Another tradition was the tradition of seeking he had until the winter solstice to give his grandfather a betrothal contract or his grandfather would make one for him. The last and final tradition Draco had undergone just three days ago. The tradition of seeing was a controversial tradition in many families. At the age of 16, you went to a seer and had your future in a way told you. Draco hadn't known what to think when his grandfather had taken him to the seer who had only one classified false prophecy ever spoken, and most considered a broken prophecy as parts of that one had been fulfilled. Grindelwald had been defeated but whatever she had spoken of when she said that he would lose the war, but his final goal would see fruition, was a mystery to many and was the part people marked as false.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Draco and his Godfather entered the shop of one Serenity Collins. They were told to wait in the seats by the receptionist at the desk. A few moments after Serenity showed her last customers out and asked what they were here for.

"My grandson just turned 16 and needs to undergo the tradition of seeing." Said Abraxas.

"Well, then young Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." Stated Miss. Collins. Draco was shocked when his grandfather remained seated and motioned for him to follow. "It is customary for the seeing, young Malfoy, to be undertaken with no others besides the seer and the heir present. Now you have a few choices to make young Malfoy, your first option is we sit here and chat for about 15 minutes, and then I escort you outside to your grandfather and you never seek to know your future or the second option that you chose a method you wish for me to seek your future through."

"Um, why wouldn't I want to do this?" asked Draco, confused.

"The future is a burdensome thing, young wizard, for all of us, there are paths we take that solidify our fates, and once those paths are chosen, our paths are set. Sometimes it is a series of choices for others a single choice decides the fate of your entire life. Your father was one such as these I gave him a prophecy that said he would have a chance for power twice, but that one would be false and the other genuine power. The false path would give him power for a time, but it would ultimately cost him and that his false power would be useless when he needed it most, that in the end for all his power history would not remember him, as anything but misguided. Once spoken, once acknowledge such prophecy has power. Knowledge of the future young heir is not a thing to seek without respect for that which you seek."

"I choose to seek it, for it is better to know than to always wonder what if." Answered Draco.

"Very well I can an induce a vision, give you a prophecy, read your tea leaves, or see into a crystal ball. A warning young one if the fates so wish it any of these could end in me giving you more than one for only the fates decide how to tell the future." She said.

"I chose the crystal ball that I may see what you see." Answered Draco.

"Very well let us look into the ball, are you a studier of runes young Draco?"

"Yes, I'm second in my year."

"Good for I see three runic symbols, surrounding the emblem of Janus. You have a choice to make, and from each of those choices can come one of two results, but both are interconnected, the differences in the secondary paths are not made by your choices but the choices of others." As Draco looks into the orb, he sees images as her words begin to invoke a change in the crystal. First comes a distorted image, Voldemort fights on a battlefield, and Harry Potter, his opponent, cuts him down, in the background, Draco can make out a burning Malfoy Manor. The scene suddenly shifts, and a familiar face is talking to him, and his father says something and both he and his father attack, he sees his father and him attack the man, this image to then fades into an image of Malfoy manor burnt to the ground. His and his father's ashes were gathered, and given a traitor's burial, to be scattered in the four corners of Albion.

Suddenly the orb goes black, and a hazy, ethereal crystal-clear scene can be seen, a castle far more giant than Hogwarts appears, with a large city surrounding it, the image plays over the city before focusing in on the castle itself. As this happens, he sees a blurry of two people, one an older man he looks much like his grandfather with key differences he couldn't place. The man holds the hands of a child, that has the Malfoy blonde hair and other vital features that mark him as a Malfoy. They stand in front of a statue of 3 men fighting side by side valiantly. The little boy looks up and pointing at one of the men, asks, "Grandfather, who was he, and why do I look like him?"

"That my dear child was Draconis Malfoy, my father, he through his choices and alliances led the Malfoy line through perilous times and allowed us to have a place in Camelot. He was, my grandson, a great man strict on propriety and on etiquette, but the men he surrounded himself were as well. If it had not been for a single decision he made, our house could have perished."

At this the image wavered and shifted again, this time it focused onto a specific room of the castle, which seemed even more beautiful suddenly. He focused on the door as someone came through it. "You can come through now," stepping into the room, a man that was blurry and unclear laid on the bed.

"Draco come here, come meet our son, a prince to carry forth our lines, the first of many." At this moment, the visions ended, and looking up Serenity smiled at him.

"I dare say the fates chose to give a bit more of a peak then they usually do, but then again we are approaching a merging point. Before you ask, a merging point is a point where fates merge. They are endings, outcomes that must come to pass. The statue of secrecy, Arthurs ascension as King, the building of Hogwarts, were all merging points, we approach another, one that I spoke of in part many years ago."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, unfortunately that is the seers curse we may see, we may watch, but we cannot usually interfere, what I can tell you is that it ties into an old prophecy in your department of Mysteries, it's from a time before those spells they now have on those orbs that permit only those it pertains to, to touch it. If you would like, you can request to hear it, but be warned and remember that prophecy is confusing and hard to follow, what you take to mean one thing could mean another." Answered Serenity.

Draco thanked Serenity for both the prophecy and her words of advice, as she escorted him out.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Draco thought of the prophecy now, what was the choice, what was the decision he could make that would cause one over the other.

"Draco, I would appreciate it if you could at least attempt to look as if you are trying to pay attention." Scolded his mother.

"My apologies mother," said Draco, "I was lost in thoughts; what were we discussing?"

"What has had you so preoccupied Draco? You've been distracted and preoccupied with something for days," she responds.

"Draco, my son, you should not put so much wait into what that seer said." Lucius Malfoy insightfully spoke. "Just look at me, if I had believed her prophecy and let it decide my fate, I would never have become as powerful as I am now. You have to remember that prophecy only has power when people believe in them, most predictions are self-fulfilling without any input from us as individuals."

"I remember she said that," Draco answered a puzzled expression on his face.

"Then take what was said with a grain of salt and forget it." Interjected Narcissa, as she, Lucius and the dark lord finished their breakfasts and started to leave the table. "Your grandfather will be taking you to the station your father, and I have duties we must attend to."

Draco nodded in acceptance.

"They are both right Draco do not become lost in her words, my Dragon," Abraxas said.

"It's not her words Grandfather, it's what I saw. There were 4 options, paths to take the first two both saw the destruction of Malfoy Manor, and I have no doubt our line. The 3rd and 4th in different ways saw to the preservation of our line. We persevered, I saw my future son, my firstborn, I saw the return of Camelot Grandfather.

Abraxas smiled, "That is delightful Draco, in preparation for that you must take my teachings carefully, for it will mean the return of the court, and each country will vie for them to have the favor of Albion's King. You will need your knowledge to circumvent them and to keep the king's favor. Now finish your breakfast; it is almost time to go."

"But Grandfather its barely 8:30."

"And you are a perfect this year, you need to be there early. Do not argue with me, Draco."

'Of course not, Grandfather."

~~~~~ Power of Ancestral Magic ~~~~~

Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London

Harry and company arrived at Kings Cross Station at 9 a.m., in a flurry of movement and activity. The morning had been relatively quiet so far as most of the Hogwarts students were already packed the night before. To Harry, it was a far cry from the frantic packing the morning of that he had seen so often from the Weasley's household.

As they settle entered the second to last car on the train Harry, in a quick transfiguration changed the sixteen-individual compartment, eight along each side, into one large open compartment, with benches and seats. This would allow more people to sit and talk instead of being forced to move from compartment to compartment, to talk other groups. This also allowed for Harry to keep an eye on all the children under his house's sponsorship and enabled him to inform them of the same rules that applied to them, and that the staff had been informed of. Silver, Jean-Marc, Artemis, and Arsenio, all took a seat next to Harry. The four bearers had gotten to know each other quite well over the past several weeks and become good friends. Harry had noticed how easy it was for him to get along with the other bearers, things he said, emotions he felt the way he interacted with his magic, they all understood. It was enlightening and revealing as to why bearers sought out other bearers.

In Albion, this had not happened in the past few centuries because Albion's bearers had been all but nonexistent since the fall of the Pendragon line. Since then only about 120 known bearers beyond the ones in the current generation had been known throughout all of Albion. This raised the question on the power of House Potter, as it now held not one but four bearers. Harry had been forced to prepare to fight with the ministry when the news came out. Two centuries ago when a bearer had died in a duel between two of his suitors, the ministry had passed a law that guardianship of all bearers born in Britain were to be wards of the Ministry and that it alone would decide on who would be their bonded. This law still stood on the books as Arsenio, Artemis, Silver, and Jean-Marc were not born in Britain they were relatively safe; however, Harry had been born in England and through claiming Harry they could claim the others through some of the archaic laws. Harry was however emancipated twice over and was exempt from this law as an heir. However, refusing to trust the ministry he had still built a defense against this as he doubted the Minister would do his research and simply try to force Ministerial guardianship onto him when other purebloods remembered this law.

Thinking this over led Harry to the robes the five of them wore, and how they had discovered both the Hogwarts bearers' uniform that they had then commissioned and the old Hogwarts charter, which contained an up to date listing of all the true rules of Hogwarts. Harry was going to have fun this year, he had decided to finally use his marauder legacy for something and was going to use every rule the headmaster was currently breaking against both him, the teachers, and the other students. This had also prompted Harry into creating a Hogwarts readiness kit for his group. The kit included, a simpler copy of the marauder's map, a special copy of the Hogwarts charter and a two-way mirror directly to Harry.

The simple Marauders map nickname the, was linked directly into the schools wards the first time it activated inside the castle. This link allowed the map to show a student's location and allowed them to select a person or a place by either writing out the persons name or describing/naming the place or by selecting it with their wand from a list of nearby or regularly visited places. It then gave you step by step directions to the person or place they wished to go.

The special copy of the Hogwarts charter was a marvel, it was linked to an enchanted piece of paper that was both enchanted against destruction and was connected to the book, it also had a search charm and a monitor charm on it. These 4 enchantments worked together to allow the paper to monitor activity around it, and then search out the rule that corresponded with it. This Harry knew would be a boon for him as he would need it to no doubt defend himself from both professor and students alike, he had also brought about two dozen additional copies with him to give out to those he trusted.

At a quarter to ten, it was unsurprising to Harry for the Weasley's and Hermione to come racing onto the train. No doubt by the perfect badges on their chests they would be by to Harry's compartment after the perfect's meeting.

That prompted Harry to think about other surprises that had occurred throughout the last 3 weeks. After the trial it had been revealed that Harry was indeed staying at Potter Manor. This had brought him to have several different visitors, from Madame Bones Regent of house Bones on his behavior towards Susan, to other members of the Wizengamot wanting him to support their bill. Letters had also become an issue as Dumbledore saw now to off center Harry and remove the mail redirect ward on him. This had prompted Harry to receive a couple thousand letters, all at the same time. The elves and the guard were still working together to sort through them, isolating the malicious ones, and preserving the nicer ones. This had prompted him to also publish several apologies in the newspaper for not answering to mail, after a slandering reply calling him a liar over it, Law Wizard Tonks had stepped in and shared the memories of Harry receiving his first wizarding letter, and being undulated with letters a few days before. The prophet had printed parts of these memories, only to escape full out lawsuit.

The news of a full audit being done at Gringotts had broken the next day and had taken attention off of Harry. But it had been in those days as he had been learning of his family's place in the world that Harry and Sirius received a visitor in the form of the newly name Lord William Weasley. The ring had rejected their father years before but had accepted Charlie as its master. Upon being briefed by the goblins over the matter of Molly's, Ginny's, and Ron's vaults, he had inferred that there was one for Hermione as well. He had escorted them to the bank, and it had been cataloged by the goblins that although both Molly, and Ginny had entered the vaults created by Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had not. Ron had quickly after being told authorized the return of the money to the Potter vaults as Bill had done the same for Molly's and Ginny's noting the spent amounts and speaking to Harry of it.

Ron from what he had been told had spoken to Hermione of doing the same and she had refused. Stating that Dumbledore had given it to her and that she had a right to the money. After that and her subsequent outburst, Bill had had both her and Ron tested for any and all Potions and spells in their systems and on their personages. They had both come back positive. Ron had quickly at Bill's prompting undertaken the ritual that would remove all said spells and potions. Hermione had refused on the basis of all Rituals being dark according to Dumbledore and that they should be outlawed.

Ron who had accompanied his brother had apologized to Harry but both Harry and Bill could see the strain on the friendship between the two boys. Harry lamentingly set it aside as they had just grown to distant with all the changes Harry was making in his life. He mourned for the change in his friendship but also knew that his new friends, and Neville would be beside in ways that Ron could not.

It was Hermione that worried Harry. She was used to getting her own way and being right. Used to being needed and able to walk all over him and others. With this year being Owls, Harry among others would be required to perform in their studies to the best of their ability. To meet and surpass family expectations, along with performing and passing other family rites and tests. Harry had no time to take Hermione aside and slowly peel back the layers of Dumbledore's indoctrination. He had no doubt that this year would be hard on her as she would no longer have his protection. But Sirius had told Harry that if at yule if Harry had anything less than an EE he was pulling him out of Hogwarts. He even expected an EE in Potions he said "You are a young heir if you feel Snape is not performing to his duties then tell me to hire a tutor. I'm fine with that." Harry had taken it to heart.

After the train left the station Harry's compartment filled up quick many students liking the different style of train car. Harry spotted Draco with his perfects badge, slip into the back but didn't comment. If he didn't bother Harry, he wasn't going to antagonize him. Harry, Arsenio, Artemis, Silver, Jean-Marc, Neville, and Ron once he joined them talked of many things, before the subject of Gringotts came up, more importantly, account managers.

"I simply could not believe it when I found out my Grandmother had taken our account managers salary down to the traditional one percent. I immediately changed it to three percent, and I have seen tremendous results." Said Neville.

"Dumbledore had done much the same with my vaults."

"Really Harry show some respect to the headmaster, its Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Dumbledore." Interrupted Hermione.

"I am showing some respect, I haven't declared blood feud between our houses, what Dumbledore has done to the house of Potter was unforgivable. I am showing the exact amount of respect he deserves." Hermione harrumphed and returned to her book. "I changed the 1 percent retainers fee to 4 percent and made it tiered, so if he returns the dividends of house Potter to matching that of when my parents were alive within the next year then he will receive a 6 percent commission. If he managed to double that he will receive 10 percent. I set that up and then gave him access to only 10 percent of the family fortune. He's since then halfway returned the percentage to what it had been, in the few weeks since the trial. I then gave him access to 25% of the Potter wealth to invest; it will work well for me I believe."

Hermione lightly glared at Harry but didn't say anything further. As the train continued to move towards Hogwarts it looked as if this would be the first year that Harry`s entire train ride passed without interruption. Until the car door swung open and Susan Bones accompanied by Hannah Abbott and several other Hufflepuff students entered the car.

"Wow this car is really nice I wonder which teacher transfigured the car, and why they didn't also do so to other cars?" Commented one of the incoming students.

"If it wasn't for some of the people in this car, I would agree." Sneered Hannah Abbott.

"Tell me, Potter, how is it that Weasley has the perfects badge instead of you, see even I got one." Said Susan Bones.

"Of course, you did," said Ernie Macmillan. "You aren't a liar and a cheat like Harry."

"I knew you were a fool, but I hadn't realized you were an idiot as well." Sneered Draco.

"Well, then how do explain Weasley getting the perfects badge over Potter or Neville." Snapped another Hufflepuff from behind Hannah.

"Dumbledore playing politics, heir Potter recently made several political moves through his proxy against Dumbledore. I mean even the removal of Dumbledore from the Potter proxy seat could be seen as a political move against Dumbledore. Why do you think there are over 150 new students this term at Hogwarts, none of which are from the cadet lines of different British houses that have been recalled, or are counted among the new first years? Someone strong enough politically and magically has finally stood against Dumbledore and they all want to see how it ends."

"Dumbledore is a great man, Harry would never do something like that." Answered Hermione Granger.

"I have Hermione, Albus Dumbledore has set himself up as a King of Britain. I am a Potter, and as such I will permit no king that does not have a true claim to the Pendragon seat, to rule any of her territories."

"Dumbledore has Pendragon blood and the right to be King." Sneered Susan Bones.

"Then why has he not gone through the proper Rites and claimed the seat." Questioned Neville.

"Because he's not a power-hungry monster like the brat sitting next to you." Snapped Hannah Abbott.

"No, it's for the same reason as all the others in this car that have Pendragon blood. The seat can only be claimed by an heir, we haven't been chosen as the heir and as such can't claim it." Draco snapped, gaining some attention before it swiveled back to Harry.

"I suggest your group leave," spoke Harry. "I am nearing the end of my patience and you would not wish to see how your houses would fair against mine in a blood feud."

"You, filthy half-blood" snapped Hannah pulling her wand on Harry. Only to be met with half a dozen wands pointing straight back at her.

Draco spoke again "I suggest you and your friends leave heir Macmillan. You are no longer welcome here." With that, the group left seeing that they were very outnumbered.

"Thank you, heir, Malfoy you have honored your line today." They both nodded to one another.

"Harry James Potter that is the second time you have you have threatened blood feud against someone, first Dumbledore, now Hannah I am beginning to understand what Dumbledore means when he says you are ill-prepared for your lordship threatening such things. Blood feuds are simply justified murders of rival families in bygone eras, you have no business bringing back the practice. You ought to be ashamed of yourself Harry." Scolded Hermione.

"Miss, Granger I will forgive you for questioning my liege's honor this once, in honor of the fact you are a first-gen. In the future, if you challenge the honor of my liege I will put you in your place." Said Tyler Potter.

"How dare you…"

"Hermione," interrupted Harry. "You went to France this past summer, right?"

"Yes, but what does that…"

"When you went to France did you expect to follow English customs, and for everyone to do things as we do them in England?" asked Harry.

"Well, no but…"

"You can't do that here either, its why starting this year Hogwarts will have a Wizarding Culture and Traditions class. The wizarding world has different do's and don'ts, it's a different culture."

"Don't be silly Harry, we're all still English, we're all subjects of the queen, it isn't like we belong to a separate country when you have magic." Chided Hermione.

"Actually, Hermione no we aren't. Queen Elizabeth and the Windsor family rule over the Mundane side of England and only the mundane side. Magical Britain, most of Europe and the Magical United states are all part of the Magical Empire of Albion. We are ruled, if we currently had a king, by the Utmost and Royal House of Pendragon with its head of house as our King. It's also part of the reason behind the statute of Secrecy. After the death of the last monarch in 1485, the Roman Catholic church saw a chance to grab power, and so they declared us to be witches though by their terms we are mages, something completely different. So, the witch hunts began and cumulated into the Spanish Inquisition and Salem witch trials of the fourteenth and fifteenth century. To battle this the statute of Secrecy was put into effect and it still stands today."

"Harry that's impossible we would have learned this in History of Magic class." Replied Hermione.

"Not under Binns, it's why he's been sacked." Answered Neville.

Hermione just gave them disbelieving looks and Harry knew she was going to be in the Library over the next few days as classes didn't start until Monday.

"Hey mate not that I'm against it or anything but when did you pick up all formal stuff." Asked Ron.

"Over the summer I was located by someone that has been teaching me the old ways of the houses and the Wizarding World in general, a sort of guardian if you will. They've really been a good help." Answered Harry.

Malfoy and Neville seemed to simultaneously choke on something as they looked at Harry with respect in their eyes.

"If you ever need anything from my house, I would happily aid," said Draco.

"Same," said Neville, Harry gave both boys a hard look before nodding in acceptance.

"Hey, we're almost to the castle, so you should probably get into school robes." Came a shout from somewhere in the compartment. Harry quickly conjured several blankets and hung them up to form changing room in the back of the car, he saw several others including both Hermione, and the Weasley's use them.

"Harry, Neville you need to change into school robes." Said Hermione after she got back, giving the others in their section a dirty look for not also changing.

"I'll wear school uniforms for classes Hermione as long as I'm wearing robes I'm fine for the welcome feast, here it's right here in the Hogwarts charter." Answered Harry.

"Harry the Hogwarts charter was removed years ago." Answered Hermione. At the smirks and looks of others, she says, "it was in Hogwarts a History."

"If the charter had been removed then the founders magic in Hogwarts would have faded Hermione. No more hat, no points system, no sorting, no houses, none of it, Hogwarts can't function without the charter in place. The castle itself would transfer back to being Peverell lands if the Hogwarts Charter was removed." Replied Neville.

Hermione was speechless and Harry could see her mentally add research the Hogwarts Charter to her list of things to do.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was overall uneventful. As the train pulled into Kings Cross station a full hour early to make time for the sorting of almost 200 new first years and 500 transfer students Harry knew it would be a long night. As the other students left the compartment Harry set the train car to right as they left to the scolding from Hermione for undoing a Professor's work until she was informed Harry had done it in the first place. As they separated from those that were to be sorted, as those that had to be sorted had to cross the lake with the first years, Harry had a minor shock at seeing the Thestrals that he quickly got rid of. Harry was happy to return and wondered what exciting adventures would await him as he went through his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. POAM: Ch 9 - Sorting Feast

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: 1st thing this chapter shows our first jump and contains the train ride to Hogwarts. I will not be writing this fic as a daily day by day fic. Including all the little details of all that would frankly take up too much space in a fic that as I just finished Chapter 20 last week is sitting at almost 100,000 words. This means that some things are just going to happen off-screen, like Harry's continued lessons with his guardians, classes, meetings with Sirius, and such things. 2nd thing one of the reviews I got recently asked me why Harry was calling Sirius Daddy, he's not he's calling him Paddy, short for Padfoot. Also, to go with that, as will be explained in an upcoming chapter with Draco, in this magical world, a child forms bonds with their parents. So, harry has a magical bond with Sirius, through him being both his godfather and his blood adopted father, so the sudden closeness is also being influenced by the bond that hasn't been fed in years due to the separation craving Sirius magic being around Harry. This along with the fact that Harry has been neglected and at the very least emotionally abused, he is going to cling to an adult that he can view as a parental figure, at least in my opinion.

Final thing due to circumstances out of our control, i.e., Real Life, my Beta's have left this fic. This means that I need a new beta, P.M. if you are at all interested. As always Read and Review.

AN2: I do not own the sorting hats song I took JK Rowling's original and added a few new lines. New version uploaded 1-25-2020

Chapter 9 – The Sorting Feast

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

As Harry walked into the great hall, he was stopped by professor Flitwick "Hello, Harry Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you after the welcoming feast."

"Of course, professor I expected as much." replied Harry. He quietly took his seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Dean and Shamus who both quickly scooted away from him. Harry rolled his eyes and welcomed Ron, Hermione, and Neville who all sat close to him. Looking around he could see that both the hall, and the tables were now larger than they had been in any year past. After reading the covenants and the Original updating copy of Hogwarts a History, he knew that this was not the biggest year they had ever had, nor that it would be the largest in the coming years. No doubt with the political upheaval Britain was about to go through, it would not be the largest of sorting's to go through Hogwarts, in the coming years, but it was larger than any Dumbledore had presided over since he became headmaster. Not a difficult thing to claim as with Dumbledore's ascension to headmaster the attendance rate had halved. With Harry captivated by his thoughts he almost missed the entrance of those to be sorted. And the sorting Hats song but he was pulled from his thoughts by Dumbledore.

"Another year has come and with it changes throughout the school, the first you will have noticed is that the train arrived a few hours early to accommodate the influx of over 500 new transfer students and 200 first years, we will start the sorting this year as usual with the song and then the first years sorting, we will then sort the new second years and so on and so forth. Until we are finished with the seventh years. As we expect that this will take longer than traditionally you will be delivered snacks, directly onto your plates as we go through the sorting, the traditional feast will begin at the end of the sorting and after the traditional beginning of year announcements. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts let the sorting begin.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

_In times long past I was new  
The king looked out upon the land  
And gave a charge to teach_

_In our land to the four_

_For even he could see_

_No greater friends than they_

_The founders of our great school_

_With Burden in their steps_

_And knowledge in their hearts_

_The four good friends decided_

_Passing along their knowledge_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_The bond of brotherhood_

_Between Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Or the Honor of Sisterhood_

_Between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_They created me to do_

_What they could not_

_To separate and Divide_

_And I know the story for I was there_

_I know the sad and sorry tale_

**_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
_**_Difference that first brought friendship_

_For what was Bravery without Cunning_

_Or Knowledge without Hard-Work_

_The Purest and Cunning went to Slytherin_

_The Bravest and Boldest went to Gryffindor_

_Those with the sharpest minds went to Ravenclaw_

_Loyal Hufflepuff took all the rest as her alone._

_But slowly differences caused divide_

_And the pillars of our proud school_

_Once the strongest of our land_

_First bent and then bowed to fear_

_For discord swept through our land_

_The houses once loyal friends_

_Now stood alone divided_

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Our most important charge_

_Would meet a most early end_

**_What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
_**_Friendships have since been lost_

_The eldest lines now vanished_

_You all now my charge, my purpose_

_You all I must divide_

_But now I'll give a warning_

_As always you will be divided_

_For that is my writ and creed_

**_Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
_**_But divided does not mean enemies_

_Watch the skies, read the signs_

_History gives us her secrets_

_That she may not ne repeated_

**_For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within.  
_**_For our Kings soon return_

_Shall herald a change in eras_

_Once was done shall so be undone_

_Heed my warning, prepare your lines_

_A king to stand among you once more_

_I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the Sorting now begin._

_ (**T.O.O.T.P.-JKRowling**)_

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

"Umm does the sorting hat do that often," asked Ron, "give warnings like that I mean."

"Not that I know of it's never happened before," Answered Hermione.

"It has happened a few times in the past but not often." Answered Neville.

"It has happened exactly four times since the inception of the Sorting hat and the leaving of the founders." Said Harry as the hall went deathly silent not even Minerva calling out the names of firsties. "The first time heralded in the war of the shadow mages, which ended in the placing of the eleventh seal, the second was the black war which ended in the pacing of the last and final 12th seal, the third warned of the death of our last king and the rise of the traitor, The last and final warning was in 1927, it spoke of the threat of Grindelwald." said Harry Potter.

A question from Slytherin house table brought Harry's attention to the fact that the great hall was silent and many were looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't here your question, could you repeat it." He asked.

"Could the hat know, could it be speaking the truth." The Slytherin asked.

"Of course, not the Ministry would have been made aware if a king had returned, and if an heir had been named by the Pendragon house the ministry would be the first to know. Such nonsense let us return to the sorting."

"My apologies Madame Umbridge I did not realize you would be an expert on such matters. To answer your question Heir Brighton," Interjected Serpentis Levine. "Historically Hogwarts has a partial connection to the wards of Albion, as such it is possible that the castle and therefore the hat would know before even the Ministry. So, the answer to your question would be yes."

"And you would be?" interjected a Ravenclaw.

"Serpentis Levine your new History of Magics Professor appointed by the board, the man to his right is the professor to the new class of Wizarding Culture and Traditions, and to my left a few seats down is Delores Umbridge your new Defense Against the dark arts Professor. Now let us allow the sorting to resume, shall we." Questioned the Headmaster.

At the students silence the deputy headmistress began to read the names of the incoming first years. Harry began to tune out the names focusing on the students under his sponsor ship, there was no problem until McGonagall called out "Mercier, Jean-Marc."

Headmaster Dumbledore said scolding, "Young man I understand a desire to be unique amongst your own peers, however those robes are not the Hogwarts uniform, ten points from any student within the Hall not wearing proper student uniforms, continue hat."

"I object and call the headmaster out on his point deduction. Jean-Marc is wearing the correct uniform of both his station, and his year. Just because the uniform has not been used for the passed quarter of a century does not mean it is not a Hogwarts uniform." Answered Harry standing up.

"You have no right to object to anything the headmaster says," sneers Professor Snape. "10 points from Gryffindor for doing so and a further 10 points for not wearing the correct uniform as well, I suggest you look at your own attire before commenting on the attire of others, Mr. Potter."

Harry reaches into his bag and pulls out his copy of the Hogwarts charter quickly flipping through the pages and stating. "Deputy headmistress, I call upon your power as head of discipline for the students, by article 3 section B of the uniform code. _All heirs or lords of any line may wear the clothes befitting their station in all areas and to all functions of the classes excluding classes, they may attend as a student. _As such I appeal Professor Snape's point deductions. Furthermore, according to the Uniform code, article 1 section 3, _All bearers are to wear a denominator of their status in the appearance of a different Hogwarts uniform described below._ I won't read further as this is material you as teachers and furthermore as Headmaster are to have memorized. If you look at Jean- Marc's robes he is wearing the traditional Hogwarts bearer robes. As such he is in uniform and cannot be penalized."

"You are correct Mr. Potter, however the Hogwarts charter was repealed almost a century ago as such the headmaster's verdict stands."

"I am loathed, to correct a teacher as they are to now better than me but as Lord Longbottom, stated on the train, and I quote _If the charter had been removed then the founders magic in Hogwarts would have faded Hermione. No more hat, no points system. None of it, Hogwarts can't function without the charter in place. The castle itself would transfer back to Peverell Lands if the Hogwarts Charter was removed._ So unless you are declaring the school closed until the Headmaster and board of Governors can work with and furthermore locate the heirs of Peverell, and the founders, to establish a new charter for the running of Hogwarts I do believe the Hogwarts Charter stands. Furthermore I believe the unsaid statement that it could only be repealed and a new one put into place by a sitting monarch which we have not had in over five centuries, as the last one was ratified by a sitting Monarch, the issue is moot point Heir Potter's point stands." Stated Heir Zabini.

"Indeed, you are right I gift both the heirs Potter, and Zabini, and Lord Longbottom ten points each for common sense and knowledge of the traditions and laws of the Wizarding World."

"This is a matter for another time," States the headmaster, "the teachers will discuss it later, let the sorting recommence without any more delays."

With that the sorting commenced with many an heir glaring quietly at the headmaster quite angry with him many were going to contact their parents to pull out the families copy of the Hogwarts Charter. There was nothing to discuss Harry thought they either obeyed, the school laws or Harry brought the headmaster and the school governors before the Wizengamot court for High treason. Harry watched the remaining sorting and the speech given by both the headmaster and the toady witch from his trial, Delores Umbridge, impassively, not commenting on it when Hermione did. In his opinion the ministry was a day late and a dollar short on interfering with the running of Hogwarts, now the old houses were stepping in to do so. Evidenced as well by the other teachers that would be joining the staff this year. With over 700 hundred students being added to the almost 300 previous students bringing the total of 200 students in both first and second year, around 150 for third through fifth, and around 75 for sixth and seventh years. This meant that the previous method of only one teacher for all main subjects was no longer enough as such the main teachers would only be teaching 5th through 7th years. They would have two teaching assistants that would aid in both teaching the younger years and in grading assignments. Dumbledore introduced the new teacher and the new teaching assistants for all the classes, the students were dismissed to their common rooms, as Harry was asked to remain and wait for the headmaster. Many an heir to the older lines remained as did Harry's cadet's.

"Harry my boy I am very disappointed in you."

"I am neither your boy nor have I given you leave to use my personal name Headmaster, what is it you that you wished to discuss?" interrupted Harry.

"Very well then, unfortunately in regards to the rules outlined in your letter, they cannot be followed, Hogwarts does not tolerate request's of such a nature, and as for the bearers tower that was locked as unnecessary before my time, I am unable to unlock it for at the request of four uncertified bearers, and the uniforms I will have to insist remain the standard until I receive certification by an outside source." Answered the Headmaster.

"Well, as for certification of the authenticity of our bearers' marks, are here don't worry that's merely a copy they have been filed with both the ICW, and I have copies at both Gringotts, here in Britain and overseas, as well as in the family homes. As for the other I'm afraid they are non-negotiable, do not follow them and I will have you up on charges before the Wizengamot, and leave you to explain to the wizarding Populous why Harry Potter is the first Potter since the founding of Hogwarts not to attend the school, as I will immediately switching to Ilvermorny post haste. Now will you be opening the bearers' tower, or will I be leaving Hogwarts?" Harry stated fiercely.

"How dare you Potter just like your insufferable father…" started Snape.

"You I think Lord Prince should be happy I'm not going after you with court sanctions. What you have done in the guise of teaching, is shown me all the ways to challenge and belittle an heir. I have already labelled sanctions against you within my house Professor and have limited the interactions of my house. You would think that the over 200 galleons a month that was given to you from my trust vault by the headmaster would have endeared you to me unfortunately, it seems not to have. Such a pity as if you had treated me respectfully, I might have given you my mothers potions journals, however I have chosen to deny this request and so have chosen to keep them I'm sure my parents would agree. I am still waiting for an answer Dumbledore."

"My boy surely we can discuss this." Answered Dumbledore.

"No, we cannot as sitting head of my house even as a minor I have control of these things as such you will respect my wishes, or you will stand before the Wizengamot for denying a lord his natural rights." Answered Harry.

"I concede that on all points, but bearers tower my boy, as I said before it was placed in lockdown and none my enter." Stated Dumbledore.

Just then Fawkes flamed in with the sorting hat in his talons, "If you had asked Headmaster, I would have told you how any bearer, may enter the bearer's tower." Answered the sorting Hat. "Young man go up towards Gryffindor tower and before you reach the portrait assigned to Gryffindor, you should see a picture of three men sitting gracefully in a window seat, reading. Approach them and tell them bearers' return and smear a drop of blood on its frame it will then allow you to choose a password for the Gryffindor bearer's tower entrance."

"and the other entrances?" Harry asked.

"Are near the entrances of the regular dorms and all are protected by the same picture frame you are only required to shed blood once onto the frame but that is to keep all non-bearers out of the tower, as entrances lead to the same tower." Answered the Hat.

"Thank you hat your help has been appreciated." With that Harry and all remaining students left the great hall.

"What rules did he mention headmaster?" asked Flitwick, curious.

It was Minerva who answered, "When Mr. Potter wrote telling us that some children of his cadet lines would be under sponsorship and attending Hogwarts he also informed us of specific rules that would guideline out some of the requirements of their and his continued attendance. He also informed the headmaster that as a Bearer, he and his cadets of the same status would not be staying in the general boys dorm, as they did not wish to bring dishonor to their houses."

"A fortuitous response as no doubt that would have been a way for the Ministry to slander young heir Potter in the prophet otherwise. As for your addressment of him, I believe in the Wizengamot he quite clearly stated that he was to be addressed by his status, I suggest you do so." Abraxas said.

"I see no need for that, he is merely going through a phase, apologies will be made soon enough and things will return to how they were before. Besides we have no need to use such titles in the classroom, our students are equals calling one student heir/heiress, and the other Mr./ Ms. Would not give them the feeling of being equals." Stated Dumbledore.

"Albus they are not equals, I have a feeling that those of you who continue calling him by name rather than title will quickly find yourselves out of favor with the him, and other heirs in the castle, our foreign students are accustomed to being addressed by their titles and you will have many an angered parent contacting the ICW, if you do not follow this caveat of wizarding customs." Abraxas answered as he left the great hall.

A flash of anger, spread across the face of Albus Dumbledore, as he dismissed the teachers, he would have to find a way to get control of his school back and he had a feeling that that would start with bringing Harry potter back under his control.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland, England

Harry and the other Bearer's had retreated to the bearer's dorms. The tower was beautiful, you entered into a circular room with, four staircases and a single door. Going through the doorway you entered a spacious common room with couches, chairs, and rugs, littering the room, about a dozen fireplaces littered two walls with widow seats with plush cushions spaced between them. At the top of each staircase sat four doors all marked with different house crests, one for each staircase. Walking up the stairs and through the doorway marked as Gryffindor Harry saw a hallway interspersed with more doorways. Each doorway held a nameplate proudly displaying either a name or a blank slate, finding the one with his name on it, Harry walked through the door. He stepped into a living room area, with a small study nook, through a doorway to the right he could see a furnished kitchen, stepping through the doorway to the left he saw a bedroom with a large bed in the center surrounded by curtains. Stepping through the doorway in the back of the bedroom he stepped into the en-suite bathroom. The bathroom was separated into three distinct areas, a water closet to the right, with a single marble vanity beside it, to the right of the vanity was a doorway into his walk-in closet. To the left of the water closet was a door, stepping through the final door, into the final area, Harry found the bathing area. The front corner nearest to Harry held a medium shower stall with gently spraying water. The center and back was taken up by a large bathtub, or as Harry wanted to call it a small pool that got steadily deeper as you waded before leveling of at about 4 feet deep. The back section of the pool had a gentle waterfall flowing from the ceiling. Harry was amazed, deciding to try the bathroom out in the morning he quietly slipped to bed and went to sleep.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, Scotland

Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's office seething as the other professors gathered around. He knew that with the new professors added he would not have his regular control of the school. As lords, they knew the Hogwarts bylaws, and much liked tonight would not be afraid to call him out when he overstepped his bounds. With Harry's new independence that would be troublesome. he would have to adjust his plans, his manipulations of the boy would have to come from other people. But who from that would be the question. The ministry being against him would only help him.

"Well, Albus," said Abraxas. "You wanted to discuss the Hogwarts charter."

"Indeed" said Serpentis "I do not see what there is to discuss the charter stands or the grounds go into lockdown, and we are forced to locate and guide the founders and Peverell heirs through blood Rites, to be able to remake a new charter, in the meantime the students here would have to be sent to other schools. As 5 of the Albion schools are here in Britain, the students would not have to much work to transfer."

"Nonsense," said Delores. "The ministry sanctioned blood Rites as classified to those in the know over a century ago. Besides its bound to be a pureblood the titles pass to the muggle-borns need never know of it."

"Indeed blood Rites took many from us" said Babbling. "We could never tell beforehand whether or not one would pass. It became too dangerous. The thought of any student undergoing such a thing makes me shudder. you will not be teaching that in your classes will you?" she asks addressing Abraxas and Serpentis.

Looking at each other, they both say "no".

"Now I have recently informed my grandson of this Rite but he it of my house and as such falls under my purview according to the law the other students do not." Continues Abraxas.

"We have however gotten away from the point" said Filius "the charter is still enacted then. I fear after tonight if we do not brush up on the details of the charter, we will find ourselves under scrutiny from the student as to our rulings and guidelines. May I suggest you all brush up on what it says."

Several teachers nod. "I don't see the point" and snaps Severus. It won't change much anyways.

I second that says Delores I will not be changing how I teach to that document after all the ministry I'm sure will deal with charter matter. With that, the teachers left.

As Abraxas and Serpentis walked down the hallway together, they both quietly mused over what to tell the dark lord and the other old families who had asked for information inside Hogwarts.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Unknown Location, Slytherin Manor, England

Voldemort sat thinking over the words his right hand had spoken of. "You have to remember that prophecy only has power when people believe in them, most predictions are self-fulfilling without any input from us as individuals." Had he given the prophecy power by believing in it? Could Potter not be the threat he believed he was?

Thinking of this he looked at the books in front of him. History, Traditions the books covered many things forbidden to be spoken of in the presence of those not in the know, not of your blood, or of some relation to you. These where the books on family magics the Rites and rituals the ministry could not simply outlaw but wished to make it all but illegal to perform. Here were the Rites such as Blood Rites, and the Rite of inheritance. Years ago, when he was still a Hogwarts student, Mortimer Malfoy, Abraxas own grandfather had taken him to Gringotts and paid for him to have the Legacy, and Inheritance tests performed.

He had had a few blood locked lines one of which was Le-fay, and the other was Slytherin. He had only told Mortimer of the Slytherin line. While like many lines Slytherin had a secondary way to access or awaken the family magic, it would never give him access to the full family Grimoire or to the Slytherin Lordship for that he would require Blood Rites. The blood Rites Ritual was tricky though and had several requirements. Firstly, the freely spilling of ones own blood. Secondly the cleaning rituals that had to happen beforehand. Thirdly, a place to perform the ritual. This was perhaps the most important, for the Rite could last from one day to two weeks. At this point you were trapped in your own mind and could not escape, if someone attacked you could not defend yourself. It was why many went to the Goblins to do such a thing. Was the benefits of being able to claim not just the Slytherin but the Le-fay Lordship as well be worth it to expose himself to that level of vulnerability?

Le-fay was an ancestral house though, it held power here in Albion. For Britain the Ancestral houses were Emrys the white line, Le-fay the grey, and Evanshade the Dark line. By claiming the Le-fay house he would gain the loyalty of all those that fell under the grey banner, but he would also have a stronger voice in the Wizengamot as well as not even the Most Ancient houses could speak against him. Going through blood Rites would also give him the rights to claim such as it is the one ritual where after undergoing it you are considered pardoned for all previous crimes committed.

Deciding that the power he could gain would outweigh the vulnerability he would place himself under, it was the last and most important requirement of the ritual gave him pause. Blood Rites could only be done at specific times of the year, the Sabbat days: February 1, March 21, May 1, June 21, August 1, September 21, October 31, December 21. As it was September 1st the closest day to do so was in three weeks, he would have to decide September 21st or October 31st. November 1st however was the start of the next set of Wizengamot sessions. So, September twenty-first would be best day for the Rite to be performed.


	10. POAM: Ch 10 - Classes

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: As always Read and Review

Chapter 10 – Classes

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

The next day was Saturday, as such there was no classes and Harry along with Jean-Marc, Artemis, Arsenio, and Silver explored the common room. They quickly found out, that they couldn't open the doors with the other house's crests on them. Behind one fireplace they found the entrance into another hallway with different sort of workrooms interspersed throughout the length of the hall, one you stepped into and it held all the materials for sewing another for the crafting of items, and more that even Silver couldn't say what they had been used for. He spent most of the day Hanging out with the other bearers along with Neville, and the twins, after taking the placement tests for both arithmancy and for Ancient Runes after receiving permission to drop both COMC, and Divination.

Today however was Monday the first day of classes and Harry and the other bearers headed downstairs for breakfast with the other Gryffindors, once they got to the table Professor McGonagall came up and gave them their timetables.

Harry's Schedule

Breakfast 8:00 AM

1st Period 9:00 AM

2nd Period 10:00 AM

Break 11:00 AM

3rd Period 11:30 AM

4th Period 12:30 PM

Lunch 1:30 PM

5th Period 2:30 PM

6th Period 3:30 PM

7th Period 4:30 PM

8th Period 5:30 PM

Dinner 6:30 PM

Monday

1st - History

2nd - Free

3rd - Runes

4th - DADA

5th - Arith.

6th - Free

7th - CULTURE

8th - CULTURE

Tuesday

1st - FREE

2nd - FREE

3rd - CHARMS

4th - CHARMS

5th - Transfig.

6th - FREE

7th - FREE

8th - FREE

Wednesday

1st - Potions

2nd - FREE

3rd - DADA

4th - DADA

5th - Arith.

6th - Runes

7th - FREE

8th - FREE

Thursday

1st - Runes

2nd - FREE

3rd - TRANSFIG

4th - TRANSFIG

5th - Charms

6th - FREE

7th - FREE

8th - FREE

Friday

1st - HISTORY

2nd - HISTORY

3rd - POTIONS

4th - POTIONS

5th - FREE

6th - FREE

7th - CULTURE

8th -CULTURE

Harry looked at his table disbelievingly, he had made it into both fifth year Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He was exhilarated, he also idly wondered about all the free periods in his schedule he had sixteen. He also observed that Fridays were going to be fun with 3 sets of double lessons. He was also rather surprised he had Magical Culture for double periods Monday and Friday afternoons, more than any other class on his timetable. He was rather excited to see he had the new class Magical Culture today, though he was slightly surprised to see that it was with all three of the other houses, however Friday's history double was like that as well, though Monday's single was not. Silver prodded Harry's arm telling him that it was time to get to History of Magic class, another one Harry was excited about, as it too has a new teacher.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland – Hermione's POV

As Professor McGonagall passed out class schedules, Hermione watched Harry laugh and joke with his friends new and old. It hurt slightly that he could move on so fast and forget about her, hadn't four years of friendship meant anything to him. Harry had no right to just expect her to believe the words of some creature over the headmaster, he was the greatest wizard since Merlin and Harry had no right to challenge and disrespect him like he did. Even as she watched both Neville and Ron with Harry, she saw his happiness and was mildly surprised by it. She now felt slightly curious about why Harry had been so insistent that Dumbledore could not be trusted. Looking down at the watch on her wrist she got up and headed upstairs for History of Magic.

As she walked into the classroom with several Ravenclaws trailing behind her, she took the time to look around the classroom. Under Professor Binns' tenure it had been rather droll and boring with nothing decorating the plain brick walls. Now the back and side wall with the door of the classroom was partitioned into 7 different sections all labeled by year with different poster and signs hanging in each section. As Hermione took her seat, she noticed that the blackboard was currently covered and that Professor Sevine was nowhere to be seen.

"Well this room has certainly changed," said Dean Shamus, sliding into the seat behind her.

"Pity I was rather looking forward to a nap in the morning this year." Answered Seamus Finnigan.

Ron smirked as he and Harry's group walked in taking seats around the room. "Well at least we have all those breaks in the schedule, we can certainly use those as nap time."

"I sincerely doubt you will have time to use your free periods as nap time Mr. Weasley. I would suggest you use it instead for the various homework essays, and projects you will be required to do this year." Mr. Sevine said as he went to the front of the class. "I have heard how history of magic has been taught by that Binn's ghost and I will tell you now that falling asleep in my class or not paying attention in my classroom will land you a detention with me and the loss of points. You all are here to study the history of our magical world. I understand that it is not the most fascinating of subjects, but I expect you to honor those who have gone before you enough to listen and to show your respect for their deeds."

"Now you are my fifth year Gryffindor- Ravenclaw class, as Mr. Weasley said you have more than a few free periods in your schedule's. You may wish to slack and go flying, play games, nap, or other such activities in these periods. While here at the beginning of term that may be perfectly fine, by mid-October you will find that it will not work. You are fifth years this means that at the middle of next May you will be taking the OWL exams. Between now and then you will have, usually, a weekly essay assignment for each of your classes, and at least for my class a monthly group or partnered Project, as such you will need those extra free periods for Homework, and for spell practice."

"Now I understand that Binn's mostly lectured straight from the book, I will not, I will be expecting you to have read the next chapter of our book for Monday's class. We will then spend Monday going over what all you need to know in the chapter and Friday mornings class we will be having open discussion of the different things we have covered in said chapter and tying them into previous chapters. I will have that time open for you to ask questions."

"Every Monday when you walk into the room the homework question will be on the blackboard, as you are fifth years, I expect two and a half feet on each of your essays. I also expect your writing to be reasonably sized and for it to be suitably spaced apart. An essay of less than two and a half or more than three feet will summarily fail the assignments. No Miss Granger, I will not be changing this ruling, you have been writing essays at Hogwarts for five years now, if you have not discovered how to fit your essay into the required length, I suggest you do so. I have 6 other classes to teach, which leaves me with almost a thousand essay a week to grade, more when you count the monthly group projects. On the back board I will inform you of group projects and assignments these will be assigned the first Friday and due the last Friday of the Month."

"Now I am well aware you have not read chapter one however with so much to cover we cannot waste todays lesson period more than we already have, therefore turn to lesson one in your books, pull out a sheet of parchment and listen as this will be part of your homework due as usual next Monday."

"Some of the terms used in this class you will hear in your Magical Cultural class. As the two do cross as many of the customs we have are based in the past this is to be expected and will happen and vice versa. Now who can tell me…"

Hermione listened carefully taking notes as Professor Sevine spoke of a time before Albion, when magic was wilder, less controlled, he spoke magical creatures she had never heard of, and of the Arcane arts. The lesson was illuminating and at the end of the lesson he pulled the sheet off the black board. It clearly said, "Why are the Arcane Magics not taught in modern schools, explain why and when did this change?" Shortly after she finished writing it down, she left the classroom and headed to the library unsurprised as Ron Dean and Seamus all headed back to the common room to play games or take a nap until DADA.

She was surprised however when she got to the library and saw both Harry and his new friends already working on writing their History of Magic essay along with Neville, and some of the new Gryffindors did as well. She was both surprised and slightly angered, how many years had she chided at Harry to get his work done before the due date, how many times had she jumped his case and tried to help, and now, now he decides to do it by himself.

Huffing Hermione sat down to do the beginning of her essay, after the free period and the break Hermione got up to go to Ancient Runes surprised to see both Harry and Neville and most of the boys hanging around Harry also get up. That was confusing Harry didn't take Ancient Runes, he took divination and care.

She carefully followed the boys up the stairs and to the Ancient Runes Classroom before shouting "Harry James Potter what are you doing, this isn't your class and besides if you were taking Ancient Runes now you would be taking it with the 3rd years, now go back to doing your history homework, you don't belong in this classroom."

"Ms. Granger, how dare you yell at a fellow student in such a why. Mr. Potter requested a change in his elective classes several weeks ago. I had him take a placement test to see which class he would fit into and found him a fit for this class. Now do not assume to be above me in this manner and take your seat as well as a detention with me tonight after dinner. I am most disappointed in how rudely you just addressed young heir Potter. To you heir Potter my apologies for Ms. Grangers rudeness, please find your seat." Professor Babbling crossly stated. With that Professor Babbling went into a quick introductory lesson to how things would work this year and what all they would be studying in class that year. As Norse runes were covered in 3rd and 4th year along with the basics, they would be studying both Celtic and Anglo-Saxon runes or the futhorc and younger futhorc this year, in preparation for starting to craft with runes in the coming newt years. Class flew by and before she knew it, it was time for defense with the Slytherins.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland – Harry's POV

Harry walked to class with his new friends feeling Hermione's glare on his neck the whole way when they met up with Neville at the stairs to the fourth floor defense corridor, he quirked an eyebrow asking what Hermione's problem was, Silver explained vehemently, with answering glares to Hermione's own, shot back across the hall from his new friends . As they came in and sat down it was hard not to flinch, a defense classroom was not supposed to be pink.

"Welcome, welcome, students, please take your seats." Sweetly said Professor Umbridge as she waited for everyone to find a seat. Even Harry could see the room had been expanded from last year as they know had over fifty students instead of the twenty-five from last year. "Good Afternoon Students."

"Good Afternoon Professor", responded and few students.

"Tut, tut, that won't do, when I say good afternoon, you are to respond with Good afternoon professor, let's try again, Good Afternoon class."

"Good Afternoon, Professor." Responded Harry and the rest of the class. Afterwards she went about explaining her course goals.

"Um pardon my interruption ma'am but when are we to be doing practical wand work, for the spells we learn." Asked one of the new transfer Gryffindor boys.

"Well why on Earth would you need to cast them there will be no practical work done in this class, that will be ten points from Gryffindor for your…"

"Professor Umbridge, pardon my interruption but I thought you just said there would be no practical portion of defense." Harry said as Silver handed him his open copy of the Hogwarts charter.

"Indeed Mr. Potter."

"So, you are telling me that we are expected to learn just the theory and then we are expected to the spell for the first time the day of our owl exams, my apologies but who in this class can succeed in making a spell work the first time. That is beside the point that the Hogwarts charter clearly says that all wanded classes are to have practical lesson at least one class period a week after 3rd year, and it is heir Potter, Professor" Harry interrupted.

"Detention Mr. Potter, my office 9 o'clock, and I do not care what the Hogwarts charter says I will not be allowing and silly wand waving in this classroom. All you need to know of defense is the theory behind the spells not the spell itself." Responded Professor Umbridge.

"Unfortunately, due to one too many incidents with previous professors that will not be possible. My orders from my head of house is that the Headmaster, the potions master, and the professor of DADA are not allowed to oversee any, detentions for those belonging to house Potter." Answered Harry.

Professor Umbridge glared even she knew she could not go against the orders of a head of house but who was the head of house Potter? "Very well detention 9 o'clock with Filch. I'm sure he can find something for you to do."

"That is all well and good Professor Umbridge, but Lord Potter does bring up several good points. Besides the rumors of the return of He-who-must-not-be-named, there are many other dangers out there. And what about those of us wishing for careers as Hit wizards, Aurors, or Curse breakers, where knowing the theory as well as the practical is paramount for your survival?"

Umbridge ignored the question and continued through the rest of the course aims and goals, after which she ordered them to read chapter 1 of their book. Harry ultimately decided to write Sirius to inform him that they most definitely would be requiring a tutor for DADA, and hearing the grumbling from several of his classmates he wouldn't be the only one.

After the bell rang Harry quickly got up and headed for the great hall with his group for lunch. Immediately after lunch was Arithmancy in which Hermione glared at him for the entire class, which only got harder when Harry answered a question right that she had gotten wrong. The upside was that she did not have an outburst like earlier that morning. After Arithmancy the fifth years had a free period for everyone before the double period full year Magical Culture class that Harry was slightly worried about but also excited for. He was excited about what he might learn, he may learn something before his house guardians could teach him it, or things they had glossed over as not entirely needed at that time, he was however nervous about the teacher, he was the eldest of the Malfoy's, a few months ago he had thought that was Draco's father Lucius, now he knew it was actually Lucius's father Abraxas. He was still however a Malfoy and even if the man had called his grandson out for breaking etiquette, he did not fully trust the man.

They walked into the classroom and paused the entire room had been turned into an amphitheater, of sorts, the front was a stage with a rather large chalkboard, and some other classroom materials such as a white board, this surprised him as he hadn't known wizards knew about the muggle device, from the front stage which was the lowest point of the room, it sloped upwards in a large stair-step pattern that curved wrapping around the lower stage. It was set up in a way that there was about a three-foot gap between the lower stage and the first of these steps or levels and it went up for a good 20 or so "levels". The steps also had from about 8 to 15 desks sitting on them to show that these were for students to sit on. Stepping further into the room Harry could see normal stairs climbing from the lower stage clear up to the upper deck, they now stood on, along each of the outer wall and one going down the center of the room. Harry could see the professor and his two aids still discussing a few things with a few seventh years as that year had class before them. His group went to sit down in a seat only to discover why some of the other fifth year students were also milling about the sides and back of the room, on the stairs and off them. Each desk had another white board which was at the current moment still set up for the seventh year class by the looks of it. As the one he was looking at said:

7th year – Jordan Lee

Partner

Slytherin

Adrian Pucey.

He was shocked for as he looked at it, it suddenly erased itself and now said a new name and now said:

5th year – Mandy Brocklehurst

Partner

Hufflepuff

Megan Jones

Harry's eyes snapped to the front as Professor Malfoy spoke as he had finished with the seventh years. "The boards have now reset, please find your seats." After the class had assembled and everyone had found their seat he continued. "On each of your desks is two linked white boards, one has your name on it, yes there will be assigned seats so please no complaining they are final. Those white boards will also have the name of the your year partner that you will have to work with on all weekly projects occasionally on the projects you and your partner will be paired with another group or two depending on the project but going over your schedule that would only happen about once every month or so. If you are not in your seat, please find your correct seat now." Said their professor.

Harry had easily found his seat, though several others had not. He looked down at his board, of course the professor wanted interhouse unity as there was not a single person that was assigned a partner of their own house. Or he could very well simply want to torture Harry as his partner was Draco Malfoy. "Yes, yes your board does not have your best friends name, it does not have the name of a fellow housemate, and yes this is final, and no I will not make exceptions." Said the professor as Harry looked back up.

"As of this year the Wizengamot has decided that Hogwarts is graduating too many witches and wizards who do not know or understand how our world works." The professor continued before he was interrupted by a pureblood Ravenclaw.

"Professor, could I be excused from your class, I'm a pureblood and don't need to sit in a class that simply explains to muggleborns their place in our world, I have much better things to do." He said. Murmurs of agreement went through the room from many other Slytherin and Ravenclaw students along with a few Hufflepuffs.

"No exceptions are to be taken in the teaching of this class or in attendance, even if you are pureblood. There are things that each of your parents may have glossed over that you need to know, or that they didn't say because they didn't know. This class will follow many of the same rules of your History of Magic class so I will not go over them again they are the same. Why that class you ask because I will also be co-teaching that class and I will be having several joint Saturday classes with your history of Magic professor. No, I don't care that Saturday is a weekend day and that you don't traditionally have classes on Saturday. We find that it is needed. Now as it is a single detention for skipping a single regularly scheduled class it will be a week's worth for missing a Saturday lesson. Those lesson are not for our fun, but to help you understand some cultures of our world interlink directly into the history of the time period they originate from."

"Now many of you are wondering about the second white board. These boards you will take with you along with the endless journal I had each of you buy. The board contains your text to read over for the next week it is your homework to transcribe it over to your journals every week. Eventually as we move forward, I will give multiple texts in a week, but I can only send 1 text at a time to your boards it will be your job to transcribe the previous text before it clears, and the next one is given."

"Now please put the secondary boards away, and please pull out your notebooks." He tapped the board behind him, and the board filled with text as did the boards along the staircases. "I understand that not all of you can see the board, however the boards along the walls will also display what is on the board behind me. Therefore, please take note of them. This is how I wish for you to head your class notes. This will make it easier for you as we go along and will enable you to use the search function on your books. This will also give you ease of access to them as we go along as I will expect you to use the same book from now until graduation, these books will be graded along with quizzes and test that will go into helping you prepare for owls in this subject."

"I will not however be grading on the content of your class notes, however I do expect for you to have at least six inches by the end of this double period. I will encourage discussion from your peers in this class, as long as it is kept civil. Do not be afraid to ask questions, I am a pureblood lord, just because a term is known to me does not mean it will to our first gens, or our students that were raised in the mundane world. However, be courteous, I do not wish to see that hand waving in the air. Light the tip of your wand and then raise it into the air."

"Now let us begin, can anyone in this room tell me the social and class tiers of our society?"

A Ravenclaw from the back answered. "Pureblood, halfblood…"

"No, I said social and class tiers, and I mean for all of Albion, not just Britain." Hermione had lit her wand at his words, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Um, I don't have the answer to your question, but one of my own." She said at the professor motion to continue, "Well you said not for just Britain but Albion what do you mean by that, and what is Albion?"

"Well that's one way to show exactly why you are nothing but a mudblood." Theodore Nott muttered loud enough for the entire room to hear, from further down Hermione's row.

"That will be 30 points from Slytherin and a Detention with me tonight. Along with an essay on why that word should not be used and you will keep writing until I am satisfied with it."

"Yes, Lord Malfoy." He said sulkily.

"Anything else Ms. Granger?" Replied the professor.

"Well another would be why he called you Lord Malfoy; I thought your son was Lord Malfoy?" answered Hermione.

"Well, for the second question, I left Britain before the fall of He-who-must-not-be-named, and left my son as Lord of the family, while I retained my rights as head. This summer I returned and found that some things had not been taken care of as they should have and have reprimanded my son. My son remains the Lord of the Malfoy family however, heir Nott was trying to save face and get his punishment lessened by showing me the respect my line is due. As it is not tradition to simply call someone head of house, he called me by the closest title, that of Lord. It is an etiquette we will get to around Samhain, or as a Muggleborn you would call it Halloween. As to the first question what is Albion, who has an answer for this, ah heir Malfoy?"

"Well, there is two answers to that question, as Granger asked the question and we have Ravenclaws listening I will give both. The short answer would be that Albion is an empire of which Britain is part of. The long answer needs more of a history lesson. After the fall of the roman empire from 400 to 500 ad a power vacuum was left in much of Europe, Britain itself faced invaders. Some of Britian held off against these invaders for a short time with the help of many houses, the house of Potter a recent immigrant from Rome itself among them."

"With the invaders eventually came the Pendragon army that conquered most of the isles, with Potters both being the last to fall but the first to swear the Pendragon oath." Harry could feel the eyes of several of the muggleborn around him.

"The Pendragon army was stopped at the fields about 30 miles away from what is now Potter manor by the Potter army." Harry said a far-away look in his eyes "The two were dead locked before Arthur Pendragon called his armies into a full retreat. Cardoc Potter the Lord Potter of the time held his men strong and had almost given the order to pursue when Arthur used the family gift against Cardoc and his armies, before it could be fully summoned Cardoc surrendered. Instead of executing Cardoc and his commanders, he offered Cardoc his protection to the lands he held. Years later after Arthur had fully conquered the Isles and half of France. Cardoc swore his line to the Pendragon's, he was the first to do so but not the last."

"Thank you, for illuminating that little bit, Heir Potter. Heir Malfoy, you may continue." The professor said.

Draco nodded and continued "Pendragon later was crowned king, and eventually with the aid of the three ancestral houses of Emrys, Le-Fay, and Eveningstar, who eventually became the kings chief advisors, and keepers, they conquered all of Europe and formed it into the Empire of Albion. After reigning for almost, a millennium, the heir to the throne was kidnapped and the remaining Pendragon's were slain all save the king who also eventually died, living just long enough to put into place the ministries, and councils. To this day almost a half a millennium later we wait for the return of the Pendragon line that we might have a king again."

"So why not just choose a new king?" asked Hermione.

"It's not as simple as just handing someone a crown, and saying congrats your now the king." Snapped Neville. "It goes into the question the Professor originally asked."

"The Pendragon line was, is our monarchs. Our world is for the most part divided into 3 social layers. We have our common people, this layer includes, muggleborns, recent immigrants, cadet lines, and the younger houses. We then have the Noble houses, and then the High Nobility that still exist and served in the Pendragon court." Neville said trying to explain.

"You, Hermione are a commoner, it's not me trying to offend or demean you. It's just one of the facts of our world. You are new to magic, you don't have the information on magic that we do. For most of us, the laws of magic that we study in class, is common knowledge that we are raised with." Neville continued.

"Perhaps taking you through the path up can help." Draco interrupted. "As a muggleborn you join the rank of over fifty percent of the populous in being a commoner. Now say a commoner wishes to ascend to the noble class. The first question would be is he/she part of a house. If not he/she needs to create a house. The creation of a house means that he needs to marry someone, not of the noble peerage, and not already part of a house. If he/she marries a daughter or son of a noble house, or a house at all then he forms a new cadet line for that house." Draco continues.

"If he/she does marry someone of the common class, not of a house, then a generational count begins. After three generations of following this guideline, family magic begins to form, in simple ways. This formation forms in some form of magic becoming easier for those of that house. From there the generational count restarts at 0. But all children of the house are considered to be pureblood."

Draco pauses to take a breath and sip a drink of water, before continuing. " After fiver generations of house status, the house is given the title of honorable, but is still a common house. The house title of the commoner houses are Honorable, Most Honorable, Elder and Most Elder. At the time that they gain the title of Most Elder House they are at 12 generations since the creation of the house, or about 330 years old. The Noble class begins with the granting of the title Noble, at 15 generations or 420 years old. At this point they are also granted there first seat in the lower court. The low court only holds 40 seats for the Noble houses, so they are rotated each year, as there are more than 40 actual Noble houses. At thirty generations they are given the title of Ancient. Ancient and Noble houses hold two seats on the lower Wizengamot. As the Wizengamot only holds 50 available seats they to rotate."

Draco paused before continuing. "At this point that is as far as a house not existing at the time of the fall of the monarchy has reached. Therefore, that ends the reach of the lower Nobility. The High Nobility includes the Ancient and Most Noble houses which has about 30 generations as well. The difference in Ancient and Noble, and Ancient and Most Noble, is not in the generations, but the wealth of the house. High nobility has certain responsibilities that require them to have a certain amount of wealth. Ancient and Most Noble houses hold votes based on several different things, the title comes with a minimum of 3 votes in the middle court. Based on resources available to the house, from wealth, to numbers of vassals, and cadet lines may raise the number of votes."

"The next title comes at 50 generations and is Most Ancient and Most Noble, at this point the house is about 1500 years old. This title comes with both a generational requirement, and a monetary requirement. The minimum of 4 votes comes with this title. Traditionally these votes are middle court votes. With the absence of any houses of higher status currently they are currently high court votes. These votes are also of a sliding scale, as the availability of resources of these houses also changes the number of votes these houses carry. Though only 4 votes are of the high court all others are middle court."

"The remaining houses are Most Ancient and Utmost Noble houses, and Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble houses. Most Ancient and Utmost Noble houses can trace there generations back through 60 generations. Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble houses can trace there generations back through 75 generations. They also have a monetary requirement, though the monetary requirement for these titles are the same."

Neville once more picked up the conversation from there. "To answer the question you asked, about why not just appointing a new king. All houses currently in Albion above the rank of Most Noble have sworn oaths of loyalty and device to the Pendragon crown. As such only a Pendragon may rule us Hermione. An older house won't bow or kneel to a younger house. The other issue is that the crown and wards of Albion is tied to the Pendragon name as their title is the Utmost Noble and Royal house of Pendragon."

"The only elder houses not bound to the throne of the High Nobility is the ancestral houses. Currently numbering 38, the Russian Empire was the last to have a family gain this title, though no empire holds a family that currently has a sitting lord or head. The title of ancestral is complicated to explain and something we will no doubt cover later. In many ways they have given much to the Wizarding World as a whole, not even I know all the ways or nuances of gaining that title as I believe the closest family from Albion to even start to consider that title is currently headless, grams never said." Neville finished. Hermione and several other muggleborns, along with a few Ravenclaws, looked very overwhelmed.

"Indeed, we will go into the nuances of gaining the different upper titles around Samhain, now let us continue with the next questions pertaining to the lower titles that do not have Wizengamot votes." The remaining class period flew by for Harry, with the class ending with them being given the weeks homework. As they left for dinner even Harry could say he was excited to see what the school year had in store for them.

The rest of the day flew by for Harry. Before he knew it, it was curfew and Harry found himself taking a long soak in the pool before bed. Waking up on Tuesday Morning saw Harry going through many of the same motions as the morning before. He rose early, met the other bearers in the common room, and together they walked down to breakfast. After breakfast Harry checked his schedule. As Charms didn't start until 11:30, Harry decided to spend the next two class periods, before the morning break working on his Lordship paperwork.

He began with a going through the list of all the children of all his cadet branches and vassal lines. He then sorted that list down into three groups of Before School, In School and Finished School, based on the age of the child. Any children under 11 or not yet in magical school was placed in the Before School Group. All those ages 11 to 17 were placed in the In School category, as they attended a magical school. The remaining Children of his vassal lines, classified as Finished school were all those older than 17, graduated, and not yet bonded.

Seeing that about half an hour had passed, he then began by writing each family with children not yet in school a letter, inquiring about the welfare of the child, their schooling, and such things, as was his responsibility as head of house. For the most part this was one standard document that went out to every house, the only difference between them being, that they had the family and child's name on them.

Finishing that first set Harry started onto the second group. He first divided the students up by school they were attending and then wrote a letter requesting Progress reports with an attached list with all the children of House Potter attending that school. These letters he set aside to mail more towards the end of September. He then added a caveat to the letter, requesting that said progress reports be sent at the end of each month of the school year for his assessment.

For the third group he wrote a letter informing them that House Potter once more had a head, and that anyone requiring written authorization, for work, further education, internships, or apprenticeships could contact him at any time, and he would see to these things to the best of his ability in a timely manner.

Harry had just finished writing the last name onto his last letter of the third group, when the bell signaling the end of second period rang. He quickly grabbed his books for both Charms and Transfiguration and headed for Charms class.

After that the day went quickly, with both classes being as expected, and Harry joining the rest of the group to do the homework from said classes, during the sixth seventh and eighth class sessions of the day, wherein he had no classes. After dinner he relax, pulling out an extra-curricular runes book to self-study.

Wednesday morning Harry woke up dreading the entire day as he had both Potions and DADA all before lunch. Rushing through his breakfast, and triple checking that he had his homework for class Harry arrived early for Potions. He found a seat in the middle of the room and prepped for class, even having his book open. None of it worked, Snape came in already in a mood, and wasted no time in belittling the class.

"I would say welcome but some of you are very much not, to fifth year Potions. This year we prepare for your OWLS, and to my delight some, most of you will not be with us when we reconvene next year. Potter if you are just now opening your book, you are more arrogant than I had previously believed. 10 points from Gryffndor for not being prepared for class. And a detention with me for not wearing the proper uniform." Snape sneered.

"That is his proper uniform professor." Zabini interjected. At Snape's glare he continued. "I may only speak for myself in this professor, but this is OWL year, I had hoped to actually be studying potions not listening to you insult and belittle Potter." The stunned Potions master had indeed started class, but Gryffindor had lost a whopping 50 points and it was only the third day of school. Snape's parting comment had infuriated Harry.

"Perhaps if arrogant Gryffindor's knew how to properly treat their betters, and hand over what is rightfully theirs, Gryffindor would be much better off." Harry had written of Potions for the entire year.

Despite all that Harry said that the week had gone well, and that he was glad for his friend's advice to get homework done as soon as possible, as by time the end of September hit, those who had been slacking where overwhelmed by the assignment load for the year. Overall Harry's first week of school went rather well.


	11. POAM: Ch 11 - Plots and Plans

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN:So first new chapter in a while. This one was a doozy in the fact that I had finished it and originally before the rewrite written both chapters 11, 12, and 13, when I sat down and watched OOTP again and realized that I had messed up the dates. Originally this chapter ended about the second week of October, and then I realized I never made Umbridge High Inquisitor, and as I am trying to stick to canon a little bit at least until Halloween this was an issue. So, I had to exchange the last portion of this chapter that cover the month and half leading up to about two weeks before Halloween, and had to scrap most of chapter 12 and all of chapter 13, it was mildly frustrating, but that is the way writing works. I am still looking for some new betas, PM me if interested. After this I should be back to the biweekly updates, and as always Read and Review - Uploaded 1-25-2020

Chapter 11 – Plots and Plans

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

It was early Sunday Morning that Sirius found himself grateful for the preplanning and thinking outside the box of Harry's Guardians. After the trial they had suggested placing house elves in the ministry and in the headmaster's office to forewarn of any plots made against Harry or himself. Though leery pf the plan at first he was seeing the results of it this morning as the elf assigned to the Ministers office popped in with a memory jar. Thankfully humans could still merge with elven memories in a Pevensie, otherwise this plan of spying wouldn't have worked. Diving into the memory Sirius couldn't help but smile, this would certainly aid them.

~~~~~Pevensie Memory~~~~~

Ministry of Magic, London, England, Sunday Morning, September 10th, 3 am

Madam Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to the Minister sat in the office of the Minister they along with Lucius Malfoy, and a few other trusted advisors had been discussing a few things to lessen the headmaster control of his students. They now had a solid plan. She would be appointed high inquisitor, and then she would have the rights and power to place even Potter into her detentions for his nasty lies. The filthy half-blood wouldn't be so high and mighty then. She turned back to the conversation where Lucius was bemoaning the interference of the Potter and Black seats in the Wizengamot.

"Well," said one of the other advisors. "If you aren't scared to get your hands dirty minister, I have a small plan to get rid of Black. After black is gone the heirship falls to Malfoy's son, but the guardianship of young Mr. Potter would fall to the Ministry, which we could then auction to a good ministry supporting the family and see both our problems fade."

"An excellent idea but I fear merely crafting a way for him to die, would not be enough for some people at this point, some I believe would suspect dishonesty if he suddenly died, but sending him back to Azkaban would I believe be enough we will come up with new evidence shortly against him." They all agreed.

"We have plotted and planned for far too long for all our hard work to be undone by that idiotic blood traitor, and the uppity half-bloods thoughts on what is best for society, they should leave it to their betters, sneered another advisor.

"After Blacks back in Azkaban I assume the auction for bonding Rites to happen at 17 will begin?" asked another.

"Of course," sneered Umbridge, "though how much the half-blood will go for will be nominal, compared to if he was a pureblood."

"Perhaps you may consider having the boy do both an inheritance and a legacy test, to see what all is hidden in his father's bloodline, after all, if the Peverell that the Potter's are rumored to be descendants from is merely blood locked within him, he will go for a much larger price." Suggested Lucius.

"A wise suggestion as always, perhaps with Delores as High Inquisitor we can make it required for any student she deems necessary without informing the child." Said Fudge.

"Indeed we could auction some of those muggleborn with stronger inheritances and legacy's to the lesser magical families with a provisional contract to marry the firstborn son of the couple's first born to a proper pureblood to return the magic to its proper place, to the high pureblood noble's." Continued the last of Fudge's advisors.

~~~~~Pevensie Memory End~~~~~

Sirius blanched pulling himself from the memory. This was not good and he had to inform Harry immediately.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

Harry woke up on Sunday the 10th to his mirror ringing, with a call from Sirius. "Sirius do you realize it is Sunday morning and I was actually looking forward to sleeping in this morning before, being forced to deal with a Malfoy, and an obnoxious Hufflepuff as part of my four-person group for the History project due next Friday." Snarked Harry.

"I'm sure you were pup however we have some new things we need to talk about, Krisp got back this morning with his report from the ministry. He wasn't happy, and you aren't going to be either."

"Ok, Sirius you want to come get me or discuss over mirror call?"

"Well Alexander has a few things to discuss with you as well, and I would like for him to be here if only for the political discussion. So, the main questions would be is your room secure enough for that and is it ok to do that over mirror call?" asked Sirius back.

"Well does it have any financials to it? And these rooms are pretty secure considering we have to shed blood just to get up here. Besides no portraits to spy on us or things like that." Answered Harry.

"It could if anything else it is probably something that the goblins could aid in possibly avoiding." Sirius replied.

"Ok, so mirror add calls, Neville Longbottom, Alexander Smith, and Griphook," after waiting a few moments for the calls to be answered with a few grumbles from each person it was 7a.m. on a Sunday. Harry resumed speaking. "So, Sirius has some info for us on the ministry, we have some political waves to make and overall we have plenty to talk about."

"One moment I have an additional call coming in, it's Andy would you like me to add her?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, a lawyer could help with most things, and gives us a law perspective, go ahead and add her to the call." Answered Harry.

"Good Morning everyone I understand that this is a bit early for all of us it is only now going on 7:30 AM however Sirius called and said he had important news and that Alexander needed too speak to me of a few matters. I'm sure Griphook has financials to update me up on among other things. I figured as Neville is our main ally in the Wizengamot to allow him to sit and if anything else he can give me the view from the magical raised. Sirius you first."

"Harry has assigned several house elves to spying around the most important offices of Britain. This morning one of the half-dozen elves assigned to the ministry respectively reported in about a meeting in the minister's office. It was between Fudge and his high advisory board, they discussed a few different things and I will have the full report written over for you and sent via the secure post box, I will just give you the key details." Sirius began.

"Not using Hedwig for most post Harry?" asked Neville.

"Unfortunately, she is to noticeable as my owl, she was mildly upset with me over it but we have since come to a compromise, I still am sending letters to the order and a few others to keep up appearances. Hedwig carries all the fake mail to it's location. Sometimes she'll have an owl order or something but I'm even using a few fake names for that mainly for the books, that are slightly darker than Dumbledore would like or that are super rare books, even if the house Library already has it, it would be nice to have duplicates of some. Getting as many parseltongue books as I can of the open market and out of Tom's hands is also good." Commented Harry.

"Ok who is this Tom you speak of?" asked Alexander.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle it's an anagram for "I am Lord Voldemort'." Answered Harry looked intrigued by that and no one commented further on the matter.

"Moving on pup, the minister has come up with a new educational decree number 24 that makes her High Inquisitor over Hogwarts; it basically gives her the power to review all the teachers already there, make any curriculum changes she wants and all that fun things. It is the ministry's newest version of trying to mimic the kings Master's of education council head, which was voted on by the educators of the time."

"Ok, I assume this is more of a step towards challenging the headmaster over me, but I see how it could affect me as well. Onto full school matters, I will need a new letter for the deputy headmistress in the same vein as the last one, with Professor Umbridge's title and name along with Snape's title and name, the current one is being challenge and it would be more legally binding if it had name's and title's if I am correct."

"You would, technically they should not be challenging it but I fully understand that the ministry is not fully following there own laws only the laws of Albion specifically spelled out I am still working with Alexander in going over all laws put in place since the last king but it's been almost half a millennium so that's quite a few laws and bills to go through. It's a work in progress it will be several months before we have full reports for you. I'll let Sirius continue and speak of this more later." Answered Andy.

"That was the big one, I feel like that one was a big one, furthermore I believe it will only be the start of Umbridge and Fudge's work to interfere in Hogwarts, do not push her pup. Secondly you have had a full inheritance test that also spells out blood locked lines," at Harry's nod Sirius continued. "We are going to family blood lock that document, we are going to also seal it and give it to the goblins to hold on to this will inhibit anyone from accessing it or from someone doing a secondary in-depth testing. This course of action will silence the second plan of theirs in full before it can begin."

Neville sighs "Sirius we need to know what the full plan is to be able to fully combat it."

"Oh, sorry, they were intending to have me somehow stripped of my guardianship of Harry and claim him as a ward of the ministry under the British bearer clauses, Harry's right's of Bonding were than to be auctioned off to the highest bidder, they said having an legacy test to show those interested would help that amount be quite a bit larger. They discussed full inheritance and legacy test's to be performed at Delores say so on any and all student's as well without ever giving the copy to the student in question before forcing said student's lines into marriage contracts until it was pure enough to marry back into the high noble's houses. I can think of a few ways to do so, but they include Gringotts in some way."

"Very well Griphook, any thoughts." Harry asked.

"A few however, they would all be costly to you and to your vaults." Griphook answered. "The cost for the basic inheritance and legacy tests is 50 galleons each and that will not change for anyone not even the ministry. The high cost is the reason many cannot afford to have the test performed."

"I see, what if we or in this case a fund took care of the cost. Here I was working on something along these lines, I am sending you all copies of this document now. But here I'll read it for you all, as well."

"In the effort to improve House Potters standing with the common people, and to restore house lost to the squibbing, and dying out of house. We House Potter will provide a million galleons and create a charity fund to be used by Albion's people. This fund will enable those who would not usually be able to afford or that are not aware of the inheritance and legacy test to have those tests performed by Gringotts without worry as to the cost. To allow this fund to have more saturation they will have to pay the hundred galleon fee for the two tests back if they find that they have inherited significant enough vaults over five thousand galleons, that they have immediate access to.

The rules of compliance for the use and regulation of this fund are as follows:

1\. Any houses inherited with standing below that of the Ancient and Noble status must be publicly announced.

2\. All houses above and including the elder house status will fall under jurisdiction of one of the approved protectorate houses, as approved of by House Potter, House Potter, House Longbottom, House Black. This house will be the inheritors protectorate house and as such will hold all Wizengamot votes for 10 years or until such a time that the inheritor of the votes is deemed as suitably trained in the custom's law and ways of magical society, which ever come first.

3\. All marriage, betrothal and bonding contracts regarding the new heirs of these lines, must be signed by said head of the protectorate house and the new heir.

4\. Any student having been found to inherit any seats in the high court, those of Most Ancient, Most Noble, Utmost Ancient, or Utmost Noble, are only required to declare a single house of any rank. If the seat they inherit on the high court is an Ancestral title, they are only required to disclose this inheritance to their protectorate house.

5\. All said restrictions are required regardless of bound status, this includes lines listed as blood locked. It is the responsibility of the protectorate house to inform said inheritor of the proper rites and procedures of all ranking houses."

After a momentary pause Harry asks, "What do you all think?"

"Why make it into an Albion fund then it covers all the countries of Europe, not just Britain, and furthermore why open it to other houses?" asked Neville.

"If he makes it Britain only the Ministry can step in and can stop the fund from doing what we want it to do, if it applies to all of Albion the British ministry could do nothing, unless it has the backing of 25 Lords of houses that do not reside in Britain, to even begin to stop the fund. Furthermore, the houses would have to be of equal standing politically to be able to challenge it."

"That wouldn't be that difficult would it?" asked Neville.

"Outside of Britain the Potter house is still known for the actions of Charlus Potter during the war with Grindelwald. He may have been crucified for it by Dumbledore, but he was praised for it by most of the older houses outside Britain. So, it would be harder than most in Britain would assume." Answered Alexander, "It looks very good, can House Potter afford it though?"

"Yes, considering how close house Potter is to Utmost, most definitely. However, that will only cover about 10,000 people. With just 1,000 students in Hogwarts alone, that approximately around about 250 here in Hogwarts that can claim it. Britain alone has 3 more boarding schools and 5 more hedge schools on the high side we'll see 1,000 claimants from Britain alone. 1 million will be far less than what is needed." Answered Griphook.

"Well, house Longbottom will also give one million to the fund," answered Neville.

"As will house Black" said Sirius.

"Other houses will no doubt contact house Potter for approval for protectorate rights. We can make it a requirement that part of that goes hand in hand with how much you contribute." Stated Alexander.

"Indeed, can I charge you and Sirius with the task of putting together a bill stating the requirements needed to be a protectorate house. I would say that if we have something in place like that, we will have less accusations of favoritism towards specific houses. I would like this in place in about a week. Can you do that for me?"

"We can" said Alexander, "and that last part is a good idea, my only suggestion would be putting and age limit on it, for example, students between the ages of 11 and 21 are applicable for now and it may be open to more as we go along, and only one per family."

"No, not to the last one, some of these families need certain traits to inherit. I've seen both my parent's tests, I have houses on mine that weren't on theirs." Harry interjected.

"I agree, Regulus and I both had the tests done for fun, and both had different houses on them." Sirius said.

"Well over all I like it, but we've made some waves in the Wizengamot and shot down a few laws that Malfoy's section wanted passed. That's put a sort of target on our back's. This will only increase it. I would watch the paper's closely, I think that smear campaign against you Harry will start up again, but it won't be as obviously against you this time. And that's just from our ministry. Durmstrang has some students from Russia who are going to want in on this to. So, we'll have to consider the ramifications of that as well."

"I'll be dealing with Russia no doubt sooner than later, the recent letter regarding Artemis notwithstanding. On to other matters, I know that you and Andy are also working through recent laws passed by the Wizengamot since the last monarch was on the throne any severe one's we need to immediately deal with before it comes back to bite us?" Harry asked.

"Well not that I haven't found with Albion law that lets you escape it. I need to look over the bearer's rights bill under Albion law. I had truly not realized how far the Wizengamot has strayed from true Albion law. If our next monarch comes from outside Britain, we will be in for a rude awakening. As far as I can find all laws will be automatically transferred back to the Albion laws as ratified by our last King. If he comes from the pureblood aristocracy of Britain, I don't know what, we'll do." Said Andy.

"We will do as we have always done be obedient but mindful of the people, reminding our king that he serves more than the noble's." At the incredulous look he received Neville said. "There's not really much we can do, we are bound to the king's throne."

"True," said Harry, "I will be the first to say that if Britain is this much of a mess, I don't want to see how much of a mess the rest of Albion's countries are."

"Some are better than others. Does anyone have anything else to say?" asked Sirius. After no one answered he said well than off the line I would like to talk to Harry, father to son for a little bit." Everyone but Griphook got off the mirrors. "I assume you need Harry for something Griphook?"

"Yes, Lord Potter I must ask do you intend to undergo blood rights?" Griphook asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said.

"If you are considering it, I suggest you talk to your father about the consequences of failure, you could gain considerable power from it, or you could lose quite a lot as well."

"I will, how goes the hunt for your traitors Griphook?" asked Harry.

"Difficult, we are stumbling upon more and more of a mess and what looks like perhaps high treason." He answered. "But as it an inner Albion matter, I will speak to Lord Black of it later."

Harry had to think about that for a moment. "Treason from within Albion is the responsibility of the house of Black, as it is an inner attack. Attacks from outside Albion are the responsibility of House Potter, it has to do with the rights and responsibility of the houses, our court positions."

"Not quite, they were our service to the king. Thank you Griphook, I will contact you later to speak of this matter." Said Sirius as Griphook nodded and exited the mirror chat. "Well, Harry you've learned some new things from your guardians I assume."

"Yeah Ignatius taught me about the Potters position and responsibilities in the Empire, I'm beginning to understand a bit more of why the house magic was so insistent I cast my aunt from the family. We were protectorates to the crown, family really, we trained them in the art of war, we shared some of our house magic with them even. It's help me understand why my dad's journals talk about growing besides Neville's dad and being raised as brothers but that there was always the feel of one missing."

"You don't feel it Harry, the loss and longing in your magic. I know James didn't have it near as bad as Frank or I did but Frank's was by far the worst of all of ours. But you don't feel it at all" Sirius asked.

"No Sirius I don't, and I think I know why." Harry looked forlornly away at some distant object.

"Oh, pup you've met him, you've met our young prince" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, not exactly." Harry said.

"Pup?"

"Well, is there a way to make a copy of a Legacy test?"

"Yes, pup basic duplicato, with your wand on the object. Duplicato permis, for a permanent copy." Harry quickly did the spell and pushed it through the box.

Harry was then looking down at the paper and was a bit surprised by what he saw. Where it had once said non-heir for the house of Black it now said Heir. "Sirius it changed!" He exclaimed.

Sirius pulled his copy from the secure mail box "Well, I assume as you had the test done before I was officially able to claim the black headship mine would have said heir so, you couldn't be classified as heir when you first did the test. Part of the reason this test is so expensive is that the parchment self-updates, as time moves forward. They all do." Sirius looked from Harrys face back down to read the documents Harry had sent him. "Harry you don't have the call for several reasons. firstly your blood locked heir of an Albion Ancestral house, they don't carry the binding oaths of magic to the royal houses, they aren't sworn to the crown, even if they had sworn the oaths to the house before they were ancestral, it's part of the magic of the title. Secondly it may be blood locked, but you still have the pendragon inheritance." Sirius looked up studying Harry's face, it was slightly stony, more determined. "You don't want it, I get that; trust me I do. It's going to be a mess if you claimed it as you then have to deal with all the different messes spread out between all ministries of Albion. I get it pup, however don't let this out you will be swarmed and there will be those that will crucify you both because you were chosen for the title and because you don't want it."

Harry nodded he got the picture. "It's why I'm hesitant to do blood Rites at all, I'm scared I'll get trapped taking the Pendragon test as well."

"Well I can't say you won't, so I will leave it up to you but if you decide to try, there is always a price for failing the Rites. The stronger the family the harsher the punishment. Part of the reason for Blood Rites falling out of favor was the punishments, the ones for failure and the ones for success. If you succeed then you have to have a child for each house, now if that's a daughter or a son does not matter but each house will have to have a child of your blood with each name. If the house is of higher rank than the one you where born into your first heir will be heir of the higher ranked family first, before your own."

"If you fail, Blood Rites then your house will at the very least be unable to go through the test for that house for 2 generations. The harshest punishments will be either the binding of your magic, or your death. If you have more than one house that you are testing for those last you will not happen unless the amount you fail is more than the amount you pass. Even then it is rare for those last two to happen if you have more than one house you are testing. There are other punishments but those are the ones that happen most often."

Sirius smiled at "Harry what else is going on with you?" Harry and Sirius talked for hours before Harry had to go to lunch and meet with his group to do his History project.

After Harry and his group started separating after working on the project Draco lingered. "No offense Malfoy truly, but I'm in no mood to argue, we've made our peace I want nothing more."

"I want more, maybe not outright friendship, I understand it will take time for that, but I want, I don't want to be your enemy anymore, allies maybe? I don't know, I just know I don't want to be ignored by you, it's why I made such a big deal about things in the first place. I grew up with stories about you in both forms of cursing and in praises. I only ever wanted nothing more than to be your friend, I mucked that up and swore I wouldn't be ignored, so I became your rival." Draco said imploringly.

"I think I understand, I can't agree yet to be friends, you rather remind me of my immediate cousins and I can't be friends with someone like that. But perhaps if you show me, show me the boy who wanted to be friends, show me the real you. Not the heir your father wants, or the brat your godfather seems to think I am, let me meet the real you." Says Harry sincerely but at the same time warily. His brain screamed at him that this would end badly but his magic, was standing up and taking notice, not just glancing as it had to others before but really noticing something and Harry got a warm feeling of safety from his magic, about Malfoy.

"Very well, hello my name is Draconis, Draconis Malfoy Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, you may call me Draco."

"Hello Draco, my name is Haldris, Haldris Potter Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you may call me Harry." Answered Harry in kind. They both smiled thinking only that this was a new beginning and one that felt right.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Nurmengard Prison, Austrian Alps, Austria

Two men stand looking up at Nurmengard tower. One is youthful with a handsome face, the other is grizzled and old. The younger looks up at the towering tower before him saying, "Dumbledore is a fool. He has assumed that imprisoning our master in a prison of his own making would end his reign of terror. It has for a time but soon, soon we will have found the last pieces we need to achieve our goals, and then none will challenge us."

"You think the news you bring will please him? I have no desire to be punished for taking up time he would be better spent breaking the wards. You are aware that the anti-magic wards have been taken down?" asked the other man standing beside him.

"I am I feel he will not be pleased with my information, but it is something he needs to be made aware of." Answered the younger man.

"I suggest you hope he thinks the same" said a man coming up from behind him trailed by a middle aged lady with jet black hair and a severe face.

"It is cold out here, shall we enter or are we waiting for others, I thought they were already here." She asked.

"No, we are the last, let us enter." With that all four gave a smirk towards the three ICW guards guarding the front entry before sliding into a hidden alcove doubled as the entrance to the secret tunnel into the prison. "I fail to see how Dumbledore, thought that imprisoning our master here was a good idea, did he think him stupid. To not include escape routes and other such hidden passage's through this place." At the end of his words a voice came from beyond the opening as they where stepping through into a large meeting room with a twenty-two-person table person table with ten chairs along each long side and one at the head of the table who's voice it was.

"Dumbledore's only intention was for me to not be executed. He was not thinking of the matter that I had built this place he was only concerned with his quest for my redemption. A laughable matter if there are any. No, the house of Potter petitioned for right of execution as to end there blood feud with me and my house, Dumbledore petition for my life to be spared, this was the balance the ICW decided upon, none of them thought about how as I built it I would now all entrances and exit's secret passage's etcetera, Dumbledore than and set up the wards that it has taken me years to unravel, and am still unraveling from this place, now instead of commenting on the folly of old men, take your seat and let us begin." Gellert Grindelwald had dropped the glamour he wore to fool those idiot's from the ICW and took his seat at the head of the table the others taking theirs.

"My faithful lieutenants, you have all had your tasks and now is the time to update me on them, be honest for I do not take lies easily."

"Russia remains a staunch ally and eagerly awaits the day of your return, there was a surprising shake-up recently that I don not as of yet have all the details but the Ivanoff family has requested a personal meeting after your return, they have a request to make in return for all the support they have shown in the past few years." Reported the first man, and on and on they went around the table. Reports on how the different lieutenants had done in influencing the people to Grindelwald's cause until it stopped at the last man on the left side, the younger man who had come in with the last group.

"For the most part things have not changed overall, however claims have been made that Voldemort survived that night and has now returned. The ministry has denied it and is slandering both Dumbledore and the Potter heir in the press, but Potter is also starting to make waves. Something has happened with him and now he has suddenly changed, going as far as to openly challenge Dumbledore at the sorting feast of Hogwarts. Six months ago, I would have sworn that the Potter line was all but dead, the boy very obviously knew nothing, now I'm left scrambling to find out where he's getting his information."

The man across from him on the left spoke, "Well as to the change I can't say, but he is the reason behind the shakeup behind the Goblins here lately. I had Britian Gringotts completely under my thumb and now I'm back down to scratch because the fools challenged Potter on something, and he pulled an ace out that revealed their duplicity to the High King. They are now being hunted by the other clans. I am however pleased that I did manage to get a few plants into the new clan. One particularly high up that gave me some information I would like to share with you privately my lord." At Grindelwald's nod the reports continued once more.

"Your reports are all rather revealing, give it a month or so more and I will be ready to leave this place or at the very least evict the ICW presence from this place perhaps a few others imprisoned here would even be willing to join me." You are all dismissed if as usual if anyone locates a seal key you are to come to me immediately. Ameren join me." The room quickly cleared all but the last man that had requested Grindelwald privately left. "Well Ameren you have info for me?"

"Yes, my lord the goblin is very high up in the Bank, he has informed me that Ragnok has publicly announced to the Goblins that an heir to Albion has been born furthermore, several Ancestral lines now have named heirs, all title's are still blood locked according to my source but that could change my lord."

"Well if that isn't revealing, I may just wait until after one of them has revealed themselves, an ancestral could lead us straight to the keys I seek. Depending on how in the know they are. Are they muggleborn?"

"Am not aware of status my Lord I could pry my source for info and return with all he knows?"

"Do so and do not return until you have the answers I want."

With that the man left leaving Gellert to his own thoughts "My dear Albus you spared my life to lock me away here I will honor you in time with the same. But your golden boy it seems has slipped his chain, and Voldemort has returned, oh this is all so wonderful even you will be hard pressed to fight a war on three fronts. I admit with the knowledge I have on your golden boys legacy you were right to try to bind the house of Potter to you, but it won't work even if he hadn't escaped on his own I would have stolen him from you. He's a bearer to, I could use that, punish him for everything Charlus stole from me, you where doing nothing I could have won if he had just meekly accepted defeat and left it alone. But no, he had to go and declare blood feud, over the death of his pathetic family too. He certainly proved the legends of the power of house Potter where true. Yes, I think after I have broken the 11th and 12th seals and freed my sworn allies, I will break young Potter, a fitting end for the house that simply refuses to give up its secrets. The utter defeat of house Potter along with having Albion at my feet will be most wonderful. Voldemort for all your posturing to conquer the ministry it isn't the way to go about claiming Albion after all in the end you would then be forced to deal with the wards no conquering the strongholds not the ministries is the way to conquer Albion." With that a booming laugh echoed through the room as Gellert returned to his cell satisfied that victory was in his sights.


	12. POAM: Ch 12 - High Inquisitor

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine It all belongs to JK I'm just playing in her sandbox a little. I do read a lot of Fanfiction so if you see anything else you recognize I may have accidentally incorporated something.

AN: Read and Review - Uploaded 1-25-2020

Chapter 12 – High Inquisitor

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland, Monday, September 11,

Harry woke up on Monday morning and headed down to breakfast meeting several of his friends in the Great Hall as breakfast began at 6 AM, classes may not start for three hours but Harry had always been an early riser. "Good morning students I hope you have your homework done." Said Professor Sevine walking by. As the students passed Harry watched for Professor McGonagall needing to give her the updated letter from his "head of house". It was the same as the first but instead of merely saying titles now said professors actual name as Professor Umbridge had been given an additional title as well and could theoretically use it to give Harry detention. For some reason Harry's magic recoiled at the very thought.

As professor McGonagall walked in Harry quickly stopped her and handed it to her. "As I have defense today and someone could theoretically get around the previously conveyed orders of the Potter head, here is an updated letter stating his orders."

Professor McGonagall opened the letter and quickly scanned it noting only the names in addition to the title's had changed but having been briefed by Albus last night she understood the necessity. "Well Mr. Potter it certainly looks in order I will give it to the headmaster and a copy to Delores this morning."

"Thank you" answered Harry. He returned to his seat and exchanged History homework with Silver as they both did last minute spell checks and such for each other before the Daily Prophet arrived. Once it arrived Harry stopped to look as did many others, to read the front page.

**_Delores Umbridge_**

**_High Inquisitor of Hogwarts_**

_In Educational Decree number 23 the Minister gives one Delores the title of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. While she is on staff as the D.A.D.A. Professor. Delores Umbridge has been given a secondary title to aid the Ministry in keeping Hogwarts safe for our children. A number of incidents have happened at the school over the past few years and as such we the Ministry felt that it would be best to keep a better eye on Hogwarts, her faculty, and her students. _

_In doing so the minister has given the High Inquisitor the duty of ensuring that Hogwarts is teaching to the proper guidelines. That all teachers have appropriate credentials to be teaching at Hogwarts and to enforce several other rules that the Ministry intends to enforce later in the coming months. For more Information see page 3._

Harry turned to page three and read the rest of the Article admitting that was tastefully done, even if they were sugarcoating her actual roles and duties after all she wasn't technically qualified to teach Defense herself, how could she correctly ensure appropriate credentials for everyone else.

"Ah, Mr. Potter it is good to see you this morning, and I see you have read this morning's paper as such I must inform you that the detention assigned last week will take place tonight my office, 7 pm."

"Good morning Professor, I have made myself clear that it is to be heir Potter to all those that do not have permission otherwise. As to the detention I see that the Deputy Headmistress has yet to be able to give you the letter from my head of house I suggest you do so, as such I will have to decline your polite request to attend detention with you."

"Potter, that will be a second detention for your disrespect and 20 points from Gryffindor." Sneered Umbridge nastily.

"High Inquisitor unfortunately neither the detentions nor the points will stand. As to the detentions all students under the banner of house Potter are forbidden from having detention with you, Professor Snape, or Professor Dumbledore…"

"I am well aware of that McGonagall however, I am no longer simply the Defense Professor, I am now the High Inquisitor as such I am allowed to place Mr. Potter in detention with me."

"If you allowed me to finish." Said Minerva crossly. "I would have told you that the orders are now name specific, I received this, this morning." She handed Umbridge the letter. "Not even your new title breaks that order. Secondly as Mr. Potter was not being rude in correcting you in his address, he had every right to say what he did." Turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter do, watch your step I will be watching you; you will not be abusing the rights given in this letter. I will not hesitate to place you in detention if I catch you even a step out of bounds."

"Understood Professor," Harry answered. He glanced up at Umbridge's face and mentally decided to get tutors for both defense and Potions next time he spoke with Sirius.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

On Wednesday morning Harry had decided it was just going to be a bad week. Professor Umbridge had spent the week trying to do everything in her power to get Harry into trouble. Even going as far as trying to frame him a couple of times. On top of everything yesterday he had informed Angelina that he wasn't playing Quidditch this year, which had further caused him to be ostracized from a school, that was already of two minds about him being a lying attention seeking psychopath. His explanation that with his house duties and his assignments he just didn't have time fell on deaf ears, with people telling him that Quidditch should come first. Friday morning, after a further Harry confronted McGonagall about everything that was happening in the school. She only told him to keep his head down.

Harry belatedly realized that her and many of the other teachers of the school had never done anything to reign in the students through action or deed. He watched many of the transfer students throughout the rest of the school and realized that many of them openly glared at the teachers throughout the day as the teachers were even less helpful to them, then they had been to Harry. Harry made up his mind to once more contact Sirius, they had a few things to discuss. During lunch Harry slipped away to an abandon classroom to call Sirius. He informed him of exactly what had happened over the last week.

"Sirius, I don't think a single teacher has actually fully read the charter, Bullying runs rampant throughout the entire school. The teachers have done nothing to stop it. If something doesn't change soon Hogwarts is going to shortly face ICW educational reprimands."

"I understand Pup, I'm not quite sure what I can do but I will think of something I do have a Wizengamot meeting in about an hour I can bring it up then, in the meantime is there anything else pup?"

"Two things firstly, I'm going to need tutors in both Defense, and in Potions neither class is going to help me pass my owls otherwise."

"I'll floo call the tutors I had contacted earlier and tell them it's a definite thing. They will be there Monday morning. The second thing was?"

"How long until the document we talk about Sunday is ready, Umbridge is giving some eyes to a couple of different students, some of my friends included."

"It is formally announced across Albion by the Goblins Sunday and will be available for use Monday the Goblins have even agreed for a small fee to enter all the top Albion registered schools Monday night to test all the students, at those Schools. I have to go Wizengamot calls."

"Mind if I join with the tutors" Harry looks up at the voice.

"Which ones Draco, Umbridge loves to suck up to you and Snape's your godfather?" Harry asked.

"Both, I don't need a brownnoser I need a practical defense lesson so I can pass my owls, and Potions is the same, I can never tell if my Potions are actually that good or if he's just giving me a good grade because he's my godfather. This is OWL year it really decides how your viewed after school ends. What jobs you can do and all that jazz. My dad won't pay for the tutors but if I'm going to tutoring with another heir then I can pay it out of my trust fund. I really don't want to, but I sort of have no other choice." Answered Malfoy.

"I didn't realize that. You and your dad don't get along that much do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know either of my parents, I was predominantly raised by nanny elves, therefore I never connected to them. Magically or emotionally. I always had to hide it from everyone else but I don't know something tells me I'm okay to be myself around you even with my Grandfather in the castle."

"Ok a few questions, magically connect, I understood the emotional connection but magical, I'm not familiar with that? Secondly why hide it? Thirdly I feel like there is a bit bigger of a reason for you not wanting to pay out of your trust fund than just being a snob." Harry asked.

"Well its sort of a big deal. A child connects emotionally to its parents by being shown love and caring and such things. Magically a child connects to its parents magics by similar acts but instead of them being emotional, they are magical acts. Like a tracking charm to keep the child from getting lost, a baby bracelet to keep the child exposed to the magic, little things like that. The first time I remember feeling my father's magic he sent a stinging hex at me for slouching in front of guests, I was seven, I think. I just remember how cold his magic felt, Mother wasn't much different, the magical connection we had from her pregnancy, was completely decayed by time I was nine. When I got Dragon pox at eleven and was forced to wait a whole extra year to attend Hogwarts. I ended up living the year with my Grandfather, he's strict, but I at least have a magical connection with him." Draco explained. "And it's frowned upon and considered neglect for neither parent to have a connection with their child. I would have been removed from my parents care and they would have been sent to Azkaban for child neglect. It would have been considering a blight on the family honor."

"Oh, wow, I did not know that." Harry said considering his words with a slight tilt to his head. Draco couldn't stop thinking about how perfect Harry looked with that expression on his face.

"As to you other questions. It's sort of a rite of passage. Once a Malfoy turns sixteen they are cut off from the family accounts and are left with their trust fund, and a million dollars, they have 5 years to turn it into at least 2 million, if I can manage to beat my Grandfathers score of 5 Million I can immediately get access back and have control over a portion of the investment vaults not just receive a yearly stipend. However, I don't know where to start and talking to Gringotts hasn't really helped. I could invest it but the markets unstable right now. What I am investing already from my trust fund is only making 8%." Draco stated looking off into space.

"Well, to start off with, Gringotts requires you to give your account manager 1% of all dividends made. Make it more than that, and make it tiered so that the harder he works not only does the money from his initial percentage rise but if he reaches a certain point, he also gets a percentage increase. It makes your manager want to work harder, and to stop giving you excuses, this will also make him more willing to go for riskier investments but only ones they know will go well, that will significantly help. Secondly don't exclusively invest only in the Magical world. House Potter has something a bit similar and I am going through a bit of the same thing. I invested into about four blocks worth of old rundown factories in London. They aren't worth much now, but they've been rezoned as residential and I'm building a bunch of apartment complexes, and other buildings on them. After buying the land, demolishing the buildings, and the cleanup of those lots along my other project however, I have to wait for my next investment deposit to move to the next stage, which counts against me. But it's expected for me to make about a million year once it's done and as I can also speed it up a little by using magic."

"Interesting," Draco responds contemplatively "What's the project on our side?"

"Well sort of the same thing, you now the rundown Hotels on High Street, and Phoenix Boulevard?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me you bought them." Draco said. At the look on Harry's face he continued. "Harry they've been closed down for years, it would take a couple million Galleons to repair them."

"I'm not rebuilding them. In the map of the great square I noticed that they don't really have an entertainment district. So, I am tearing down what's there and building a casino, and other entertainment areas in their place. The casino alone is expected to double the Potter wealth in the first year alone."

"Let me guess you didn't expect the magical fees in doing that and so that stripped your cash budget. How much have you spent and how much do you need?" asked Draco inquiringly.

"Well I had a 2.5 million galleon budget for both projects. I used 1.25 on each one and need about the same for both to finish, I can however wait until January and my next investment stipend to resume work." Harry sullenly answered.

"Or," said a voice from the doorway. "You can take the 1.25 million from Draco for the casino here and take an advancement of 1.25 million from me to go into building one in one of the other magical squares with me in about two years." Looking up Draco and Harry saw Theodore Nott standing in the doorway. "Look, I'm a pureblood elitist I have no trouble claiming it, but even I know that the muggle's stumbled onto something good when they created their economic system. Most pureblood families with any real amount of wealth or desire to reach the stage of Utmost Noble house will have some sort of financial training for all heirs. The Notts like the Potters, and the Malfoys, have one. If that casino brings in as much as you think, it will help any house excel into the bracket of being able to reach Utmost."

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is next week, we can sign the paperwork then." Suggested Draco. Harry agreed and they all headed to class.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

That night the bearer's group of fifth years studied together in the common room, when Ron approached Harry asking for help. "I really messed up mate, I should have listened to Professor Sevine weeks ago, now I'm swamped in homework and don't know where to start. I would ask Hermione, but I am not really in the mood for an hour long rant on why homework is so important. Then for her to pull out one of her schedule's and cram studying into every nook and cranny of it."

"Well Ron, you might have to do just that for a little while, just to catch back up. Here's my schedule we'll have to change it a little more for your specific classes, but it should work. So, we all have a break after History on Monday's if you hold off on going back to bed or other things you can get most of the assignment done, while what was discussed is fresh. This both ensures that it gets done faster but that you also have a chance for someone else to check over it as well. As you aren't in Ancient Runes or Arithmancy you have a much longer break and you have a chance to work on other homework, leaving most of Monday evening for you to have fun time or for group study sessions to work on group homework." Dean and Shamus and most of the other dozen some Gryffindor boys and some of the girls where listening in now as well. "Ron it's harder for you to just sit down and do your homework like that, I get it. My suggestion is to find a couple of partners, in Gryffindor or outside it to help you stay on track, Maybe break it up a little bit, you do one assignment, play a short game the do another assignment. I know at least for DADA my group only writes one main version of the assignment. We then go through it and add a few different things in different places as they are usually dumb and incorrect prompts."

"Harry James Potter that is cheating, and the prompts aren't wrong from her point of view." Snapped Hermione, stepping into the conversation.

"Hermione, it is not cheating we are all working on the assignment and doing the work. None of us however see a point in extra work that isn't going to matter as we start DADA with tutors next week. And as such we will not be in her class any longer." Replied Neville.

"You can't do that, that would mean skipping her classes. It doesn't matter if you take extra tutoring lessons you are still required to attend the classes taught by the professors." Hermione snapped back her anger getting the better of her.

"You do miss Granger. You are also classified, much like me as a commoner and as such have to abide by those rules. This is one of those situations where those of Noble birth are held to a different set of standards. I'm only included in such plans, because my house is a cadet branch of house Potter but common law still in some places applies to me." Stated Jean Marc.

"What you have to understand is that as commoners we don't have a strict requirement for OWLS. As a commoner, or a non-titled for us OWLS, lets us know which classes we can continue studying at NEWT levels. It may affect our jobs, but as there is no stigma to us retaking an OWL in sixth and doing self study and sitting the NEWT a year late, we have opportunities to correct any mistakes in testing." Stated another Gryffindor boy, Allen Spencer, one of the heirs of Neville's cadet lines.

"For all your so called brilliance you certainly aren't picking up on a few things. We talked about several of the laws of the upper nobility already in culture class, its also been mentioned in history a few times. The Wizengamot requires its members to all have a minimum of 7 OWLS all at an E or better. Here at Hogwarts they only offered 11, now 12 classes. The school only requires 7 classes. Now grade wise an O can balance out an A but it's frowned upon, on NEWT's they require the same, just at the A level with no failing marks instead of E's. That was why it was such a big deal over the summer when Marcus Flint only achieved 3 NEWT scores and was forced to repeat the year, he won't take the classes he already passed but he is retaking four classes he failed last year." Lavender Brown added.

"The houses can get serious about some things like that. A further discussion into the differences between the class system can wait until we are working on either our History of Magic group projects of our Culture projects. Suffice to say is that yes, the nobility get some benefits from there station, but they have a lot of expectations, and tradiotions that come with them. Ron it's just a matter of sitting down with a few friends and working out a plan. Then your projects aren't rushed, you retain more informational, and you have more time for fun. You can get easy assignments out of the way with the topic fresh in your mind. Here this is called a notebook, it's a handy muggle item, that's been spelled with never ending pages. I usually write down my homework for the week on Monday and Tuesday, Wednesday as we get it and then space it over the days in the slots I have available for the rest of the week. I don't have transfiguration or charms on Wednesday but still work the assignments for them on Wednesday as then I can ask any questions I might have on Thursday during class. Same with the other classes besides Dada and Potions as those professors aren't teaching or answering questions."

Ron nodded and took the notebook marking down his classes on the inside cover and then filling in assignments and the prompts for each class assignment. He joined in the group as several other Gryffindor's did and began working with others and asking for help when needed. Most of Gryffindor as a house then spent Friday night working on catching up their fellow housemates who had fallen behind. With even the first and second years asking for help and getting all their homework done.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

For next two days any early risers saw a peculiar sight as they dined in the great hall. The Gryffindor house was slightly tired but ready for breakfast, at seven AM. As the other houses wandered down throughout the morning many found themselves curious as to this new change for the house of lions. Many students of the other houses checked their food for prank spells or potions and finding none sought out the students to ask what was going on.

As such the entirety of the upper year Gryffindors heard Harry's tirade at 8:30 when the Daily Prophet was delivered. The paper had an entire 2 page article belittling Sirius's sanity and his "foolish belief in lies sprouted by liars". The paper went as far as to call Sirius insane for calling both Dumbledore and the Ministry out for "mistreatment" of students and not following an "archaic and outdated charter".

On Sunday Gryffindor also witnessed the rare event of complete silence in the Great Hall. As students were engrossed in their papers, the Prophet was forced to write a completely unheard of apology and retraction on the front page of the paper, for gross misrepresentation and slander of a head of one of the elder houses. Furthermore, the article corrected its mistake and wrote a nice piece praising the Black Head for its "remaining faithful to its royal charge, even after so long."

This spawned a two-hour long discussion on the royal charges for each house and what it meant in this day in age. With the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students of other houses joining the Gryffindor table for discussion.

With all of the excitement that had happened over the weekend, all of Gryffindor was at breakfast early on Monday morning as they wanted to discuss today's paper once they received it. As such was once again treated to the rare gift of absolute silence descending onto the Great Hall as the front page proudly declared:

**_House Potter empowers the Common born among us!_**

_Yesterday my faithful readers, we at the Daily Prophet were informed of a press conference to happen at Gringotts. Several newspaper were asked to send reporters to gather on the front steps of Gringotts for an announcement made by Gringotts. This is usually just a quick announcement about rising fees in Gringotts or new products and services being offered by the bank. I thought nothing of it, and almost didn't go when asked. Now, I am aware that not going would have been a mistake, for hidden amongst the rest of the monotonous information on new vault fees, and fee raises, I found a hidden gem. The house of Potter has started a new Albion fund._

_Now funds of this type are usually sponsored by a single house, but other noble houses can add money to the fund as well. For example, the Wizarding Health fund, wherein common witches and wizards can ask the fund to help pay for major medical costs. This fund is funded by your donations to St. Mungo's Hospital. Usually these funds are nationwide and as such are managed by the ministry. They typically do not usually apply to the entirety of our magical empire. As the new fund set up by the Potters is for all of Albion not just Britain, I was curious. So, I sought out the head Goblin to get a copy of the charter for this new fund and was shocked!_

_Usually outside of the high breed and wealthy members of our high society, the average person finds it hard to make sense of taking the legacy or inheritance test that cost fifty galleons a piece at Gringotts. However the House of Potter might very well have changed that, as effective this morning, with the opening of Gringotts bank every common family is allowed to request for the fund to pay for children to undergo such testing, with a few extra requirements and provisions in the contract giving said family access to title's and vaults they may never have otherwise able to claim. With the proviso of them paying back the fund if they've gained a suitable sized vault._

_I was at first speechless. I'm not in the slight bit biased towards our nobility but one of the requirements is that every child must publicly claim all seats or houses of the lower court that they inherit. They also must claim at least one inheritance of the upper court, if they do have one or more house of that level. This would mean dropping uneducated children with no clue as to how to handle the politics of the Wizengamot, or that do not meet the requirements for sitting on the Wizengamot straight into the proverbial snake den. Reading on however, I discovered that the house of Potter had thought of that as well._

_In the case of any inheriting a seat on the Wizengamot High, middle, or low, they are to be given into the hands and training of a Protectorate house. See Page 5 for the list of requirements to become one. The protectorate house ware then charged with training said heir to fully meet the standards set by Albion law. Or for ten years which ever is the shorter time. In exchange for this training and protection the protectorate houses will hold the proxy for their Wizengamot seat for that time and enable's them to form sign and enforce, betrothal contracts. _

_At this time the fund is closed to all those not between the ages of 11 and 31. It is also asked by house Potter that all vassals wishing to undergo testing with common status first ask for permission and release of your house from your Lord. There will be no exceptions made to the rulings of protectorate houses and this may affect vassalage oaths. Later the fund may become open to all ages but house Potter at this time wishes to focus on the youth as the future of our world. _

Harry had to say to himself that it was a good piece. He was however surprised by the sudden hand on his shoulder as he looked up to find Draco trying to get his attention before he asked. "Will this stand?"

"It should, that why we decided to make it an Albion fund and open to all the empire. The ministry can't legally touch it without the support of at least 25 houses from outside Albion of equal standing to house Potter and with every house that adds their name to the protectorate list, that number grows."

"How do we get on the Protectorate list?" asks Nott standing behind the Draco with quite a few other Slytherins.

"You can't, Upper noble houses only and the inclusion of one specific requirement restricts both your houses from becoming one at the moment. Until a new head of house, that holds the Wizengamot seat, are permitted to take the mantle of lord and head of House. Muggleborn are classified as common born and as such are included into the bill. Wording that into the protectorate bill was hard, but doable."

"Potter you can't restrict our houses just because our heads have pro-pureblood views." Snapped a new Slytherin.

"I didn't restrict those houses, your houses heads or sitting lords are among those that were accused of following a dark lord at some point in time and have not cleared their names with Veritiserum or the equivalent, as such they are prohibited from taking the protectorate position." Harry replied.

"Enough all this talk of the fund is nonsense; the minister will silence it within the day and house Potter will be reprimanded for trying to undermine the ministry. Return to your seats." Ordered the High Inquisitor.

"The fund affects no one Ministry madame, it affects the whole of the Empire, as such the House of Potter was in full rights to do as it has done. Furthermore the minister cannot simply silence it, or annul it. It will be proudly showcase in every Gringotts and the Ministry does not have enough foreign support to block it. Ten points to Gryffindor for cunning, and a further 10 points for thinking things through." Said Abraxas Malfoy, Harry smiled and went back to his breakfast. His eyes alight with pride.

"An announcement if I can have your attention please. Dinner will be ending a half an hour early tonight, as a contingent of goblins will be entering the school to give our students a chance to use up their portion of the fund. Any who wish to partake of this may do so, furthermore any student who wishes to contact their guardian, head of house, vassal lord etcetera will be able to have meetings with them this afternoon. Students, however, need to realize that they will still be required to attend all classes and tonight's commotion will not be an excuse to not have your homework completed. Thank you, students you may return to your seats." Albus announced frown lines crossing his face he would have much preferred that this had not happened, some of those lines had needed to be hidden away they were too dangerous, too powerful to be used.

Harry smiled maybe just maybe he could be an influence for change in the magical world without having to go through blood rights. Harry is calmed by this thought for it means he will never have to take the throne he doesn't want.


	13. POAM: Ch 13 - Viktor Krum

Chapter 13 - Viktor Krum

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

Monday morning after breakfast, Harry went to his morning classes as usual, when it came time for his third class of the day, he, Draco, Neville and several of Harry's other friends headed to DADA. Upon entering the classroom instead of taking their seat everyone one of them pulled out the paperwork withdrawing themselves from the regular Dada class, and notification of their acceptance of the option of taking a tutor on for this class. Umbridge was not happy and ordered the remaining class to read the next chapter of the defense book. While she escorted the group to the headmaster's office ranting the entire way about insufferable children that needed a proper lashing as punishment for daring to defy her.

Upon entry to the headmaster's office they were quickly able to see that the headmaster had previously been in a meeting with several individuals. Lord Sirius Black, the Minister, Lucius Malfoy and Viktor Krum along with three other people Harry did not know.

"Delores, as far as I am aware your fifth year class just started, what have these students done that they needed escorted to my office. I have just started a meeting with these fine gentlemen?" Asked Dumbledore.

"These insolent students have tried unsuccessfully I might add, to trick me into letting them skip my class, and have drawn in several Slytherin's in as well. This is outrageous Dumbledore I demand that they all be placed in detention with me, immediately, especially the Potter boy as he no doubt masterminded the whole prank." Umbridge screeched out.

"Now Madam Umbridge, students will be students, having to deal with pranks is all just a part of the teaching experience. However," the headmaster said turning to the boys, "skipping class is not a pranking matter, and I am very disappointed in you all." Turning back to Umbridge, Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic smile. "If I might see this prank, Madame Umbridge, then I can give out correct punishments." Nodding Umbridge handed over the stack of papers containing all the boy's paperwork they had given her moments ago. Looking at the papers he almost choked on the lemon drop in his mouth. "Children I understand that Professor Umbridge teaches rather differently than defense teachers of the past however, that is not grounds for you to withdraw from the class, as such I will be forced to deny your request for the use of full tutors, if you wish to call in part-time tutors that is acceptable, I understand your belief that this was a prank Delores however, these would be the correct papers to remove a student from regular class and attend full time tutoring as such no punishment will be given." Dumbledore scolding said with his eyes twinkling.

Harry closed his eyes to count to ten preparing to have this argument with the headmaster, when Sirius spoke up before he could. "Albus I am completely amazed that you managed to hold onto your position as head of the Wizengamot considering you seem bound and determined that the rights and honors of the elder titled houses do not exist. I wonder if you are merely going senile or simply being obtuse."

"Sirius my boy I…" Interrupted Dumbledore.

"I am not your boy Dumbledore, and you would not have served as head of the Wizengamot for over a decade and a half if you did not know the basic laws prescribing the rights and privileges of the upper nobility and their vassals especially when it comes to the heirs."

"An heir is allowed to withdraw from a class at any time for any reason, in exchange for a full-time tutor in that subject at any time of their choosing with or without their parent's permission. As such Lord Longbottom, heir Potter, and heir Malfoy are all in the right to request a withdraw from Madame Umbridge's Defense class with the proviso that they have a tutor prepared for the class. As the other students in the room are children of vassal lines of either House Potter, or of House Longbottom, they are allowed to follow in their liege's steps with permission from the head of house. As I am sure Lord Longbottom has given it, and I have both given and located a proper tutor for both DADA and for Potions." Sirius snapped interrupting Dumbledore before he could begin.

"Donavan Krum has agreed to use his sabbatical from his usual training of ICW hit wizard recruits to train these fine young men and women, along with the other Potter and Longbottom vassals in other years, his great nephew Viktor Krum has recently graduated from Durmstrang and has agreed to aid him in his teaching. Aries Dagworth-Granger has agreed to teach them all in potions, your only responsibility to them Dumbledore, is to ensure that their tutors have quarters here in the castle and that they have access to a suitable classroom at the times required. Unless of course you have decided that the rights of heirs and vassals no longer apply to Hogwarts, then I feel I must appeal to the Wizengamot, demanding a refund for the tuitions paid and remove my godson from Hogwarts."

"I see" Dumbledore said his eyes showing his fury at being undermined in front of all those present. "Well than I will see to it that the tutors have proper accommodations for the duration of their stay here. Now Delores I believe you have a class to teach, and you students I suppose have a break until a room can be found."

"I believe a visit to the library would be in order, after dinner tomorrow night we will be having our first session." Stated Donavan Krum.

The boys responded positively before retreating to the library for a joint study session, leaving the adults to argue.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland

The evening of September 18th saw the great hall of Hogwarts packed full, with every student in attendance. Up at the teachers table in addition to the teachers sat the new tutors, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Cantankerous Nott, and the Minister of Magic, who were all in a heated discussion with the headmaster.

Students sat around their house tables asking questions of other students about the new fund. Though the High Inquisitor had cut off discussion that morning about it stating that it would be annulled, all the students had seen the entrance of the goblins right before dinner and the sour face of the Minister and some of his entourage. Dumbledore also looked as if his lemon drops were especially sour today.

"So, you never answered the question this morning, how does a house become a protectorate and what's the protectorates job Harry?" asked Hermione. Most of Gryffindor table went quiet at her question wanting to hear his answer. As Harry spoke this silence would spread to the other tables.

"Well, let's start with what a protectorate house does. In the muggle or mundane world your parents are automatically your primary guardians at birth, unless of course in extenuating circumstances. Your parents have final say in what you do, your treatment, raising, etcetera, etcetera. That's not true in the magical world. In some cases, like the Weasley family, Arthur and Molly are the final authority for the care of their children. However, that is because of other circumstances, and primarily their status as blood traitors, no Hermione I'm not trying to make fun of Ron it's just a social, and political fact."

"However, Seamus for example is different and has the more normal circumstances with his Mum not having final say as her head of house still lives. Her father…"

"Grandfather" interrupts Neville nodding towards Harry.

"or Grandfather, whoever is the head of house, would have final authority over his care and education" Harry continues with a nod towards Neville. "It's partly political, partly traditional. I won't go into too much detail as it will no doubt be covered in culture class, but it ties into the ways families and clans are elevated and develop for the most part."

"As a family grows and develops certain family rules are developed. These are individual for the family and are written in the grimoire. It is the responsibility of the eldest in the family to ensure that those rules are not broken and that in time the heir can govern the family according to those rules when the time comes for them to take the mantle. However, as in any society, a family member can be influenced by outsiders and either disregard the family rules and values, or merely not pass said rules and values onto the child. Recard Selwyn, was one such well known person who disregarded his family's rules and guidelines, he chose to ignore the family rules and was eventually cast out of the family and disinherited. This disinheriting did not extend to his four children already born to him. With the death of his brother Recard's son Arman was named heir. He and his siblings however were raised with a certain disregard for the family's rules, and guidelines. Eventually Recard's son Arman became head of house and removed the family rules and values from the Selwyn house, instating new ones, an act that shocked and caused many families to remove themselves from the family's acquaintance. To help ensure it never happened again, that a child was turned from it's house, the King of the time forged a law, ruling that the final guardianship of the children of a family belonged to that family's head of house, and that at any point in time that families head of house could reclaim guardianship of said children with just cause and raise the child as their own. Heirs especially where guarded by this law to defend them as well from enemies they may have from inside the house. The law even crosses between allies and such, it's very convoluted and slightly confusing at times. But one of the things that came from the law was the establishing of a magical guardian for all children without a magical parent, or without a proper head of house as established by the bloodline tests."

"Eventually the bloodline tests became rarer and less performed as the ministry added special taxes to the test as did the Goblins, eventually few could understand taking the full quartet of four bloodline tests at fifty galleons each, with no guarantee of receiving anything of value. As the test became less common, it became customary that where the custody of a first gen like yourself had previously been given to the head of the strongest house on your bloodline test, to now simply assign a single guardian in the form of a shared custody between your school head of house/headmaster and the ministry of magic, so called the magical guardian. This guardian has final say in who you marry, where you go to school, who you associate with, what jobs you can take, and a whole lot more, and unlike in the muggle world that doesn't exactly stop at maturity. Maturity only means you are an adult and now eligible for marriage, to use specific magics, and a few other things. It does not mean a removal of the guardianship, except in the case of an orphaned heir, who merely steps into the position of head of house." Harry finished taking a drink of water from the glass in front of him.

"Ok, so why was it necessary for you to add specific guardian clauses to the fund?" asked a first-generation fourth year from down the table.

"I assume you intend to have the test's performed tonight?" at the girl's nod Neville continued, before Harry could answer. "Imagine if tonight your tests showed you to be heiress of 2 minor dead houses and to be a non-heir member of either the Nott or Goyle lines, and you had a major dead house as well. Your new guardians would be the Nott house as they have the stronger political stance at the moment than the Goyle house. They could then forbid you from ever going home, remove you from Hogwarts, and numerous other things including a marriage contract with someone of their choosing not just for you but for several generations down the line. They could make five different marriage contracts that end up in your two times great granddaughter marrying the then heir Nott enabling said heir to claim all three title's you inherited. Now say you didn't come up with any house ties that currently have a head, as you have no main guardian other than your magical guardian you still fall under the ministry's custody and full custody at that come graduation. The ministry then has the same power, and the ability to award your guardianship to whomever it so pleases, in this case more than likely to the highest bidder. Something you must remember as well is that polygamy is not outlawed in the magical world, so that marriage contract could see you becoming just one in a number of wives. Harry gave you protection by forcing the houses that wish to take on these guardianships to be of a certain caliber and to disavow their absolute control of your life. It also prohibits the ministry from claiming a house to be unfit for guardianship and merely gifting it to any other, it has to be another house that has been accepted by the funds contract and guidelines." Neville finished saying.

"Wise words, if only they were correct the house of potter has no case to do so however." Says a new man as he emerges from the back of the room. "The house of Potter has overstepped its grounds only a house of Albion may make such a fund, as Harry Potter is a mere half-blood his house is no longer an Albion house, as such the fund will now be confiscated by the ministries, and the house of Potter shall be reprimanded in the next ICW meeting."

"Point to me the place in Albion law, not ministry law, Albion law where blood purity comes into this Lord Fermar, and I will concede the point that the house of Potter is not thought to be an Albion House?" Answered Harry.

"How dare you, you impertinent little…"

"He did not ask to be insulted Lord Fermar, he asked you to point out the place where blood purity has any precedence in Albion law and the answer as you are well aware is nowhere, as you well know, blood purity does not matter in Albion laws. Your simple brain merely can't see that this boy has outmaneuvered you and so many others' hard work at keeping power to yourselves." Madame Delacour says as she enters from the back. "You nor the ministries can do anything to cite the house of Potter for this fund, they are merely ensuring their job of protecting the people is fulfilled to the best of their ability. The magical guardian set up has been broken for some time, seeing something broken they have endeavored to fix it.

"Thank you Madam Delacour for that explanation, you look astounding as usual. I assume you have brought the WWN as well with you to explain the requirements to be a protectorate house?" Harry asked.

"Of course, now how about you students finish eating as I explain the other safety measures in place." With that Madame Delacour went through step by step the document that outlined the fund and the usages of the fund.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

"Sirius, I've been looking for you," Harry said as he caught up to Sirius later that night as he too had arrived to help oversee the testing. "How is it looking?

"Very well, from all reports I've received from around Albion, very well indeed. A few unexpected surprises one of which I need to speak to you about." Sirius answers.

"What about?" Harry asked puzzled.

Sirius casts a few severe privacy spells before handing Harry a copy of several tests, before continuing. "As you are aware this evening the Goblins did tests for a few of the hedge schools as well, but earlier this afternoon. A few have stood out and been immediately taken into the care of house Potter. In your hands is 7 such tests. Tyler Allen has been discovered to be the spare heir of house Slytherin, he is a muggleborn that was denied entry into Hogwarts. Andrew Silas, it seems has several inheritances, again he's a muggleborn that was denied entry into Hogwarts they all are. The interesting thing about him is that he's heir of two of Albions Utmost houses that went missing before the kings fall. Jason and Eliza Aarons are heirs of 2 lines apiece and coheirs of a third being twins. All five are Most Ancient status, only needing a few requirements to become Utmost Noble. Andros Mathews is the heir of two Ancient and Most Noble lines, one of which is Gryffindor. He's best friends with Andrew Silas. Kyle Sanders is the heir of Hufflepuff. Marcus Marron is the odd one, he's the heir of one line but the secondary heir to several lines and is best friends with Tyler Allen. Take a look at his paper." Harry looked down at Marcus's papers. Only his occlumency shields kept him from showing his shock. Marcus was not just a secondary heir to several powerful lines, he was secondary to two of Harry's own lines, Potter, and Pendragon. "Tyler and Marcus were in pretty bad situations and are going to certainly need some TLC from the house. I have already removed them from their previous guardians, and they are currently resting at Potter Manor recovery from some severe abuse." Sirius stated

"We will speak of them later. How goes the search for protectorate houses?" Harry asked as Sirius pulled down the secrecy spells. Not a moment too soon as Harry saw several different people trying to cast spells to cancel out the spells.

"Not as well as the testing, but well none the less. It is very interesting how many people overlooked, the requirement of being a fully upstanding citizen, and clear by right of veritiserum of all high crimes, such as being an accused follower of a dark lord/lady. It seems people saw the word Voldemort instead of the word dark lord/lady and thought that Grindelwald and the one or two others we've had didn't count."

"One or two others?" Harry asked.

"People are trying to figure out if Miranda Bradley could be classified as one or not." Sirius responded. "She did practice the darker arts; she did break the law and was declared a dark lady by the ICW. However, she never left her home country and as such people are wondering if she can truly be counted."

"I wasn't aware, Tom had left the UK either." Harry stated confused.

"Exactly," Sirius answered. "That is the argument quite a few are putting up. In my mind and in the accords of house Potter they both count so it's moot point any way, but they won't know that until it comes time for final review."

"Indeed, well I am certainly glad my Grandfather went through all the trouble of ensuring his name was cleared from the whole Grindelwald mess, though how people thought he was a supporter of the man, who killed both his father and his two older brothers I have no idea." Viktor Krum said coming up from behind them. "My grandfather received our confirmation of protectorate standing this morning, we were among the first. Father wanted me to return to Bulgaria in the light of said news but, due to other reasons I sought the permission of my grandfather to stay, going as far as to finally quit the national quidditch team for a time to achieve some of my own dreams rather than my father's expectations."

"Good to see you again Viktor, sad to hear about the quidditch thing but if it's not your dream it's not your dream." Harry responded. "What brings you to England, I mean aiding my allies and I in learning adequate defense skills is admirable but hardly warrants the attentions of the heir of one of the strongest Bulgarian Albion houses."

"Well, I wish to see you improve but no I wish to achieve the rank of Knight for my family's honor once more. Rumors abound throughout Albion already of the sorting hats warning that our king returns, if that is so then I wish for the house of Krum to be well placed to sit as a Knight in the Kings court, perhaps if I train hard enough I could place even among the twelve inner knights of Albion." At this Sirius and Harry exchange a look. "I would give you warning as well though, Heir Potter. There are those that see your house and that of your brothers as week and that in that, they can claim a higher rank for their own houses."

"Not your house?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I seek to forge alliances, not to make enemies." Viktor responds. "Is it true that the rumors surrounding the house of Potter? They have four bearers in the tower?"

"Yes, it is true, what of it, Viktor," Sirius confirms, his eyes full of suspicion as Harry's eyes also harden with suspicion.

"I mean no harm, but there are those that do, and seek to use Britain's bearers' laws to bind both you and the others, I am rather surprised Britains houses have not yet influenced the minister to do exactly that. No, I seek," He hesitates, before turning to Harry pulling a box from underneath his robes. Turning to Harry he hands it to him. "I seek permission to court, last year you showed the bravery of the lions my house seeks in our mates. You showed cunning against the dragon, a willingness to persist in the face of overwhelming adversity. Yet you treat those who have wronged you with a merciful hand. Will you Harry James Potter permit me to give courtship to you and to yours?"

Opening the box Harry found a beautiful armband inscribed with runes and gems littering its surface. Harry looked up at Sirius, who nodded, Harry looked at him in confusion.

"A courtship is not final, it is more of a time of testing, to see if the two of you are compatible, he learns of your house, you learn of his. Usually a courtship comes before the betrothal, it's sort of like dating but more heavily monitored and more publicly announced. Though it usually also comes with a period of magnanimity or exclusiveness as you are a bearer that would not be expected of you." Sirius answers Harry unsaid question.

"You understand that as a bearer, I am expected to have more than one consort?" Harry asked, at Viktor's nod Harry continues. "I Haldris James Potter due hereby accept your request of courtship. May our houses learn much of each other." Harry then pulling up his sleeve extends his arm to a now kneeling Viktor who takes the armband from Harry and places it on his upper arm. Gently pulling his sleeve back down Harry blushes as a camera goes off.

"Rita Skeeter I should have known."

"Oh, hush a courtship between the elder families is always front-page news. The editor would have sent you to me regardless. A picture now with that blush looks so much more realistic and tradition honoring then the two of them sitting exactly six inches apart, and all that later on." Rita snaps interrupting Sirius. "Besides you at least know that I'm not going to paint your boy in a much worse light that some would. That blush right there will silence any critics saying that Viktor was seduced or some such nonsense. It will also put a stop to any of the ministers plans of selling the boy off to the highest bidder for the moment anyways. Now you boys give me a quick interview and I'll make sure to leave you alone for a little while to get used to your courtship a bit."

After the impromptu interview with Rita Seeker, Viktor asked Harry out on a date scheduled for the next Hogsmeade weekend which was in two weeks the first weekend in October. Sirius and Donavan Krum both noticed the glare that Draco sent Viktor's way at the end of the night, as Viktor escorted Harry to the dorms.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Defense Tutor Classroom, Hogwarts

"I am Donavan Krum you all my call Professor Krum. You are all my fifth through seventh year students. Because of scheduling conflicts all of you were forced to give a usually scheduled free period for this class as such we will be having the 5th through 7th year tutoring session Tuesday through Thursday during the last period of the day. I will not be altering or changing my curriculum between your grades, I will be training you all the same, as such all of you will be able to sit your NEWT not by time May comes but by Yule break hits, for one simple reason. Can any of you guess."

A few tried before Draco raised his hand. "The trails of knighthood are at the Winter solstice, and the Summer solstice. If you can pass the trials, you automatically receive a mastery in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Correct now, look at the floor below you, yes for you fluent in runes that is a time flow rune cluster, what this specific set does is speed time up for this room so that every minute is a five minute increment inside the room. Therefor you will be having approximately fifteen hours of class time a week. As such I will not be giving you traditional assignments, your true assignments will be coming up with linking spell chains, absolute mastery of your spell work etcetera, etcetera. I will be teaching on Tuesday and Thursday, Wednesday will be independent study time, bring any books you may wish to reference to class as I will not be allowing you to leave the classroom. The first and last hour of study will not be wand or theory work but blade work. Now up against the far wall are practice blades grab your blade find your name on the floor and stand there. I understand that some of you will wish to use family blades, however at this time I will say no, as I do not yet know your experience levels with a blade, eventually you may be permitted your personal or family blades. Now I have three and a half months to get your blade work up to par let's begin."

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potions Tutoring Classroom, Dungeons, Hogwarts

"Sit down, do not reach for your cauldrons we will not be brewing anything for several weeks as I have years to cover that, that numbskull in the basements has not seen fit to teach you. I will teach you to stopper death and to brew glory, but I will also teach it to you the right way. Firstly, take out your prep boards, yes beneath your feet is also a time rune cluster, you've already seen one, it's not a big deal. This one is just like the other one once we get to actual brewing, we will not be using it, but while I reteach you the basics, I find it paramount for this to be used. Now enough dawdling let's begin"

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

Tuesday morning found Harry going over the paperwork that Sirius had given him last night, along with the rest of the paperwork for the other children now under the protectorate of house Potter. The first matter of business for Harry had been removing all of them from the hedge schools and enrolling them into the proper full bodied, educational boarding schools across Europe. The 7 Sirius had spoken of last night were to arrive here at Hogwarts tonight. Though Harry planned one being there for every child, he understood that Marcus and Tyler would need more attention. They had come from the worst hedge school of them all, and furthermore had both been orphans in abusive families.

Harry had every intention of being an older brother to the two boys. Furthermore, he could feel his own house magic be pleased at the idea of protecting Marcus. Marcus who now sat as his heir, would be announced as the Cardemon heir tonight. Harry's magic recoiled at that saying that it should be Potter, but Harry settled it, and clamed himself before settling in for a day of classes and work.

Tuesday night saw Harry enveloping two scared thirteen year old boys into hugs, and just holding them, letting them draw strength from his magics. Artemis had gasped seeing Marcus, understanding dawning within as to what he was. Harry had only motioned for silence from his house. The boys had finally settled, into Gryffindor and Harry had retired for the night.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

The next two weeks were a blur for Harry. Between defense classes, Potions classes, History of Magic, the Culture class, the Daily Prophet articles, and Marcus and Tyler. Harry felt that the world had constantly been spinning.

In defense they had been moved into three groups for bladed work. Beginner, Intermediate, and Trained. The Beginner group had all been given dream bracelets and instructed on how to use them to join nightly dreams with their partners to practice, as time did not run fluidly in dreams, they gain precious extra hours doing this. All the students had been happy to gain this needed tool. Of the nearly fifty students in the combined class about 20 where in this group, all were returning Hogwarts students.

Another 20 had been placed in the Intermediate group as they had, previously had some form of tutelage, and had some level with experience with a blade. They too had been given the bracelets but were only required to use them three times a week rather than nightly.

Harry had been expecting to be placed in the Beginner or Experienced groups but after a few duels with his classmates and accidently disarming Viktor, he had been placed in the Trained category. After tutoring that night Harry had approached professor Krum and asked him "Why did you place me in the trained group I've never been trained to use a blade, disarming Viktor was a fluke."

"It wasn't a fluke and you know it. The idea behind the dream bracelets for practicing blade work is not solely used by me. Dragons Moor is well known for using dreams to train their chosen few. The move with which you disarmed Viktor is one I have only ever seen their graduates use. It tells me you were dream trained there, it is only now my job to pull those subconscious teachings with a blade out, making them more easily accessible. Your muscles are already familiar with them now it is time to make your conscious mind aware of them as well."

After a minimum of 12 physical hours of blade training a week, Harry was starting to see the truth in this as he was rapidly improving beyond even Draco's level, who had a had a professional tutor every summer since he was 8. Despite that Draco still loved to spar with him, which was starting to confuse Harry. Draco had once acted as if he hated getting bested by people in anything. Now he seemed to take it as a personal challenge to get better. When Harry asked about it, he only answered: "Before I had my dad looking over my shoulder on everything, I had to be the best or I was punished for not being the best. Now I don't have him looking over my shoulder all the time I can let someone else be my equal without it being a bad thing or being punished for it."

In Potions they had finished mastering the basics and were covering some theory before their first expected fifth year brewing class at the end of October. It was slightly boring, but he was finally understanding why so many of his potions had exploded before.

In both History of Magic, and Culture classes they had finally reached the point where they had begun more solid group projects. For history of Magic they had been divided as a class into 48 different groups and were to explain the statute of secrecy, its official title and when and why it had gone into effect, for their assigned congress or empire. Harry's group surprisingly had the hardest and earliest group the Egyptian magical empire. Finding why was proving to be difficult until Harry had discovered that it had been declared a state secret and was only now known to the royal family of Egypt and been for the past about 2,500 years. The teacher had been fine with them putting that in as long as they didn't share the answer with the other groups. They presented this next week though.

In Culture class they had all been assigned groups of eight or nine. With every two groups being assigned the same social tier. They were then to choose four Albion families from that tier to research and discuss when, how, and why they ascended to the rank they had. This of course excluded the upper four tiers; the utmost two tiers, the ancestral tier, and the royal tier as those tiers where either currently empty, or only had one or three in them for Albion, at which point they were instructed to choose from the international rankings, and explain why no house had the title in Albion. For the ancestral houses all of which were currently empty they were instructed to explain who they were, what the ancestral houses where, and what they did. Harry looked forward to hearing those presentations as they would happen in a joint History of Magic and Culture class, as well as it being a joint 5th, 6th and 7th year class.

Harry had been even more impressed to have the goblins inform him that the at the end of October, construction on the casino would be finished at the Great Square in London. Harry had been pleased to hear the news and had already seen the advertisements in the Daily Prophet for the new business venture.

Last Saturday Rita had finally released his and Viktor's interviews and Harry had taken to spelling the part of his sleeve that cover the armband invisible simply so people would stop asking about it.

Marcus and Tyler had been a trial at first as well. With Tyler resisting Harry's guidance before finding a sort of older brother in Draco and a sort of uncle, mentor bond between him and Harry. Marcus and Harry however had clicked. With even Neville commenting that the fluid ease at which Marcus and Harry fell into a sibling bond was surprising.

However, it had been Sunday's article that frightened Harry to the core.

**_Break-Out at Azkaban!_**

_ Late last Wednesday the DMLE was informed of alarms going off high and low at Azkaban Prison. The once thought to be impenetrable fortress suffered a massive breakout last night that saw 10 Aurors dead and another 10 suffering in the critical spell damage ward, at St. Mungo's hospital. Of the almost three thousand five hundred prisoners in Azkaban serving various sentences. Over half of them have been officially declared kissed as of this morning. See page 59 for list of the dead. Others remain at large, such as Rodulphus, and his wife Bellatrix and his brother Rebastan Lestrange remain at large. See an updating list of those that are still at large on page 72. Among the guards of Azkaban, the dementors where missing from their posts and the ministry has advised that you call the Auror's office immediately if you see either the escaped convicts or feel a sudden flash chill as that is the chief signal dementors approaching. _

_Many wonder if this could be the work of the recently declared innocent Sirius Black, but we at the prophet have been informed that it was impossible that this was done by him as he was seen by no less than a dozen business associates attending a party showcasing some of the many attractions Potter Industries newest venture will showcase. Others wonder if this gives some credence to the Potter heirs claims that the feared Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has truly returned. _

The article went on, to explain what the damage was and why it had not been reported on until now but Harry could only think of how bad this was Voldemort finally had his inner circle back and it seemed he now also had an Army to do his bidding as well.


	14. POAM: Ch 14 - Educational Decree 24

Chapter 14 – Educational Decree 24 ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

October 7th, 1995, Hogwarts, Scotland

When Harry woke up on Saturday morning, he felt an odd mixture of emotions. His guardians had shot down his latest ideas for a spell chain, at least for use in class. He had then had to suffer through a two-hour long lecture on the uses of battle magic and why that was a big no, no, in your typical defense scenario. He did however learn a few new types of spells that weren't listed in the Hogwarts library, he had then learned why they weren't listed as well.

The spell types were inherently Roman in origin. In its prime Rome had jealously protected few things more than they protected their magic, not even teaching conquered lands the spells they were so well known for. The few written texts on Roman magic had been hidden in the bowels of the libraries of Roman family seats of power, the main manors of the Roman magical families. With the fall and sacking of Rome and its constituent city states, many of those family libraries had been destroyed along with the great city.

The house of Potter having had its manor attacked for several secrets the house had over a century earlier, had created a duplication charm set, so that the moment the main copy was damaged in the family manor seat, a new copy was created in the family heir library at the secondary house which had at that time been in Britain. This had meant that as the other Roman had scavenged and fought over the few remaining partial texts of Rome's magical tomes. The Potter family faded into the background making said tomes, and their very existence over the years a family secret. Over the years they had also purchased and collected many tomes that had not fared as well in the fires and had suffered the passing of time. They had restored these tomes and added them to the Potter family Library so that even though such tomes only accounted for less than a quarter of their Roman magical manuscripts they were known to have one of the largest collections of Roman magic in the world.

The magic of Rome was such that you couldn't just cast the spells by reading the old tomes, you had to have knowledge of the magics of Rome, understanding of the theory of these magics had to come first. A teacher was required to properly learn the magics, and to understand the convoluted theory that was half stated and half expected for you to understand. The question of who had enough mastery to teach it had allowed the magic to fall into disuse and become a lost branch of magic. Harry was now being taught by his guardians said magic, as although it was never to be used outside of the family lands, the house of Potter was one of the few that still new how to use the Roman magics.

Roman magic had three main branches that were now considered lost. Though not protecting from fire and flames, their wards were second to none and the basics of such were the foundation of Hogwarts own ward set. There wards had developed to the point that the city of Rome had a ring of defensive wards, one of the only defensive runes sets ever created outside the forbidden cities of China and Mongolia, and the overall, imperial ward schemes covering the entirety of the empire. With those wards fully powered Rome should have never been susceptible to such an attack, however the ward keepers had become fat and lazy in the maintenance of the main ward stone, and when needed most the stone had not been able to work. The Potter house now possessed the only known tomes of how to set up such wards. As the roman way of doing it was different and used less power than the traditional ward stone, this way would be highly valuable and restore an entire sub-branch of the magical branch of warding.

Tying into warding was the rune sets used by Rome. Roman runes had long been deciphered but it puzzled many scholars how the Romans of old had used the Runes in their possession as though long ago deciphered it was not known how to use said runes in a way to get the affects the ancient Romans did. They were able to forge time sets that instead of merely speeding time up by an extra couple of minutes or allowing you to go back in time like time turners a few hours, could actually speed time up to the point that years could pass in mere regular days. Though known to be possible it was not known how, as such Roman Runes were classified as a lost branch of magic.

The final lost branch of Roman Magic was one that house Potter was uniquely masters of. Roman Battle magic was second to none throughout the world, it could pull enormous feats of magic from its wielders, and more importantly had aided Rome in securing its empire. In the modern day Rome's battle Magic is more myth and legend, than fact but to this day some still speculated whether or not Saxon battle magic that Albion so prided itself with, could match up to its Roman predecessor.

Tomes containing the knowledge of all of these sat in the Potter Library gathering dust waiting for the day they would be revealed again. However, Harry had seen a use for them and had wanted to use spells from said tomes to increase the power of a few of his spell chains. He had been reprimanded for it and on top of the lecture on the difference between defense and battle magic had also been given a reprimand on the keeping and maintaining of the family secrets. Harry was rather upset by all of it, and a bit disappointed in himself. But in the wake of his realization of what today was he forgot his displeasure at his guardians as he was overwhelmed by a feeling of nervousness. Today was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year, today was his date with Viktor, what was he going to wear.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

After getting some help from both Sirius, and the other bearers in the tower Harry had been rather pleased with his choice of outfit, the flash of desire he had seen in Viktor's eyes had helped as well. Viktor and he had laughed chatted and gotten to know each other as Viktor and Harry had explored the Villages nooks and crannies, even finding a rare tomes bookstore that Harry had found some old Celtic magic tomes in that he had purchased and sent to the Potter family library. They had both ruled out madame Puddifoots for lunch they didn't have many options for an actual lunch and so decided, on the hogshead inn.

Inside Harry had been bombarded with requests from the gathered students to teach the defense and to head up a defense club, however after seeing several of the names on the paper for their club Harry had refused to be its leader and had pushed it back onto Hermione's and Ron's shoulders. He had however eventually consented to helping teach a few techniques with Viktor later in the semester after things had settled down a bit more.

Overall although Silver and the other bearers lamented the absence of romance on their date, Harry surmised that it had gone well he had enjoyed it. It had shown that at least minorly they were compatible with each other a test of whether they were magically would take more time, but Harry could already see himself falling in love with this man.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry woke up Sunday morning having had pleasant dreams and having had a few discussions with his two guardians that had soothed his anger from the previous night. He could have done without the wet and sticky sheets but that he supposed was a side effect of the first initial dream. He had however quickly showered and gotten dressed as he had to meet with his culture class group to work some more on the class project.

Surprisingly it had not been as bad as Harry had thought it would be. Their group was a mix of the already prearranged groups of two simply mixing together into a larger group. So, Harry had been rather happy to learn he had Hermione, Ron and Neville, as his partners. He and Hermione weren't quite what they had been but where certainly better than what they had been. Draco had not been too difficult to deal with as they had to work together in groups quite often. Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise Zabini however had been a little bit surprising and a little wavering, but the group had persevered.

Harry's group had been assigned the Most Ancient and Most Noble families. For the four houses to study they had chosen, Albright, Ravenclaw, Addams, and Mercier. All of whom where technically declared dead houses but who knew anymore with all the family lines that had been recently claimed. (Harry did actually but no-one was asking him about that.) It had been rather easy finding the simple answers for the houses, when they were founded and such even the how and when of their ascension had not been difficult. However, they had now chosen to start work on the bonus question. What steps must be taken by the houses you chose to ascend to the next level. However, what Hermione had not realized when she had asked for them to do that for their chosen houses was that it wasn't simply a straight shot up from the rank if most ancient and most noble, they would be discussing and explaining that later today, now it was time for breakfast.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Walking into the great hall he was not surprised to see speculative looks being thrown his way as he sat down for breakfast. "So, Neville what did the Prophet say about my date with Viktor yesterday?" Harry asked Neville who was reading the paper.

"Well, not a whole lot actually, the article didn't get any space until page 4. No, that article was rather tastefully and artfully done, I think the article you are looking for doesn't actually have your name in it at all."

"Ok, what do you…" Harry asked confused before being interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, I know you didn't want to support the defense club but there was no need running and telling a teacher about it." Hermione snapped at Harry angrily.

"What are you talking about Hermione? I didn't want to lead your club because I have enough on my plate as it is, I already have enough responsibilities on my plate as it, I can't afford to add another thing I have to prep and prepare for as well as making meetings for." Harry snapped back starting to get annoyed.

"Likely story Potter you just wanted to look like a good teacher pet when you went squealing to them about our intentions. You really are just a liar and a cheat Potter; Susan was right about you." Snapped a Hufflepuff who had been at the meeting.

"For your information Ameria, I do indeed have more on my plate than the average student, or did Susan forget to mention the responsibilities of a titled male heir once he reaches 15. As she obviously did not let me explain. House Potter has five house rules and laws that come into play when the heir turns fifteen. The first of which is the fact that I must have attempted at least one full courtship period with a person of my choosing by time I'm 17. That is courtship according to the old rules, Albion rules not modern rules which are far more extensive than the modern ones. So beyond the date Viktor and I have had, I also have to write him a moderate letter daily, find a courtship present of equal standing to the one he sent me and research properly the house of Krum so that I can properly honor his house when I choose said gift."

"The second and third do not come into play for me as my parents are dead. The fourth is the rights I had to do alone and unaided as again my parents are dead, and unlike Susan I have no immediate family close enough remaining alive to simply turn to, to aid me in performing those rituals."

"Lastly the final law was a removal from the Potter family account and being placed on a stipend for the traditional elder family monetary wealth testing to prove that I can properly handle the Potter wealth."

"On top of all that I am the last of the main branch of house Potter as such it my responsibility to see to the children, of all the cadet branches of the House, as well as the children of its vassals. That is over 350 students, that I personally must request and go through a progress report for, and then assure their parents of their well doing. Over 350 students I must monitor grades for, and behavior for, because ultimately that falls back onto me if something happens. And on top of it all those 350 students are just those that are of age to attend a magical school like Hogwarts. I have over a thousand children not yet in school that I must ascertain the wellbeing of among other things as is my responsibility, as the next head of house with a non-familial lord sitting as current head."

"Among all those responsibilities, I also have to oversee many of the business aspects of the house, and personally write letters of permission to every adult member of a cadet branch of the House for every job change, for all the votes that are cast for the house etcetera, on top of also going through every vote and law proposed by Wizengamot and the ICW as in all but official capacity to those bodies I am the head of House, and must give authorization for every vote. Even then I have also just added a whole new slew of children and families I'm to provide for until another house can stand as protectorate for them, among all my other responsibilities. So, no Miss Ameria, my answer of "I don't have time between my House responsibilities, and all my other classes" was not a joke. At this point I've already quit quidditch and received all of your censure from it as well. Moreover, for your information I never told anyone anything about what we talked about yesterday, but there were enough patrons in the hogshead, that any one of them would have told, now will people allow me to actually sit down and eat breakfast and perhaps read the paper for a moment so that I can actually understand why you all seem so concerned that I told something." Harry finally snapped, ranting and putting all his responsibilities out there for people to see. Come on this was common knowledge to most people.

"Oh, please Potter you aren't expected to do even have those things." Susan snapped back.

"Heiress Bones just because your aunt has taken most of your duties onto herself does not mean Heir Potter can do the same after all his guardian must do the same for his own house and is therefore unable to give as much aid as your aunt." Draco smoothly inserted himself into the conversation. "The fact of the matter is you've given your aunt all the responsibility of your house but only fed her the lies and rumors of what actually is happening here at school. You left your aunt your responsibilities but have all but sold the Diggory's your vote. You are a disgrace and I have no desire to hear anything more from you and I'm sure our fellow heirs who have actually taken up the responsibilities expected of our station feel much the same."

"Here, Harry you eat let me read the front-page article to you." Neville said before reading the article outlining the new educational decree 24 out loud. When Harry started chuckling, Neville wasn't quite sure what to do. "Um Harry what's so funny?

"I'd like to know to." Asked a Slytherin seventh year from behind Draco.

"Ok, I can explain but it will cost you." Harry answered.

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes, "name your price".

"Simple, I want the notes for every class for every year." Harry replied. "Until this rule is repealed."

"Done," the Slytherin said holding out his hand.

"Draco reread the entirety of the new educational decree." Harry paused for him to read it out loud. They now had the attention of most of the hall, though the teachers seemed to have put up a new privacy bubble to stop their meals from getting interrupted again. "You, Pansy and Blaise are heading to class when you enter a hallway that has three students in it already. The Hallway now contains six students, I should hope none of you get caught because you all just formed an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or a club and if caught as you will not have had permission from the High Inquisitor, will be expelled. I'm not even touching on the fact that all our classes have more than three students in them, its why I asked for the notes I very well can't attend classes when there's already three people in the classroom. But I figured if a single student from each of the three houses went to class, they could share the notes between the other students in the classes, so none of us miss anything until this gets repealed. I know myself if it's not repealed by the Wizengamot session that starts the first of November, I will be challenging the bill there as it infringes on my heir rights to have me and mine be tutored by an outside tutor."

"Wow, you are serious about this." Says Dean Thomas from down the table.

"No, actually he's not, being too serious actually. As heirs there are certain specific things that we are taught from a young age, decorum, politics, manners, and such things. By time we reach Hogwarts depending on you status in the world, other things are added to the mix, things like law and governance. One of the very first things I was taught about making laws, was to be precise in what you wanted, but not to precise as to leave loopholes for someone else to attack." The seventh year Slytherin answered.

"What is the loophole here?" Hermione asked.

"It's not a loophole like you are thinking. The problem with this law is that it's to precise, not that it is not precise enough. So the original wording of the decree is _"All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled." (JKR OOTP Chapter 17)"_

"The law is to specific, it catches to many things, the main thing that Heir Potter, is talking about is when it gives the definition of what consists of the band meetings, it's both to stringently worded, as well as being to openly worded, and able to be used in almost any situation."

"But that's using a literal application not the actual meaning." Hermione interrupted.

"Laws are made to be interpreted, it is why people get off on technicalities, and why laws are amended, Ms. Granger." The Slytherin answered snidely. With those words the hall descended into quiet debates on the decree, as students began trickling out of the hall.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Since the group consisting of eight people could not gather in the school to complete their homework, they headed outside and sat in three groups, near each other but still within hearing distance so they could do the project.

"Ok, Greengrass you said my idea of doing the extra credit wasn't as easy as I thought it was, why." Hermione immediately jumps in.

"For the younger houses it is straight forward, achieve this get this, do this get this. Officially an Utmost house is simply 60 to 70 generations or in layman's terms to be Utmost Noble your house has to have existed for 1800 years and have five hundred million Galleons in the family Vault. Utmost Ancient has to have existed for at least 2 Millenia and have five hundred million Galleons in the family vault. However, the unsaid requirements are that they must also have been formally titled by the Royal of the land or have been 'named' by the king and have ended their service to the ancestral house they had previously served under. For Britain it would be they are no longer formal Vassal's of either the houses: Emrys, the house of light, Le-Fay, the grey house, or Eveningstar, the black House." Daphne Greengrass answered Hermione's question.

"You have to understand that over ninety percent of the elder nobility are sworn to one of those houses and stand as part of that houses court. Without sitting heads those ties can't be broken. Even if someone stepped forward tomorrow and took up one of those title's those house that wish to break ties couldn't until they passed whatever stipulation the head at the time wanted from that house." Blaise Zabini continued.

"Ninety percent, try one hundred percent, name one Albion house that is not sworn to an ancestral house of Albion." Pansy snapped. "You can't because there isn't one."

"Potter, House Potter ended its service of five hundred and fifty years to the house of Evanshade five years before the death of the last king. Evanshade's last lord fell to death during the fall of said king, and the house has stood without a head since then." Draco answered. "It's why so many houses have tried to ally themselves with house Potter, it wasn't even 1500 years old yet, but had successfully ended its required ancestral service to the Black house to boot and ended it without any casualties or sacrifice. Stories say that they had even made an alliance with another ancestral house, though it isn't known what the house is. It's why even today so many have begun distancing themselves from Bones and her lot. She's made an enemy of what could quite possibly be the first Albion house in over six hundred years to achieve the title of Utmost."

"Anyway, guessing the estimates for when a house would ascend, and witch houses are closest to ascending is impossible without a king and with the heads of the Ancestral lines standing empty." Daphne responded.

"Ok, I'm not going to say I understand that but without taking that into consideration which house would ascend next?" Hermione persisted.

"Potter," interjected Ron before anyone else could speak. "They already have been titled by the Royal house; they are the commanders of Albion's armies. They have if I'm doing my math right already achieved the 1800-year requirement for the title, I don't know about the vault part for the title of Utmost Noble though."

"Except the fact that Potter himself doesn't count as he is a half-blood, so the House still has almost 13 years left before they achieve the years required." Pansy interjected, sneering at Harry.

"Not according to my inheritance test I'm not, as such the only requirement house Potter still has to achieve is the vault number. If someone had left the investment vault alone, we would have achieved it at the beginning of the year. Now instead I'm having to figure all the investments out myself and have only just returned the vault to the standing it had at the time of my father's death." Harry grumbled his anger at Dumbledore's meddling evident on his face.

"POTTER" shouted a voice behind them all as they turned, they could see a smirking Susan with approximately half the teaching staff in tow marching across the lawn. The other nearby students also turned to look as more than half the student body was on the grass outside the school as it wasn't safe inside of it. Harry and the others felt someone else's spell quickly wash over them and Draco and Harry both identified it as a local sonorus charm that basically to those talking heard normally but those outside the bubble it was cast in heard the conversation at a normal tone to their own ears.

Rather than unravel the spell Harry merely address the approaching teachers. "High Inquisitor Umbridge, Professor's what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Arrogant as always Mr. Potter, well you won't be getting away with it this time, you'll be expelled for certain." Snape spoke glee evident in his tone.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, what have I supposedly done this time." Harry blandly asked allowing his mask to fall into place.

"Give it up Potter your little rebellion is at an end, I'll see in Azkaban for this." Umbridge gleefully exclaimed.

"Enough Delores, my dear boy it has been brought to our attention that you have led a student plan to skip not only classes tomorrow but all classes until the convening of the next Wizengamot session. My boy inciting such a rebellion has not helped unfortunately I have no choice but to have you and anyone who aids you in this scheme of yours expelled." Dumbledore stated smiling sadly at Harry. "But perhaps this will remind you to listen to your betters my boy."

"As I have told you before Dumbledore, I am not your boy and I will be addressed by you and your ilk as Heir Potter. As to not attending classes I made that no secret, as you are well aware Miss Bones, exactly why I said what I did. You are treading a fine line on the path to blood feud Heiress Bones and this will be my last warning to you. As for you High Inquisitor if you wished for a smaller class size I'm sure the teachers would have done their level best to accommodate, you did not have to make illegal for more than three students to attend class at a time. It simply is a pity that to many students feel that being put into jeopardy of expulsion for merely trying to get to class is simply too much and have elected to skip classes until such a time as it is no longer dangerous to do so."

"Heir Potter if I might ask what in the world you are talking about?" Abraxas Malfoy asked before anyone else could speak.

"What do you think the boy is talking about Abraxas stuff and nonsense. He's just trying to get out of trouble now that he knows he's caught." Snape sneered.

"I find it had to believe I once respected you and thought that you were the pinnacle of an absolute Slytherin, Professor Snape. All I see before me now is an arrogant bully who can't put the past where it belongs." Draco spoke glaring angrily at his Godfather. "The answer Grandfather, that you are looking for is right there, in the wording of the bill the Ministry and the High Inquisitor passed, all you have to do is read it. But due to your own pigheaded, blindness I suppose I can explain what my friend Heir Potter pointed out to me, and a few other Slytherins this morning. Pansy, Blaise, and I are headed to charms but the 6th year charms class just ended. As we step into the charms hallway, three sixth years also step out of the charms classroom. We are now all under threat of expulsion as we now have a meeting of three or more students. For that matter Pansy, Blaise and I walking to class together count as a meeting of three or more students. You forced students to choose between going to classes and being threatened with expulsion between it or skipping class and only being forced to deal with detentions later. That doesn't even begin to account for the blatant violation of heirs' rights that decree infringes upon."

"Draco that was not the intent…"

"Godfather, you where there when father very articulating explained why a law must be specific in what it is discussing otherwise you may see yourself caught by said law. The same applies here, it does not matter if that was not the intent of the decree. What matter's Professor Snape is what the decree actually says. And is says the gathering of three or more students." Draco interrupts now openly glaring at his godfather.

"What is says is the regular gathering of three or more students Draco." His grandfather responds.

"If you wished to debate the loophole's in the high inquisitors decree I would be more than happy to, Grandfather. The first loophole would be in the words regular meeting. It would depend on who you are asking as to what that specific phrase would be translated into. Regular meeting as in we pass in the halls as my group head to charms and yours leave charms. That is a regular meeting even if it is unplanned, or a regular meeting that is planned, like quidditch practice. However, the decree merely says regular, so without permission the students in both instances are expelled without permission to meet by the high inquisitor."

"Second loophole, Grandfather, is in the words three or more students. My study group for your class's homework consists of eight people, without asking the high inquisitor for permission to reform our group, we either A) do not finish the group work and fail the assignment or B) do the group work as a group get caught by the wrong teacher, and have the threat of expulsion over our heads for our regular meetings to complete our assignment."

"Draco, that is not…" Abraxas attempted to corral his grandson.

"Not what the law means, no it is the laws literal translation, which is just as valid, and would be used by at least one teacher that I know of at this school. The fact of the matter is that I regularly gather with Pansy and Blaise, Grandfather. I have taken to regularly attending the tutoring session I have with house Potter and its allies. I regularly have a Saturday evening Business meeting with Theodore Nott, Heir Potter, and about a dozen other elder heirs so that we can all learn some better business acumen from each other. I won't support a decree that goes against everything you and father have taught me since birth. You were the one who said I needed to start listening and paying attention to what others are saying about me as the heir of house Malfoy, what does this say about house Malfoy when half the groups he participates in are denied reformation such as the business club for the mere point that Harry Potter heir to the House of Potter's name is also on the roster. It shows that we the elder houses in Britannia have finally allowed and permitted something to come between our ranks to the point that you would allow a bill to pass that endangers our own heirs. Right now, I am ashamed to call myself a Malfoy."

Shocked silence permeated the air for a moment. "Well family matters aside, you Mister Potter are still to be expelled." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Very well so long as you understand the cost of my unjust expulsion. Firstly, Hogwarts will face its first ICW mandated hearing in over a century when 150 students leave the school with me, which will be a black mark on your record as headmaster forever. Secondly in the wake of said hearing, you Madame Umbridge, High Inquisitor or not, will no longer be teaching at Hogwarts. Though as half of the present teaching staff will be going with you, I fail to see it as a problem. Thirdly as I was expelled unjustly, the Hogwarts education fund set up by my family when Hogwarts fist opened its doors to those not of the Nobility, will be closed and all money in said fund will be once more returned to the Potter family vault. Lastly as this has happened and I have found myself expelled, the house of Potter, our wealth, and the majority of our businesses will be transferring from Britain to another Albion country as will all the children of our Vassals, no doubt of our allies, but most importantly the protectorates we have most recently taken into our home will also be removed from Hogwarts and the further stain on your record and legacy Dumbledore will be that the first Potter since the opening of Hogwarts to graduate from a school other than Hogwarts and we have a bad habit of once that happens not coming back."

"Now Mr. Potter now is not the time for threats…"

"Headmaster I haven't threatened anyone, you did. I just said what the consequences of said threat would be if you followed through with it. What evidence do you have after all that I was as you put it, inciting a rebellion, other than the words of a former ally who is very near to having blood feud declared on her family for her actions to myself."

"Mr. Potter," a new voice spoke from behind them all as Madame Bones, the Minister and an entourage of various other Lords and Ladies followed. "You have no right…"

"I have every right to declare blood feud just for what she did in her capacity of heiress while our houses were still aligned. Mercy stayed my hand, I suggest you reign your houses heiress in before my mercy runs short." Harry interrupted.

"Enough you heir Potter have done enough, guards take him to Azkaban." The Minister snapped.

"On what charge," a question from the back was asked as the crowd parted revealing the current ICW head of education as well as the current head of ICW investigations. Harold Smith the ICW head of investigations spoke once more. "I will ask one more time minister, on what charges is Lord Potter to be escorted to Azkaban."

"Lord Potter, there is currently no Lord Potter." The Minister stammered out.

"The I sincerely hope I did not just hear you threaten an underage heir with Azkaban, considering I'm here to personally investigate exactly what happened there ever so recently. As the ICW's international courts have ruled that your investigations were inconclusive and incomplete at best or your ministry sabotaged, and downright impudently ignored the evidence at worst, considering the report on my desk this morning said that the blame rested on the head of Sirius Black, when I was with him for the convening hours both at the time of the attack and at the time of which he would have required to use a time turner or polyjuice."

"A simple misunderstanding I'm sure." The Minister said quickly backpedaling.

"Good, then as we are all here I can move onto my next item of business. Amelia Bones, Minister Fudge, Headmaster Dumbledore, due to the complaints we have had over the past month since school has started I have no choice, and by order of the ICW Education committee have authorized the head of said committee Joseph Arkwright to do a full investigation into the running of Hogwarts. As the house of Potter has recently given protectorate status to two of the four Heirs of Hogwarts by writ of the Potter Inheritance testing fund, and been given the guardianship of a third house by right of the child's former head of house being a known fugitive, the House has asked that a full audit of the schools finances be done as well. As such you Delores Umbridge in your capacity of High Inquisitor are dismissed, you will for the moment retain your position of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Following in said vein effective immediately for blatant violation of the rights of heirs, Educational Decree 24 is hereby revoked."

"The house of Potter thanks you Mr. Smith for standing up for the rights of the heirs when it seemed to be a minor issue in the eyes of others." Harry quickly stepped up with thanks.

"Your thanks are not needed, but appreciated all the same, the ICW wishes to cash in a favor from house Potter and borrow the services of several Hit wizards for our investigations."

"Consider it done, contact Sirius and he will handle searching out the one's you wish to use, I will give you fair warning now, some of them are not currently available as they are on assignment even if I myself believe me guarded well enough inside Hogwarts."

"Understandable, I will allow you to continue your group work, my apologies for the interruption to your work." He answered.

"Thank you and have a great day." Harry answered as he turned back to the rest of the group to continue their discussion.


	15. POAM : Ch 15 -

Chapter 15 – Halloween and the 1st of November ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

With the ousting of Umbridge from her post of High Inquisitor, Hogwarts gained back some of the usual joy and happiness that it usually had. Over the month of October, several different things wrong in the school were discovered that were quickly rectified. Between all the changes and the schoolwork, itself Harry and most of the students never saw the end of the month approaching until it was there.

Harry had been surprised at just how fast the remaining three weeks of October passed, before he knew it, it was the last week of October and they were brewing potions in his tutoring class at last and his defense tutoring had moved on to sixth year work. His other classes had started working on larger more innovative and dangerous projects that Harry had to keep reigning himself in on, as he also delved farther into the family Grimoire as well. He found many a lost branch of magic hidden in the family tome, even as he discovered why his family had hidden said magic away.

To Harry the end of October had come too quickly, and it was once more the hated day of October 31st. However, Harry couldn't help but think to himself that for a Tuesday it was not all that bad. His assignments for the week are already done, and he was fully prepared for whatever the day sent at him. Harry dressed in a completely black ensemble was therefore, surprised to see Sirius waiting for him, as Harry walked into the Great Hall, that morning.

"Hey pup, I have a few surprises for you. To start with I've pulled you out of school and have several different things on the itinerary for the day. Yes, the grand opening went fine last night we can discuss it more tomorrow. Eat your breakfast, we need to head on out."

Confused Harry did as he was told and ate his breakfast ignoring the cheers of several of his fellow Gryffindors around him saying "Happy Halloween". As Harry and Sirius stood to leave the great hall Draco, Viktor and quite a few others, approached him causing a silence to overcome the hall.

"My condolences, my sweet on this most disheartening day. May your day spent in memory, honor your family well." Viktor said as he handed Harry a fully in bloom black mourning rose. The other heirs echoed Viktor's sentiments and handing Harry a black rose as well before Harry and Sirius silently left the hall.

"Neville, I don't understand what that was?" Hermione asked carefully considering her words.

"They are honoring Harry's parents today, the 14th anniversary of their deaths. It's a big deal both because of the rank of Harry's house and the age he was when they died, not to mention that is also Samhain. No one did such a thing before because Harry never showed knowledge or the want to honor the old tradition. However instead of his normal clothes Harry wore all black today symbolling that he was honoring his parents' deaths. It's a pureblood thing that I'm sure Professor Abraxas will explain if you so choose to ask him."

"Thanks Neville" Hermione responded Neville nodded before also rising. "Wait why are you in Black as well?"

"I'll be attending some Rites with Harry later on today, honoring the alliance between our families and the fact that both our fathers were godbrothers, as both Harry and I are godbrothers. The relationship between our lines, such that it is, makes it expected that I would mourn with him." Neville responded.

"I didn't know you were godbrothers." Ron said.

"Most don't realize that most Lords of our houses are, it keeps the alliance strong." Neville answered before also leaving the Hall.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Godrics Hollow, England

After leaving the Hogwarts grounds Harry took the offered arm and allowed Sirius to apparate the two of them from the Hogwarts grounds to Godrics Hollow.

Harry's first stop was at the house he had previously only remembered in his nightmares. He entered it and went through every nick and cranny inside it that he could find, letting the memories of his parents be refreshed in his mind, as because of his occlumency old memories flooded back to him to be sorted. Harry let himself get lost in the memories still holding the roses in his hands. It was a good two hours before Harry and Sirius left the house for the graveyard. Locating the graves of Harry's parents, the two spent time alone at the graves talking to Lilly and James before being joined by Remus and a few others and finally leaving Godrics Hollow around 2 o'clock, headed towards the manor.

Once arriving at the manor, after eating a late lunch with friends and family, Harry spent a few hours along with Neville going through purification rituals in preparation for the intense ritual he would undergo that evening. Once he was finished Harry called Mimsy. "Mimsy, thank you for coming so quickly, has the great hall been prepared for tonight?"

"Yes, Lordsy Potter, the feast table has been set, the altar has been built. The circle has been arranged, your guests have arrived, and the maze adorns the lawn."

"Thank you Mimsy, that will be all, is there anything I need to know before I go down." Mimsy shook her head and popped away and Harry walked carefully down the stairs still dressed in all black. As he and Neville, walked to the ballroom where the guests waited, they talked about a few things.

"Hermione was very interested in the celebrations to take place tonight, and as you weren't at school you missed a chance to see Dumbledore spitting mad. Professor Malfoy is hosting a Samhain celebration on the Hogwarts grounds and any and all students are invited. When he announced it at lunch Dumbledore's masks fell, his anger was felt throughout the hall. The ICW investigators still at the school also reprimanded him for it, saying it wasn't very respectable for him to lose his temper like that."

"That is interesting, and slightly unnerving, an angered Dumbledore will make mistake's but it could also make him more dangerous." Harry responded.

"We'll, take care of him together, Harry, are you ready for tonight?" Neville asked.

"I think so, either way we must go forward." Harry answered.

"Speaking of moving forward, Marcus, and Tyler, you've become awfully protective, of them the past few weeks, since they entered your care." Neville commented.

"Well, Tyler, is currently heir of house Slytherin, and has placed himself through the protectorate section of the bloodline act under my care, he's Voldemort's third cousin or something like that." Harry answered.

"I assume that the ability to speak parseltongue has allowed you to bond, but what about you and Marcus?" Neville asked.

"Marcus is different, and a story all his own." Harry answered pausing by the doors to the ballroom. "My great-grandfather Charlus, had believed that each of his immediate blood brothers died without issue, during the war with Grindelwald. That wasn't true, his younger brother, Marcus, was seeing a witch at the time of his death, unbeknown to him or his siblings he had sired a son, that went to Hogwarts listed as a muggleborn, after being adopted by a muggle family. His age made him younger than my aunt, but older than my father. He graduated, several years before my father entered Hogwarts, but waited several years to settle down. He married the year the last blood war ended and sired Marcus in late 1981. He perished a month before Marcus's birth, in a murder that is still unsolved today. After his birth his muggle mother remarried a muggle, and neither treated Marcus properly." Harry explained.

"Making him, as a direct descendant of the male line, your heir." Neville answered.

"Yes, until I have children of my own." Harry replied as together they walked through the doors and into the Hall, walking past the row upon rows of tables with full place settings, and to the center of the hall where Sirius and Harry's other guests stood waiting. Sirius quickly handed both steaming cups of fresh apple cider, before introducing them around. As the clock stuck eight on the dot, Harry and the others gathered around the altar as Sirius began.

Sirius stepping over to the table of food filled a plate before returning to standing before the fire. "On this day we honor you the dead, in your life you taught us much, but it is only in your death that we can understand all that you have taught us. To James Potter I called you brother in life for we were closer than my own brother and I." at this as Sirius dropped food into the flames, the flames that had previously been lit now showed the face of James Potter as Sirius so often remembered him. "You taught me to laugh, you showed me the love of a home and I will always remember that. Lilly Potter nee Evans you taught about love and what true honor was, you showed me a path that could be walked different than those pushed at me by others you were a true sister to me and I will never forget you." Sirius dropped more food into the fire, it shifted to show Lilly's face. The fire would cycle through the faces of those that would be honored with offerings and words by different people throughout the night.

"Regulus my brother, in life we were not as close as I would have liked, but you were still my brother by blood. Things would be different if you were here and I hope you understand the path I am guiding the house of Black down. You will always be remembered by me and mine." Turning away and towards the crowd Sirius addressed them now. "I have many more to thank however due to time constraints and the amount of people here we ask that you only call on three people this night as we do wish to cast a full circle as well tonight. I thank you for coming and ask that you enjoy this Samhain feast. The circle is scheduled to be cast at ten, enjoy." With that people got plates and approached the fire, Harry and Neville as tradition dictated waited until last. Spending the hours watching others honor and thank those who had gone before, while talking quietly to each other, and to others, until shortly before ten it was there turn.

"James Potter you are an enigma to me. You are my father, yet I do not know you, as you were taken from me before I could know you. With my name you honored the house I was born into, yet until this year I did not understand the meaning of my name, as I did not understand who the men that embodied the names I carry were. I may miss you greatly, but I also honor that your sacrifice lives on in me." As Harry spoke and made his offering, power could be felt throughout the room, a power that was steadily growing.

Neville spoke up and gave his offering next. "James Potter you were my godfather you were taken from us before you could fully embody that title. Yet as I stand here today beside your son, my own godbrother I hope that wherever you may be, that you are laughing besides those of our line that have gone before. May we as godbrothers honor your legacy and through you the legacy of our Houses."

"Lilly Potter nee Evans you are my mother and your sacrifice has never been forgotten. I may not have been raised knowing of your sacrifice, but I understand now what a sacrifice it was, and for that I live my life in honor of that sacrifice. May I make you proud." Harry spoke again giving a sacrifice from his plate again.

Neville once more followed him as they would do one more time. "Lilly Potter nee Evans you were my godmother and you sacrificed yourself for my godbrother and my house will never forget that. In that sacrifice you allowed us to stand together though we are not three you have allowed us to be two and for that I and my house honors you and your sacrifice."

"To House Longbottom I give my final offering." Harry once more spoke giving the remaining food on his plate as offering and shocking those behind them. "The House of Longbottom has long honored my own house and for that I give it thanks for standing both beside my brother and for aiding him in his time of need for that I thank thee and give thee honor that the House grows and prospers still in all that it does."

"To House Potter I give my final offering." Neville spoke giving the remaining food on his plate as offering and once more shocking those behind them. "The House of Potter has long honored my own house and for that I give it thanks for standing both beside my brother and for aiding him in his time of need for that I thank thee and give thee honor that the House grows and prospers still in all that it does."

With that said the two young men nodded and set their plates aside and picking up two bowls each they walked into the circle as the clock struck ten P.M. Walking into the circle, they stood side by side facing North. Neville spoke first

"From the North we call the element of Water will you please now join us?" with that he set the bowl in the northern section of the circle, and placed the brown candle that had been sitting there in the bowl before then lighting it. The two the turned to face east and Harry spoke next.

"From the East we call the element of Air will you please now join us?" with that he set the bowl in the eastern section of the circle and placed the yellow candle that had been sitting there in the bowl before then lighting it. The two then turned to face the South and Neville spoke.

"From the South we call the element of Fire will you please now join us?" with that he set the bowl in the southern section of the circle and placed the red candle that had been sitting there in the bowl before then lighting it. The two then turned to face the west and Harry spoke

"From the West we call the element of Earth will you please now join us?" with that he set the bowl in the western section of the circle, and placed the candle that had been sitting there in the bowl before then lighting it. The two then turn away from each other and knelt back to back and Neville placing his last bowl he had on the floor in front of him, placing a white candle inside it and lighting the candle then spoke

"Life the giver of all things we call to you know and ask that you join us." Harry then continued placing his last bowl he had on the floor in front of him, placing a black candle inside it and lighting the candle then spoke "Death that is the end of all things we call to you know and ask that you join us." With that both rose and first checking that each candle instead of having the traditional reddish orange flame now had a flame the same exact color as the candle, spoke in unison saying. "We thank thee for coming great one's that we may find favor in your eyes. We ask for a blessing if thou so see fit to give on that in the time to come, we may honor still the ones who have gone before." With this the two then turned towards each other pulling the ritual daggers then cut each other's fingers just enough that they bled. "In exchange for this blessing we give a sacrifice, of our blood and our magic, to even the scales that the offering be a blessing and not a curse." With that the two turned the hand with fingers now running with blood over and allowed a dozen drops of blood each to fall into each of the six bowls containing the candles. They then stood and dismissed those they had summoned with reverence and care.

Stepping out of the circle they both felt as if they had just done a full five hours of spell casting although they both knew no spell had been cast. It was then that they were surprised however, as the circle they had just exited began to act strangely. The runes that had been inscribed earlier shifted and changed, the candles that had been blown out earlier in the dismissal of the elements were once more lit. However instead of the colored flames that had been seen earlier that had corresponded with the candles and elements themselves, the flames were now all black. Inside the circle a black mist was quickly growing, as it grew it condensed into two figures. One was dressed all in black, covered in a cloak so that only the outline gave away what it was, the other was a girl dressed in white, standing awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure what she should be doing. A voice came from the taller figure who had extended a long arm with a boney finger pointing towards Harry.

"You have honored well your roots this night, as you will often in the times to come. For that and for the honor you have shown me, in being sincere in your summoning of me, I will give you a gift and a boon. This child was your sister carried by your mother at the time of her death, for this night I return her to the land of living. I would give you the parents you so desire but the curse that struck me down forbids me from doing so." The hand then shifted to point at Neville. "You to have honored me well, though the honoring of me is not in your blood for that I give you a boon. Release your parents' bodies young one and mourn at last for they crossed over with me long ago, all that remains is shells nurtured by magic and the hopes of a child. It is time to move on, for them and for you."

Looking at each other in unison the boys spoke, "Thank you lord death you have honored us this day." The figure nodded and faded away, leaving two boys to come to terms with what had occurred. Harry spent the rest of the night well into the wee hours of the morning with his sister, who just before sunrise turned to look at Harry with an air of finality around her.

"Harry, Mum and Dad love you and said to tell you that they were proud of you, but that there is more going on than you think. You need to visit the department of mysteries and have a blood prophecy search. It will bring forward any prophecy that pertain to you. You must remember that a prophecy can usually be broken as easily as it is made, except if it is a prophecy that pertains to a convergence point, some things simply must come to pass. I can only give you one more warning or I tempt the punishments of the fates. Your main enemy will neither be our parent's killer nor the meddler, he has yet to reveal himself but is well known to our recent family past. I love you, big brother and look forward to watching you turn into the man you are destined to be." With that Alexia Potter faded as the morning sun rose.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Ministry of Magic, London, England

Sirius had flooed the headmaster this morning that they would not be returning to school until tomorrow and had left shortly before noon to be on time to the opening of the over a month long fall Wizengamot session that went from the first of November until the Friday before the solstice which happened to also be the last day of school. Emergency session could be called on any day of the month-long winter break except on the days leading up to, the day of, and the day after the holidays. For this Wizengamot sessions could not be called the 20th, through the 26th and the 31st through the 2nd. As school and the Wizengamot did not resume until the 15th of January this meant that student had two weeks off before the new year began and the two weeks after it as the train took students back to school on the 13th, to allow students to have a few days to catch up with friends about their holiday break and settle back in before school started.

Harry, and Neville walked into the Department of Mysteries in the ministry around the middle the afternoon on November 1st. For them the day had already been a long one, they had made the stop by St. Mungo's, in the wee hours of the morning after Alexia had faded, for Neville to release the accidental magic he had cast on his parents during his childhood. At such point they had immediately died. Neville had needed the mornings rest to help begin the grieving process. It had been past noon when they had again risen for the day.

Looking down at his watch Neville asked, "It's just about 2:30 do you think we should go ahead and start, or should we wait for Sirius?"

"I think we should go ahead and start Sirius could be a little while longer if you remember he did say that the session for today was supposed to be over by two but that if something came up, he would be longer, let's go."

"And where might you to be going in a restricted zone of the ministry, let me escort you to schoolboys back upstairs why don't I." A smooth voice cut in behind the two, who promptly turned and had the man at both wand point for Neville and blade point for Harry, who had automatically drawn a family blade from the bracelet where it was stored in miniaturized form.

"Well I do say that this will teach you to sneak up on Lords of the realm in such a manner again Williamson, come Heir Longbottom, Heir Potter let us go to my office. I am head unspeakable Croaker and will be happy to help to noble peers in any way I can. Williamson you can go read the manual on not taking people by their appearances again and come see me when you are done with that, your assumption that these two were mere schoolboys would have gotten you killed if they had had a mind to do so." With that both Neville and Harry put their weapons away and followed Croaker down to his office. "So, what can I do for you boys today?"

Looking at Neville, who nodded Harry then turned to the man and said. "We would both like a blood prophecy trace performed please."

"A blood prophecy trace huh, sure you don't just want a prophecy trace done. I just turn here to the ledger and search your names a then press a finger on all the prophecies that have your name on them. It's a lot simpler and doesn't require all the…" Croaker replied.

"We asked for a blood prophecy trace, and as we are both," here the both flashed their rings at Croaker, "full Lords and heads of house no paperwork needs be filed for permission from either the minister or from the Wizengamot, now please do your job." Neville said sternly brokering no argument from Croaker as he pulled two separate pieces of parchment out for the two, to quickly cut their fingers and place three drops of blood on. After the blood had been absorbed by the parchment writing appeared.

Croaker picked up the two and his eyes went wide. "Well you both have several prophecies that pertain to you only one given recently in the last twenty years, one other given about 65 years ago during the rise of Grindelwald and the others were given long before that. Which ones would you like to hear?" his voice was wavering at the end.

"We will hear the most recent two and the rest we will take copies of to listen to on our own later, and before you protest, I am well aware of the full rights of the elder houses. As these prophecies were found by a blood trace, they pertain to us in some way as such we are entitled to copies to refer to at our pleasure of all the prophecies listed." Harry answered him after confirming this with Neville.

"Very well" Croaker answered and quickly found said prophecies in the ledger, summoned them and made the copies one set for each boy as he had been told. Before taking up one of the orbs. "This is the older of the two you have elected you hear, it was named when it was made public years ago the Grindelwald prophecy, and is classified as a broken prophecy by many, although the records on this orb do not say as such." With that said he placed the orb onto a stand on the side of the desk and a voice spoke from inside the orb.

_Beware, my children young and old_

_For in this time danger has woken_

_One comes who desires an empty throne_

_And war shall he wage in all our land_

_War to shake the foundations of Albion_

_War that in the end he shall lose_

_But war that he shall also win_

_For defeated shall he be in battle_

_By a champion chosen by the land_

_But his greatest desire he shall see_

_Beware, my children young and old_

_For in this time danger has woken_

_But a champion to shall soon come_

_From a line thought lost forevermore _

"Grindelwald's greatest desire was to see the throne at Camelot, or the death of every ancestral line in the world if he couldn't, he never achieved either before he was imprisoned by Dumbledore, its why that prophecy is classified as broken. Did it come up in your search Harry?" Sirius asked from the doorway. He looked a bit haggard as he entered and took a seat.

"Yeah it did, which is slightly unnerving combined with everything else." Harry said looking slightly shaken.

"I agree with Harry, but let's listen to the other prophecy and then we can return to the house and talk about it."

"We have a lot more to talk about than just the prophecies boys, but I get what you are saying." Sirius answered.

"Very well," with that Croaker switched out the orbs. "Now this one last I checked it back in May was still showing as active, it is now showing as deactivated, but furthermore as broken and the deactivation date was July 31st." With that this orb too played the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live if the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies… (JKR OOTP)_

"As I said before this one has as of July 31st been marked as deactivated so it's not something you have to worry about." Croaker answered.

"Well now that is illuminating whatever did you do to deactivate the prophecy between us." A silky-smooth cultured voice came from the once more open door behind them as the Minister of Magic, Lord Malfoy and others entered the room. Harry and the others turned, and Harry and Neville were momentarily stunned before almost going for their weapons only being stopped by Sirius's voice.

"Lord Le-Fay my apologies I have yet to have had time to inform my charges of certain changes in the political arena. If we may take our leave, I will be certain to do so."

"Of course, be certain to inform your young charge of all the legal ramifications of this as well." Lord Le-Fay answered his wine-colored eyes following Harry as the three left the room, and Sirius apparate the three to Potter Manor. After they had landed Harry pulled away from Sirius spitting mad.

"SIRIUS, YOU HAD BETTER START EXPLAINING…" Harry shouted no longer able to keep his anger in check.

"Silencio, if you would be silent a moment, I will be more than happy to. His appearance would be one of the reasons the Wizengamot session went long today, if you will both sit quietly and allow me to explain I will remove the silencing spells. But I need your silence as it will take some time, I would prefer we get through it tonight as it hits the papers tomorrow morning and is going to hit Potter Industries and Dockyards very hard once it's made public, and that is not to start on the political ramifications of his appearance." At both thier nods he removed the spell and sat down across from them.

"As we discussed yesterday the only thing that goes on the first day of a full open session like those that happen in the fall, winter, and spring sessions, is the introductions of new heads of lines. The houses that took on protectorates through the fund you recently established, all had votes added to their counts as they were the votes of the lower court. Not an overall exciting day but the session still had enough to it that I knew it wouldn't take all afternoon but couldn't say exactly how long it would take and said as much."

Taking a break for a sip of water he continued. "We were done just about, with all the business I thought would happen by about 1 PM. Then Lord Malfoy stood and asked for the doors to be sealed and a partial secrecy charm to be cast as to keep the secrets of the high families. This was done and he produced documentation from Gringotts that someone had gone through blood Rites at the fall solstice September 21st, he then produced documentation of the Albion laws regarding such actions. More specifically Lord Malfoy produced the law regarding crimes committed by someone before they had undergone blood rites. As in the erasure of said crimes for them and all those sworn to serve them, the law still stands on the books as it is an Albion law and only changeable by a king."

"All crimes Sirius?" Harry asked exhaustedly, all anger now gone.

"Yes pup, all crimes" He answered.

"I'm sorry why is that so important, and who was that at the ministry Harry? He seemed to scare you, that's why I almost went for my wand."

"It was, it was…" Harry stuttered not wanting to say it out loud.

"It was Lord Slytherin, the previously speculated heir of Slytherin. Now known to be the Lord of Slytherin, Gaunt, and the Lord and Head of House of the Ancestral House of Le-Fay."

"You have got to be kidding me." Neville said not quite shouting but close.

"It's worse than your thinking Neville." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"All those with the mark have been acquitted by that single action, all the death eaters, even those with previous sentences in Azkaban have all been acquitted, even the Lestranges. Furthermore, you can't even declare blood-line feud for their previous actions without also declaring against the house of Le-Fay and that would include all the vassals of said houses which is almost half of the wizarding families that existed at the time of the last King."

"Harry's right but it does happen to get worse." Sirius interjected.

"How in the world can it get worse?" Neville snapped.

"The house of Black is also sworn to the Le-Fay line, not the Evanshade as previously believed. Furthermore, the Royal House clause is also in play. Le-Fay is an Albion sired ancestral house, in an Albion that has been without a king for five centuries. If he holds his title for a full year without a house either rising to the titles of Ancestral or that of Utmost, he gains the title of King, excluding of course the re-emergence of the Pendragon line, though the heir would have to have gone through blood Rites." Sirius answers him.

_**End Arc One – Power of Ancestral Magics, Birth of a King**_


	16. POAM: Ch 16 - Repercussions, and Threats

AN: Well, first, I'm sorry I didn't update this past week between the flu and internet issues this update is a little later than it was supposed to be, but here it is. This chapter also starts the second arc of this fic, the first arc was a lot of world-building, and setting up characters. This second arc we see a lot more action, some more cliff-hangers. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Chapter Posted 3/3/2020

Arc Two: Forging a King

Chapter 16 – Repercussions, Rescues, and Threats

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, England

After the bombshell Sirius had informed them of, the three separated each going their own ways to burn off some of the anger, they were feeling at the current situation with an agreement to meet for dinner at six-thirty. Neville went to the greenhouses to burn his anger off by battling and experimenting with the plants. Sirius went to the dueling room to cool off battling several opponents at once. Harry first went to the fencing room and exhausted himself fighting four opponents at once, before retreating to his room to take a nap once exhaustion set in. If he was able to meet with one of his guardians that was merely a bonus in his mind, maybe then he could start brainstorming.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Potter Manor, England

Harry opened his eyes not to find himself in the meadow that Michalis seemed to favor, or in the combat room that he had learned his guardian James favored. Instead, he found himself in an office, a very familiar office much like the office he had in the manor. This Harry thought was the Potter family study, but looking closer at some of the finer details, the books on the shelves, the people in the photographs, Harry realized it was a study, but not the study at the manor just very similar to it.

"Right and wrong you are young one, once upon a time, this was my study, as it was my fathers, and grandfathers before me, as it should have been your fathers and grandfathers before you." A man said from where he leaned against the window overlooking the grounds.

"I feel slightly confused, what do you mean wrong as well?" Harry asked.

"You are comparing this study to the Potter study at Potter Manor, and simply believe this is an earlier version of that study. It is not, this study was the foundation upon which that study was designed, not simply what it once was. Can you guess where we are?" The man probed. Harry going to stand beside him looked out the window into the courtyard below, and suddenly he knew where he was. He had once in his dreams, trained in that courtyard down below, he had studied tactics in these halls, he was at Dragons Moor. "I see that you do, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ignatius Potter and under my watch, as Lord Potter the house became Most Ancient and Most Noble coming up from merely being Ancient and Noble. I was known to be one of the most politically active Potters in the history of the family for good reason."

"James spoke of you, he said you saved the family in a time when we had few allies, much like now." Harry responded.

"I would not have used the word saved, not in the way you are thinking, I merely preserved our house, strengthened it really, when many others in a similar situation fell. Before I tell my story let me explain why I am here. James's power rose and fell before mine, Michalis's after, their stories each show a different aspect of house Potter's power. Power they are passing on to you. James teaches you the values of house, why we fight, what we stand for. He is teaching the spells and rituals that belong to our family, whether they be those added to the family magics or those we merely keep secret, hidden within the depths of our family library. He teaches you the methods and tactics of physical war."

"Michalis' teaches you the culture, and traditions of our lands. Teaching you not just the traditions but the reasons for them as well. We the olde families do few things merely for the sake of doing them. I will merge both of their teachings, binding them together."

"Generations span between James and Michalis, I fall between them, for my time, Rome was not yet a distant memory, however Arthur had passed, and Albion was expanding its borders. We were not yet the heads of Arthurs cumulative armies, but we did head the armies that hailed from our lands. The time had come and Arthurs grandson still yet newly crowned the second Pendragon King, made a call to arms, and due to a situation in the family at the time, I as his heir led the men to battle."

"Michalis and James have both spoken at length of the requirements to become an elder house, at this point house Potter had achieved the status of Ancient and Most Noble, though our known title was that of The Ancient and Noble house of Potter. We hid the fact that we had become Most Noble as to keep our family secrets just that secret. But the time had also come that the change of our magics was also at hand. The development of a house is not a secret, somewhere around, the house being around for 10 to 15 generations, the house develops family magics, with each following generation the house gains more family magics, once a house reaches around 35 generations or around 1,500 years old if they have enough monetary assets they gain the title of Most Ancient and Most Noble, our age had reached the point that this title would soon be ours. However, with age comes power and just as wizards and witches get certain power boosts on certain birthdays, so to at certain times do houses get certain power boosts to their family magics. It is the reason behind the requirement that all houses swear fealty to an ancestral house some time after the house becomes most Noble but before they become Most Ancient. Because of past actions taken by the house we had several alliances with foreign Ancestral houses, however these alliances would not also pertain to the house we swore fealty to, because of this house Le-Fay rejected our request to swear fealty, and we were too dark for the tastes of the Emrys house. One did not swear fealty to house Evanshade lightly, but we requested it all the same, anything to help us temper the family magics when the boost came, but they too rejected our offer."

"Time did not stop moving despite the rejection of the other houses, and shortly before my fifteenth birthday, our family magics, didn't just receive a boost they morphed into house magic, and we lost all control over them. When the call to arms came to years later and I went to war, I went to war without any access to the magic of my house. Our forces without the innate magic of our house suffered, and my father scrambled for a way to reclaim our magics, and he did. He found a ritual that he performed, but he did not fully understand the price of the ritual, and both my grandfather and my father both lost their lives, in returning the power of our house back to us. With this news I returned home to take up the mantle of Lord Potter, when I returned to the battlefield, we were given new marching orders to join with the armies of Lord Evanshade. The day before our forces joined, the then Lord Evanshade fell in battle. I took command as his son, a young man the same age as I, returned to Camelot to take up the mantle of Lord. When he returned he relied heavily on me, and I him as we battled together. After the war we returned to Camelot, and the alliance continued, until eventually I swore the house of Potter to the house of Evanshade, we served as their vassals for almost three centuries before the houses amicably separated."

"Maintaining a friendship with Lord Evanshade changed our house. Of the three Potter Grimoires only one stands open to you now, the third grimoire because it is the traditional grimoire, the first was locked before even I was Lord Potter, as it holds the old spells that belong to the house, those spells from before our house's dark time. The Second was created by me, because of my friendship with Lord Evanshade, the house of Potter was dragged into their politics. I was forced to learn the politics of that level, the do's the don'ts, and how to use every ounce of power and ability my house had, to protect what was ours. All I learned I wrote within the second grimoire, the secrets, the betrayals, the blackmail, every nugget of power I had. I'm not ashamed to say that I became ruthless, as feared on the battlefield, as I was in court. But it was the cutthroat business of court, and our house flourished in it. That grimoire was forged in a time of battle and strife, when the smallest weakness in a house's armor, could be used against them, my sons, and grandsons added to the grimoire, as did others. Before the night is through I will show you how to open it."

"But first how do you feel?" He asked finally giving Haldris a chance to speak.

"Overwhelmed, our enemies have been plotting a long time and have far more experience at this than me though and Alexia says I haven't even seen the appearance of my true enemy yet." Harry answered starting to become a little frantic.

"You are aware of the standings of the Ancestral Houses of Albion. You are also aware of the division of vassal when it comes to the houses are you not?" Ignatius quietly and calmly replied.

"Well yes, of course House Emrys held around about a third of all vassals sworn to the ancestral lines which was required for a Most Ancient and Most Noble House to have for the first at least quarter century of being of that status. Somewhere usually after a house reaches that status the house magics takes a big jump in power and the aid of an ancestral house can stabilize it so that it doesn't affect the family overall magical status as bad. House Le-Fay held around half, and Evan Shade held the rest. Though Albion was considered unbalance because of this, it always seemed to work for our people's."

"Indeed, the so-called imbalance of the alliances had almost toppled and had toppled several empires in the past yet Albion it seemed to be different, for a simple reason that most seemed not to realize, yet it was the same for Egypt as well. Blood Magic, Soul Magic, and Necromancy have never and will never be classified as dark magic but are classified as the only humanly possible to control Black Magic as such not everyone could handle the magic and protection of the houses that held those magics as its family gift."

"As Albion had in truth not a light dark and grey set of Ancestral Houses, but a light, grey and Black set of Houses, the greyer dark families could never join with the Black house standing of Evan Shade House and as such fell more often to Le-Fay, this gave them a larger standing that you face today. In my day the house of Serpents and cunning was house Evan-Shade, not house Slytherin. Listen carefully and I will teach all that is needed to make it impossible for the new Lord Le-Fay to touch you." With that he began to teach Harry to use every bit of the cunning serpent that the sorting hat had once feared enough to put an obvious serpent into the house of Lions.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

When Neville and Sirius joined Harry at the dining Room table that night he was neck deep in old contracts going over each one with a fine tooth comb writing in three different notebooks beside him different things that stood out to him, he was also after he had read them sorting out each contract into one of three stacks.

"You got any room for a plate in all that." Sirius jokingly asked.

"Yes, I do, now, did you ask for house Black to be released from the vassalage agreement Sirius." Harry asked back.

"Well, yes, but the price that he asked was steep, and furthermore almost impossible for me to do at this time. Urgg, I was hardly raised to deal with politics, let alone politics with the Ancestral houses."

"Do any of us know how to deal with politics with them, Harry and I were just figuring out regular politics and now we have added a whole new level?" Neville answered.

Harry set down the contract he had been reading. "Imagine you go to war and your father suddenly dies, you are forced to both take up the Lordhsip mantle and guide your troops successfully in battle at 17. During that war you befriend a fellow youth who has also lost his father and now is the Lord and head of house Evan-Shade, the catch your friend is the same age as you, is now also a head of house like you, but like you has never been to court. But you somehow managed to carve out a niche in the court of the second Pendragon King, that has lasted still to this day. Now your heir has activated the ancestral rite and you are assigned to be his political advisor what is that heir to do?"

"That actually sounds familiar all but the last part, where'd you hear the story pup?"

"It does sound familiar but I'm not sure where from." Neville chimed in.

"Ignatius Potter, the Black Prince of house Potter." Harry said with a smirk collecting his papers and setting them off to the side as Mimsy served dinner. "Now what exactly did Marvolo ask for, in exchange for the freedom of house Black?"

Sirius gaped for a moment as did Neville, not quite certain what to say after all Ignatius Potter was known among even the Slytherin house as being a man with enough cunning to stand toe to toe with their own house founder and win in a battle of wits, and he was to be Harry's political guardian, it was awe inspiring. "Well a list of things really. A tome of rare dark magic from the black family library, 200 billion galleons or half the black fortune, and" Sirius stopped as Harry started shaking his head.

"He can only ask for one thing, one thing to prove house Black ready to stand on its own. As he has already named the options all you have to do is fulfil one and the magic will be satisfied. Furthermore, the house of Potter has some material, that can be used against him as well, if he so decides to go after you because he didn't realize the limits to his own power."

"What all do you have?" Neville asked.

"I assume you are asking what I can do to make it no longer worth it for him to mess with the house of Black? Well as vassals of house EvanShade, house Potter also was privy to quite a few state secrets that house Le-Fay would not wish coming to light in any way. The rest pertains to our position at court. The house of Potter had many responsibilities in our position as master of the kings Armies, some of which we share with the house Longbottom, such as the training of the Prince's. Other responsibilities were uniquely ours. One said responsibility was the war and armament tithe, along with the weapons tax." At Neville and Sirius's startled look he continued.

"As the masters of Dragons Moor, it was our responsibility to train the troops for war, along with armoring them. The full financial responsibility of these actions along with the upkeep of the castle fell on the shoulders of our house. To alleviate some of this burden that the king felt was to extensive for one house to hold, all of Albion paid a certain amount based on their status, in the form of a war tithe. As masters of Dragonsmoor, many lords sent their knights to us to ascertain their level of training and eventually to provide a more uniform code as to what level of ability achieved knighthood. Any who sent their knights to Dragonsmoor was expected to pay an armament tithe. As these were mainly wealthier, older houses, some of them formed contracts with house Potter delaying payment, these contracts stated the amount owed, as well as the rate of interest accrual. Said interest accrual is set by Gringotts and has accumulated over the years. Not to start on the tax owed to the house of Potter on any armament or weapons created, that contracts were also created for."

"With Gringotts taking into account the changes in the worth of a Galleon over the years, as well as the changes in society and other things, interest on some of these contracts are already well above 100%, due to the length of time since they were created.

House Potter has not collected on debts owed for quite a while, and this has allowed a buildup that would gut the finances of Lord Le-fays vassals. As said tax was our due wage to maintain the Moor and the Army, and set by the king, the ministries can't forbid us from seeking answer to the tax."

Pointing to one of the stacks in front of him. "These are all debt agreements for armaments of war that have not been repaid. Each of these contracts have also incurred a yearly interest on the amount indebted in the contract, that would only incur more of a deficit against their already hurting fortunes. Any which one would push the house of Potter into the range of Utmost Noble and change his time for the royalty charge from one year to five years which give us all a far longer time to come up with some more ideas, and quite frankly possibly find an heir for house Pendragon or another ancestral House head that would be willing to go through Blood Rites.

"Harry you do know that you can't tell those outside those already in the know or inheritors of titles with heads already in the know, right?" Neville tentatively asked.

"You know an extra perk of having the fund be Albion wide," at their blank looks Harry continued "the rules of guardianship for protectorates follows the Albion laws as well, not the ministry's as such the forbidding you to tell those not in the know of Blood Rites does not apply." The three talked through the night before they went to bed so the younger two could rise early to return to Hogwarts for Thursday Morning classes.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

Thursday morning Harry and Neville returned to school at the same time the papers did, walking into the great hall, and having the school go silent around you, Harry decided, was rather unnerving. Sitting down next to Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindor of his year he asked. "Days Greetings all, so how bad is the article?"

"Not bad you aren't in it at all except for some speculation at the end about how big your crazy flip out was going to be when you finally formally met him." Ron commented.

"Not going to happen, as I've already met him and I didn't freak out then, but it is illuminating that the prophet went back to the "let's call him crazy mode"." Harry said pulling out his calling mirror saying "Andromeda Tonks."

"Days Blessings Heir Potter, after seeing this morning's daily Prophet I have taken the liberty of prepping the documents for you to fulfill the promise you made in August, shall I proceed?"

"Days greetings to you as well and yes proceed, also proceed with filling out the paperwork on obstruction of justice for the ICW just in case." Harry said also reaching into his bag to pick up a book he had had Sirius fetch from Gringotts late last night. Harry couldn't help but notice Neville's agape face as he also looked at the book most of the others at the table were looking confused, while a few where gaping.

"Interesting, last I had heard that specific Potter Grimoire was locked down, I will have to hear the story behind its reopening from you at some point in time, in the meantime you have given me plenty to do, with your call last night and now this, I best get back to work." Andromeda said with I smile before signing off. The sudden absolute silence from the rest of the hall caught Harry's attention as he too turned to the doors where Lord Le-Fay and his entourage walked in, Harry turned back to Ignatius political grimoire only partially keeping an ear on the entering lord. As the heirs of many houses that had been trying to cozy up to Harry for weeks now practically prostrated themselves before Marvolo Harry took little notice beyond watching Artemis taking down the names of those that did.

"Lord Le-Fay it is good to see you." Dumbledore said his face saying quite enough that it was anything but. As questions flew around him from staff and students alike Harry ignored them for the most part as he focused on the details written in the book, until his wand shook in its holster as the alarm he had set for class went off at which point he rose closing the book.

"You object to what Lord Le-Fay has said Mr. Potter?" The reporter questioned seeing him stand.

"Pardon me, I was reading," he answered her, "I heard neither the question nor the response, nor do I care, as no doubt I will be reading the entire thing verbatim in the paper tomorrow. Beside I would think your lot would be avoiding me and mine like the plague considering the paperwork that was filed about half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry what paperwork?" the reporter asked.

"The paperwork for the dissolution or stripping of stock for the majority owners of the daily prophet, for the slandering of the Lord and head of House of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. This time next month your company will either have new owners or will be shut down." Harry who had kept walking as he spoke now stood in front of the reporter and the rest of Marvolo's group.

"How dare you threaten us like that, you filthy little half-blood." Snapped one of the lords to Marvolo's left side lunging forward and tackling Harry simultaneously hitting Harry and touching the book that had been in Harry's hands at which point he started wailing.

"Silencio, well that was rather anti-climactic, Harry". Draco said helping Harry to his feet being very careful to not touch the journal but merely raise his eyebrows at it.

"Heir Malfoy in the future I suggest you not cast any spells in a crime scene like this." Said an Auror stepping forward. "It can be seen as disturbing a crime scene and as Heir Potter here has cast" the Auror quickly cast a few spells to both aid the screaming man and to ascertain the spell cast continued "an organ melting curse on Lord Surendus, here I will be having to take him in." with that said he reaches down to pick up the book Harry was carrying before he can touch it however both Draco, and Lord Le-Fay stop him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Lord Le-Fay says.

"With all due respect it's just a book." The Auror answers.

"That right there is why my grandfather is now teaching a culture class at Hogwarts and those objects where taught last week and is also the reason why Lord Potter will not be charged with anything." Draco retorts.

"Heir Potter will be charged, tried, and sent to Azkaban; it is very disappointing that one of your status has been hoodwinked by him." The Auror answered.

"For goodness sake people the rings denote more than just "I'm of a Lords family" pay attention. Lord Potters ring is the Lords Gold not the heir's silver denotating that he is Lord and head of House Potter. As all my fellow students can make out and many of the Gryffindor's were gaping at that is the Evan-Shade Potter Grimoire as in the Grimoire House Potter compiled under the vassalage of the Evan-Shade house. Lord Serundus touched it, he is now dying for doing so. But by all means try to charge him and be sent to Azkaban yourself for falsely charging the head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House." Draco once more responded. "My apologies Lord Potter for this idiot's actions, I merely pity the one who has to deal with his idiocy all the time."

Harry first bending to pick up the grimoire yet again ignored the gaping faces around him answered Draco. "Unfortunately, not everyone can be gifted with the cunning of serpents and dragons Draco, it would make sharpening our tongues so much more boring. Besides I'm not among the class that is about to be late to Snape's potion class because I got too caught up in this morning's events. I would say you could ask for leniency but from Snape he would merely dock more points."

"To true to true well, we should get to Ancient Runes I am looking forward to combine the upper and lower Futhark for stronger runic arrays today." Draco commented as the hall quickly emptied of their previously captivated audience. "Oh, father do stop glaring, your glares stopped meaning anything to me long before this year."

"Some respect for your father would be expected Draco he did raise you." Marvolo interjected admonishingly.

"Lucius Malfoy did many things to me and for me Lord Le-Fay raising me was not among them, he was to busy chasing after power, for his family to be of any use to him." Draco retorted before turning back to Harry. "I'm assuming you have a few more things to say, I'll leave you to it and just inform the tutor that you will be running late. I'll see you either in Potions or in the library after for Ancient Runes study later I have the notes for you from Arithmancy and Ancient Runes yesterday." With that Draco left the great hall leaving Harry alone with the adults.

"I did not foresee that you would see me as such a threat as to try and pull out the locked family grimoire. You must learn to play this game better." Marvolo taunted.

Harry merely opened the Grimoire. "Perhaps it was locked for my father but not to me, but it was relieving to tell Sirius that of that list you gave him to fetch for you in exchange for the release of house Black, he only had to do one according to the Albion Ancestral Vassalage law. To aid in preventing house from being forever indentured to the Ancestral houses to solidify said houses power. Furthermore, most would say I have enough knowledge of the game considering the issuing of reminders I issued today. Which reminds me, I kept yours and Lord Malfoys as I figured you also being Lord Slytherin now would be here today here are your official notices of back taxes, as well as outstanding debt owed to House Potter. Oh, don't worry Lord Lestrange this isn't me calling it in as due, just the issuing of the reminders of where the total amounts and the interest rates are now. Well, it has been nice conversing with you, but I must get to class, I may already know how to combine the upper and lower futhark, but I still need to get todays homework. May the days salutations be with you all." With that said Harry left the Great hall and proceeded up the stairs, leaving several gaping lords, a terrified reporter, and a shocked headmaster behind him.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Great Hall

"How much would the damage be Lucius." Abraxas calmly asked his son, waving on his to teaching assistants to begin his waiting class.

"To much father, the debts being called in alone with the interest they have accrued over the past half a century would cripple our house. I can't even argue the amounts or fault the brat as the letter includes a copy of the original signed contracts, that give the amount and the explanation of how interest would be accrued according to the Gringotts system and a full document of all of the announcements Gringotts has made of the changes to interest accrual. It even has the clause about our right to refuse to pay if, our sworn ancestral houses seat stands empty, and the clause of petitioning the crown and the one house Potter was sworn to about staying the hand of house Potter. With the crown standing empty, and Potter answering to none but themselves we can petition none to stay his hands he has full rights by Albion law to move forward at any time he so chooses. My only question is why now, why tell us at all, without calling in the contracts as due." Lucius answers and questions, not understanding why.

Lord Zabini merely snorted from behind them all before speaking, "the message isn't for you, Lord Malfoy. Rumor has it that the Evan-Shade Potter grimoire is more than a simple grimoire passed down from generation to generation. It doesn't carry the usual family rules, secrets and spells. That grimoire if the stories are accurate contains the exact plans, thoughts, and maneuverings of Ignatius Potter, the man who single-handedly carved out and secured the Potters both Dragon's Moor and the position of chief Commander of Albion's armies, but also ensconced them far enough into the politics of house Evan-Shade that three centuries later, they were the only house to free themselves from vassalage to that house without consequences. Even the house of Slytherin has not done that."

"Even if that story is true, I fail to see what message he is sending." Marvolo snapped his magic starting to flare before meeting with an icy magic emanating from the stone below that made his magic recoil.

"Nor do I." Abraxas chimed in. "Care to be a bit more illuminating?"

"It will cost you Lord Le-Fay, the knowledge I have does not come cheap." Mikhail Zabini answered.

"The Le-Fay vineyard in France, the remaining shares are now yours, I want that information." Marvolo answered.

"Done, though I now understand why asking Abraxas grandson would not also give you this information. I'm surprised you have not had miss Parkinson or Greengrass spying on the boy with all honesty. It was after all the group study session you assigned them to that my info comes from. It seems that the Gryffindor know-it-all, Miss. Granger was pushing for them to complete the extra credit question."

"The question of "What house/s of the rank they had been assigned would ascend to the next tier first," but they never turned anything in?" Abraxas asked incredulously.

"Do you know the answer Abraxas, because before I spoke with my Blaise I didn't, though oddly enough your grandson did? Greengrass made the argument that it was an impossible question because of the unsaid requirements that were attached to the titles of Utmost. Not being sworn to an ancestral house chief among them. My Blaise commented that almost every house was sworn. When asked to name a house that was not sworn by Miss. Parkinson none, but Draco gave an answer, House Potter. House Potter fulfills the unnamed requirements of holding positions 'being named' in the king's courts. They also have terminated the contract they held with the house of EvanShade, as such all unsaid requirements are fulfilled."

"House Potter still requires 13 years with a pureblood heir or lord, for the generational count as Harry himself does not count he is a half-blood." Corvinus Lestrange snapped from behind them.

"I thought the same and told my son as such. He responded by telling me and I have confirmed it. Those laws were put into place by the ministries. The laws of ascension for the elder houses are governed by the laws of Albion who has no blood discrimination laws. So that even if Potter wasn't a pureblood his generation would count. Beyond that what if your yearage math is wrong it would not be the first time that that house hid its true age." At the echoing gasps around him and the quirked eyebrows of those with to much composure to gasp he paused before continuing. "I was surprised too but Blaise once again explained. Pansy said the same thing about Potters generation not counting because he was a half-blood, I don't think he meant to tell us but he said, 'not according to my inheritance test I'm not.' Potter's by his own admission inheritance test says he's not a half-blood, as his father had magic, he can't be a muggleborn, he must be a pureblood. Therefore, house Potter has achieved the required generations. Potter went on to say that 'If someone had left the investment vault alone, we would have achieved it at the beginning of the year.' If the Potter vaults were that close already, what would cashing in either sets of those notices do to the family vault?" Mikhail asked to a silent room.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Nurmengard Prison, Austrian Alps, Austria

Grindelwald looked around at his gathered men with a smile. "Lord Le-Fay is a fool and has handed me my long desired victory at long last. With his return all I need do is wait for him to open the wards of Le-Fay Castle, or for the location of the old Potter Family seat in Italy to be revealed and I will have the last required key I need to open the twelfth seal and finally have enough power to claim the throne of Albion myself. Celebrate and spread the news my faithful, for in a week I shall leave this place, and leave nothing but ice, rubble and blood in my wake. But before we begin Alexandria Ivanoff, what is the boon you wish of me for the information you have brought me."

"I want the brat that stripped me of everything I have built over the past forty years, to be ground beneath our heel, I want him to suffer for want he has done, I want him to lose everything just as I have lost everything." Alexandria replied with a shark like grin.

"Shall I share with you what shall be your young nephews' fate once I am king of Albion Alexandria?" at her nod he leaned down and whispered all his plans for the house of Potter in her ear. Her cold laughter started the celebration. As the infectious laughter and joy surrounding the men and women grew, they celebrated with toasts and cheers, seeing once more their lords victory foretold in the skies, full of knowledge that his enemies knew nothing of his true plans, for who could tell the true plans of their master. After all, the only one who had known, hadn't even told his precious granddaughter before his death. What were the chances he had added it to a thing like the Potter grimoires chapter of secrets? A grimoire now held in the hands of one Haldris Potter.


	17. POAM: Ch 17 - Escape

Chapter 17 – Escape

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Bearer's Tower, Hogwarts

Harry could honestly say as he got up on Monday morning the sixth that the past weekend had been exhausting and full of time-consuming tasks that had put him behind on his schoolwork. The buyout of the daily prophet when the shares had tanked after Harry had formally revealed that he was indeed Lord Potter by several other people for the remaining shares not already owned by either Potter Black or Longbottom Houses, had paused the lawsuit with the caveat, that if they could not contain there reporters to stay within the accepted libel and slander laws then the case would be resumed.

Secondly was that although internationally Potter Industries had not taken a hit at all, after the unveiling of the return of the Ancestral house of Le-Fay, the same could not be said here in the Isles, as Lord Le-Fay seemed to be holding its outside Isles properties at the same level they had been for the past few generations. In the Isle's it seemed the house of Le-Fay wished to claim as many businesses of House Potter as they could, by either running them out of business or by forcing House Potter to hand them over. In that Harry and Sirius were both being run ragged putting out fires both politically, and economically, for the businesses both owned and associated with House Potter.

On the other hand though, Draco was proving to be in invaluable asset in the business world, as he helped soothe and point out the quick and easy fixes to some of the issues that arose, quickly and artfully, frustrating his father to no end, when he had finally seen Draco's artful hand aiding Harry. In exchange Draco was learning a smidgeon of what exactly Harry had in store for Marvolo politically after the initial fervor died down, and he had shivered but given his own blessing for it, though as one of Marvolo's largest supporter's the official house of Malfoy would suffer from the blowback. Draco had come to understand that this was politics and prepared his already growing Draconis industries investments he had made to shift overseas to help weather the storm coming though he gave no warning of this to his father or grandfather. Which garnered the interest of the watchful eyes of his friends, who had seen the change in the Malfoy heir but kept it to themselves.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

For Draco the past weekend had been mindboggling. He had finally begun to see that although his father was far more shortsighted, his grandfather was shortsighted as well. The two men that had once taught him the important of having contingency plans had in fact it seemed forgotten that little Slytherin rule as they threw all their chips in at the same time, onto the same side, never seeing the storm brewing on the sidelines.

Meeting his aunt Andromeda for the first time she merely wrapped him in a hug called him her little Dragon and said that all children went through the phase as they grew up of realizing that the adults in their lives were infallible. In time his own children would go through the same thing with him, but that the big thing was to stay true to himself and that was why he was here at Gringotts, to fetch a few items from the family heirloom vault. Draco had finally decided to issue courtship as he had once desired to do for another. In his new friends and allies he had found someone he wished to court and would gladly do so.

While at Gringotts that morning he had used some of the last of his free spending cash and have the inheritance tests performed on him, instead of the regular two tests provided by Harry's fund. Draco was doing all four as to get a proper grasp on his own situation, so nothing surprised him in the coming months. Harry's unveiling of himself being the Evan-Shade heir and being able to easily circumvent Marvolo's claim to the throne so easily had surprised Draco though he felt that, and Neville agreed something else was being held back from them by Harry. Some of Harry's contingency plans had not been as explained as others and showed the holes where secrets lied. Oddly this bothered neither of the boys as they understood the need to keep the family secrets as exactly that.

Draco had come before classes as he did not wish to miss classes today and tomorrow was a joint 5th, 6th, and 7th year merged History and Culture Saturday class, that was also a free discussion period for the most part of their four-hour long class period. It spoiled any plans they had for the weekend, but Draco was oddly ok with it as he was looking forward to the discussion. He thought as he returned to Hogwarts, besides he wanted to get a second opinion on whether or not to undergo blood rites.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

As the young heir Malfoy entered his office from the floo Dumbledore watched him. He was only one of the several pawns that had been acting out this year. Dumbledore watched as he exited the office with barely a salutation, no doubt to join Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom in the great hall. That was an unexpected and frankly unwelcome friendship he thought. As he focused on Harry, his mind jumped to the past weekend, he had expected young Harry to cave to the demands of Marvolo as he was now the head of an ancestral line. The fact that he didn't both unnerved him and made him proud. In one way it showed that the boy was still redeemable, that he had not completely fallen to the dark yet, after all his Gryffindor courage to stand before the power of such a house and not only defy it but to seemingly challenge the house had been surprising even for Dumbledore. However, the boy willingness to challenge him was almost going to far as it was very obvious that the boy was not going to merely allow the murder of his parents to be swept under the rug. It was such a pity that blood rites would have pieced Tom's soul back together, Harry's fury would have died so easily with the knowledge that Harry to was a horcrux. However, he could not seem to forget the whisper that Alastair the sorting hat had made years ago would the boy had truly willingly walked to his death?

~~~ Flashback September 6, 1991 ~~~

Dumbledore called the staff meeting together. "Well, the first week of classes is now over, let us first discuss the upper years and then return to the first years as they will be our main topic of discussion for the night." After a half an hour of talking about any issues in the upper years he quietly steered the conversation back to the first year. "Severus any issues with your littlest snakes?"

"None as usual" the dour man grumbled.

"And you your ravens Filius?"

"None they are all eager to begin the theoretical lessons."

"As are mine" Ponoma Sprout commented.

"And your lions Minerva?"

"I'm wondering if my house might have a few mis-sorts."

"Oh, you do, do you, who might you be wondering about?" Alistair had asked chiming into the meeting for the first time in years.

"Well young miss Granger, I'm fairly certain should be a Ravenclaw." Minerva answered.

"A sharp mind she may have, but there is courage within her that outshines the mind and has her forgetting it at times. She will at times surprise you as she will be your most ardent rule follower until she finds her place in the pack, and depending on where she settle's you may have a quiet and shy lion, or a powerful and fearless, lioness willing to do anything to protect her friends. Any others." Alistair questioned deeper.

"Mr. Longbottom seems better suited towards my house Alistair." Pomona Sprout chimed in.

"Done well among the Badgers he would have, but he is not as soft as they are. Many of your badgers will not realize the harsher realties of our world until their later years, and Neville, the lion that he is understands the dangers of our world and has squared back his shoulders and marched on." Alistair answered and then continued.

"Among this year's first years only two could possibly be mis-sorted, one went to Gryffindor and the other Slytherin."

"And who among my Slytherins does not belong?" Snape snarled.

"For both young men, the only choices they had were Slytherin and Gryffindor, young Draco however will take a little bit longer for that dragon to waken, his temper is not as easily riled, he has been well taught, it will take time for him to gather himself enough to let his courage shine. But make no mistake his brash courage is tempered by the cunning, and quick thinking of a snake. The easiest would be to describe both him and young Potter as sleeping dragons, and pray you never waken them."

"Potter hasn't an ounce of cunning in him, he is nothing more than a brash, arrogant, Gryffindor no matter how you look at it, he is unsuited for…" Severus Snape was abruptly cut off by the hat.

"He could out Slytherin, Slytherin himself as his ancestor himself once did. Ignatius Potter was never a student in these halls but the three years he taught politics and law here before his death set the bar at a level that has not been broken or raised since. He wore me thrice in all his years as head of the house Potter, and a mind far too similar for my liking, lurks in Mr. Potter. Given the right tools and motivation and you will have a fine head of house for Potter in time. Wrong him and you could create a monster stronger than Grindelwald, and Voldemort combined for he will know no mercy."

~~ End Flashback ~~

His mind was brought back from that memory to enter another, from earlier that week.

~~ Flashback Begin ~~

Albus watched as the doors to the great hall were slammed open and several ministry representatives, several Wizengamot lords, and Lord Le-Fay entered the room. They were escorting a gentleman and his entourage. A gentleman that Albus recognized. Albus made to rise before the department head of international affairs spoke up.

"Do remain in your seat Albus, our business today has little to concern yourself. Lord Potter, might I introduce to you Prince Dimitri of the Empire of Russia. He has been in contact with my department for about a month now. Recent actions taken by you are in direct violation of…"

"The betrothal was never ratified by the head of house Potter, Alexandria's signature on said document means nothing as you are well aware. Therefore, nothing in that document is applicable to house Potter." Harry interrupted rising from his seat to stand before the assembled party.

"Lord Potter, please these are not politics you can understand…" The department head was interrupted by the prince.

"I care not for the intricate political games played by your house. I was promised a bride, in Artemis Ivanov, you will give him to my care, and we will be wed on the next solstice. Or else." The prince ordered.

"Artemis, do you wish to marry Prince Dimitri?" Harry asked.

"It does not matter if he wants it or not, the betrothal is signed. He is a mere bearer anyways, he has no say in the matter, all he is, is a broodmare for me to get a strong heir out of and then execute. Its all you bearers are good for anyway, how a bearer like you could even become a lord is beyond me." The prince belligerently interrupts.

"Artemis?" Harry questions.

"No, my Lord, I do not wish to wed the prince." Artemis answers.

"You have your answer then, House Potter declines, as the contract was not signed by a proper head of house the contract is not binding and will not be honored by House Potter." Harry answers not taking his eyes off of the Prince.

"Now, Lord Potter be reasonable, it is one boy's happiness, for Britain's continued good grace with Russia, please reconsider." The minister asks.

"My answer is final." Harry answered coldly.

"If house Potter does not agree to honor the contract, then war it shall be. Britain will bow to us, and your house will serve mine and I will have all of your houses bearers." The Prince sneers.

"Now surely we can come to some semblance of an agreement here." Marvolo says stepping forward. "Surely the Lord and Head of House Potter would not place the protection of one member of his house above that of Albion's."

"You go too far Lord Le-Fay. I suggest you remember your own place in this discussion, and among the kings court." Harry answers.

"Perhaps if you are too young to handle the responsibility of making such decisions than you should not be head of house." Marvolo answers.

"You are well aware that declaring war on Britain means declaring war on Albion are you not?" Harry asks focusing once more on Dimitri and ignoring Marvolo. Dumbledore stiffens against his chair feeling a shift in the wards of Hogwarts. His eyes search the room for a threat that wards would react to, to cause a disturbance of this magnitude but can find nothing.

"Albion, Albion is dead, any power the house of Potter may have held is gone." The Prince sneers.

"You are certain of that?" Harry mocks.

"Ye…" The prince doesn't finish the sentence as Harry lifts a single hand up and the Hogwarts wards are ripped from Dumbledore's control, and the Albion wards shove Dimitri into the stone floor.

"Get up." Harry orders the prince. The prince visibly attempts to but is stuck hard to the floor.

"Release him." one of his entourage orders pulling his sword on Harry.

"I am lord and head of house Potter, commander of the armies of Albion, and Albions first and last line of defense. And you are ordering me to have the wards of Albion release this miscreant that dares to raise a threat against the empire my line has sworn to protect?"

"That is not the Potter house's prerogative." Snaps a member of the Wizengamot that had escorted the prince.

"My apologies, Lord Protectorate Potter. It had been so long since the house of Potter had exercised the Power it was thought lost. That your house no longer held the protectorate title." Grovels the Prince's attendant.

The wards pressing down on the prince release him, and Hogwarts's wards return to the control of the headmaster as Harry speaks. "In the future if your Prince attempts to declare war in such a way again, I will not humiliate him I will execute him. This is his only warning. If he is not outside Albion's wards by the noon hour this will happen regardless. I suggest you take your leave, as for the rest of you, this is a place of learning, classes were expected to commence half an hour ago, and cannot while you monopolize the attentions of our professors, I suggest you depart as well.

~~ End Flashback ~~

He is brought from his musing by his fireplace going off with request for someone to floo in. His mind lost in thought as he mindlessly approved the request. There was no doubt that those two dragons that Alistair had spoken of had finally opened an eye, they weren't awake yet but would be all too soon. No, he wouldn't move against them, not yet, let the ministry and Wizengamot allow them to sharpen their claws, it would allow him, to tame their fire when the time came. Dumbledore was drawn from his thoughts as his floo once more went off and the ICW head of Investigations stepped out requesting the presence of several teachers as well as students. The severity and grief on his face had Dumbledore immediately complying. Dumbledore quickly sent massages to the students knowing that the mood Mr. Smith was in would see him in hot water if he obstructed the man's work in any way. As the men waited for the others to arrive, Dumbledore patiently waited hoping this would not be a repeat of what had happened on Monday. Albus shivered slightly remembering the pandemonium that had brought. That had been a nightmare of Epic portions that had reverberated throughout the week, in both the school, and the social and political fields. When the door open and in walked, Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Le-Fay who was staying at the school, Lucius Malfoy, several other teachers, and Harry Potter, Dumbledore only marginally relax understanding the tensions in the room.

Making sure he had everyone's attention, the head of ICW investigations began to speak. "This morning as usual 16 ICW guards left to relieve the 16 guards already stationed at Nurmengard Prison. They returned fifteen minutes after they had left to inform me that they could not take up their posts, for the prison was no more. Shortly afterward I left with several investigators and the guards and discovered rubble and ruins left in the wake of whatever happened. As we speak my men are already clearing the grounds of debris and attempting to locate and identify as many bodies as they can. It looks to be a massacre of everyone there, the question is by who."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Minerva in annoyance. "I doubt you have deigned to have us aid you in the cleanup, so I fail to see the reason for our presence."

"He's telling us because they haven't found the body of the most dangerous criminal in Nurmengard." All eyes in the room turned to look at Harry. "It's a simple conclusion, the notification of myself and Neville is readily apparent, as our houses have standing blood feud with his. Grindelwald did not like traitors of any kind, and if the stories are to be believed the Malfoys held that position in his mind, for you Abraxas Malfoy where promised to him by your Mother but chose to serve your rising schoolmate instead. The teachers and the headmaster are readily apparent as we are all in Hogwarts and even if we weren't Dumbledore has the dubious honor of having claimed to defeat him. He cannot let that claim stand and so if he has indeed escaped, he will eventually attack Hogwarts, if only to draw Dumbledore from his Ivory tower. I doubt I need to explain why he will be coming after Lord Le-Fay."

"It is surprising how easily you put that together Potter but enlightening none the less. Those are the reasons I am here. The teachers needed informed as this information will be in the papers this morning and will cause panic among the students."

"I fail to see why we have the worse dark lord here in this very room, previous he may be but worse he was, furthermore his defeater is also here." Pomona Sprout interjected.

"I fear Pomona that will only be the attitude of our Isle raised students, those that come from greater Europe, will not see it that way, as they were never touched by the hand of Voldemort, and as such view Grindelwald as a much greater threat. My own story was not built up as much there, as I remained a teacher of a school that catered mainly to the students of the Isle's and as such, they were not exposed to me." Harry snorted at Dumbledore's explanation but did not comment instead fingering the Grimoire in his hands. Neville and Draco looked at him with concerned expressions but said nothing. "Will that be all inspector?" Dumbledore asked.

"From most of you, yes. From Lord Le-Fay we wish to ask his aid in the clean-up and recovery, if we can find Grindelwald's remains, we can stall the panic across Albion with ease."

"I will be along as soon as breakfast is finished and the students have been settled, seeing me will no doubt help in assuaging their fears." Marvolo answered.

"Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter, I would ask your aid as well as the aid of the men beneath you, the vassals of both your houses would be helpful in this."

Sparing a glance at Harry, Neville answered, "I will be ready to leave when you are." Draco will you be accompanying us or will be staying to get our notes from classes today?"

"By the look on my grandfather's face I will be staying, although culture class will be boring with just the assistants teaching." At Neville's blank look he continued. "Yes, I will get your notes."

"Thank you Draco, I will come as well, Mr. Smith, allow me to mirror call my godfather so that he can send the aid requested, and to assure the vassals in the castle that I have not had a horrible fate befallen me while I slept or some such nonsense." Harry said.

"Thank you I can wait until you have done so and then we can leave if you would like"

"That will be more than acceptable, allow me a few moments" With that Harry left the rooms mirror calling, Sirius, Artemis, and Andromeda as to the present situation.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Nurmengard Prison, Austrian Alps, Austria

Harry quickly centered himself as the world straightened out as the apparition ended. Harry could feel the warming charms on his clothes activate to protect him from the brisk cold of the Austria Mountains. The snow swirled and circled around them as ice could be seen on the ridges around them. Before them days ago had stood a mountainous fortress covered in ice and snow, now rubble and a skeleton of its once sleek form stood outlined against the rock of the mountain. As part of the fortress itself had been built into part of the mountain itself, Grindelwald had not been able to completely destroy the structure but the free-standing portions that had been its main living spaces and entrances were now piles of scattered rubble in a clearing.

Harry turned hearing the further cracks of apparition from behind him and saw approximately four dozen Potter Hit-Wizards arrive to aid in the rescue, a cheer went up from the ICW volunteers and investigators that had already been there. Harry smiled, turning towards the building before asking investigator Smith, "Have you already gotten the readings you need magically for your investigation?"

Shouting a few questions at others Smith turned back to Harry and answered him "My men say they've gotten all the readings they can all they need to do now is gather the body's and do the diagnostic readings to confirm their identities, as well as search out any possible survivors, unfortunately all we've found so far is the bodies of prisoners, there is still some hope however slim it may be that the guards could still be alive."

"Very well, as it is highly unlikely that they are in the visible sections of the fortress and at this point the upper levels are inaccessible could you pull your men away from the destructions zone?"

"I can, what are you think of doing, Lord Potter?" Smith asked.

"Just clear your men from the wreckage I'm going to make a way for us to access those upper levels. I want this place cleared today if at all possible." Harry answered.

"Now Mr. Potter this crime scene falls under my jurisdiction, you can't just…" Smith trailed off as he looked down into Harrys eyes. Normally Harry's eyes were green, when he was angry, they sort of glowed showing off his own power. Smith looked into eyes that didn't sort of glow, they shone with power, they shone with the might of house Potter, but in their depths shone another power, one that Smith felt was judging him, judging him and finding him wanting for something. These eyes reminded him of the stories he had been told of the war with Grindelwald, more specifically the fire that had shined in Charlus Potters eyes as he had hunted Grindelwald, and those who knew the full story, had no doubt that it had become a hunt. Those eyes those reminded him that the Potter house had the sole power and right to tap into the wards of Albion and wield the Power of house Pendragon, if only for brief moments, when acting in the line of their duty. Smith, stood down, "My apologies my Lord please continue."

"I'm not trying to undermine your power Head Investigator Smith, but if Grindelwald is once more at large then I have a responsibility to ensure that the people are informed. It is my responsibility to ensure that Albion is informed of it and prepared for the war his escape will no doubt bring." With that he turned seeing the ICW men cleared out raised his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Andrew Smith had seen many powerful magics cast in his life but the gasp from the grizzled veteran behind him made him prepare for the worst, but he was not prepared for the spell to split after it had left the boys wand. Each stream of light split off again and found a piece of the once mighty fortress, they then floated those pieces into the air and then began to piece them back together. He stood gaping ten minutes later when the fortress Nurmengard stood once more in front of him whole again.

Harry stumbled slightly being caught and steadied by his three regular bodyguards, before speaking to investigator Smith once more. "If you have maps of this place please pull them out, I can cast a few spells to make more but let's use the ones brought here first. I want approximately at least four teams of nine, the teams are to be further into sets of three, one set to move in the front for protection, the third set to move behind for defense, the second set to move between the teams to levitate and identify the bodies found. Let's, start on the northernmost wings and then we will move through them in a clockwise manner. Once you have the max about of bodies your levitation spell can carry bring the bodies back and assemble them in the atrium to be identified once more by the ICW team. Well, what are you waiting for, move out!" Harry proved his words to be more than orders as he too joined the teams searching the northernmost tower with Alrick, and his two other bodyguards taking up flanking positions on either side and behind him, Neville to joined his group with another set of Hit-Wizards in front of him.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Nurmengard Prison, Austrian Alps, Austria

When Dumbledore and Marvolo Le-Fay along with their entourages arrived shortly after 10 am they had expected to see ruins instead they saw a stable, sound fortress, though the rows of bodies set for identification in the Atrium after they had entered told the story of what had happened. They quickly located Smith and approached him.

Dumbledore quickly asked. "What happened Smith, some of those bodies look as if they had been buried beneath rubble yet the fortress looks put together, I thought you said it had been destroyed."

"It was destroyed this entire section was one humongous pile of rubble when I spoke to you this morning, but shortly after he got here, Lord Potter, after checking that my men had gotten all the readings they needed, cast some spell that acted like a huge reparo spell. It put the entire thing back together." Smith replied.

"You trusted him that, that was all his spell did," screeched Madame Umbridge from behind them all, "That boy is an insane, attention seeking liar, who no doubt has hidden the body of Grindelwald away from everyone just so he can claim another dark lord is back just as he claimed Voldemort was back, that boy should be locked up…" She was stopped by the wand of a grizzled looking man standing next to Smith.

"I would suggest you stop while you still have your head madame, that boy is a Potter and deserves your respect. The only lying I hear or see is coming from yourself madame as cleared or not the Dark Lord he spoke of is standing beside you, and the attention seeking I fail to see outright, all I see is a press that has tried its hardest at working to destroy his image as the press in Britain has tried to do to house Potter since the end of the war with Grindelwald, you would think you people would be more honorable to a boy whose family sacrificed himself to save your own hides."

"Enough we can discuss this at a later time I assume you all came to help out, then let me give you your assignments, Viktor, Harry's group has finished the Northernmost wing and started on the easternmost wing you join his group when they return for another body dump as to the rest of you…" Smith gave out assignments to each one who had come with Marvolo and Dumbledore, even those that had come to merely gawk and see, such as the minister and Umbridge.

The entire group stopped for lunch around noonish, at which point both the Northern wings, Eastern wings, and the southernmost wing of the fortress had been fully searched. One southern and the two western wings remained as did the four towers, Harry had ended up creating magical maps of the fortress once they had found the ward stone, so the men didn't keep finding hidden passages, and shortcuts to and from different parts of the fortress.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Nurmengard Prison, Austrian Alps, Austria

At lunch the many volunteers eagerly warmed their cold fingers warm cups of coffee, hot chocolate, tea and cider, as they eagerly ate hot soup to warm them up. Marvolo, Dumbledore and their companions quickly found themselves the subjects of glares and looks of disgust, from not just the squadrons of Potter hit wizards but many of the volunteers from mainland Europe as well. Marvolo heard more than one mumble that if Dumbledore had kept his meddling hands to himself none of this would even be an issue.

Marvolo turned to investigator Smith, "You would think your men would be happy for the help, we have given, not leveling us with death glares."

"You have never travelled much abroad, outside of Britain or the Isle's at least have you?" Asked the grizzly old man that had spoken earlier. A round of no's went around the table from most of the Hogwarts contingent at the question. "Well then you wouldn't understand the way that most of your lot are treated in greater Albion. Due to the actions taken over the past little over half a century, most outside of the isle's do not favor Brits much. Even most of the old line as most of your "purebloods" have turned away from some of our more sacred traditions and embraced this pureblood dogma so prevalent in Russia. The war with Grindelwald ended most such thought in Albion outside of Britain. The standing and prestige of the great houses like Bones and Malfoy have fallen in favor, because of their actions or inactions, as the case may be. You lot follow nor honor the sacrifices of the past, and those that have made sacrifices such as the Potters and Longbottom's are vilified by your press and dishonored by the older houses."

"Outside your precious Britain those houses are still held in high regard and many look to them for guidance in regard to the return of the kings, and for many other political matters. Even after the war with Grindelwald when your ministry sanctioned house Potter for the actions taken by Charlus Potter much of Albion celebrated and toasted their name. In your minds Albion is nothing more than the 7 million citizens inside Britain, never thinking of the almost 100 million that live outside the isle's. Most outside your borders see Britain as nothing more than the spoiled oldest brother that throws tantrums when the rest of the family doesn't do things his way, and Dumbledore and you, Lord Le-Fay have not aided in that regard." The man continued.

The grumblings around the Hogwarts contingent did not grow any less as the day went on and they finished right before dinner. Instead of seeing the truth in the statements given by others however, the minister and others only saw what they wanted and rationalized that the complaints given by others where made up lies, or was simple jealousy for what of the other states of Albion had it as good as Britain, Britain held the shining jewels in Albion's crown in both Hogwarts, Dragon Moor and the currently missing Camelot, who could compare? They remained willfully ignorant and though the saying is ignorance is bliss, others that remember the look in Harry's eyes earlier that day reminded them that the young lord to was growing tired and if the rumors around his sudden knowledge of his legacy where true then he and his house would be welcomed by any of the other states, even if they had to deal with the houses of Longbottom and Black as well.


	18. POAM : Ch 18 - The Tested Plot

Chapter 18 – The Tested Plot ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

The Hogwarts contingent, along with Harry and Neville arrived back at Hogwarts with heavy hearts just in time for dinner, the hall fell silent as the group came in. Dumbledore's somber mood was infectious as students realized that the hoped-for outcome had not happened. Before Harry or Neville could fully enter the great hall, he was pulled away by Artemis. "You have guests in the anteroom, my Lord." Artemis said. Harry was confused, he knew of no meetings scheduled for the day nor of a reason for Artemis to have called him my lord. He would only have done that when he needed to act in his more official capacity of the old court. Then Harry thinking through what had happened throughout the day understood who had arrived. He quickly with both Artemis and Neville following made his way to the antechamber.

Arriving there he was greeted by the sight of five black knights. The black nights where called such as they were the king's hand through his commander that gathered information, committed sabotage, and the other underhanded duties that went into protecting an empire and its people. Because of their affiliation with the shadows and darkness, and their all black attire people had taken to calling them black knights, as they were also assassins as well also numbered among the most deadly men in the land, they were trained from the age of 8 solely at dragons-moor and everyone was a ward of house Potter. Harry quickly received their reports.

"Well, Neville, shall we give Lord Le-Fay his first test?" Harry asked.

"With how quickly he seems to want to take the capital but ignore the rest of the Empire, I believe it would behoove us to begin the testing. It would be unwise for Albion to have a king unsuited for his position." Neville answered.

With that Harry sent a Patronus message to the great hall, asking for Lord Le-Fays presence along with those of his current entourage. Harry and Neville were rather surprised to be greeted by a responding Patronus. "If you wish for a meeting with me you may request one among the official channels, a lowly house such as yours, without even a proper head has no business requesting an audience with the head of an ancestral house. As such do remember your place in the future lest you force me to give your house a firm reminder of their place beneath mine." With that said Marvolo's voice stopped and the Patronus vanished. Harry and Neville both turned as one and marched to the great hall, power visibly crackling between the two.

The Great Hall doors both clanged open with a clang as Harry and Neville entered the hall fell silent as the hall took in the sight before them as the two strode forward, anger and fury emanating from them in waves. Dumbledore rose as the two came to stand before the teachers table. "Enough the two of you, I am highly disappointed in the both of you, first skipping classes without permission and running off grounds, then appearing here like this. This behavior is unacceptable of students at this school. Sit down and we will discuss this later."

The glare the boys levelled at the headmaster silenced the iconic man, and he feebly sat down. Harry addressed him, with a voice like ice. "As you are more than aware Dumbledore, we are heads and lords of our respective houses, the matters attended to today were matters pertaining to such, as is the matter of our appearance here. House Dumbledore has no standing to challenge the actions of an elder house, stand down."

"That will be fifty points apiece from Gryffindor and detention for a week for insolence." Dumbledore replied coolly, a hint of anger beginning to rise in his voice. "The houses of Longbottom and Potter had no duty at Nurmengard today…" Whatever he was going to say was lost by the sudden appearance of the five black knight from behind Harry and Neville.

"You have made your voice and opinions abundantly clear Dumbledore but be assured the house of Potter will not forget the slight done today, nor those of the past, an enemy our house has blood feud with escaped today, but if you had allowed our house our rights when he was captured it would not have happened." The malice clear in Artemis's voice was clear to all who heard it, as he sat down his eyes shone with anger evident for all to see.

"The matter can be spoken of later, the matter at hand however is not. You Lord Le-Fay you would be well to remember the position and titles of house Potter, and of who we command…" He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Title's and position I will be stripping you of once I ascend to the throne. House Potter will be disgraced because they dared to challenge me." Marvolo answered a vindictive sneer spread across his face.

Harry attempts to answer him before he finally gives up throwing his hands up in angers his hair now a vibrant red, and his are clenched into fists. The temperature in the great hall quickly raises by a good ten degrees before Neville finally speaks. "For those of you who have been taught proper court etiquette, the traditions and laws of Albion and its kings, can any one of you tell our would be king exactly why his newest proclamation is impossible."

Luna Lovegood a recent ward of the Potter house stands up answering Neville's request. "The simple answer would be that it is illegal, but as we have a would be king that sees himself as above the law, the answer would be the traditions rules and the absolute laws of Albion. The absolute laws of Albion are the laws and rules that were and are the very foundation of Albion, they were established as at the founding of the Albion, with the claiming of the throne for the Pendragon line. They set the rules regarding the succession in Albion, they designated the positions certain families would fill, the lands that went with different positions and title's, the laws of royal ascension. The only way to change these the absolute laws of Albion is for the summoning of the council, the calling of the heirs and a vote being cast. The council is the full high royal council, of which the king sits, along with the heads of the 13 houses Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Black, Le-Fay, Emrys, Evan-star, Mercer, Krum, Sirex, Smith, Devon, and Thames. The calling of heirs would call entail the calling of all the heirs of said lines, along with the calling of the crown prince. If the land has no crown prince of a suitable age to understand, or any of the heirs for that matter, the minimum age being 14, the vote is denied and cannot take place. If they are of the age, the vote is cast and all twenty-four are to cast their vote, publicly and in full view of the court, it will only pass if twenty of the twenty-four votes are for the passing or repealing of that specific law. The last time an absolute law was placed was the time of the third King Alexander grandson of Arthur, none have been repealed since the third, and the vote has been denied for underage heirs since the eighteenth. Our first king Arthur Pendragon the First of that name ruled from 542 A.D. to 586 A.D. since him, we have had approximately 35 Kings rule in almost a millennium, and each one since the second has had a Potter as the head of the armies, and a Longbottom as head of the kings personal guard, the only way beyond a vote for the houses to be removed from their positions, is the death of the entire house, or for the house to ascend to the position of ancestral and claim an empire that is not Albion as their own, otherwise the position immediately passes on to the next Potter in line." Finished Luna sat down, a quiet had settled into the great hall as even Harry had finally calmed.

"You would do well to remember that as you called into paly the rites of the ascension of Royal House, you are now bound to the same rules as the princes of old. The difference between Albion and other kingdoms of Avalon was the fact that being eldest did not guarantee that the throne was your inheritance. A prince in Albion would spend five years under the tutelage and guidance of the Potter and Longbottom houses, and in that time were under their sole authority with all privileges of their royal blood stripped of them, for that time. The first four years would be a study of many things, the tactics of war, of economics, business, the needs and wants of the people. At the end of the four years of study they were expected to know the traditions and ways of governance for the people of Albion, but to ensure they knew them, they were then given twelve tests, randomly assigned, usually one per month. Having called and named your time as one year you have entered that one year of testing Lord Le-Fay, if you fail more than four these tests you are unable to claim your crown until you have as the old princes did gone through the five years again and passed more than four tests. After a second time you are stripped of the right to be king forever."

Taking a second to pause Harry continued. "I called you for that first test as decided by both I and Lord Longbottom. Instead of coming to see me as asked, which considering your position and my responsibilities as head of the black knights and recent events you should have, if you are seriously considering becoming king of Albion. This test would then have been done in privately and the results registered with the magics of Albion, as you however instead chose to insult and belittle me, instead the test will take place here in front of everyone and your results and the reasons for said results will be public."

With that Neville stepped forward and began. "As you are now doubt all aware by now, Nurmengard was reduced for the most part, to rubble this morning, through magical means it was repaired, and a searched was carried out to discover the status of those that had previously been residents. Grindelwald's body was not found and as such he has been declared an escaped convict. The black knights standing behind us came with information to be acted upon, they with present you with only the facts of what they saw. We ask for the sake of the test, that all student spectators keep silent concerning all questions for the time being. At the end of the presentation of information the test will be posed to you, you will have the opportunity for a total of five points. Your score in points will be presented to you and then explained by Lord Potter and I. Knight one please begin."

The first knight took a step forward and began to speak. "I along with three compatriots were stationed on 6 hour watches of Nurmengard, specifically watching Grindelwald, at the time of his escape I was just coming into my shift and saw the escape happen I then trailed him for a time until I met up with my replacement. 2nd knight continue."

The second knight took a step forward and spoke. "I was the replacement for the first knight. I then followed Grindelwald and his fellow escapees to the Russian border where I then stopped following them and called in the location and time of the crossing, 3rd knight will continue."

"Wait" Marvolo interrupted. "Why did you stop at the border you could have kept following him."

The second knight answered Marvolo's question. "I hold the rank of scout." At the blank look on Marvolo's face, the knight glanced at Harry and Neville who nodded. "Scouts are only permitted to operate in one country at a time, I am only permitted to operate in Albion as that is where my training has been focused."

With no further questions asked the third knight stepped forward and spoke. "I located Grindelwald shortly after he entered Russia, I then tracked him to St. Petersburg where he entered the royal Palace, fourth knight continue."

The fourth knight when no questions were asked took a step forward and spoke. "I was in the palace when Grindelwald arrived, he was greeted warmly by the king and queen of the Russian empire and given sanctuary within the royal halls."

The final knight stepped forward "The test is this: based on the information given, you duty is to plan a response to the actions taken by others, for the betterment and protection of all Albion How would you have the knights deployed, what actions should Lord Potter take with the military if any at all, do you have any orders for any other members of the court?"

"You and the black knights will mobilize I want eyes on Grindelwald at all times, when he moves I want to know, others are to gather blackmail and other like pieces of information against the Russian King and Queen to force them to relinquish their offer of sanctuary. Lord Potter is to mobilize the army but not yet move out. We shall wait and allow Grindelwald the first move." Marvolo answered looking satisfied.

"What shall I do with my troops once they are mobilized, shall they be stationed only at the local bases or shall they be moved to strategic points around the empire?" Harry asked treating this as a real issue.

"They shall be placed at the ICW headquarters and around the ministries. As those are the places most open to attack."

"Anywhere else?" Harry probed.

"You are to be the head of military affairs, you figure out where to place them, it's not my job to handle those things." Marvolo snapped. Before he could go any farther Neville stepped forward and asked.

"Are there anymore instructions you would give?" Harry asked.

"No", answered Marvolo smirking a satisfied smile of victory.

"Before your score is given, I would like to clarify something. Yes, my duties as head of the military do give me the right to deploy troops as you said, the test however was for you not me to decide where the troops should be put. As a Potter I may lead battle's but is the position of our Kings to take the victory, if I do all the planning and take all action in a fight then it is my houses victory not the house of Pendragons. Albion will not stand for a king that cannot defend it. Furthermore, if I am injured in battle, it then falls to you as king to lead the troops as another Potter is not always simply available to step forward and simply take command." Harry quickly spoke, with Neville following.

"In the future might I suggest reading the official paperwork sent to you even from someone you may not favor, as I assume you never read Lord Potter's report on the inner workings of the black knights, he sent at the beginning of the month. Before you deny ever seeing it, it is also a standard packet in the Wizengamot paperwork, you are given when you claim your seat. In your results for this test, I unfortunately must say unfortunately you have failed. You received one and a half points of the available five. You received a point for not moving forward with immediate action and instead waiting for more information, and you received half a point for the placing of troops at the ICW and ministry building though lost the second half of that point for only thinking of government and not the people and order them in defense stations at the schools or at the five Albion Great Squares, or not having the houses deploy the house guards."

Harry then picked up the remaining explanation. "In not reading the information I sent you, you did not know that scouts are only trained and permitted to operate within one country at a time, as such you did not receive the knowledge point on the workings of the black knights. In not addressing your advisors at all you also lost a point. What if lord Malfoy already had a large piece of black mail at his disposal? You did not ask me for troop numbers in any capacity which lost you your third as you were then not able to know to ask or answer me as to whether or not I would be able to raise the soldiers needed to fight against the Russian armies, or if I needed to push recruitment, or even issue a draft."

Neville continued. "If you had been thinking as a king you would also have thought of yourself as well, addressing me and giving me orders to increase the Royal guard as to give you better protection could have earn you an additional point, however you did not even consider doing such a thing."

With that said the two turned to go along with the knights before Harry stopped once more to speak "If you are truly intent on becoming the next King of Albion perhaps you should stop thinking like a rebel leader using guerilla face tactics and slow down, Consider that if you are to become King of Albion you have close to a hundred million people to think about not the mere seven million people that live in Britain." With that Harry to finished and left the great hall.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Lord Le-Fay was surprised as the Potter and Longbottom boys left the hall. From the comments around him he was learning that all was not as he had been told in Albion. It seemed he would have to be creative to truly remind the Potter brat his place, he was soon to be king no matter what those two said.

Glancing towards Lucius and Abraxas he saw Abraxas tilt his head towards the Black lord. Yes, Potter's weakness was that blood traitor. Perhaps if the boy was especially difficult hurting those two mentees of his Tyler, and Marcus would send a message.

Marvolo hissed at the pain said thought brought from his Slytherin magics. He had won, he had claimed the rings through sheer force of will, but the true might and magic of the house was still just beyond his reach.

Finally having enough of the whispers and looks of the students, he rose and stormed out of the hall. Both the elder Malfoys on his heels. "I want a way to take Black out of the picture, he is becoming a thorn in my side and his guiding of that boy, is not aiding anyone." He snapped.

"I have discussed several plans with the minister, my lord, but house Potter just seems one step ahead. That entire Albion fund the boy set up, came days after the minister was discussing plans to have the boy tested to drive his bidding price up. The minister still has full intentions of selling the boy, but this has all put it to a back burner." Lucius explains.

"Perhaps Lucius, you should speak to the minister, of the fact that it seems he has a spy of some sort. Having one of mine win that bidding war could be very beneficial for us, find a way to make it happen Abraxas." Marvolo commanded a smirk splitting his face open, yes things were starting to look better.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

"Harry, Harry, Harry, that was so cool." Tyler ran up excitedly chattering away about the night to Harry, with Marcus jumping in on occasion.

"You are aware that Lord Le-Fay won't leave you two alone after this. He's going to see this as a challenge." Theodore Nott drawled from his place by the fire as the group of four entered the room, the group used for the club meetings.

"It's a fact that he has to live with, he's the one that called the rights of ascendancy to be in play. Besides our tests are only to prep him for the last test." Neville answers.

"What do you mean? I mean, well, the three of your houses were rather secret. The succession laws may be general knowledge, but even we knew that more went on than that the houses and court didn't see." Theo commented.

"It was why so many tried to marry into your houses. They wanted to know more about the true process of succession. The how's, the why's, all of it." A Ravenclaw seventh year commented.

"Some things we can't talk about, they are literally state secrets, but Arthur set certain things up in the way he did to help safeguard his heirs from growing to full of their power. Yes, for some of it the reasoning was never explained, but the traditions are still in place. Our three lines were steeped in it, from the way we were raised, from what we were taught, to what we were to each other. Albions checks and balances, lied not in the ancestral house but in the triumvate of Pendragon, Potter, and Longbotton."

"I don't get it." Tyler answered.

"Our positions were the way they were, because of the family's history with house Pendragon." Neville answered.

"What did you mean final test?" Marcus asked curious.

"Well, you remember when I told you the story of how Arthur became our king?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Arthur, was the son of Uther Pendragon, the Pendragon line was an old one in Germany at the time, he inherited a small kingdom from his father, but due to several factors he lost the throne. Years later he was chosen as king by the people and he led the people that chose him to rule over them, into battle and eventually forged an empire, what of it?" Marcus asked.

"Short and concisely but yes. When the day came for Arthur to truly be crowned, after peace had been found, Arthur followed the tradition that many others followed and performed the ritual of ascendancy. He asked the land for approval to rule over its people. The land accepted the people's choice, but only after he had passed her tests. Albion tested him, and he survived, furthermore he passed the tests, it's one of the reasons Albion's wards are so strong. The wards are backed by the very magic of the land."

"Now ignore the fact that they are the wards that protect the entirety of Albion, for a moment in the end they are what?" Harry asked.

Theo perked up answering. "Ultimately they are wards."

"And how are the wards passed from Lord to Heir?" Harry asked.

"The wards test the heir, oh." Tyler answered, his eyes shining with interest.

"The wards of Albion pass in much the same way, however, instead of passing whatever tests the ward stone sends at you to claim them, you have to pass the tests assembled by the very magic of the land. There is a reason Arthurs grandson not his son became the second king of Albion. Ultimately it is the land that chooses its kings, and Arthurs son failed the test of the land, of Arthurs three grandsons only one past the tests of the land." Harry answered.

"Ok, so how is it that you were able to harness the wards? Does the head of house Potter also have to pass these tests?" Someone asked.

"That is some I never understood, house Potter is second to none in defensive magics throughout Albion, yet they aren't our defensive masters in either the Longbottoms, or the Blacks capacity. But their position lies in the one area where their family magic lacks. Does it tie into the reason the house of Potter is able to harness the wards?" Brwen Davies, Ravenclaw sixth year, and heir to the house of Davies, asks.

"Oh, Oh, I know this one it's because…"

"Marcus!" Harry's shout startles the room. "What is the cost of sharing house secrets without the permission of that houses head?"

"Sorry, Haldris, I forgot, my apologies one and all." Marcus answers.

Harry shoos both younger boys and the other students below fourth year to their dorms before giving his goodbyes and retiring himself. Leaving a room full of curious minds behind him. Curious as to the answers to the questions asked, and curious as to the relationship between Harry and Marcus, that Marcus would know Potter family secrets.


	19. POAM : Ch 19 - The Ancestral Houses

Chapter 19 – Secrets of the Past ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

Harry walked into the great hall the next morning slightly frustrated, wondering if his actions the night before had been right but Marvolo seemed content to wallow in his power not realizing that there was more to being king than just power. Harry had no doubt given the right circumstances Marvolo could be a great ruler but at this point in time he was too caught up in his own power.

"What's on your mind, Harry." Asked Lavender Brown.

Harry almost jumped out of his seat not realizing he had already sat down. He really had been too lost in his musings. "Sorry long night and an already long morning with more meetings to come today, what was your question?"

Frowning she answered him "I had asked what was on your mind, but I think you answered that. Did you remember that we have class today?"

Harry frowned now back. "It's Saturday, we don't have, on no I forgot about the merge lecture we have today, excuse me I have to call Sirius." Harry rushed away now looking even more frazzled.

"Speaking of class" Hermione said, "we had best be going.", with that she and the other Gryffindor fifth years exited the hall headed for the culture classroom. They were quickly followed by the remaining 5th, 6th, and 7th years as they all carefully filed into seats and settled in, waiting for the teachers to arrive. Harry slid into his seat just as the teachers entered the room with a few extra guests that took seats in the back along with Dumbledore and a few other teachers.

"Well we have all had an interesting week. A reminder of the ground rules before we begin the discussion. If someone else is talking please do not interrupt them unless it is to clarify what the just said. I will take points, next stay on topic, if we need to jump topics or you feel the class needs to understand something first before you can answer say something then you may do so. Third make sure the questions you ask relate to either current events or what we are studying in class. Let's begin, stand if you have a question to ask." Several different students rose that all promptly sat down when Hermione stood up blushing as they all sat down. "Well miss Granger it appears that the floor is now yours."

"Merry met, and the days greetings to you all. To star with when I enter Hogwarts five years ago as a muggleborn, I had a lot of questions. I had been raised in the mundane world, which is far different, I made assumptions that I have since learned are false. But those first few years I felt like I kept running into a brick wall with every question that I asked, getting sneers, and snide comments at every turn. With this class that has begun to change. I of course have no doubt that I'm not being told everything, Some question I'm still getting the run around for. The past few weeks we've been studying the different tiers of houses and many of us figured that ancestral houses were just the higher form of Utmost houses but then Lord Le-Fay emerges somehow though no one will tell me how and people begin to go slightly crazy over it, giving me the impression that the title of ancestral is much more important than I was led to believe. Then with the testing or whatever happened last night things are lot more confusing than I thought even on the level of most Ancient and most Noble. With Grindelwald's escape the world has gone even more crazy, I keep hearing comments about blood feuds, hunts, massacre's and other things but I can't find any of it in any of the library's books. Therefore, the main question I suppose is what in the world is actually going on?

"Well," answered a Slytherin 7th year "and don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be mean but it's complicated and somewhat all jumbled up in Wizengamot secrecy laws as well. We can't just give you a straight answer."

"Nor should you be," Dumbledore says standing in the back and making his way forward. "Some of the questions you are asking miss Granger are things that you need not concern yourself over. The house of Le-Fay has returned, it changes a few things, but it will die down and things will return to normal, the matter with Grindelwald will soon blow over. Sometimes miss Granger it is best to leave some things in the past, it is not healthy to dig up and open old wounds, the events of the past are in the past we need to look forward and think of our future not on revenge for actions of the past that aren't needed or warranted…" What he was going to finish with was quickly silenced by the slamming of a book onto a desk echoing throughout the room, with it Harry got up and left the room but not without a parting comment.

"Isn't warranted, almost an entire family line is murdered and over a millennium of traditions and history gone, isn't enough to warrant a desire for revenge. If that is the case than your father sure deserved to die in Azkaban, didn't he Dumbledore."

"Mr. Potter" shouted McGonagall going to go after Harry as he left the room racing down the hall. "You have no right…" The door slammed shut before she could leave. As the students turned back to the front to see who had cast the spell to seal the door, they were surprised to see that the action had been taken by one of Professor Abraxas's visitors. Those that had gone to Nurmengard the day before recognized him as the grizzled old man who had spoken to them so curtly the day before.

"You missy had best sit down, your Pierre would be ashamed to look at you today. A far cry from the string independent woman he raised you to be, I should know I was a good friend of his." He said before turning to the class. "The name's Mathews, Adam Mathew's, yes, I was the previous head of the ICW investigations division. I served as head for twenty years, for almost thirty before that I served as an investigator for the ICW, before that I served in the Grindelwald war as part of the 153rd infantry under the command of Lord Charlus Potter. Before enlisting I served as an Auror here in Britain. I quit for good reasons and those reasons are part of the reason I never came back to Britain, or to my post as an Auror."

"You children want to know the events that made up the Grindelwald war, the hidden parts, well sit down, I'm not bound by no ministry I'll give it to you straight. Dumbledore sit down and shut-up, you've ruled Britain with an iron fist for far too long, I've lived long enough, and seen enough of your damage that I no longer fear you enough to keep silent." The man calmly stated.

"When the Grindelwald war started with small simple attacks here and there, a large fiasco in New York, many initially didn't think much of it, yes Grindelwald was to be brought before the ICW for trial, but that was for breaking the statue of secrecy and other reasons, he wasn't thought of as a dark lord yet. Initially it was more guerilla warfare than true war, spreading panic, but no true damage. It was only after New York that he truly began to spread war. With that came battle lines being drawn. Even then it was some time before it came to light that Grindelwald's, true intentions were not just to have the magical rule over the mundane, but for him to ultimately rule us, as king of Albion. Most were stunned, many flabbergasted and enraged, some outright laughed at the thought that he could actually claim the throne. But Grindelwald quickly gained enough followers that some began to suspect he knew a way to do what he claimed. The way he went about it confused us though, as in his desire for power, he searched the lands for any links to the ancestral houses, each and every one of those 38 houses, once thought to be extinct, though recent events have proved that to be false. In his search he entered both the Russian, Egyptian, Empire's along with several other's in his search. He seemed intent on finding the last remnants of the Ancestral houses. We initially thought he wished to force them to claim their birthrights through trickery and torture, but instead he hunted and killed as many of their descendants as he could find. He wiped out entire lines for simply being rumored to be descended from the oldest of our houses."

"While this happened almost exclusively in mainland Europe, and beyond Albion's borders, we here in magical Britain were not touch by the war, even once Grindelwald started his attacks on the muggle side of things in 1939. It was not until the Summer of 1942 that Grindelwald truly stepped onto the shores of Britain, and when he did it was only for a day."

"Now see here Mathews you have no right…" Dumbledore interrupted him.

"No right to what, no right to tell them the reason why that boy who ran from this room in anger did so? No right to tell them why the vassals and cousins of that same boy even now glare at you for your words? No right to tell them the reason why the house of Potter has never ended the blood feud with house Grindelwald even though its only remaining member was exiled to the prison of his own making? I have every right. Because of the way the house of Potter was treated after the war that boy will not answer those questions. He is too much like his great grandfather Charlus for that." Dumbledore quivered under the man's glare. "You came home Dumbledore. After requesting of the ICW for Grindelwald not to be given over to the Potter family for execution, but to be imprisoned in Nurmengard. After all that, you came home and had honor, prestige and power handed to you. What did Charlus Potter come home to? He came home to a decimated house; he came home to pick up the pieces of a broken house. He came home and had to look into his son's eyes and say he failed. Knowing all that Charlus came home to, what did you do? You put him on trial for charges of war crimes. You banned his house and all who served house Potter from Ministry service, or ever serving in ICW service. As such your actions, and your actions alone cut the number of Aurors in half, and left Britain half defenseless in the jaws of its own monster of a dark lord. You criticized house Potter in the Voldemort war for using hired hands in the form of Hit-Wizards, encouraging these men to instead enroll and join the Aurors core forgetting in your own haste that as they served house Potter that avenue had been cut from them by you, yourself. Outside Britain, the entire blame for the Voldemort blood war is on your shoulders. If you had left house Potter alone, they could have done their duty and protected Britain, long before it came to war again, knowing all that is it any wonder the boy is on the verge of blood feud?"

Mathew's turned back to the students after silencing Dumbledore. "The date was July 16th, 1942. The day was the annual Potter family picnic, it was a reunion of sorts, all ten cadet branches of house Potter, along with many of the house vassals living inside Britain were in attendance. They had chosen a field abreast of the Britain great square for it that year. Over a thousand people had gathered for the picnic. Charlus and his wife, his son Fleamont and his wife, along with a few cousins and their wives, had gone to the manor for a family rite. The field had nothing for the kids to do, so the adults had transfigured a humongous playground with things for kids of all ages to do, from the youngest to the oldest. Those transfigured items still stand today, in that field."

"To this day it is unclear why Grindelwald acted as he did, why he attacked. It wasn't unusual for Grindelwald to go after families, to go after houses but this, but what he did that day, it was different. At the time I was a senior auror, we were called in after the deed was done. At that point I had considered myself a seasoned Auror, but upon apparating in even I was sick. It was called the Potter massacre for a reason. Of the over a thousand people who had been there none survived. House Potter was left only to those that had left for the rite. Henry Potter, Charlus's father and the then Lord Potter very obviously was killed last and it showed. But he wasn't the only one who had been tortured, all those that had been at the picnic, had been brutally slaughtered from the youngest to the oldest."

"Charlus Potter left the ritual room at Potter manor, where he had just finished the rite that they had been away for and walked into the next room only to have the head of house ring appear on his hand. It's called a violent transfer for a reason, it knocked him out for two hours, while it showed him the last hours of the previous head, as is customary when the ring goes immediately from one head to the next in such a violent manner. When he arrived at the scene, my men had been there for three hours, and Charlus Potter was infuriated. His five siblings, and parents had all been in that field, and now at 45 he was now beyond his wife, and son the last of the main Potter branch. Of the previously over a thousand strong Potter family, only about twenty remained after that day." Mathews stated his eyes gaining a far of look.

"House Potter wanted blood for what they had lost, they wanted blood, for the blood that had been spilled, and Charlus Potter would have it. He first declared Blood feud and later that winter he joined the army himself. Leaving his wife, son and newborn granddaughter in Britain, while he left for war, taking to the field himself. I served under him and with his aid we cut a bloody swathe through the front lines straight to Grindelwald and his forces. He dueled Grindelwald to a standstill more times than I could count. It seemed that as much as Charlus wanted Grindelwald dead, for some reason Grindelwald wanted Charlus dead just as much."

"When the day of reckoning came Charlus Potter first fought with two of Grindelwalds lieutenants before going head to head with Grindelwald for over two hours. If Charlus hadn't taken a friendly fire spell to the back," here Mathews glared at Dumbldore, "he would have won that duel, but instead a worn and tired Grindelwald that had been hunted for over two months with no rest by Charlus Potter faced a fresh and ready Dumbledore. You Brits seem to think that Dumbledore won that battle on his own strength, but I was there, he didn't. I'm not saying he couldn't have, he just didn't then. Dumbledore took Grindelwald in and was hailed by the British as a hero, while Potter faced charges and dishonor from his own countrymen. In mainland Europe, where the long arms of Albus Dumbledore never reached, we knew what the house of Potter had done. It may not be known why or what Grindelwald was after when he attacked and killed the Potter house, but we knew what the Potter's had done, in retaliation. Charlus always seemed to have some clue, no doubt given to him, from seeing his father's last moments but we never knew for certain." A voice from the back answered.

"He did know, my great grandfather knew very well what Grindelwald hunted from house Potter, it was part of the reason he hunted the man. The house of Potter thanks you Adam Mathew's for honoring and remembering the sacrifices of others, Britain it seems has a habit of forgetting them." A much calmer, more put together Harry Potter had walked back into the classroom. "But know let's get back to the other question you asked. You asked about the ancestral houses, how Lord Le-Fay ascended, why it is such a big deal, I will attempt to explain." Harrys says.

"The ancestral houses are in the simplest terms our world's oldest, and strongest houses. They helped shape the empire's, they have molded our culture into the form you see today. Each empire has ancestral houses, for Albion, we had Emrys, Le-Fay, and Evan-Shade lines; for the Mayan Empire, there was Xook, Ehb and Chan lines; for the Inca, Capac, Tupac, and Amaru lines; for the Russian, Dramir, Mihailov, and Darkstrom lines; the Mongol empire had Yeke, Batu and Burilgi lines; the Hitite had Zindata, Zalpa, and Ishtar lines; the Indian had Digvijay, Arjun, and Dalip lines; the Chinese empire had Qianlong, Taizhu, and Taizong lines; the Japanese the Tarashihiko, Wakasazaki, and Hitarashi lines, with the Egyptian empire having the Ptolemy, Kush and Peverell lines; the Oeacanic Congress having the Maiava, Tuala, and Suega lines; with the African congress with the Adebowale, Abioye, Jaheem, Jelani, Imari, Folami, and Emem lines. Three for every individual empire, they provided protection, balance and guidance, a triumvate for every empire, it served our people well. One took the light magic, one the grey, and one the dark, and although borders have changed, and other ancestral lines have been lost with the falls of their nations, those are the names still we remember and know today."

"To truly understand you have to break them down into three groups, High, Middle and Low. The High ancestral houses are different. And I don't mean different as in the way that every ancestral house is different, they are not like or even akin to most of the other houses. The biggest thing about them is that, we don't even know how old they are, it is not public knowledge, nor is it know their family histories, these are the house mentioned in myth and legends. With such age comes power and knowledge that is hard for the other houses to compete with. It is said that their magic feels old as not even the tombs of Egypt feel old." Harry paused here and Draco Malfoy spoke up.

"In many ways the eldest of the ancestral families gave us our magic in the manner that we know it to be now. It is why we know that we are still missing the names of several houses. We know the magics existed we have the gifts they forged, we've seen the remnants of their power, other lines have brought back the understanding of their magics, but we don't have all of the pieces to be able to achieve the feats of magic our ancestors did."

"We've been taught that because of their age, Ancestral houses have an innate extra connection that connects them to their house magics, it's why they are able to aid in the power boost that comes when our houses reach a certain age, it also makes them stronger than those of other lines. Taking this into account and the age the house has to be to gain house magics, it makes their houses, monsters of power. Giving them extra protections, and knowledge when forming and researching old magics. You have to understand that the house of Malfoy has some of the strongest family magic in Britian, we've existed as a house for about 15 hundred years now, we achieved house magics decades ago, but our house magics, compared to house Black who is about 400 years older than is rather small. House Black received their power of house magic two hundred years before house Malfoy, and that age wise not time wise. House magic is very powerful, the older the house the stronger it is, and the high ancestral houses have it in spades."

Draco hesitates before continuing, "the middle houses aren't as old as the high houses. Their history is more common knowledge, you see more evidence that they exist, though they are also monsters of power and might, but they aren't the titans of magic that the high ancestral houses are. Traditionally the empire they serve under now is not the first empire they have served under, that goes for the high ancestral families as well. Taking into consideration that most of the current empires have only stood, as they stand now, for about 2 to 3 millennia. Those house are all older than 4 millennia, but they aren't the estimated at least 10 millennia of the high ancestral."

Taking a breath Draco continued. "The lower ancestral houses are younger and returned to us old magic thought lost, such as the Dramir line of Russia who returned to us our knowledge of runic works in various forms and sets previously thought lost with only a few key sets remaining that we understood previously. No, they did not give us the language itself, they gave us the way the different sets interact with each other to form the high runic sets. The knowledge they had was nearly complete, they are only missing the Celtic runes of our own Britannian ancestors, the roman runes of ancient Rome, and a few other more esoteric runic languages. The house of Burilgi of the Mongol empire gave us the branch of magic called shadow magics, today that magic is once more lost to time and as that family is now once more gone, the magic is now lost agian."

Draco hesitated here trying to find words to explain it at which point Blaise Zabini spoke up. "As I have some experience with the committee, perhaps I can explain it in other ways. The path to ancestral status is littered with many different ways to ascend. The Taizhu of China ascended and gave no old magic back to the world, they ascended on miraculous deeds done alone. It's hard to tell where a house is in its walk to being ancestral because it's not like the other tiers of ascension where there are specific goals you have to achieve. The best we can say is that it's almost like a magical point system, you get a point for doing this, this and this, and then you may get the prize. But even that doesn't always come into play in the exact same way. The magical number to achieve is three, as far as we can tell. Three qualifications to be an ancestral house, sometimes a deed or magic given is so strong that it counts for two, but on average three points are required to become ancestral. The ascension to ancestral does not come from the magics of Albion or the magics of any of the other empires. It is the one title that surpasses borders and cultures and stands on its own as an international Avalon title. As such it is hard to track where a family is at in their journey. As such a committee was formed and is now part of the ICW, there job is to watch and as near as they can, to accurately guess when a line is about to ascend to ancestral and inform both the house and the public of its accession. Though the highest points on the scale seems to be the level of magic your house magic is at. Some houses have racked up far more points than others, it becomes a mere waiting game, waiting on the growth and strength of their house magics to reach the level required to stand with the ancestral lines. However, it can happen with or without a formal announcement, the chief marking comes from the rings themselves. Its why the house rings are so important. If you look at the Le-Fay house ring on Lord Le-Fays finger you would see that instead of being made of bronze of a house member, silver of the heir, or gold of the traditional lord, the rigs of the ancestral houses are made of mithril, for the house of Le-fay, as the house colors are silver and a rose gold, their mithril ring is also silver and rose gold in color. The Evan-Shade mithril ring is said to be Black and Red, as the Emrys's ring is white and silver. The rings transform the moment the house becomes Ancestral and is the first sign of its ascension."

Theodore Notts drawling voice then joined the session as he continued and spoke. "The reason the ancestral houses are so very important to us, is that those houses have enough power and strength that when called upon, a single member of one of those houses can do magics that it would traditionally take a full coven or circle to do. In their research and growth into becoming and even after becoming ancestral houses, some magical creatures have been formed and created by said houses. Some still roam free today and live out their lives like the centaurs, others were captured and bound, or driven extinct as they proved to be too strong, or too detrimental to our own survival to remain."

"Make no mistake though" Nott continued. "The ancestral houses are forces to be reckoned with, they are not usually quick to anger except over very specific matters but when they are riled few can challenge them, and those that have brought that rage down on their heads do not usually survive. The magics of an ancestral house are wild, it is not simply tamed by anyone. The house magics of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house requires rituals to claim them, because the magic is potent enough when you wield it to rip you to shreds. Attempting to wield the power of the ancestral houses is impossible without those rituals and more that pertain specifically to the ancestral houses is an automatic death sentence for more than that person but for everyone in their vicinity. The Ancestral houses were our rulers and kings before the land chose the royal houses, and they only knelt to the royal houses because the original heads of those houses were chosen by the magics of our land. It was what caused some of those houses to turn on the royals they once served at times, Egypt's first empire was felled by the ancestral house of Peverell, because the Pharaohs at the time had turned from their responsibility, generations later the Ptolemy line rose as Pharaohs, because they sought the approval of both the land and its people."

Another voice from the back 7th year section rang throughout the hall as a student Harry didn't recognize stood to speak. "The royal houses went hand and hand with the ancestral houses. They all have special gifts that set them apart, the strength of their house magics were awe inspiring and the houses produced giants of magic and power. It's where some of the blood purity issue comes into play. You Miss Granger as a muggleborn are around a half as strong magically as many of your pureblood classmates, not because your core is weaker but because you do not have the family and house magics to back you up. You could have the strongest core in this room and still not rank as strong as some of the others depending on the strength of their connection to the family magics. Lord Potter for all that his core has to be large to have done some of the things I've heard about, will never be as strong as Charlus Potter was, because Charlus gained a connection to family magic from both sides of his family, Harry did not and as such unless certain rituals were done during the days directly following his birth, he will never have the connection to the house and family magics of house Potter even his father had and will never be able to waken the Pendragon wards as is his blood right."

Here Harry interjected. "I suggest you tread carefully in your words, before you generalize and comments like that. My nerves are already strained today, and comments like that will only anger me considering I have already proven that I can wield the Albion wards, as I did with Prince Dimitri. That is not a wise move to make. As I feel this is information that needs to be clarified on, I will be taking us slightly off topic. For your information that is only true if the muggleborn is a true first-generation witch or wizard and has had absolutely no witches or wizards in their family tree. Hermione, like my own mother is classified as a squib born witch, as she received an inheritance of family and house magics. Even if that family and house magics are locked to her and others it does not mean that it is completely absent, and unable to reinforce her own magics with that of family and house magics. It shows in her potions work, as Miss Granger has been claimed by the Dagworth-Granger house even if for other reasons her guardianship remains with me. She was listed as a non-heir and it shows in her constant O potions exams since we started Hogwarts. Mine can very clearly be seen in my defense grades."

"But" another voice questioned. "your dad inherited blood line gift extended even to transfiguration, yours has not how do I explain that?

"Have any of you actually seen any of my grades from the first part of the second semester of first year. For that one semester I was ranked fifth for the entirety of the first years. Transfiguration in particular I was ranked as twelfth overall for highest transfiguration grades in all seven years. At the end of the second semester I had dropped to a solid A grade point average and had dropped to below the middle of my class range listings do any of you know why?"

Hermione gasped as something came together in her mind and she whirled and glared at Dumbledore. "Harry was stuck in the hospital wing for the final sessions of classes which held the practical sessions of our final exams. Without passing his practical's which I'm sure you did not allow him to take during the summer and he did not have enough time in the day that followed after he woke up. Without his practical's, as Harry gained an A his first semester, and an O his second semester overall, it would have been balanced against a failing grade of troll on his final exams, which would have brought him down to a E."

"I discovered that at the end of the next semester and decided after the chamber was opened that I just wouldn't apply myself. It's why I was able to do so well last year for the tournament and despite all my other responsibilities have maintained my fifth-place average for my grade level standings this year."

"Why didn't you and Professor McGonagall just discuss it maybe you could have recovered your grades or something?" someone asked.

"Well I did and was informed that as it was my own actions that landed me in the hospital wing for three days, it was my responsibility to inform my parents, or guardians that they needed to speak to the headmaster about taking my practical's over the summer. My muggle guardians that Dumbledore placed me with are also on the magic hating muggle registry for those in the know, as such I could not just ask them to do so, nor was I informed by anyone at Hogwarts that I needed to do such a thing."

"Now Harry, you shouldn't make up stories like that…" Dumbledore started.

"Madam Auror Tonks as an Auror you have a copy of the full list of magic hating muggle's with authorization to know about our world correct? Could you bring it out and look for the name Dursley?" Harry interrupted Dumbledore to addressing Nymphadora Tonks standing in the back of the room.

"I can. A, B, C, D, Da, De, Di, Du, Dursley, D-U-R-S-L-E-Y, is that the right spelling Harry?

"Yes, it is." Harry answered.

"I have three here, Vernon, Marge, and Petunia Dursley nee Evans, registered for this list as of 1979 for attacking Lilly Potter nee Evans, Petunia's sister after being informed that she was carrying the next Potter heir. The attack was so bad that she was placed in St. Mungo's for a week, and almost lost the next heir Potter no less than four times in that week. Said muggle's only answer for the attack was that she had deserved it for daring to attempt to bring another" she choked on the next word "freak into the world. Bring consideration forward with Miss. Evans over possibly erasing the memory of our world and her from her sister and brothers-in-law's minds."

"Miss. Tonks's those are private and not for…"

"Albus Dumbledore don't you start your lies and manipulations, that registry is public for anyone to see, I am more interested in why you obviously sent the boy to what was to be and no doubt looking at him was an abusive home, without the consent of either his parents will's, or the ministry of Magic?" Madam Bones stormily asked.

"Don't pretend you care about anything that's happened to Harry Madam Bones, he doesn't want you pity. When Harry asked for aid in charging Dumbledore for these crimes over the summer you denied him said right as he was a minor and was obviously lying. You criticized Harry when he informed you that he would move forward and present his case to the ICW, if you did nothing then, why is it now you want to help him. I can't believe your hypocrisy." Ron snapped out.

"You filthy blood traitor has no right to speak to my aunt that way…" Susan snapped back before she was interrupted and the room descended into chaos, it took the professors a good half an hour to regain control of the class before giving up, and dismissing the class an hour early. Hermione quickly pulled Harry aside and into a private room.

"I'm sorry Harry for the way I've been treating you. I just, things weren't making sense and, in many ways, still aren't. But I'm sorry I should never have doubted you."

"Hermione it's ok I completely understand as a muggleborn there are a few things that even our professors are restricted form telling you due to the Wizengamot's current laws, as your protectorate guardian however the Wizengamots laws don't affect my guardianship, only Albion's law does. As such I am cordially inviting you to a gathering in the bearers' dorms tonight for all those under my protectorate guardianship."

With that Harry and Hermione went their own ways to attend to different things. Hermione went back to the dorm to work on extra credit assignments, and later that evening attended the gathering in the bearer's common room learning all about things such as the Blood Rites and other such things, even taking her own first steps to claim her bloodlines and performing the awakening rite at that time with many others of her new family. Hermione was beginning to understand that the world could not be divided into black and white, but it was shades of grey, and in making that decision in seeing it in such a way, the last of Dumbledore's control on the brilliant girl faded never to hold sway in her life again.

For Harry he went back to his own rooms and was stuck in mirror calls, most of the day receiving new information from his black knights, mobilizing the military and stabilizing a business that was being destabilized by world events. Harry looked around the room it was time for him to head downstairs for the meeting, but he still had so much more to do. Looking around the room at the work that still needed done Harry's heart hardened a bit more against the people of Britain, a people to buried in their own power-hungry games to see the real issues going on. The highlight of his night so far had been reading the reports on his and Draco's casino, the money was pouring in hand over fist and by the end of the year despite the power grabs by Malfoys father, grandfather, Lord Le-Fay and others, his house would finally have enough to claim the title of Most Ancient and Utmost house of Potter, though Harry wondered if this war went anything like the last one if he would be force to claim the other title waiting in the wings instead. The title hidden away by generations of Potter's after all was by all rights, one of the greatest secrets house Potter had, it had a few extra points on the ancestral claim board and now also held enough house magic to ascend, if he truly stretched the house magic as his grandfather had done in the war against Grindelwald, or used any of the lost magics his house had access to in public the house magics would fully activate, and ascend. The house had played this game before, but this time the stakes were higher, Grindelwald was well aware of some of the Houses greatest secrets, becoming ancestral would only reveal them to the rest of the world, House Potter like the other houses of their age held dark secrets, secrets bound and hidden in the silent third family grimoire that was a mere rumor outside the family. House Potter had made mistakes and held a darkness inside of them that had attracted the darker black houses to them, though even Potter couldn't bear the Wakasazaki lines soul magic for very long. Many saw the family gift of the Potters as defense magics, but it wasn't. Due to the mistakes of the past no Potter could access the true Potter family gift. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be able to. Having the ability to access that gift came at a price, a price he wasn't willing to pay.

Harry shook himself from his musings as he walked down the stairs to see the crowd of students gathered. Every student in this room was a Hogwarts student under either his, Neville's or Sirius's, protection through the inheritance fund. Along the walls stood mirrors connected to other rooms, at several other schools containing still more children under the houses protections.

"Attention, Attention," Harry shouted getting everyone's attention, and getting them to be quiet. "Good evening, I know that its Saturday night and everyone has other things they want to do tonight so I will try to make this brief. Tonight Neville, Sirius through his mirror, and I will be attempting to explain the tests you all undertook, and expound upon what the goblins, the ministry, and teachers may have told you. Firstly, I want you to pull out your legacy test we will be discussing this tonight. The legacy tests starts with a simple heading stating legacy test, and the word Father on the second line. On the third line you either have a blank space, saying you don't inherit anything from your father side of the family or a name. Now this name is followed by the words, heir, secondary heir, non-heir, with the secondary marking of; magic locked, blood locked, or prerequisite lock, please raise your hands if it does not say one of those things." Harry asked. Looking around and seeing that no-one had their hands raised he continued.

"Now depending on the lines or lines you inherit you may have one name under the category of father or several, each of these names will be followed by one of the aforementioned categories. The families under the word mother will be the same. Now I will explain what the primary words heir, secondary heir, and non-heir mean."

"Heir means that the house either already has a lord, and you are its heir, or the house has a requirement you must meet to claim the lordship of said house. For some of you with younger lines that requirement may be that you simply need to turn 17. Secondary heir means that there is someone already marked as the main heir, but that they are either underage or have not yet sired or born children able to become the secondary heir, it basically means your second in line for the lordship. Non-heir means you are considered to be part of the house, but are not Lord, heir or secondary heir of the house. All of these tests are self-updating and may change, so watch them."

Harry hesitates a moment before speaking. "After the Grindelwald war many new laws restricting how muggleborns where treated came into effect, these laws effect what can be taught to you, what jobs you can have, and even what schools you are allowed to attend. These laws even affected half-bloods not raised in the magical world. As such there are certain things that legally cannot be discussed with you, by British law at least, the ministry has deemed the information too dangerous for you to know. The secondary markings on your legacy tests are one such thing, how to overcome, them is another such thing. The reason many pureblood lines attempted to become protectorates was so they could theoretically hold the power of many of your houses with bearing the responsibility of actually claiming the lordship. Lord Malfoy was quoted as to say that if the ten years came up and the child is unable to become the head of house by right of the ring, the guardianship and proxy seats stay with the protectorate house, which is true. However, what he failed to realize is that as the fund is an Albion fund, all protectorates under the fund are required to follow the protectorate guidelines as set by the last monarch. These guidelines include teaching all of you, what it means to be blood locked, power locked, magic locked, or prerequisite locked."

"Prerequisite locked means that you have a prerequisite to meet before you can take the mantle of lord. This could be any number of things, it could mean you have to already be a parent, it could mean you simply have to be 21, the guidelines should be available to you upon request from the goblins, but you must request it. Power locked, means that your core has not been through the proper rituals to connect with the house magics, a costly fix, as you have to use the goblins ritual rooms, and it's a series of 5 rituals altogether but necessary ones. My own test would have said such if my father had not undergone them with me after my birth."

"The last two are both the hardest and most difficult to do, to have a magic locked title means that you must first learn and perform magic of a certain type to a certain point for the family magic to allow your guidance to wield it as its head. This usually has something to do with the house's family magic. Again, the information pertaining to the magic you have to have mastered for the magic lock to be lifted, can be requested from the goblins as it is different for each house."

"Blood locked takes a single ritual to possibly unlock. Blood rites however are not your standard ritual, they have severe consequences of not fully passing them. Even if you pass blood rites, the magic may still take punishment from you." Harry paused as something came to his attention. "My apologies, I realized something, continuing, all houses above Noble status, or about 1000 years old have developed family magic that if not properly handled can kill you, as such the magic of the family comes into play and will test you during this rite, if you fail this test in any way, shape, or form, you could lose your magic. Even if you pass the test you may not gain the full power of the magics of the house, even if you gain the title of lord."

"Ok, but that's all just loss of magic?" one person asked.

"Well, it could be loss of magic, which in our world is a pretty big deal, it could be the loss of a limb, it could mean that you can no longer use an entire branch of magic. A young man about fifty years back, the last muggleborn to perform the rite before the ban, attempted to claim a house whose family magic was runes, he himself was already well on his way to being, a runemaster. He partially failed the test and was unable to write in anything except runes for the rest of his life. He died in a runic explosion shortly after his son was born, while trying to write a paper on runes to finish his mastery, his son won't even touch the lords ring for fear of it happening to him. A very likely things considering when the family magic lays a punishment like that, it can pass through several generations. These generational curses are one of the biggest reasons why blood rites has been all but banned in the isles, that and the chance that if you fail to provide an heir for the lines you took blood rites for your own birth family could go extinct without an heir."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, let me explain that." Sirius piped up gaining everyone's attention. "Ok say a young man name Victor Roberts, heir of the Roberts family undergoes blood rites for three lines, he completely passes, no curses, no punishments, marries and has three children. His children grow up, all three houses that Lord Roberts underwent blood rites for are stronger politically than the house of Roberts and are older than the house of Roberts. Of his three children none of them are the heir of house Roberts. House Roberts dies with Lord Victor Roberts. This is a terrifying thought to almost any pureblood family out there."

Sirius continues, with Neville including tidbits here and there as Harry sat listening, but taking the time to relax and ruminate over his earlier epiphany. Just because Marvolo had gained the title Lord Le-Fay did not mean he could use the full family magics. With Marvolo in residence, Hogwarts would be in danger because Grindelwald would wanting to test whether or not Marvolo could adequately defend the Le-Fay key, and if he couldn't, if he couldn't then, by Harry's calculations based on his grandfather's calculations, he only needed two other keys to completely unravel the seals.


	20. POAM : Ch 20 - Letters and First Moves

Chapter 20 – Letters and First Moves ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

For Harry the next two weeks past very quickly, he mobilized the army and had begun to station them around Albion, but movements of that caliber took time even for wizards, so it was slow moving with only the ministries and the ICW having battalions yet, as some ministries had tried to fight the orders of Lord Potter, they were given strict reminders that they were mere states of the greater Albion body. Harry also, saw to the movements of the Black Knights going through files and paperwork. He also had to overall strengthen the number of overseas scouts as to ensure no other empires encroached on Albion's territory in this time of crisis.

Harry was steadying the ship piloting Potter industries as well, moving forward with his plans of counterattack against House Le-Fay, and his contingent of supporter's. Harry found his house closer still to becoming Utmost, all without calling in the debts due against him. With Lord Le-Fay and his allies so seemingly focused on Britain Haldris had turned his attention to the holdings that Marvolo had outside Britain. When those allied with Marvolo had begun moving against house Potters British holdings they had battened down the hatches of all of their own British holdings expecting retaliation. Few of them had however, spent time on protections for their outside Britain holdings. As such Harry began his return strike with vengeance, striking at several of the Malfoy strongholds in greater Europe had been laughably easy, as Malfoy and Abraxas had left them vulnerable, leaving the only Malfoys with holding in greater Europe being Narcissa and Draco, Lucius and Abraxas, where only starting to feel his rage at being attacked, as all the businesses overseas had had to file bankruptcy at the same time, as their debts, with their suppliers, all vassals of house Potter, called said debts in. While he had started with Abraxas and Lucius, Haldris had not left the other allies alone either. Harry returned the damage that had been dealt to his holdings back in equal share.

Today however was finally Saturday, a Saturday without meetings or homework to catch up on. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry and Viktor were going into town to celebrate later with many other students that needed a break from classes. Being November 25th, many students had begun to review for the winter exams that would take place before they went home on the 15th of December. With it also being the second to last Hogsmeade weekend before break many students were also looking at Christmas presents for loved ones, family, and friends. Harry was rather relieved, in potions the project they were currently working on in groups was there winter final, in defense the final was simply to take the knights test given on several dates over the holidays, his other classes, would be far easier Harry had no doubt but was studying none the less as his comments about his grades a few weeks before had angered several of the teachers who had begun to challenge and belittle him in classes, before being severely reprimanded for it by the ICW board still in the school.

With all this on his mind Harry walked into the great hall, eating happily and chatting with his friends. With all the activity around him, Harry almost missed the letter when it had arrived. With the mirrors he had given to most of his friends or allies that needed to contact him, few letters were sent to him that weren't packages left on his bed in the dorms, or updated catalogs and advertisements for new shops throughout Albion. So, this letter stood out amongst the rest. Many Gryffindor's craned their heads around their friends to get a good both at it and at the exotic bird that brought it. For instead of the traditional owl bringing the letters Hedwig particularly, this was a giant hawk. Taking the letter from the Hawk as he felt Hedwig land on his shoulder Harry was surprised to find the seal on the back of the letter.

A seal traditionally meant official correspondence and at the moment all of Harry's official mail of that type went to different officers of the House, depending on what it contained, but this one came to him. Harry almost opened it before stopping to study the letter and the stamp. The envelope was a made of a sturdy material that was like parchment but not, nor was it quite paper, and the seal he knew but couldn't think of where from.

"How odd," Hermione commented from a few seats down, "With as much as it takes to make it, I didn't know anyone still wrote on papyrus anymore."

Neville curiously looked at her. "It's very expensive, most don't outside the Royal families and even then, it's usually just Egypt that does it unless it's for bonding invites or naming ceremonies, why?" he asked.

"Because that's what the envelope for Harry's letter is made of." She answered.

It was then that Harry knew where he had seen the seal, it was the royal seal of Egypt, more importantly this specific one belonged to Dowager Queen Nefertiti the thirtieth of that name. She was the mother of the current pharaoh who had only ascended to the throne a few years ago after a tragic accident, took the life of the previous Pharaoh. The question was why was she writing Harry? He paused to consider it, catching the further attention of others.

"What's so special about the letter, Harry, you keep staring at it?" Neville asked watching now slightly confused.

"It's the seal actually. I'm trying to figure out why dowager queen Nefertiti has written to me." Harry answers.

"Well without opening it you won't know now will you." Dean asks.

"She's a lot like me." A small voice comments as Luna Lovegood slides into the seat next to Harry.

Harry had been briefed by Luna's father as to the fact that she was a vision seer. Which was, actually as he looked at the letter very revealing. With that Harry reached for his letter opener and slit open the envelope. Pulling out and opening the letter he began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_I must ask your pardon for my impolite imposition as to write you, without first being introduced but after seeing visions of you, growing ever more solid, for almost a year now, since the death of my husband. It has become clear to me that you are very important to the future of this Empire of mine. _

_First my condolences on the trials you have been through in your short life. Even here in Egypt where it is so rare, we understand the sacrifices required for the rite of ancestry to activate. _

_I have had visions of the part the house of Potter would play in the coming difficulties facing our world since I was a child, for many years they focused on your father and then a year before your birth the visions shifted to you, a little over a year ago the once rare visions about you shifted into a more common vision that I would have. Even now if I focus on you, the strings of fate drift in and through you as the fate of my people are affected by you as well. _

_I see that the strings of your fate still are changing, with every decision that you make you destroy and create new strings. Of all the strings I see one however is growing clearer as time passes. In saying that I feel that both you and Egypt would benefit you meeting my young grandson Alomar. Of all of my grandchildren from our current pharaoh, he is both the hardest and the easiest to read and understand, though as his new title of crown Prince, at the age of 21 over his many much older siblings, can attest, he is a capable young man. I wish for you to be introduced and as such:_

_I Nefertiti Ramses do hereby cordially invite you Haldris Potter and a single guest to celebrate the solstice with I and my family._

_Enclosed is two pendants bearing my emblem one for you and another for your brother. They will on the 15__th__ of December transport you from your residence to mine for a time of parties and celebrations. _

_Sincerely_

_Nefertiti Ramses_

_Her Royal Majesty _

_The Dowager Queen of the Nile._

_P.S: Congratulations on the ascension of your house._

Harry read through the letter once and then read it through again. The crown prince of Egypt had only been crowned recently; it had caused great controversy as he was not the oldest of his father's almost forty children from almost a dozen consorts. Alomar had been one of the youngest of the king's children, but he had proven himself well, outmaneuvering his siblings to gain the favor of the people if not the court. His father saw this and when the time came to choose an heir, he was chosen much to the dismay of the other heirs and of the court who had thrown their support behind other older princes. Harry supposed it would not be bad to have further allies in the greater international world. Picking up the envelope the letter had come in Harry paused, the envelope was heavier than expected. Lifting it Harry, emptied the envelope finding the two portkey emblems that the letter had spoken of, but also came another few pieces of parchment. Opening the parchments, he found another letter.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_I entered my grandmother's room this night on a dare from my favorite siblings. I as I often did as a child sought her box of sweets for my younger siblings instead, I find my grandmothers letter box. Allow me to explain since I was a child my grandmother has always carried a box with her, seeing it opened as a child it had been filled with papers that my mother told me were letters. As I have grown and been made aware of her gift, I have learned that these were letters to those she saw would be important to Egypt. Looking through these letters I see a few addressed to your father, some to your mother reading these I learn much more of you but reading the over a dozen others my grandmother has addressed to you. _

_It is from these letters that I learn of much that has happened to you, and of the many decisions you have been forced to make. I agree with my grandmother that I would like to meet you, and perhaps exchange a few letters before we meet. If grandmother believes you are important to Egypt's future than you are a friend I need. In this I have also enclosed a few of my own secrets that we may stand on equal terms…_

_Sincerely_

_Alomar Ramses_

_His Royal Majesty _

_The Crown Prince of the Nile._

Harry read this letter twice as well, Alomar had gone on to tell stories of living in the palace the pains of having to deal with his disgruntled older brothers and the constant manipulations and maneuverings he had to immerse himself into to maintain the position he had. This Harry could understand, slipping the letters into a secure pocket of his close he turned to Neville. "Well how does spending Christmas along the Nile sound Neville?" Harry asked offering the portkey to Neville.

"Are you joking, it sounds wonderful but what, how… Neville asked not certain how to word his question.

"We have been cordially invited to the Ramses Winter solstice celebration as guests of Dowager Queen Nefertiti. The Portkeys will leave on the 18th of December." Neville quickly agreed and the conversation moved on, however Harry was still in the back of his mind going over what she possibly could have meant by congratulation on your house's ascension. Shaking his head Harry turned and focused on the conversations going on around him and making plans for the Hogsmeade weekend.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogsmeade Village, Scotland

In Hogsmeade, Harry spent the morning and early afternoon shopping and enjoying the day off. It was as a fair group of them sat in a booth at Madam Rosmerta's, that the day turned sour. The sudden appearance of a black knight startled people, the knight pressed close to both Neville and Harry to pass on his news. "Grindelwald has left Russia, as much as we can tell he is headed here to Hogwarts, he brings with him almost half a battalion of Russian troops, and many of those that escaped with him from Nurmengard."

With that the fun and joy the two young men had previously felt, instantly faded to be replaced by grim determination, dismissing the knight Harry turned to give orders. "Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Seamus run back to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore to raise the battle wards, Grindelwald will be here within the hour. The rest of you spread the news and evacuate the other students back to Hogwarts. Viktor call the ministry and inform Amelia Bones that we need the Aurors here at once. Neville, help Viktor and contact Commander Arden of the troops stationed at the ministry. I need to call Sirius, to have him send us more reinforcements. With that they separated each one to do the task required to prepare for the coming attack.

Harry taking out the mirror called Sirius. "Pup as nice as it is to see you, I have a little bit of a situation going on right now…"

"Now is not the Sirius, the Black knights have just informed me that Grindelwalds on his way to Hogwarts now, I have Viktor, contacting Amelia Bones now, Neville is contacting Commander Arden, and Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, are letting Dumbledore and the teachers know. I need you to send further reinforcements in from Dragonsmoore."

"That's not possible at the moment, somethings come up and the British ministry is fighting having troops in Britain at all, they're referencing all the sanctions against house Potter after the first Grindelwald war. I'm working my way through it, but these things take time, I will try my best to send you reinforcements, but I offer you no promises. I'm sorry. If this continues, I will not be going through the ICW, to take care of the ministry, I'll pull out the rights of my house and disband the ministry myself, for obstruction of the will, and power of the house of Potter, in reference to our royal duties."

A boom shaking the air around them stopped Harry from continuing, "Oh, bloody hell, someone pulling down the Hogwarts wards, I have to go." Harry finished before cutting of the call and racing up the path to Hogwarts. After about five minutes Harry arrived back at Hogwarts only to be met by another boom as another layer of wards fell, and students simply milling about the castle, none of them where prepared for the coming attack. Looking around the great hall Harry saw Hermione and the others he had sent to speak to Dumbledore, arguing with McGonagall, he quickly approached.

"Hermione have you spoke to Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked.

"As I told Miss Granger, Mr. Potter Dumbledore is in meetings and cannot be interrupted." McGonagall answered my question.

"Hogwarts is about be attacked by Grindelwald, yet you will not interrupt Dumbledore's meeting for him to raise the wards."

"Harry I couldn't raise Commander Arden on the mirror either." Neville commented from behind him.

"That is enough Mr. Potter, these lies and accusations have gone on long enough, your Parents would be very ashamed of the man you have become. Furthermore, I don't know where you got such a ridiculous thought that Grindelwald was about to attack but I will not have you spread such rumors around…" She was interrupted by a boom from outside.

Harry turned to run towards the doors as further screams began to echo around him. Passing the stairs up to headmaster's office as Marvolo and others came down it, Harry paused and glared at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, you need to send the school into lock down mode."

"And what do you think is going on Harry, all the booming around is the Goblins pulling down the wards for repairs." Lord Le-Fay answer.

"What, now?" Harry whirled his face having gone ashen in fear. "Grindelwald's made his move and will be here within another half an hour with about half a battalion of Russian soldiers and you just pulled down our best defense!" Harry snapped. "Did any of you think for a moment that we needed to be on war footing and that perhaps I needed to be told if you were to pull down the wards so that I might have extra defenses prepared."

"Harry, do settle down, I have plenty of my marked here, to aid in defense if he is in fact coming." Lord Le-Fay answered. "Though how you would know before either I or the ministry is laughable."

"Very well, consider this your second test Lord Le-Fay, if a single student dies because of your stupidity, and ignorance of the ways of Albion, you will fall your second test." Harry answered stalking away as the rest of the defense study group also joined him standing on the bridge entrance into Hogwarts waiting to see the attack coming and come it did. With one single final boom echoing off the castle walls the wards fell, and a handful of Giants bursting through the trees of the forbidden forest and wizards casting spells from where they had been hidden in the forest.

Harry and his group quickly went on the defense, giving time for the students that had been on the grounds against Harry's advice, time to escape back into the castle. It was several moments after that before the death eaters were able to mobilize in any form to protect the school, despite Harry's best efforts the school was not prepared for this attack and now a battle would have be fought to defend it, with Harry at the head his group went forward moving from a defensive position to attacking the incoming Russian troops never moving far beyond the entrance to Hogwarts, to properly defend against the incoming men.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts, Scotland

It had been a mere hour since the Potter brat had given his warning and exchanging spells with some of the men once trained by Grindelwald, Marvolo was beginning to consider reconsidering his stance on the boy, he seemed to be right about several different things. Looking around he quickly spotted the old fool, dueling with Grindelwald himself, and from all appearances he could see the old fool was losing badly, looking back he could see that the ranks of students that was taking or had joined Potters upper year study group, were standing their ground for now, but would not and could not do so forever. Turning to once more face the place where Dumbledore and Grindelwald fought, he quickly dispensed the three wizards that stood in his way before quickly throwing up a shield and pushing Dumbledore behind it.

"Ahh, I had wondered if I would be seeing you young Lord Le-Fay, such a pity it is really." Grindelwald taunted before showering the two men in spells. "Leave the battle now, I have no need to face you yet, all I want here is Dumbledore, Dumbledore and his little prodigy. Though even I've heard that he's not yours so much anymore Albus."

"A misunderstanding, Harry will look to me again for guidance, but you, you will be returning to Nurmengard. Why did you come Gellert, you cannot win and there are too many, your forces will be defeated today?" Dumbledore answered with a barrage of magic as Marvolo's spells joined his, forcing Grindelwald to take a step back.

"Pitiful really the greatest dark lord of a century and the only man he feared, and the two of you together can't duel half as well as Charlus Potter did. Come Marvolo you must have learned by now some of the family and house magics that come with being an ancestral house." Grindelwald answered dodging the spells they sent his way and returning them with his own again.

"Very well then here" Marvolo snapped shooting off half a dozen Le-Fay family spells that Grindelwald easily batted away.

"Pitiful really but Le-Fay was the youngest of the Albion Ancestral houses, then again it's not the house it's you, is it not?" He replied.

Shooting off half a dozen unforgivable off in answer Marvolo shouted in answer "I have perfect control of the family magics."

"Settle Marvolo he's trying to rile you up." Dumbledore quickly soothed.

"Stay out of this", both Grindelwald and Marvolo answered before Grindelwald continued "Besides I never said you weren't in control of the family magics."

As even around them the rest of the fighting began to slow, as they focused on the fighting between the two iconic men.

"Perhaps if you ask him the Potter brat could teach you a thing or two about wielding the family magics, they do know a thing or two about them, after all they are a great mystery to the ancestral council." Grindelwald comments back a smirk running across his features as he riled Marvolo up some more. "Oh, the vaunted title of ancestral is finally yours, and all the power that comes with it, yet you the head can't even use the family magic enough to silence one man and his army, and you expect to be King? How much damage truly did blood rights do to you, that this is all the power an ancestral head can muster, it's no wonder your forces are struggling under the power of a boy. But then considering the house he hails from, that is no surprise."

Beyond words at this point Marvolo was only answering with spell fire at this point as most of the battle had stopped around them watching the impressive display of magic. Now he finally answered, "I will be King, and all of Albion will bow before me, that brat of a boy most of all."

"Really, but you can't even hold me back, when the head of a mere Most Ancient and Most Noble house was able to. The rumors of house Potter are more than true Le-Fay, and when that boy finally gets done playing with you, his house will level yours, ancestral or not. That is if I haven't claimed his house before that, that is." Grindelwald taunted before sending spark into the sky, an obvious signal as it sent even more troops onto the battlefield, as the battle once more commenced.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry taking a breath looked carefully around the field as he stood having dealt with three more soldiers. An hour ago, the second half of Grindelwald's forces had entered the fray after Marvolo and Dumbledore's argument with Grindelwald had distracted most of the combatants.

This sudden reintroduction of battle to the field had been the key that Grindelwald needed, it had broken the ranks of that he and his classmates had created to defend the castle. Looking around as he ducked, weaved, dodged and returned spell fire Harry was beginning to lose hope, even Marvolo's marked were being pushed back. With every minute that passed the defenders were being pushed back towards the castle, without the wards Harry could see little chance of victory. Harry looked to his right and immediately broke into a run seeing Neville pinned by two older lieutenants of Grindelwald's army that had fought in the Grindelwald war. Pushing Neville out of the way, he barely missed being hit by the spell that had been sent at Neville himself.

Harry and Neville stood back to back as they stood in defense of each other, preparing for to attack. Focusing on their opponent Harry and Neville broke into action at the same time attacking a lieutenant each. Harry focused on the spell string he was casting ignoring the rising house magic levels that surrounding the two. Bone breaker, banisher, ice towards the right leg, fire towards the left, cutting curse aimed at the torso. The fight was interrupted by several of Marvolo's inner circle stepping forward to take the attention of the lieutenants, pushing Neville, and Harry from the fight, with sneers to join the other students. Harry and Neville allowed it seeing the students in trouble, they were both startled from their treck back to the student ranks, by the two giants that had marked the arrival of Grindelwald's forces moving from the edge of the forest where they had stood sentry, towards the school. Sparing a glance at each other Harry and Neville both sprang into action pulling their swords out and heading straight for the behemoth giants.

A few simple spells had them at the feet of the giants, but after that that the real trouble began. Giants were ridiculously spell resistant, so every spell Neville and Harry sent at them either bounced off or did very little damage. For their spells to have any real affect they had to put far too much power into the spell. It was only by casting spells on themselves that Harry was finally able to get up far enough on the giant's body to use his sword to properly kill the giant. Neville seeing it work for Harry attempted the same thing with the other giant and succeeded. It was a single sharp cry from the direction of the school that caught Harry and Neville's attention next.

At the edge of the school where the students had been left, the defense group had finally been overrun by the more experienced soldiers, who were using a younger female student to force the others to lay down their weapons and surrender. Harry and Neville watched as a separate group led by Viktor snuck up behind the soldiers and quickly executed several of those soldiers, causing them to break rank and release the girl they had been using as hostage.

Harry watching Neville run to aid Viktor and the student, began to search the battlefield attempting to locate Grindelwald, it was time to end this. Finding him, Harry weaved through the other combatants. Cutting down soldiers and deflecting spells as needed to get to where Grindelwald was facing off with both Marvolo and Dumbledore. As he got closer to the fight, he began to see very clearly that Marvolo, and Dumbledore where losing the battle. Arriving at the battle he had barely enough time to tackle Marvolo, taking a spell that neither Marvolo nor he could properly defend against. Rising Harry reached up to dislodge the two inch in diameter icicle that had lodged itself a few inches into his shoulder, from the spell that he had taken for Marvolo. "This has gone on for long enough, Grindelwald, surrender now and I won't execute you as my house's magic is screaming at me to do. Surrender and I'll let you live out the rest of your life in a comfy prison."

Grindelwald laughed. "Oh, you believe yourself to be in a position to challenge me boy. I'm not Lord Le-Fay over here or Dumbledore boy, you'll have to do better than that, your house has bound your power to greatly to be a challenge to me any longer.

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied, eyes darkening with suspicion.

"Did you really think Haldris Potter, that I was idle while imprisoned in Nurmengard. I didn't walk away from Henry Potters corpse without a few key details as to the past of the house of Potter. My forces have been silently active since the end of the war, searching in the shadows for the last few things I need, both to complete my goals and to overpower your house. Did you believe that after the secrets I learned that I would leave your house alone? The house that of the mere status of Noble, was strong enough to not only garner the attention of two high ancestral houses, but to forge alliances with them, to then turn around and forge an alliance with the house of Evanstar that stood till the line entered dormancy. If house Potter hadn't bound its true Power away generations ago, how long would I truly have lasted against Charlus, how would Marvolo had truly faired against your father?

Harry schooled his features, before answering. "If you know that then you know that you can't win this battle call your troops off and surrender."

"Clever Haldris, very Clever, but I know all to well just how far the house of Potter is willing to go, to hide its true power, about as far as it is willing to go to hide it's mistake. I'll make you a deal Lord Potter, give me Albion. Give me Albion, and this all ends, my searching, the blood feud, all of it. Just let go, Haldris, let your house finally have peace, let Albion have peace, I'll give you Britian, a kingdom all your own, I'll let you take care of Lord Le-Fay, your friends will be safe, just give me Albion. "

"No", Harry answered. "I'm not just going to give you Albion."

"Really, what's more important Lord Potter, your houses secrets, it's pride, or Albion? I can give it peace, or would you really prefer the war that will come when I finally get my way. Kneel and give me Albion, Potter, or I will see you and all of yours crumble beneath my army."

Harry looked beyond them, he looked beyond Grindelwald, to Dumbledore and Marvolo, fighting side by side against about a dozen of Grindelwald's marked. He looked to where the rest of Grindelwald's marked, faced against Tom's, he looked to Neville and Viktor, standing proudly with the students who were slowly being forced back. Grindelwald was right, house Potter had stood down, it had let a ministry bind their hands, it had let those with no right to challenge them, command them in what they could and couldn't do. He had allowed his guardians to govern him rather than guide him, and now, now Albion would pay the price.

In that instant, Harry felt it, he understood, and the house magics within Harry began to settle for the first time since the battle had begun. He now understood the words the end of the queen's letter. With his decision made Harry opened his eyes and channeling the Power of House Potter looked Grindelwald in the eyes. "You are more like Dumbledore and Marvolo than you think Grindelwald. You have made assumptions based on what you think you know. Yes, Dumbledore and Marvolo, may know less than you about my house, but even you do not understand the full magnitude of the secrets house Potter or I keep. You assumed, that I was inexperienced due to my youth, that I would be easily tricked. The fact of the matter is, that Albion would suffer regardless. You would never offer house Potter its freedom, you fear us to much. You assumed that the only options I had was between my house's "pride" and Albion. You assumed that house Potter doesn't use its true power out of pride, the truth of the matter is that we understand the cost of our magic. My answer to you is neither, its not a matter of pride, it's a matter of responsibility, it's the matter of honoring the responsibility entrusted to us. You're right, we did collar ourselves, we bound ourselves to the ministries, no longer." With that Harry pulled his magic forward and opened a portal directly to Dragonsmoor. The moment the portal opened troops began to spill from hit. With the call for reinforcements Grindelwald called for a retreat.

Harry understood more than he let on, in that instant, as the magic of house Potter began to swirl around him, he with his men following him pursued. In that instant Harry understood the consequences that would come, both for him and for others. As Harry swayed heavily on his feet as the blood loss from the open wound on his shoulder and the many other cuts, and bruises on his body began to catch up to him, he couldn't help but marvel how that mixed with the magical exhaustion that the spell caused was proving to be a dangerous mixture, when also combined with the fluctuating magic he could feel around him. It proved to be to much as Harry lost consciousness.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

As Harry was carried into the hall, the peels of laughter and joy, that had come from students celebrating their victory tapered off. Artemis, and Neville, quickly found their way to Harry's side worry evident in their faces. "Viktor, floo St. Mungo's fetch the Potter family healer, Ted Tonks if you will." Neville asked before Lord Le-Fay pulled Neville from where he had knelt at Harry's side. Shaking Neville by the collar he roared.

"What was he talking about?" Marvolo snarled into Neville's face.

"What was who talking about?" Neville asked, as Marvolo only picked him up high off the ground, beginning to cut off his air supply, as his collar cut into his throat.

"Grindelwald said that if Harry used the full magics of house Potter against him, he wouldn't be alive, what was he talking about?" Marvolo questioned.

Artemis cut in answering, "Grindelwald spoke of house secrets that not even house Longbottom knows. The fact of the matter is that house Potter, like Le-Fay, like Black, like Malfoy, and so many other houses, has magic that if used against Grindelwald would end this war.

"And what is so special about House Potter's magics that even as I used house magic, he refrained from using it?" Marvolo questioned setting Neville back onto the floor.

"Technically Harry did, he used family magics even stronger than that which you used, in opening the portal. But the magic that Grindelwald, alluded to you did not use. Magic like what Grindelwald alluded to, is not used without consequences. No house may use the true power of their house against another person or house without consequences." Artemis answered.

"That very well does not explain why this fight had to occur at all. If Lord Potter is Head of the Army and receives information from all of the intelligence networks, how did this attack happen without Lord Potters knowledge? A new voice drawled as the minister and his entourage entered. "Well, has your lord grown so lack that…"

"You go to far minister." Sirius barked.

Neville answered. "Maybe Harry would have been able to more adequately defend the school if people in this building had taken his words as truth. Maybe if McGonagall hadn't closed Dumbledore's office from students he could have informed the headmaster of the incoming attack immediately, perhaps if people hadn't shaken his words off as the lies of a delusional liar that your ministry keeps painting him as, maybe if people had consulted with him before taking down the wards and leaving us utterly defenseless and at the mercy of any enemy that wished to attack. Perhaps you should be looking at yourself minister, if you had allowed the troops at the ministry, as is lord Potters right, then they would have been on hand and able to respond much faster." Neville answered, as Madame Pomfrey and Ted Tonks made their way over.

Ted Tonks waved Pomphrey away as he began to scan Harry before moving Harry's clothes out of the way showing his shoulder. He then took a moment to see to read the results of his other scans. "Here this should heal that." Madame Pomphrey said attempting to give Harry a potion before being stopped by Ted. "What is the matter with you Tonk's he needs this, or he'll bleed out."

"You are not authorized to give my patient anything for that matter you are on the list that expressly states you are not to see to him." Ted answers.

"Oh, come off it, Ted, I've treated plenty of patients with wounds like this tonight."

Ted interrupted her before she could continue. "Most of them were not Family heads currently trying to keep a tight hold of their houses magics. You give him that and his houses magics will see it as a threat and all of us will be dead before we could even cast protego." Taking a chance, he looked at Harry who was beginning to sweat.

"Does Hogwarts have any wards standing at the moment?" at the answers of "no" his face turned grave. "Sirius do you know what going on?"

"No unfortunately I don't, what's happening?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have time to explain, Marcus, you have access to the wards at Potter manor, right?" Ted asked.

"Yes," Marcus answered tears in his eyes.

"Be strong he's not dead yet, I need you to guide the apparition to Potter Manor, he's going to fully go unconscious in a moment and lose control of the house magics, he is currently holding back. If he does that here, it'll level the castle." Ted said grimly.


	21. POAM : Ch 21 -

AN: Sorry for the wait, this whole COVID mess has made my life more than a little hectic. Here is your update. Chapter 21 – Secrets of House Potter ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Hogwarts infirmary, Hogwarts, Scotland

Sirius looked forlornly at the bed in the Potetr castle infirmary where Harry laid. Without Harry being conscious they couldn't move him from the manor. It made Sirius feel frustrated. Harry had faced Grindelwald alone, he had summoned the troops from dragons moor to him in a powerful way, but he had nearly killed himself doing it. It made Sirius angry as a father he only wanted his son protected, but due to Harry's upbringing, he was used to having to keep things to himself and only being able to rely on himself. Because of this he rarely shared his full plans with anyone else. Sirius was determined that when Harry woke, he and Harry would be having a long discussion about keeping him safe from harm. And how his safety was as important as others after all he was the last of the main line of Potters.

Harry turned as Hermione entered the room, after the actions the ministry had taken after Harry had been removed from Hogwarts, Sirius had relocated all those under Harry's power to the manor.

"Any progress?" Hermione asked. At Sirius's head shake she continued. "Why does he do this, every year when he gets hurt, he always tries to hide it, why?" She was almost crying.

"I don't know Hermione I don't know." Sirius answered her. "Did you come just to see Harry or?" he trailed off as her face went from tears to fury before going back to tears.

"I just don't get it. Harry sacrificed so much to protect their children and they are still attacking him. With them not able to actually attack him, they are attacking those under his protection. I had no idea about the bearer law but trying to bind Arsenio, Artemis, and the others, to men that they aren't choosing and trying to bind Harry to someone as well. It's insane, Sirius." She ranted angrily.

Sirius asked, "I suppose the Minister is downstairs?" She nodded and he got up fetching his over robe from the chair he fallowed Hermione downstairs, neither one noticing that Harry was finally waking up.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry slept soundly the fearsome battle he had fought and the battle to keep his magic from lashing out tiring him out. Now the closect to truly wakening that he had been in some time, he was taking stock of what was going on around him. His magic was altered, it was different now then when he had last touched it before the battle, it confused him. Turning his mind from his magic he focused on the outside world, something told him that it two days had passed since the battle. He new by studying his magic that he had lost the ultimate battle in keeping it in control, he had however kept it from hurting anyone else.

There where however consequences of his victory. No more was the house of Potter a house of Most Ancient and Most Noble Rank, he had felt Albions magic shift, he had felt them release his house. House Potter was now Ancestral. But he had also received a boon from this, he had proven his ability to control the magic of his houses and as such the magic had fully bonded with him. This bonding usually not seen until a lord had held control over the family magics for years, came easy to him now. With this magic he could feel the wards around him, he felt Sirius and Hermione leave his side. The magic told him the status, health, and magical levels of every member of his house. Reaching through these bonds he quickly found what was causing the agitation n his house's magic, that was finally wakening him.

Children of his house where to be bound to others not of their choosing outside of his consent, or their consent. Harry calmed his raging magic pulling it in. Searching through Albions lands he quickly found said students within the ministry of magic, checking the magical signatures of those around them he smiled, a toothy smile that would have warned people to be wary. Very well if the ministry wished to play games the house Potter would no longer be as cooperative as they had been. Harry was past laying, they had overstepped their mandate, and he was done. The ministry and other houses were about to be reminded why the greater European houses chose not to rile the anger of his house.

With those thoughts racing through his mind and his decision made Harry rose and summoning an elf to fetch him clothes left the grounds with a pop after getting dressed.

In London, Sirius and the others, not having been informed that he had awakened, where scouring over documents and other such things to try to free Artemis, Arsenio, Silver, and Jean Marc, from the Ministers hands. Not having been privy to Harry's earlier plans they had no knowledge of how to protect them.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry walked up to the doors of the Wizengamot guarded by two Auror guards. Harry was flanked by the three guards previously seen by his side of the summer along with several more, enough that the two Aurors with sneers on their faces let them through. Harry merely smirked as he walked in, the bidding for the youngest Jean-Marc was just beginning. Harry quickly made his way to the visitors' seats and began to watch. In front of them the two ICW visitors watched talking.

"Nikodemus you have to stop this, when that boy wakes up he is going to have the power to destroy them. You know as well as I do that the Le-Fay lord only holds a partial control of the family magics." Selena said.

"There is nothing I can do, my hands are tied. The ICW cannot interfere in the workings of the Ancestral houses, the other houses have to guard against them themselves. As Lord Le-fay supports this, as the lord of an ancestral house he has the right to stay the kings law, in this instance, he would have to answer to the king or the head of the house they belong to for it, but it is in his rights." Nikodemus answered.

"This is going to end badly Nikodemus…" they continued to talk but Harry focused on the proceedings down on the floor.

"Come Lord Le-Fay you know that this is not legal according to Albion laws, even attempting to do this…" Sirius was saying.

"Is fully within my rights, perhaps if Lord Potter properly understood the position, he held he would not have challenged me. This will serve as a proper reminder of his place in our world."

Jean Marc having felt and seen Harry enter the room asked. "And what is his place, Lord Le-Fay."

"His place is the same as all those beneath me, groveling in obedience and not challenging those better than they."

"Your words betray the exact reason why you do not have full claim over the magics of your house, which means you have no right to stay the king's law. Enough do not speak until I am done. The only way you would have the power to stay the king's law is if you have the full house magic of house Le-Fay, you as evidenced by the battle a few days ago do not. Furthermore, if you did, the seals around the Le-Fay seat would have lit up signaling your presence." Harry said rising from his place and joining the lords on the main floor.

"A filthy half-blood like you has no rights to…" The man in the back that had spoken, stopped, as the temperature in the room dropped.

"I would be very careful about what you say next Lord Rimier, the wards of Albion are very close to activating, and it seems that they are taking a very large exception to your words." The other lords in the room very visibly flinched. Harry new that the last time the wards had been close to activating had been more than a century ago, when Albion had almost come to civil war. "Allow me to remind this body of a few key truths that they seem to have forgotten. By the law of Albion, at the time of the last king's death, the ICW was established. The ICW was placed to be a binding international stage wherein Albion could still interact with the other nations of Avalon without fear of attack as they stood without a king. The Wizengamot, house of Lords within each of Albion's country states was formed, to oversee the enacting of the kings law, and to pass laws to aid in keeping that country state safe through the passage of time. This body has seemingly forgotten that all laws passed by this body must stand in accordance with the greater laws of Albion. Until now the house of Potter and the house of Black, have foolishly allowed this, once but no more. You minister Fudge have until the end of the yule holidays to get your house in order, if you fail to do so, I will be placing the country state of Britain under full Marshal law of house Potter, until after the current crises with Grindelwald has been dealt with, and I have the time to sort through the mess you have all created."

"Back to the matter at hand, the laws of Albion, clearly state that no bearer is to be bonded to another without their own permission being given or the permission of their head of house, neither I nor Sirius Black have given such permission. You, Lord Le-Fay, have no right to attempt to place a claim on the children of my houses. Your claim on house Black does not pertain to them as it is only through relations with house Potter that you could claim them. By Albion law, in attempting to force a child of my house into a bonding not sanctioned by myself or by the one in question, you are attempting to commit a form of line theft that would lead me with no choice but to bring the full power of the house of Potter on your heads. One would think, Lord Le-Fay, that as you are so keen to becoming king, that you would be more worried about the current threat to Albion and your possible future rule." Harry answered him.

"I fail to see him as a threat, he will fall in line like the rest when I rise to Kingship, you I can see will not, this will be a right and proper lesson for you of what will happen should your line continue to subvert mine." Marvolo answered.

Harry looked at Marvolo, looking into his eyes he could see the seriousness in his eyes. Harry broke down, his laughter being heard throughout the room before he finally spoke. "You know I actually thought you had heard a word Grindelwald said during your duel with him, obviously I was mistaken. Do you even know what Grindelwald's true goals were or shall I say it are? Or how he intended to accomplish his true goals?" Harry asked.

Hearing the muttered words of ruling Albion and finding the artifacts of the Ancestral houses, he closed his eyes. "Yes, he wishes to become king, but how, did any of you think about how he was going to do that?" Silence filled the room.

"To answer the question there are two ways to conquer Albion. You can conquer Albion one state or in common terms Ministry at a time, claiming a conquerors throne, and in the end face the wards of Albion, and have to battle your way through the wards of Camelot itself. Or you can take the far simpler option and locate and find each of the strongholds of House Pendragon, at which point conquering them all will have the wards merely switch masters, rather than fading."

Nicodemus, stepped forward interrupting the proceedings before they could fall farther into chaos and discord. "Returning to the true matter at hand, you may be head of house Le-Fay, but the house magics have not accepted you, nor have they bonded to yours, Marvolo. Furthermore, Minister if you continue in the path you have chosen, I have no doubt you will be silenced by the wards. Your greed has shown your true face and will be your undoing, it is very obvious to me and to several others that instead of thanking the one who saved us from Grindelwald already once in the past few days, you have chosen only to belittle and subjugate, you are nearing a point of being forced to face a vote of no confidence I suggest you remember that."

With that the room broke up, with a glare the Minister and his advisors released the four bearers back into Harry's care. The glares from them all promised retribution, but Harry put that behind them for today, today was a victory, tomorrow he would deal with the fall-out. Harry went with Sirius, and Neville, back to Hogwarts.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

After a quick lunch in the Great Hall, where Harry found that despite it being Tuesday, due to all the mess that had been going on classes would not resume until Wednesday and that all the students had independent work to do, that was due the next day, besides those like Harry that had been in the hospital wing. Harry's group of friends along with several other, such as the Slytherin group they had been working with gathered in the spare classroom they had claimed as their own.

"So, Harry what's the story, the rest of it, you started explaining something before whoever that was interrupted and shut you down. What's the story, and how does it tie into why Grindelwald went after the Potters?" Sirius asked. The other students looked at him. "Were any of you either listening to the Wizengamot meeting or have a clue about what was said. At the shake of their heads Sirius, and Neville recap what all had been said.

"I second Sirius's question but can I ask another?" at Harry's raised eyebrow Theodore Nott continues. "Are you sure it's wise to keep challenging him like this Harry?" Harry looks at Theo and the other students around him, if someone had told him last year, he would willingly associate, and furthermore understand the likes of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Knott, and Daphne Greengrass among others he would have called them insane, but it was true.

"Do you all remember what I said when I gave Lord Le-Fay the first test of the heirships?" Harry asked.

"Which part exactly?" Daphne asked, a calculating look in her eyes.

"The house of Potter holds several key positions in the royal court. Among these positions was our most public position of Chief Commander of his armies. This position is entailed to the house and would actually be impossible for Marvolo to give to another for more reasons than stated that day. House Potter was offered the position of Chief Commander in return for their continued fealty. This title has given my house several liberties, the chief of which is that house Potter is not bound in the same manner as the other houses to the throne, for that matter neither is house Longbottom." Harry answered.

"What, explain." Theodore turned, Harry having his full undivided attention.

"Our houses weren't bound as tightly for a reason Theo." Neville interjected.

"That does not explain why, if your houses were not as bound, why one of your houses did not claim the throne?" Theo asked scorn entering his voice.

"The same reason your house wouldn't have Theo." Malfoy answers, leaving Harry and Neville to watch him with critical eyes. "The Alamora house of Albion is counted among the Most Ancient and Most Noble, they are three generations, and a couple billion galleons from being Utmost Ancient and Utmost Noble. Technically the title belongs to house Malfoy. The niece of the last head married the then head of house Malfoy, when the heads children all died before marrying or having children the title went to my house because of that marriage. The only issue was in actually claiming the house and the title."

"A house can only hold multiple titles in that manner for so many generations before the title goes into dormancy." Daphne said. "The older the house, the less time they can be held, and the stronger the house is politically, said time only grows shorter. For a house so close to being Utmost it would have been what eight generations?"

"Close, five generations, considering the political power they held at the time. Five generations that did not count toward the title advancement, but besides that five generations wherein house Malfoy almost lost their own title, with the entire mess with the Weasley clan happening at the same time. On top of that in the three generations before the house went into dormancy, the house of Malfoy had no spare heirs survive to maturity, that did not take up the mantle of Lord Malfoy themselves. Because of the dire straits the house fell into, the Alomora house fell into dormancy after only three generations." Draco continued.

"Indeed, with a house old and strong politically as house Pendragon. The rules would be even harsher, the only way for a child of either house Potter or house Longbottom to truly take the throne without inheriting it directly through the main line, is through a second son, which house Potter has not had in centuries. The only other option would be…" Harry started.

"to allow the House of Potter to be absorbed into the Pendragon line. A price that few houses would be willing to pay." Theo answered. "I do understand. But what does this have to do with…"

"The reason I feel free to challenge Lord Le-Fay?" Harry answered.

"It has to be something to do with you becoming Utmost right?" Daphne comments, the Slytherin wanting to understand too much to hide her desire.

"No, actually it doesn't." Harry answers as the mirror in his pocket goes off. It vibrates twice and stops. "Dobby," Harry calls the little elf that quickly arrives. "Thank you for coming Dobby can you grab the goblin box sitting next to my bed in the dorms." Dobby enthusiastically answers as he quickly fetches the box. Once getting he quickly opens it and reading through the papers, signs a few putting them back in the box and keeping the others.

"What is it?" Sirius asks.

"My full repercussions for the ministry, have hit the ICW courts our trial date has been set for just after the New Year. The real news is that the Potter family accounts, as of yesterday morning, after totaling up the past two weeks earnings from the casino, and the other recently opened entertainment areas, and then splitting them between Draco and I, is now at just over $600,000,000 galleons." Harry says in answer. The room takes a second to take that in before Hermione dives for her Magical culture book, checking up the amount needed to ascend to Utmost.

"Yes, Hermione that means that Harry is now the head of an Utmost house," turning to Harry, Draco asks. "So, when will it hit the papers?"

"The Utmost probably before too long, it's just a matter of Rita or one of the others checking on the family statuses with the ministry. I think however at the moment that the Minister will be trying to repress that announcement as long as possible. The Ministry being sued by a Most Ancient and Most Noble house is bad enough, but for the Ministry to be sued by a Most Ancient and Utmost Noble house would make the vote of no confidence happen before the trial even happens." Harry answers. "Besides after the trial it won't really matter. Because they aren't being sued by a Most Ancient and Utmost Noble house."

The others in the room looked confused and Harry took a long breath. "Long ago, and I do mean long ago, when Rome was still young, and its empire not yet formed. In the house of a high-ranking politician of the senate, a young man was born. His name was Cadmus Potter, and he was the first of the line to be born with magic. Cadmus grew in both age and power, and eventually as all men of Rome did, joined the military. While in the Military he was made the apprentice of Caldrick Marius, the father of Roman Battle Magic, Cadmus learned all he could from Caldrick. He became the first magical head of the Potter house, and almost three centuries later the Potter family was known in Rome for being extremely good with Battle Magics, both Roman and of other nations." Harry takes a breath and Neville asked confused.

"But Harry the Potter family magic is defense not offensive magics." Harry only nods.

"Let me finish, you know in muggle primary you study things like history, and I had always been fascinated with Rome. I never knew that Rome almost fell before it truly grew to shine."

Blaise took in a sharp breath, at the looks he got from the other students he answered the unasked question. "My family is from Italy, Rome to be exact. It's well known that when Rome fell most of the textbooks and journals and such on Roman magics was burned with the city. This caused most of Rome's magic to be classified as a dead magic branch, most assume that it is because of the fire that burned Rome, but that wasn't true, we were losing the access to our magics long before then. The oldest families are known for creating things, wards, spells, rituals, etc., but the strongest families, can create magical creatures, of a sort. The Evanshade house is known for having created the first Basilisk. Someone in Rome created one of these creatures, it was fine at first, they were called the Battle Centurions, and people ran before them, a full knights suit made of Iron, with the full power a single element at its disposal, they were monsters of defense, then the golden centurion was forged, he was made with additional offensive enchantments, he was also given intelligence as he was to lead the rest of the iron centurions into battle for Rome, it didn't work." Blaise answered, before Harry continued.

"The problem and the unexpected result of the Gold Centurion was that it was able to teach the Iron Centurions all the offensive magics it held; the legion then held both the defensive powers of Rome as well as most of its offensive magics as well. The destroyed the Gold centurion and turned on Rome, they almost destroyed the entirety of Rome before the house of Potter made a pact."

"Wait why did the house of Potter… Oh!" Blaise said.

"Yes, the house of Potter had forged the iron Legion and had equipped the Gold Centurion with not just regular Roman Battle Magic but some of the family magics of our line. We had created this monster, we had to destroy it, but we couldn't, our skills did not lie in defense near as much as in offense. We were a family forged for war, though we had defense waging war was our strength and our gift. Calladius Potter the heir at the time, fled Rome. He went west and ended up in Babylon in the house of the Ishtar family. There he learned of the Caverns of Seals, so he sought out the caverns. Returning to Rome he captured an Iron Centurion, and locating the caverns entered and performed the ritual of Sealing. Previously, it had been believed that the ritual could only be done by an ancestral house, because the amount of house magics required to perform and complete the ritual was immense. House Potter of the time didn't have house magics; we had only reached the rank of Elder. It was why the house of Ishtar, refused to aid the house of Potter, in finding the caverns or dealing with the problem, they didn't see it as a threat after all this was merely a creation of a still at the time young house."

Harry took a deep breath and a drink of water before continuing. "The ritual of sealing is unlike most; it starts like others with a circle but from there it differs. In the circle you then place a representation of that you wish to bind, in this case the captured Iron Centurion. From there it calls forth all those that you wish to seal, and places them in an, I guess alternate dimension would be the closest equivalent we have. I mean the ritual is more complicated than that, but those are the big things. To finish the seal requires one more thing, a sacrifice. Now standardly for a ritual, the sacrifice of blood or parts of a magical creature are more than enough. For this ritual it is not, to sacrifice blood, it is estimated it would take dozens of people drained dry to satisfy it. Usually a sacrifice of house magics is made, this is what makes it a usually ancestral house exclusive magic. They are the only houses with enough house magic to be able to withstand the sacrifice and still recover from it. House Potter had none, and so Calladius sacrificed the only thing he could, the family's magical gift of Battle Magics. But Calladius underestimated the amount of magic it would take from our house. Instead of just taking a few of our spells like he believed, the magic sealed away almost all the Battle Magics we had access to and has since hindered the house from developing any more. To combat this, we turned to defensive Magics and that eventually evolved into a secondary family gift, but a Potter can still feel the sacrifice drawing on us whenever we reach for Battle Magics. It's why it is do rare for a Potter to cast Battle magics our spells may still be stronger than the average person's Battle Magics but the additional power it takes to call it forward and sustain it for long periods of time is enormous. The more we cast the closer the sacrifice comes to drawing on our cores itself. Our full casting of the spell caught the attention of both the Ishtar and Peverell houses. They spoke to us and it was later discovered that this jump started our houses ability to call forward house magic. We were in many ways younger than any other family that had ever begun the trek towards ancestral status, but the sacrifice of half our houses power nearly broke us, and within Rome itself we fell from power. Centuries later the heir of house Potter was assigned to the Britain invasion force and eventually the family relocated here. But we have never forgotten the power we once wielded, or the damages done by what we created. The Iron Legion burned over half of Rome by themselves and destroyed half of the standing Roman army. It was a swift reminder of what the effect of our magics might be."

"Your house has seen the effect of reaching too far with magic, some of our parents I think would benefit if our houses did to." Draco replied, as Harry shook his head, he hadn't spoken of the other consequences of that sacrifice. "But why do you feel like this gives you the power to keep challenging Lord Le-Fay? I mean just having stronger house magic doesn't mean that much does it?"

"The answer is actually obvious but you all sort of glanced over it. The sacrifice triggered a growth in the magics belonging to the house. House Malfoy is two centuries younger than the house of Potter and beyond the house of Potter and Black, are the only house with half as much house Magic. House Black would be Utmost Noble, if they had not limited their money making endeavors to the magical world, they are after all almost 500 years older than the house of Potter and have almost as much house magic. House Magic is one of the very concrete requirements to become ancestral. House Malfoy has had House Magics for just about seven hundred years now, House Potter has held theirs for over a thousand years. When we met with house Peverell, they said that magically though not in age, fifty years after the sacrifice was made, that we already had the house magics of some of the Ancient houses then, and it is well documented that the magics of the houses are growing weaker not stronger." Harry answered.

"Just how close is house Potter to Ancestral?" Daphne asked asking the one question Harry did not want to answer.

"I know that house Potter has been on the precipice for a few generations now." Neville answered.

Draco was the insightful one that had put the pieces together. "Oh, that does change things, several things." He said out loud, as dawning looks of understanding passed between both Hermione and Sirius as well.

"I don't get it Malfoy, what is it, what changes things?" Ron asks confused.

It was Daphne who understanding dawning in her eye's answers. "That's what you meant earlier, about the Most Ancient and Utmost Noble House of Potter not suing the Ministry. The House of Potter is suing the Ministry, but they aren't Utmost anymore."

"Technically speaking as the vaults didn't shift until yesterday, the house of Potter will never have the title of Utmost Noble, early Sunday, the house of Potter finished shifting beyond that range of houses."

Needless to say, after vowing secrecy oaths to Harry the students that left where trying to comprehend the changes this made for Magical Britain's political landscape.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

As the students left Sirius focused on Harry again. "There is more pup isn't there."

"Yes, there is," at Sirius's look to continue Harry took another deep breath. "I've chosen to undergo Blood Rites after the Winter Solstice. I realized as I challenged Marvolo, that he's not going to stop. He's focusing on the house of Potter and I need to pull his mind away from past hurts and give him an actual challenge, I may not wish to be king but as it stands I cannot allow Marvolo the chance of even trying to take control of the wards. I feared that in doing blood rites I would be forced into the kingship, but I've realized that if the land truly wants me as king me willingly going through blood rites won't stop that. At this point the only thing me not going through blood rites is doing, is hindering me from properly protecting those that are relying on me to be their defense."

"You are an amazing Protector Harry, and I understand your reasoning, eventually I fear that Marvolo in his capacity of Lord Le-Fay, will push you into a corner you can't get out of without being Ancestral, and the house of Potter as an ancestral house is technically not sworn to Albion. You can get away with it because your generation ascended but it's still not enough of a defense, at least from a Black's point of view." Sirius answered giving Harry a hug. "Now what else is there?"

As Harry relaxed into Sirius's arms, he couldn't help but think on the warmth he felt even from his magic when held by Sirius, it was a lot like when Viktor had hugged him on their last date. It made him smile, relaxing he answered the question. "House Potter didn't just sacrifice our family gift; it bound half our family magics. The house of Potter has finally grown to be strong enough to gain ancestral status, yet as it's grown the half claimed by the seal has grown to. Furthermore, having a seal allows us to know a bit more about them. All the seals are interlocked, if Grindelwald breaks the twelfth seal, all the other seals will eventually come unraveled to. When the ninth seal breaks the rest of house Potters house magics will be released."

"I can see how that will be a problem." Sirius answered before he changed the subject from the heavy political talk. They had been having to a light talk about school, and homework and the traditional teenager problems when eventually Harry fell asleep in Sirius's arms. Sirius carried him up to the bearer's tower escorted by Artemis and put Harry to bed.


	22. POAM : Ch 22 -

Chapter 22 – ~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

For Harry the last few weeks of classes and the last Hogsmeade weekend was surprisingly quiet. He had expected to have to face off against recriminations against his house from the Ministry by now. A recrimination from Lord Le-Fay he did not expect until after he got back from his holidays in Egypt, but Marvolo was a Slytherin and a patient planner. The Minister and his cabinet were not, the glares from Umbridge had not helped his senses either.

But as Midterms passed and the end of term feast passed without incident, he began to calm down and lower his guard. As the students boarded the express Harry could not help but feel a quiet sense of anticipation enter him. This Christmas had been highly anticipated as well as confusing. He had written a reply to their Majesty's Nefertiti Ramses, and Alomar Ramses to inform them that both he and Neville were taking up their offer to celebrate the solstice. Her reply had startled Harry a little.

_Dear Lord Potter, _

_Thank you for replying to my letter, I know that the past few days have been trying. You need not fear your visit here, my son is aware of house Potters new ranking, but I have already informed him as to the House of Potters continued allegiance to Albion. He was most disappointed but made the promise that I requested that he not try to persuade you to Egypt, it would not work and would later cause irreparable damage to a house he will need in the future. _

_I am happy to show you the proper way to celebrate the solstice though I fear you will be engaged elsewhere for this solstice. I wish that I could give you warning as to what could happen over this break, but I find myself in a position where I am forbidden from interference. The decisions that come from it are too important to the convergence point. The pain it will cause you though I find myself wishing I could spare you from. _

_I look forward to your visit and welcome you to the Court of the Nile. May it feed you and bless you, despite the secrets held beneath her shores._

_Sincerely_

_Nefertiti Ramses_

_Her Royal Majesty _

_The Dowager Queen of the Nile._

Harry was confused by the letter but also wary, he had placed his house on notice that something could happen over break, but he couldn't give any more notice than that.

Once embarking on the train just like he had done on the train to Hogwarts back in September, he merged the compartments of the car into one, and his friends quickly joined him.

"So, Draco what are planning to do this break?" Daphne asked as the Slytherins settled in.

"Well, we are hosting the annual Malfoy Winter Solstice Ball at the manor, and I have a few trips to Diagon Alley planned as well as a possible trip to Rome planned, but nothing to specific. What about you Daphne?" Draco answered.

"Well my family and I are going to Greece for the majority of the holiday, we'll be back for the Malfoy solstice ball of course but other than that, nothing. Father said Britain was to politically tumultuous to make any more extravagant plans." Daphne answered.

"Well unfortunately my mother and I won't be attending the Malfoy Ball this year, I have to deal with my cousins as Rome is having a large solstice celebration this year that grandfather is requiring everyone to attend." Blaise Zabini commented. "What about you Granger?"

"I'm spending this break with the Weasley's. We don't have much planned just family time mostly." Hermione answered.

"Well, that's nice to know what about you Longbottom?" Theodore Knott asked.

"Well, I'm spending my break with Harry, we received an invite to a celebration overseas that we couldn't exactly say no to." Neville answered.

"What did some other royalty invite you to spend Solstice and yule, with them? Seriously saying no to a Malfoy invite will not help you politically Harry." Daphne scolded.

"Well sort of, Neville and I will be the personal guests of the Dowager Queen of the Nile, for the solstice holidays." Harry answered.

"Well that would be excused." Draco said nodding.

"Besides I never received an invite to the Malfoy Ball." Harry continued. Silence fell over the car as people understood the enormity of the snub Lord and Lady Malfoy had given to the house of Potter. "Your parents are not endearing themselves to me Draco."

"No, I suppose not. A pity really all things considered." Draco said as the train car lapsed into silence for a moment. Other topics would rise on the trip, but Draco could not help but turn his mind to other things. Draco had not meant to eavesdrop on Sirius and Harry the other night but learning that Harry was the heir of Evan-shade, made his blood run cold.

The house of Slytherin was practically worshiped in his house to find the heir of the only house that the house of Slytherin feared was the one that his parents and Lord Le-Fay was attacking had honestly scared him. Draco glanced up and looked at Harry who he saw was also looking straight at him. He nodded to him before focusing on his own thoughts. It wasn't long before they arrived at the station. After exiting the station Harry and Neville both left for two days with their families before leaving for Egypt on Monday.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Seeing as it was only Friday, Harry was happy to have the weekend with Marcus, and Tyler, before leaving on Monday. Friday night was reserved for getting the break homework done, but upon waking on Saturday he tickled both Tyler and Marcus awake, letting him chase him down the stairs to the breakfast table. They spent the day laughing and playing, inside and out in the snow, between snowball fights, snowmen, and snow angels, they all enjoyed warm hot chocolate when they finally came in. Sirius laughed and after they had all warmed up, chased them back outside to join in on the fun.

As visitors and allies joined the four for dinner that evening some where rather surprised by the difference between the boy they saw today, and the Lord they had seen in the Wizengamot a scant few weeks before. Reconciling the difference between the two had several lords shaking their heads, while older lords could only draw similarities between him and Charlus, who they remembered spoiling young Alexandria, at such dinners. The following evenings fully formal dinner with many other lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, allied, and not saw the return of the strict and professional man they were coming to know.

The topic of discussion for most seemed to be, when Cornelius would make his last blunder, and have the floor discussing a vote of no confidence. His actions displayed a confidence rarely seen in the man, but his recent meetings with Lord Malfoy, and several other lords said that he was plotting something. Some said he was plotting action against the house of Potter, other said he was merely preparing the ministries defense for the ICW trials now set for the 8th of January. Harry could say at the end of the weekend that he felt closer to both Tyler, Marcus, and to Sirius.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry and Neville both arrived in Memphis Egypt at six o'clock in the evening Egyptian time. After leaving the train station at three, the constant spinning from the portkey for the last two hours and the hour time difference between Egypt and Britain had at first confused the two before it was explained to them.

Harry and Neville were then both escorted to a private dinner with the Dowager Queen and then to a suite of rooms that would be their rooms for the duration of their stay.

Harry woke the next morning and pulling on some traditional Egyptian morning robes slipped out to the upper balcony attached to the bedroom that had been chosen for him. From the balcony he took in the view of both the city and the surrounding countryside. Hearing Neville calling his name he walked back out through the bedroom to their shared living room area.

"Good morning Neville."

"Good morning Harry. It is a fine morning isn't it?"

"I dare say so, the weather outside is stunningly beautiful." Harry answered before a knock on the door caught both their attentions. Opening the door, they were greeted by a servant boy.

"Good morning fine sirs, are you ready to dine for the morning meal, Prince Alomar and several of his guests have gathered on one of the dining Patio's and have invited you both to dine with them if you are interested." The boy said.

Harry and Neville shared a glance before Neville answered, "I believe that would be lovely, any specific attire needed?"

"No, casual morning robes are preferred, but other than that you are both fine as you are."

"Thank you," Harry responds, "will you be escorting us, or will someone be sent up?"

"If you are ready now, I can escort you." The boy answered.

Harry and Neville grabbing a few things quickly followed the boy down and through the palace, until they arrived at the dining patio, a young man older than both Neville and Harry rose at their entrance as the two both slightly bowed to him spotting the Ramses heir ring on his hand as he walked over.

"No, need for such formalities. You are guests here, guests of my grandmothers, you need not bow to me. My father may require such things of you, when you meet him but not I. Forgive me for my impoliteness, I am Crown Prince Alomar, these are my friends, Cayden Aswin, Micah Sorwyn, and Sirencea Nimera. The four of us have been raised together their fathers serve on my father's advisor council."

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Alomar, I am Neville Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Longbottom."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Prince Alomar, I am…" Harry was interrupted before he could finish his introductions by a young lady from another table.

"Oh, it is an honor to meet you Lord Potter, Grandmother has spoken of you so very much. I can't wait until we get to know each other, I have a feeling you will fit in just perfectly here along the Nile, and your skin, it's just perfect for the weather here." She said giggling as she openly tried to flirt with him.

"My apologies, ma'am, I do not believe we have formally introduced." Harry stammered trying to place her.

"Almeria, come here, you are shaming both yourself and your royal father." A woman said entering through the door behind the two boys. "My apologies for Princess Almeria's behavior, I am Celeste Ramses, Queen of the Nile."

"Thank you, Queen Mother, I trust that you will see to Almeria's shameful actions this morning." Alomar said before turning back to Harry and Neville. "My apologies, here please join us, at my table." After both Neville and Harry had been seated, he explained. "There is a one-way, silencing spell of the tables. Once you are seated no-one can overhear your conversation, but as long as you are standing you can hear the conversations of those not seated at a table. I apologize for my sister's rudeness; she is the first daughter of my father's main wife Celeste Ramses. Not to speak bad of her, but she has not raised my siblings of her brood very well. They believe themselves entitled, even after my grandmother said you would not be swayed from Albion, she and her children remained very confident that you would eventually bend and bow to the Nile's will."

"I am sorry to hear that, I came with no intention of changing allegiances, I apologize your majesty if this offends you, but I am needed still in Albion." Harry answered.

"I find no offense in that, I only wish that instead of Albion, perhaps the Nile had gained the allegiances of your house. The loyalty your house shows in the current age is a rarity, and something I and my father both admire. He may have been reluctant to agree to grandmothers promise but understood why it is needed. Your people need you and I can understand the necessity for such a thing." Alomar paused here as his friends made their excuses and left. "As much as I love my friends, we differ in our political views. They were born to wealth and power and see them as a right. They do not understand my insistence that the people to must believe in us and if we do not act in their best interests we will fall."

"I can say that Britain has much of that mentality as well. The Wizengamot has become more a place to embarrass and twist the laws to your advantage than to protect the people." Neville answered, though he was reluctant to do so, even after this short of time, he could see the chemistry between the two. A server brought both Harry and Neville the morning meal as Alomar explained to them much of the current climate in the court.

"I do not mean to scare by explaining all the intricacies of the Nile's court, but I fear if you do not understand you may offend." Alomar cautiously explained.

"It is fine Alomar; I would be more offended if I did not know later and needed to understand a reaction but could not because I did not have the information to understand. Now as we have all finished our meal, if you are not pressured on time Neville and I would both like to explore a bit before the heat of the day, you may join us if you wish?" Harry asked.

"I do wish, are either of you interested in the pyramids I can show you around a few?" Alomar asked his eyes on Harry as he smiled.

"That would be an immense pleasure." Harry answered. With that the three left the patio ready for a day of adventure.

Above the patio where the three had been sitting the Pharaoh sat his mother by his side. "I told you they were compatible, and a binding between the two will give us a tie to Albion as well." Nefertiti told her son.

"It is not just a matter of them being compatible, you know the prophecy as well as I, with the return of one, and the ascension of another, the Peverell house shall return, as the current crown prince Alomar is already promised to the first daughter or bearer Lord Peverell. You know this." The Pharaoh, Xerxes told his mother.

"Except that the next lord Peverell will be a bearer and have stronger ties to Albion than he will to us. I may not be able to say more but I can say this: Grindelwald will wish Charlus Potter had been allowed to give him his death by time that young man is through with him. He will change the political climates of all the empires and lead our people as a whole through the trials that come after the convergence point." Nefertiti answered him.

"Xerxes my love, do not listen to her, her age is finally catching her, that Potter boy will be a fine addition to the court here, and a fine husband for little Ameria, you know this." Celeste said pushing her way into the Pharaohs arms gaining his quick attention. "The boy knows nothing of the Nile court, his power is useless here, it would not take much to bind him to this land Xerxes."

"The path you seek Celeste will see to the death of our empire. The Nile will grow barren and death will rule where fertile ground once stood. You should be wary of that which guides you. Haldris path is protected from the interference of those like us. He has his own path to walk, and if we hinder him Celeste, we will find ourselves the first victims of his true power once he fully realizes what he is." Nefertiti rebutted the queen's words.

"Enough, I have had enough of your bickering for the day be gone from my presence until the celebration on the morrow be gone." Xerxes said, and the guards standing forward were quick to escort the glaring bickering women away.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

In the desert Harry and Neville found themselves captivated by the magics of the old Egyptians. "It is a pity that it is so difficult to cast this magic any longer. The lapse in proper guidance from a pharaoh at the time the Ptolemy line ended, and Rome conquered the non-magical empire left its marks, half the elder magic gone and my family left searching the tombs for the secrets of the past." Alomar said.

"The defensive and offensive wards these runes create are spectacular. I've never even read of something like them existing anywhere." Harry said him eyes never leaving the rune clusters.

"That would be Harry, he has a fascination with runes, he almost took apart the time warp runes that our tutors had with them. They had to threaten to give him detention to get him to quit." Neville says.

"That sounds like a Potter thing rather than just a Harry thing, my Great, Great, Grandfather had a visit from Charlus Potter while he was still Pharaoh, the transcripts of that visit also say just how interested Charlus was in runes. Which is actually rather surprising." Alomar asked as Harry catching the attention of a local curse breaker, had started a debate with him.

"Why is it surprising?" Neville asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, usually those are the skills that go hand in hand with the defense family gift, Runes, and Arithmancy usually are the tools of the masters of Battle Magic. I see by your face I have stumbled onto something, it does not surprise me, I was already aware of the original Potter family gift being that of Battle Magics, no the surprising thing is that even though the gift has shifted the family has retained its ability with runes and arithmancy." Alomar paused as the curse breaker Harry had been talking to ran to another one and they both came back over and began discussing things with Harry.

"Even after the Potter house lost its ability to cast Battle Magic to the degree they had before, they were still sought out for the weapons of war. One of the greatest treasures in the pharaoh's treasury is a sword forged with Mithril and inlaid with runes and gems. The swords abilities are numerous but its main ability to drain the magic of those whose lives it takes and store that magic in the gems, has made it a treasure here. It was forged by a head of the Potter family generations ago, before the family swore to Albion." Alomar said.

"I have heard of the Potter family skill in such things, there pottery not to make fun of them is second to none, and pieces are treasured across Albion, especially those pieces not just made on Potter lands but by those of the house as well. The Longbottom house had several of those, I was furious when I learned my grandmother had broken a full set, because she was angry." Neville answered.

"Well. Let me know what set and we can discuss replacing it, Neville." Harrys said walking away from the curse breakers that had grown from two to six and where now pulling out wands and maps of the pyramid. "Our friends say that they were missing a section of this pyramid but could not find a passageway to it, it seems we just did."

"I cannot say I am surprised; Runes are almost an additional gift for your family, come this place is going to get busy and we will wish to be inside during the heat of midday." Alomar said before leading them back to the palace. From there the three splits up as Alomar had princely duties to take care of and Neville and Harry had duties to attend to as well. The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry and Neville and it was with knowledge of the daylong celebration the next day of Alomar's ascension to Prince that they retired early.

The next morning Harry and Neville both rose and quickly getting dressed in much finer clothes than the day before where quick to join the celebration already going on outside the palace.

"This is incredible, Harry," Neville commented as the passed from vendor to vendor on the streets that the day before had been clear. "Even when Bones or Malfoy, or one of the other houses choose to have an open fair like this it is rare that is of this magnitude and it doesn't just get set up overnight." Neville gushes and Harry are startled by the voice from behind them both.

"That is because Albion stands without a king," A young lady looking very similar to Alomar stands behind them. "Pardon me, I am Serenity Ramses, Alomar is my slightly older brother."

"It is nice to meet you your majesty, I am Neville Longbottom, and this is Haldris Potter. What did you mean that, it is because Albion is without a king?" Neville asks.

"Egypt suffered for a century without a king after Cleopatra was slain by Rome, when a pharaoh finally rose, we found many things easier to do again. The theory is that Gaia the great mother, set up our empires long ago, and that we the magical peoples were created to have people rule over us. Even if you look at the Oceanic, and African Congresses, only specific lines can be nominated to the head position of absolute President, there may be some form of people's representation involved but ultimately it is still somewhat decided beforehand. Even here in Egypt when our father the Emperor chose an heir, many assumed it would be Xander, the oldest of my fathers' sons, his ascension was supported by much of the court yet when the people spoke, they said Alomar. When the priests were asked, they to spoke Alomar's name hearing the will of the people." She took a breath and stopped them to get drinks for a moment before continuing.

"Even once Egypt had a Pharaoh again, it was some time before some of magics returned and some have still not. We are not the mundane who can prosper so well under the power of a republic, or under the power of a democracy, we are people whose greatest triumphs happen under a king, a pharaoh, an emperor. Those families that strictly rule us but also give us so much in return for what we give them. For you who have never known a king's rule, it would be strange…" She was stopped by a gruff voice behind them.

"And you think my dear sister that Alomar can give Egypt, the type of leadership it needs, you think that our dear soft brother can rule Egypt justly. For a priestess, you are a fool. Alomar, will only give Egypt grief and loss, he is not strong enough to rule Egypt, the peoples voice is nothing, it is the voice of the nobility father should have listened to." The man said.

"That may be your opinion Xerxes, but Alomar has proven himself capable, and the decision was our fathers, not ours." Serenity said before continuing. "Now before you continue shall I remind you that the streets have ears, furthermore I am with Grandmothers guests, I would think you would want to make a better impression on them."

"I,"

"Enough Xerxes we have somethings to discuss come with me." Nefertiti said appearing, she grabbed the prince's arm and dragged the elder prince away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Harry said before laughing as Neville too couldn't hold back his laughter. Neville and Harry moved on after that, escorted by Serenity for some time, Harry was focusing on pushing her words out of his head, it couldn't be that bad, could it? The power of the king wasn't that vast was it?

When they split at lunch, Harry and Neville sat and ate with some of the students of the Royal academy of Memphis. They laughed telling stories of their adventures and comparing classes. Harry and Neville were surprised to discover the different classes offered by the Royal Academy not offered at Hogwarts. The hours of the day slipped passed them quickly as they shopped the vendors and joined in the merriment. That evening a ball took much of their attention, with the flattery of the nobility trying to press upon them, all that Egypt had to offer them.

Late into the evening Harry found himself on a balcony watching the festival in the street below, getting a breath of air, when he was approached.

"I do not know whether or not to curse you, honor you, or bind you to my court, young Lord Potter." Harry turned and seeing who spoke went to bow. "Do not kneel." Harry stopped and stood uncertainly before Phariah Xerxes. "Join me young man, your visit has brought strife to my lands. We are the land the Peverell's called home, we recall well the daughters who left our shores to secure the alliance between your house and there's. Whispers abounded in the court even then that we should bind your house to these sands. But Rome held your family's allegiance, and when it fell, a people saw your worth, and your house found in them a place to call their own. Your house has flourished in the North, I will not deny that, but it has suffered to. Look out into the streets the people rejoice they know no fear, despite that a man that brought us almost to the brink of war with Albion is free again. Your visit has been noted by them, but they see your strength, they see the honor of there former queens words."

"I'm not sure I understand," Harry answered.

"Our kings are chosen by the land, the Ramses were chosen by the land, almost two millennia ago, over two millennia before that another house was chosen to rule these lands. The earth knows what its people need, she cares for us and is our mother, she doesn't raise men to be king for no reason. You have battled my daughters words all day, but if the magic of Albion chose you over all those others their must be a reason. I see that reason, it is the reason that from the Hittite, to the Mandarin, to even Japan, your last name is both a curse and an honor, they all desire your houses power to stand at their sides, but curse you when that power is used against them. The power of house Potter is known to them, and they feared most of all, the day that an Albion daughter would bind herself in marriage to a Potter son, knowing that with every instance, it gave the house of Potter one more tie to throne. For some of us, it is unsurprising that a child of your house would be named Albion's next king."

"I don't want it." Harry interjected.

"Nor did I, my father died to young Haldris, I wasn't the one chosen, but for all that my sons argue about it, I was the choice of the land. You may not see it know, but Albion chose you for a reason, you have the power to defend her, and to raise her from the squalor she has fallen into." Xerxes answered him. "You may not understand it yet, but you will in time."

"Understand what yet father?" Alomar asked from behind them as he approached. Harry turned to greet Alomar before the heir ring on his hand shifted with a flash of light freezing most in the room behind them. As Harry reached down to the Black ring he stiffened before screaming in agony as he passed out, captured by the memories of his godfather's ring.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Neville and Alomar paced outside Harry's room it had been four hours now. After he had passed out the party had been quickly declared over. As Harry and Neville where both royal guests the royal medi-wizards were seeing to Harry. They both jumped up as the medi-wizards exited the room. Nefertiti, Serenity and a few of the other royals also rose. "What is the verdict?" Alomar asked.

"Well, beyond the boy suffering from a mild case of exhaustion that has shown signs of being a few weeks old. Lord Potter or as I should say Lord Potter-Black is suffering from a violent death transfer. For those of you who don't know what that is. A violent death transfer is when the heir's ring transfers into the Lords ring due to a violent death of the previous lord or head of house." The medi-wizard answers.

"But then that means that Sirius, Sirius is dead." Neville says.

AN:(I thought about leaving it here but decided not to.)

Neville reached into his pocket and pulling out his mirror quickly called Tonks. After it was answered he said. "I'm sorry I know its late Tonks but…"

"Neville is Harry with you, we've been trying to get ahold of one of you for hours now."

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

AN: Cliffhanger, I know I hate them to, but it only means you must wait for the next chapter. No, I can honestly say I am not sorry. Sorry? Anyways I apologize now that this chapter is a bit short, it just really did not want to be written. Now for all of you throwing a fit that Sirius is dead, wait and hold on a minute. Without giving away any spoilers I will say that this is not the end of Sirius Orion Black. Really, this twist has been waiting in the wings since I wrote like the second chapter. I've built Harry up on the point that he really doesn't want to be king of Albion. And this Harry really does not he is satisfied just protecting his own. So, without giving away any spoilers I changed things up a little. If any one can read between the lines, I have dropped a little bit of foreshadowing around in the previous chapters. So, if you go back and reread a little you may know what happened to Sirius. P.M. if you think you've got the right answer, I'll give you a shout out if you get it right. So long and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	23. POAM: Ch 23 - Betrayal

AN: Sorry it's been a while, my muse has been difficult, to say the least. Jumping through half a dozen new plots, and refusing to let me focus on this fic. Reading through some of your comments however has caused my muse to sit up and take notice of this story again. perhaps it will let me finish it now that I've gotten at least a chapter written on the other ideas, though I have no idea if they will ever actually get published. Here is chapter 23, I'll try to get chapter 24 out before the middle of September but I'm moving into a new apartment as well so it may not be posted until the end of September. As always Read, and Review.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Chapter 23 – Betrayal

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

"What are you talking about, Tonks? Neither Harry's nor I's mirrors have rang since before we left Hogwarts.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning then, as you don't know what happened." Tonks said. "but before I start that expand your mirror and allow me to link in a few other mirrors. It will be easier if we can all explain at once, rather than you receiving pieces from all of us at different times." After Artemis, and the rest of Harry's house had all been linked in and most of the Royals had left, Tonks motioned for Artemis to begin.

"We got home from shopping on Monday around 3:30ish. After dining with Sirius most of us from Hogwarts went to bed, but I had a few things to pass on to Sirius from Harry, from earlier last week. I walked into the study as a House elf popped in and said that there was someone in the floo, saying that Sirius was needed at the ministry. He left very quickly." Artemis said tears in her eyes.

"By all accounts," Alexander continued. "Sirius was promptly arrested for treason upon arrival at the ministry. I objected to this and asked on what basis or evidence that these charges were leveled, only to have an Auror spit in my face and inform me that it was not the business of a foreigner to meddle in the affairs of their betters. I was promptly escorted out of the building, I immediately called Tonks and Apolline to inform them of the developments."

"I attempted to call the two of you as did many others, but no calls went through, I called Griphook and asked him to message you knowing that they have a secondary message system set up with Harry." Tonks continued.

"Harry and I checked it, both before we went out yesterday, and when we rose this morning there was nothing there, in either of our boxes, at least beyond the usual business paperwork." Neville interjected.

"I finally met with Sirius the Tuesday evening after spending most of the night and the day trying to meet with him as is my right as Sirius's lawyer. He told me it was a setup, and that there wouldn't be an out for this one. Malfoy and the minister both had their hands in the matter, mainly to claim the Black estate and money's. This morning the trial took place, as the Minister called an emergency meeting, and Sirius was judged, with a panel of less than half the Wizengamot none of which were of the high court Sirius was declared guilty and sentenced to the dementors kiss set to happen after the Wizengamot reconvenes after the solstice." Tonks answered, "Neville I didn't think of it before but where is Harry?"

"Harry is currently undergoing the ring settlement of a violent claiming. He is currently unconscious and depending on how much of that the ring chooses to show him, he will be for a while, as it is already at the three-day mark, he could be out till morning. He is going to be absolutely furious." Neville answered and all those in the mirror call blanched. "For all the ministry's plans the fact that Sirius Black blood adopted Haldris, making Haldris his heir will be what shoots them in the foot especially when knowing him, he brings this up in front of the ICW at the trial on the 8th of January." No-one had any reply to that observation from Neville.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

For Harry the experience was far more heartbreaking, he watched as Sirius was arrested and then his treatment in the Aurors cells. He saw the gloating of Malfoy, and Fudge. How Delores Umbridge entered the cell and taunted Sirius about the plans she had for Harry. He felt the moment Sirius despaired. Harry watched through Sirius's eyes as he was dragged once more to Azkaban and placed in holding cell and be told that he would have visitors shortly. He watched as Sirius walked to the window and spoke.

"I'm pretty sure that this will count as a violent death, as I intend to fight that dementor to the last. Harry, I understand very well that I'm not supposed to be kissed until after Yule and the Solstice, but I don't think the one's behind this will wait that long, they've been planning for to long. I know you are going to be upset but I have known what they were planning since the planning went forward to trap the first gens. I simply saw you as more important, I'm sorry."

"Harry" Sirius continued, "I love you and the day you showed me your inheritance test my heart broke, I wanted to reassure you that you had a choice. No-one likes being told that they are trapped by destinies plans for them. I knew you would not like it either, but I knew when you showed me that somehow you would be tricked into claiming at least one of those Ancestral houses. When house Potter ascended, I hoped that I was wrong. You were my little boy and you are already drowning in responsibility you didn't need to drown in it more. But fate laughs at those of us who attempt to defy her and then punishes them." Sirius laughs.

"I went to visit the seer for my sixteenth birthday, for the tradition of seeing like so many other houses. I went with your dad, he came out pensive and unsure of himself. I didn't understand why until I entered. She refused to tell me what was bothering him, instead she spoke of seeing the future as being a bad thing and asked if it was the path I wished to take, at my positive answer she looked into the seeing glass and told me my fate. I was to be betrayed by one I trusted most. I would be forced to abandon my only son, and I would see the rise of a king. Those were the three things she told me. I swore then never to be a father. I had defied my parents already and I refused to be bend under the authority of another." Sirius sighs and looks away, before turning back.

"You were a beautiful baby Harry, and I saw no harm in asking your dad for permission to blood adopt, you were already proving that you would be strong. So, I adopted you, made you part black, and I think it was then that I became tied by fate. I accepted it later once I escaped prison, the other two pieces had already happened at least under a king's banner I could better protect you, then you showed me your test. I didn't want you to be king, call it selfishness but your kindness, your smile, the heart of innocence you hold, I didn't want to share, because the realm chose that you were to be the next Pendragon. So, I reassured you when the time came. But sitting here today I can only think of the last thing she told me. She said, "Sirius Orion Black, you will see the rise of a king, you will help forge him, and your greatest joy shall be seeing him crowned." I wish that I could see you crowned Harry, even if it meant you were king then I know your heart wouldn't be breaking." Sirius stopped here as two guards entered the room.

The guards bodily carried a kicking and screaming Sirius to the chambers were the kiss was given and from there Harry became a spectator, as Sirius fought the dementor, but eventually succumbed to the kiss, as Umbridge, Fudge, and Malfoy watched laughing. Harry's fury burned. His fury burned bright enough that his guardians woke and entered his mindscape looking for the cause of his agony. Finding it they whispered words of encouragement in his ear. They reassured him that he could claim revenge for this death. That these deaths would be justified, and that Harry heard as his anger faded to a simmer, controlled by the cords of revenge. As he settled his guardians stepped back as first James, and then Ignatius, faded into the mist leaving Michalis to settle the bearers burning rage.

"Can you hear me Harry?" he asked.

Harry opening his eyes, nodded. Not trusting himself to speak. "I understand your anger, sit allow me to tell you a story. I was born just after the death of the last king. It was a time of political strife and turmoil, but the house of Potter persevered. When I was married into the house of Malfoy it was a cause of much joy and celebration. I honored him as he honored me, and my other two bonded were more than happy for him to be head of our family. I was married at the age of 15 and carried almost 8 children in the next twenty or so years. I saw three of my children bonded themselves before tragedy struck our family."

Harry turned now and truly looked at Michalis, wanting to see his face as well as his words Harry's anger partially fading, causing Michalis to pause his story and allow him to settle. "You have to understand Harry, that the politics of that time where still very cutthroat. Some like the house of Potter that I had been born into where hardly touched by the change in politics at the time. But the house of Malfoy had been on the outer fringes of those houses protected by the king for a long time. As the king's head diplomat they worked closely with the king but they were not trusted by others at court. Many saw house Malfoy as a weak link that aided in the death of the king. In the cutthroat political world of that time it was a difficult position and those who saw their station as above what it was chose to exploit a perceived weakness."

"What weakness?" Harry asked.

"Silas Malfoy was my husband, and his father Oberon, were strong, at the time. Silas was called away alongside my two other mates for a peace conference to help maintain Albion's borders against the Japanese Empire. I in this time sat the Wizengamot seat as Oberon was gaining in age, and on that specific day the Wizengamot had gone long. I had left the three youngest of our children ages three, eight, and eleven at home with the elves, and with Oberon. I returned to the manor to find all four of them had been killed along with the staff and elves in our service. Our enemies seeing a weakness in our defense, had attacked the house and killed all those inside. My bonded were not to return for another two weeks and they did not. In the following two weeks I buried my children and had discovered who had attacked the house. Upon my lovers returned they could only stand by and watch as in my blinding fury I absolutely destroyed those that had touched my children. It served as a reminder in Britain the folly of touching a bearers favored. You see when I asked I told them that it hadn't just been for touching my children, they had slain Oberon as well, a man I had come to see as a father."

"People tried to judge me after that but found themselves unable to. I had made the point I wanted to make, until after my death the house of Malfoy remained unchallenged by all but the house of Potter. My children to would have little trouble in the political arena. It seems my great however many greats grandson has forgotten that the power, house Malfoy so readily uses derives technically from a Potter but more importantly comes from the actions of a bearer and he has done exactly what, those who struck at house Malfoy did in a manner. Sirius though many did not realize it was a guiding light to you, he aided you in reeling in your bearer fury, with his absence Britannia will feel it." With that Michalis nodded hugging Harry the dream broke, and Harry woke with tears on his cheeks and fury in his eyes once more in his room in Egypt.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Michalis woke in her picture frame, in the hall of ancestors at Malfoy Manor. Fury raged inside her as she felt Silas's arms tighten around her. She could see the other pictures turn towards her, many a Malfoy had come to their picture in aid, and for advice, to see the fury in her eyes was surprising. They knew Michalis as a quiet man, soft spoken and calmly collected, the Michalis they saw know was not that man.

"My love what has happened?" Silas asked from the behind her.

"That boy has all but signed the death warrant for the house, a death warrant I tell you." Her words echoed in the hall, as the footsteps of several youngsters did as well.

"Enough Michalis, you know as much about the outside world as any of us, death warrant pssh, poppycock I tell you, and you should know better than yelling when we have not only the young heir here, but his friends as well." A Picture said from down the hall. Draco though was unfazed and walked down to stand before Michalis's picture. The other Slytherins also gathered around him.

"I've never come this far down the Malfoy hall of ancestors before, who are they?" Theodore Knott asked.

"Silas and Michalis Malfoy, Michalis was a bearer that found Silas favorable, I don't know much about them beyond that. Father always told me it wasn't history I needed to focus on, and that if I was truly interested, I could look through the family Grimoires after I became Lord Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Your father is more of a fool than I thought, summon an elf young man, I will have words with your elders." Michalis answered.

Looking to his friends and not wanting to disobey Draco summoned and elf that was then sent to inform his father and grandfather that they were needed. The two men were quick to arrive along with a few others that Lucius and Abraxas had been in a meeting with.

"Draco, what is it that we were summoned for so briskly, you aren't hurt, I see no other reasons, if this is a prank…" Lucius was stopped by his father's voice.

"Consort Malfoy, a fine day to you and the days greetings, what has awakened your ire?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. "The last time I remember you being so angry you gave my grandfather such a tongue lashing that he voted conservatively for the rest of his days." He said continuing and cluing in a few others.

"Your idiotic bumbling son has signed the death warrant of this house, by challenging house Potter." Michalis answered.

Laughter sounded from the adults. "What I have done my dear consort is show the young Potter brat his place." Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. The lone figure of Mikhail Zabini stood in the background his eyes curious at first before going wide. Lord Le-Fay to looked critically at the painting before questioning.

"You are not the regular shadow of a persons true self, hidden away in a painting you are the true Consort Malfoy, of your time." Marvolo observe the question hung unanswered in the air silencing all the adults as the students remained carefully silent.

"I wondered when someone would finally pick up the fact that I was not a mere painted shade. When I woke, I expected the attention of the lord of the house, I received none, but it has been months and your continued foolishness in dealing with young Potter has assured my silence will last no longer."

"What would a Malfoy have to do with house Potter, you have been enemies for decades." Marvolo asked, not quite understanding the silent fear he saw in the eyes of Abraxas Malfoy, and Mikhail Zabini.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself Lord Slytherin." Michalis answered only to be interrupted before he could continue.

"I am Lord Le-Fay…"

Michalis interrupted Marvolo before he could continue. "You are nothing of the sort, a ring does not make you the head of an ancestral house, merely passing unscathed through blood-rights does not make you the head of an ancestral house. I lived in a time when there was a true lord Le-Fay and he would be disgusted to see you at its head today. There was a reason that Morgana and her ilk was banished from the family lands. You are much like her and her ilk, a true Le-Fay would be disgusted, the magic may have accepted you but it does not make you its master."

"How dare you…" Marvolo continued fury in his eyes.

"I dare because I'm the one who executed Morgana's last descendant you fool. I am Michalis Malfoy nee Potter, the last bearer consort of house Malfoy, the leveler of houses Storin, Crince, and Manner. DO NOT CHALLENGE ME!" Michalis answered. Her voice growing louder with every word, the last echoing in the hall.

"You, Lucius Malfoy, in your foolish hunt for power have challenged a bearers absolute rage, a rage that in me saw the destruction of House Malfoys strongest enemies, houses Storin, Crince, and Manner. Haldris fiery rage, desires only the blood of his enemies. Enemies that you now stand as the third, he has made his plans and has set his course, nothing will stay his hand in absolutely burning the ministry to the ground on the 8th. But for our house, for the house of Malfoy he is torn, of you Lucius Malfoy and of you Abraxas Malfoy, he wishes only for blood and almost nothing would stay his hand from destroying this house but one, one little thing alone stays his hand."

"What stays his hand?" Abraxas asks wearily, he is familiar with the story behind Michalis's words and he had approved of the plan to silence Sirius.

"Do you think, after your stupidity that I would answer that. You Abraxas Malfoy who know the story behind my rage and yet okayed the savage murder of Harry Potter's last remaining link to his parents." Michalis answered a cruel smirk adorning his features.

"The wolf still lives." Narcissa Malfoy pointedly rebuffs.

"Lupin betrayed him, he sided with Dumbledore over his behavior." Draco carefully points out.

The only acknowledgment of Draco's words is the whitening of the adults faces.

"You have no idea what you have truly wrought upon yourselves and I have no desire to inform you of all of it. If this is the folly the house of Malfoy has become, then I desire no part of it." Michalis said and turned from the outside of her portrait. Outside in the hall the adults quickly cleared, many of them taking their children with them until Draco was left alone staring at the portrait.

"Harry values my friendship that much doesn't he?" He tentatively asks.

Michalis turns back to the frame to the outside world. "He does, you are the only thing that stays his hand."

"I, I don't know how to ask him, I want to be more, but I know he's seeing Viktor and…"

"Peace young heir, he to feels a draw to you and like me and most Potter bearers requires more than one bonded, trust me Draco he has enough room in his heart for you as well."

Draco nods thanking Michalis before he to leaves. Michalis cannot help but think that although Draco's parents were fools, Draco saw the signs of the changes to come he was a true Malfoy, and he would fill well the position of Diplomat in Haldris's court, yes a change was coming and those who saw it would be the ones to stand with their heads held high in the coming era.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

Harry rose from his room and after getting dressed entered the shared living. He quickly greeted the people there and thanked both the dowager queen and the Pharaoh for their gracious hospitality, as they left Alomar stayed.

"My apologies that this happened while you where here." Alomar answered.

"Harry, Tonks said as you no doubt know that Sirius wasn't to be kissed until after the Solstice so what happened?" Neville asked his Anxiety getting the better of him. He watched as Harry's fists tightened, anger was visible throughout his form and through gritted teeth he answered.

"The Minister and Umbridge decided why wait, and gave him the kiss early, even if I could get the charge and conviction of treason overturned, I can't get him back Neville." Harry answered almost crying at the end.

"Not know but you may be able to in time." Alomar answered. Harry sat as the air went out of him. Neville just stared at Alomar. Who continued, "I understand that it may not be as well known overseas, but I at least thought it was understood that Dementors are not natural creatures, they are servants of death."

"Well, yes, it is, but it's also known that the myth that a necromancer can reverse the kiss is a lie as well." Neville answered.

"Wait, are you saying…" Harry started his eyes going wide.

"Dementors and their cousins originate from Egypt, because they were the creations of our Ancestral house of Peverell, they were seeking a way, from my understanding at least to control people with their souls still intact. Inferi are all well and good they said but after a time the body begins to rot, and they aren't the perfect slaves. They sought a way to essentially make an inferi but with the soul inside as they had discovered that the absence of a soul is what made the body rot."

Alomar took in their interested faces and continued. "It was originally designed to be used against Egypt's enemies. The first success was alright, but the soul quickly faded and then they were left with an Inferi, so they made the Dementor to be able to use the souls of others to be able to sustain themselves as well. It went very very wrong, and the experiment escaped, not thinking anything of it they created the Lethifold and that was even worse. They didn't learn the true extent of the monstrous beings they had created until years later. When they discovered it, they created a set of family spells that could be used to return the soul a dementor had taken to the body as long as the body still had breath in it."

"So, what you are saying is if there was a lord Peverell then they could return my godfathers soul to his body." Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, and according to my father, somewhere out their there is an heir Peverell, he just has yet to undergo the Blood Rites ceremony." Alomar answered.

"Harry, there are other issues to that though to. A guilty sentence of treason can only be pardoned by five ancestral houses or the royal family of the kingdom in which the sentence was cast. Even if it was proven wrong, at the very least he would be forced to spend the remainder of his days in Azkaban serving out his sentence." Neville reminded everyone in the room. "And besides even if you could find five Ancestral houses it would only stay the sentence for five years without a Royals intervention." Harry heard Neville's words and stopped for a moment to settle his racing mind, as Neville continued. "Besides for blood-rites it would be safest to seek out the Goblins and it's unknown at this time if they can be trusted."

"What, why?" Harry asked.

"Because Griphook was asked to deliver a message to us about Sirius and never did." Neville answered and Harry rose turning to Alomar he asked.

"Can you escort us to Gringotts, I have a few matters to discuss with the Goblins?" Harry's face was a full expressionless mask now and Neville nor Alomar could read it.

"Of course, shall we." Alomar answered for the first time since he had set his eyes on being crown Prince, he was unsure of the intentions of the one who stood before him.

~~~~~Power of Ancestral Magics~~~~~

When the group arrived at the Egyptian bank, Neville was surprised at the fact that it was the third bank on the street.

Alomar sensing his confusion answered the unasked question. "The goblins are vassals of the Royal house of Albion as such, although they are permitted to bank in Egypt, but they are not the only ones. Gringotts here holds banking as a secondary occupation and the excavation of the Pyramids as the first, they are also responsible for aiding in a great many rituals here such as blood rites. That is why, I was so startled to hear you speak of them as being untrustworthy."

"The Britain Gringotts clan was recently found to be dishonorable and half of them were put to death on Grinholts orders." Harry answered.

A Goblin at the door turned at the door and sneering said. "It would behoove you wizard to remember common curtesy when walking in Goblin halls. It would take little effort to cut you down."

Harry turning towards the Goblin answered. "King Grinholt seems to have a larger issue than first believed for you to unwarrantedly verbally attack a member of Albion's great houses. I had come to speak of an attack on my family made possible by the actions of one of Gringotts own but seeing the actions here of a lowly door guard such as yourself, I see that there may be little to spare of the Goblins when next a king sits on Albion's throne."

"Enough Knarlnock, you have shamed us once more be gone with one of the other guards will take your place, I will deal with you later. My apologies Lord Potter but I know not of the incident of which you speak. I am Narfist head of the clan that operates here in Memphis." The intruder answered.

"That is to be expected not to sound rude, but this is a matter of which I wish to speak to Grinholt of, the honor of the Goblins is at stake and I will not see my words falling on deaf ears." Harry answered. Alomar and Neville looked on in surprise.

"Harry, one does not merely ask to see the king of the Goblin clans." Alomar said.

"Indeed, Lord Potter one does not merely order to see the High King of the Goblins." Narlfist echoed. "Anything you need speak of can be spoken of to me. I am head of the Egyptian bank."

"Except that the matter pertains to the fact that current prince of house Pendragon suspects the Goblins of betraying their oath of fealty Narlfist." Harry answered the fire in his igniting once more.

"How dare you, wizard how we goblins fill our fealty oath to the Pendragon line, matters only to an Albion King and that king will not be Pendragon but Le-Fay. I should kill you where you stand." Narlfist started.

"Lord Le-Fay is many thing Narlfist, but I will not answer to Lord Le-Fay any time soon. Lord Potter, it is well to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances." Grinholt said coming from beyond the doors of the Goblin chambers in the inner bank. "I had a meeting with Narlfist, as such I was already here and had yet to leave."

"Thank you King Grinholt a word in private please, it is not that I do not trust my companions, but this is not personal business." Grinholt nodded and despite Alomar's and Neville's request to wait a moment Harry followed Grinholt and Narlfist to a private room. Upon entering Harry turned and pulling a blade as in a voice colder than ice: "My aides and Sirius Black all gave Gringotts messages to pass onto me that were never passed on. Messages that where passed straight to Griphook, now I find it hard to believe that considering you and Griphook fully know my full inheritance and titles if I go through a full blood Rites ritual not a partial a full blood rite what I can claim. I find it difficult to believe that you would not be able to see treason in your own son yet you placed him in direct contact with me, furthermore you put him in charge of the search for other traitors." Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"Here's what is going to happen, and this will be the only thing saving the Goblins from my anger. On the solstice I will be undergoing a full Blood Rite, with intent to claim five houses. After I go under, I do not care who else is also in the ritual room, all goblins will leave the room. The only people in the room besides those undergoing the Rite will be Potter family guards and security forces. If anything happens to anyone in that room that my guards have to inform me of, then I will personally, execute your entire clan, and will keep executing Goblins until I can find a clan that is loyal to Albion's crown. Am I clear?" Harry asked, Narlfist answered.

"and what is to keep me from killing you here?"

"The fact that an attempt will execute every goblin here in this building and I will still walk out of here unscathed." Harry answered.

"He speaks the truth Narlfist. Blood Inheritance marks him as Heir of house Pendragon, our oath stands to him. Grinholt turning to Harry bows and says. "As my liege so commands so shall it be done.

Harry walked out of the room unscathed to the surprise of all the goblins in the bank, Neville, and Alomar, who had all expected him to be carried out dead. Upon Neville asking what had happened Harry answered "We merely discussed how my Blood rites would work. I am sorry Crown Prince Alomar, I had every intention of celebrating the solstice with you but as circumstances stand, I will be undergoing blood Rites on the Solstice and will be returning to my homeland immediately afterwards. I'm sorry that our time together could not be longer."

Alomar nodded his understanding as they all returned to the palace. Upon their return the dowager queen had already sent messages that she understood the need for an early departure and that she nor the Pharaoh were angry. They understood politics and that they would be seeing them at the ICW trial on the 8th.


End file.
